The unknown story of Cho Chang's life
by xCho Chang
Summary: Follow Cho Chang through her years on Hogwarts, in a world where Cedric Diggory did not die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

27th of August. Her birthday. But nobody knew that around here, only Marietta but she did not speak about it. Yet. She was new, unknown, except by the few friends who would join her year. Nevertheless she was looking forward to it. Hogwarts, finally. Away from everything. Away from the big empty home. No parents to wave her goodbye, the work on the ministry was to important but Cho Chang did not mind. She was used to the busy life of her parents. She had done many things alone and so she could now. Cho dragged the suitcase behind her, it was heavy, but she smiled cheerful to her friend Marietta Edgecombe.

'Come on Cho, hurry up! We wouldn't want to miss our first train now would we?' she yelled over her shoulder.

Cho speeded up a bit, following her friend in the long row of new years and smiled at the fact she wasn't the only new and unknowing one. It would all be perfectly alright and she was very hopeful this would be a greater home then she had ever known.

'Hold up! this thing is heavy!' All the pushing and pulling wasn't helping her dragging her suitcase. Marietta held her pass for a moment but seemed eager to get in the train, afraid they might miss it. Cho was pretty sure her brother had frightened her with the fact the train would leave at exact eleven O'clock and that it would leave even if you were just about to get in.

'Come on Cho.' repeated Marietta. Out of breath Cho closed the line of new years waiting to get in the train. Once it was Cho's turn to get in to the train, she lifted her heavy suitcase, trying to get it over the little stairs. Lucky for her she got some help.

'Hi,' said the blond boy cheerful, while he lifted her suitcase easily. Blinking Cho let go of it, a bit shocked and wondering if this was an attempt to steal her suitcase. The boy laughed.

'Don't look so frightened new-girl. I just figured you needed some help. Maybe you should consider a smaller suitcase. Could you move over? This thing is pretty heavy.'

Cho quickly hopped in the train, the boy following her.

'Where do you prefer to sit?' he asked.

'Err…' Cho looked for her friends and saw Marietta waving a coupe further. 'Over there,' she pointed.

The blond boy, dragged the suitcase towards it and lifted it up the baggage holder.

'Thanks,' Cho said a bit surprised of all this kindness. 'That was very nice of you.'

The boy grinned. 'I'm David,'

'I'm Cho,' she smiled, pleased that older boys seem to show interest and friendliness towards her.

'Thank again,' she said.

David grinned. 'I just helped cause my best friend is angry at me and he needed sometime to cool off but I think he is done with that now, so I will see you later?'

Cho smiled and nodded. 'Yes see you later,' Cho smiled and went sitting next to Marietta and three other girl she didn't know that well.

'Who that?' they started asking right away. Cho shrugged telling his name was David.

'Why are you always so lucky, he was cute…' added Marietta jalousie.

'It was just a boy Mar!' said Cho.

'A very cute boy,' muttered Marietta. Cho rolled her eyes. The train started moving and Cho crawled towards the window to stick her head out of it.

'Where are you looking at? It's not like there is someone to wave goodbye to,' one of the girls said. Cho just pretended that didn't hurt. The wind blew through her long black hair and made it flutter all over the place. She tried to keep it out of her mouth while she whistled a familiar tune. She looked at the students hanging out of the windows to wave at their parents and how they returned to their seat when they disappeared out of sight. She kept her head out of the window, planning to enjoy the fresh air as long the speed of the train would allow. As she drifted away in far away dreams she got startled by a loud call of the name: 'Cedric!' Which seemed to come from very close by. As she turned her head to the left, she looked into two caught green eyes who swiftly disappeared inside again, bumping his head in the meanwhile. Cho pulled herself back inside a bit shocked she most likely had been watched all the time. She fell back into her seat and Marietta looked at her. 'Now your hair is a mess,'

Cho tried to flatten it with her hands.

'I hope we come in the same house Cho!' Marietta started babbling. 'Just imagine all the new things we are going to learn and new people we are going to meet!'

Cho looked forward to this too and indeed hoped she and Marietta would be in the same house, for she didn't know anyone else and the three others girls in the coupe didn't seem very pleasant company to her.

'O and Cho, happy birthday!' Marietta kissed her friend on the cheek. Cho grinned. 'You didn't forget!' she squealed.

'Of course not!' Marietta said smiling. 'I even got you a present!' She started searching in her bag, getting out a little package.

'Happy birthday, Cho,' the other girls added, a bit more friendly now. Cho smiled pleased and took the present from Marietta and took off the wrapping. In her hands was a little music box, very simple and colorful. Cho loved them, though this one seemed a bit different then her others.

'It's a muggle music box!' Marietta explained. 'Look you have to turn this before music comes out!'' she smiled. 'I thought you might like it as special add to your collection and I was pretty sure you couldn't drag all of them with you to Hogwarts so I thought it would be nice for you to have one anyway.'

'O, Marietta I so love it!' Cho said happy. 'You couldn't have given me a better present!' She hugged her friend tight.

'Well, try it!' Marietta said smiling. Cho carefully took the little lever between her finger and thumb and started to rotate it. A cheerful tune escaped the box and Cho smiled.

'Wonderful!' she said. Marietta smiled, obviously happy she could please her friend.

Their little conversation got interrupted by a loud bang. Cho tried to look where it came from, but more curious students were ahead of her.

'Come on!' Marietta pulled her along. 'We are going to see what that was! Then we have something to talk about with others at Hogwarts!' Cho followed her friend doubting and Marietta pushed her way through the other curious student. Cho thought she once again was pushy, but followed her friend nevertheless till they reached the frontline of the 'action' which came from another coupe. Cho pressed her hand against the glass to keep her balance and looked inside. One of the professors already reached the happening and was talking to the boys and she saw David was one of them and he grinned at her. She grinned back and them looked at the boy next to him, his face covered up in smoke, his hair pointing into every direction and it was a funny sight. The loud bang obviously caused by a messed up spell. Cho wanted to laugh until she saw that next to smoke, his face also had some burning wounds and her expression turned worried. Then the boy caught her gaze and she recognized the green eyes who had been spying on her earlier today. She felt a bit sorry for him to be watched here like some animal in a zoo, but then he grinned and waved at her! Cho insecure looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone behind her who could be the one he meant his charming smile for. Cause despite the smoke she could still see it was a handsome looking boy. She wanted to smile back, only than the professor started talking to him, taking his attention and a moment later she started chasing the curious watchers away.

'Move! The show is over!' she yelled. Disappointed Cho walked away with Marietta, moving back to their coupe.

'He looked at you. They both did.' Marietta said sighing. Cho blinked, not understanding.

'I so envy you Cho! How do you do it? You always get all the attention and you don't even notice it yourself! Perhaps that's what makes you so cute.'

'Cute?' Cho said the word as if it was something dirty, it made her feel five years old. 'I don't have any intention to be found cute..'

Marietta smiled a half smile. 'Well that David and his friend apparently do think so.'

'Cedric…' Cho said.

'What?' Marietta asked.

'His name is Cedric,' Cho repeated.

'How do you know that?' Marietta asked.

'I just know,' Cho sighed and looked out of the window. Remembering how David had screamed the name of his friend.

'O, boy. Cho! Don't give your heart away the very first day!' Marietta said.

'At least give both of them a fair chance don't show preferences just yet. Let them fight for you,' she added.

'Marietta, why is the only thing you can think of boys?' Cho asked.

'Well, look me in the eye and tell me you aren't thinking of one right now?' Marietta said.

Cho blushed and Marietta grinned in triumph.

'Who is it? David or Cedric? No don't tell me I don't want to know, I will find out soon enough.' she grinned and Cho hid her face in her hands laughing.

'Stop it!'

'Let's make a list with good's and bad's!' Marietta said excited.

'Alright, David is obviously better looking!'

'That's not true.' Cho said.

'You aren't go to tell me you found that smoke on the other's face attractive now do you?'

'I'm sure without the smoke he is very handsome,' Cho smiled secure.

'Hm, alright than, if you say so. You always have a better eye for that. But he can't be a good wizard if the spell exploded in his face and David helped you with your suitcase, as a real gentleman!' Marietta said and Cho groaned.

'This is like a very bad dating show,'

However Marietta went on merciless.

'Though that Cedric did smile very, very cute at you. Yeah, don't think I didn't see that. I saw, he even waved! So that means there is a spark right?'

Cho shrugged unknowing. Marietta sighed and sunk back in the seat.

'I give up, you are just pretty and innocent and all that boys want.'

'O, Marietta don't worry!' Cho comforted her friend.

'You know what? You may date whoever you want from the two and I will just take the one left?' Cho smiled. The three other girls didn't bother mingling in this conversation.

Marietta smiled a little.

'No way! I'm going to hook you up! As another birthday present and then I will take who is left!' she grinned and Cho fell back in her seat with a loud groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Hogwarts Express arrived Cho could feel how the nerves started burning in her stomach. She and the other first years would be guided with boats to the castle. All the other students got brought with a carriage and Cho wasn't sure which one she would prefer the most. She would guess the carriages for there were rumors about a giant squid dwelling in the water and that wasn't a pleasant thought to enter the boats with. Marietta seemed to have different worried than cuttlefishes in lakes.

' I sincerely hope we will be in the same house…You will be sorted first so, I will just ask the hat if he will stuff me in the same house with you, what do you think of that?' Marietta asked.

'I think you worry to much,'Cho said. 'I'm sure it will be alright.'

Unconsciously Cho looked around for the two boys she met in the train, she was very hopeful to make friends with them. In that case she might wouldn't feel so nervous anymore about strolling around alone in case she and Marietta didn't make it in to the same house. The two girls both stepped in the boat, where they got greeted by the enormous half-giant Hagrid. After swallowing a few times it became pretty obvious Hagrid wasn't someone to be feared. Cho and Marietta took their place and once the boats were all set they seemed to navigate to the castle all by themselves! Cho adored the magic and the mysterious light from Hogwarts welcoming her made her forget about the squid. Once they arrived, the boats stopped perfectly before hitting anything and made it easy for the new ones to climb on shore. There they got greeted by Professor. McGonagall. Her strict face and the lines in her face immediately made known she wasn't someone to mess with. But Cho was pretty sure she wasn't unreasonable either, just firm most likely and very fond of the rules, though someone you could respect. But that was just her first sight guess.

'Once inside, you wait till you name gets called. When that happens you go to the front, put the sortinghat on your head and take place at the table you get sorted in. Be sure to behave well, cause this house will be your family during you school time.' The professor explained.

This made Cho even more nervous. What if she wouldn't be able to get along with her new family? She started to share Marietta's worries and already started praying to come in the same house as her. The big doors swayed open and the crowd of youngsters started to move towards the front where they stopped, awaiting for what will happen next.

Professor McGonagall started calling the names and with a sore stomach Cho listened how the C, came closer and closer till she finally called: 'Chang, Cho'

Cho lifted her head, stubborn to not fail in front of such a big audience, though she was afraid her insecurity was visible. She took place at the seat and put the hat on her head and waited till it would give it's judgment

'Ravenclaw!' The head shouted than. Cho gasped relieved. Not sure if Ravenclaw was a good or bad thing but at least it was over now and she took off the head and speeded to the table that was clapping to welcome her. She soon saw that the two boys she met in the train weren't from this house and she looked curiously around in which they might be than. When she found them they were obviously watching her and she met Cedric's eyes, who dropped his gaze swiftly and Cho wasn't sure if this was insecurity or simply not wanting to admit he had been staring at her. Cho sat down and waited till it was Marietta's turn. It didn't take that long for there was only one letter between them. When Marietta walked up and put the sortinghat on and it yelled: 'Ravenclaw' as well, Cho cheered loudly and hugged her friend as soon she was within reach and made place for her at the table. A big burden seemed to drop from her shoulders and she could really enjoy the colors and the cheerful people around her now and she was pretty sure this would become a great year.

It took almost a week for every lesson got started and Cho was grateful to get some time to get used to everything and to find her way in the big big castle. But even a week didn't seem enough for that, she was afraid to still get lost and to be late in at least every class. It was easy for her to make friends, even if Marietta would have been sorted in a different house Cho found out she would have managed. Weirdly enough she was loved and often surrounded by a group of giggling girls who like to brush her think satin hair and Cho gladly answered their girlish activities in exchange for their friendship. She often caught Cedric Diggory glaring at her and the gossiping about him made soon known he was a very popular guy. Cho couldn't blame him, he was very handsome and he obviously liked to show off and was good in it too. When she caught him glaring he always would drop his gaze talking to his friends most innocently as if it was all in her head, but after so many times Cho knew it wasn't in her head. Cause when she caught him staring so badly and even dropping his gaze would not save him he would smile friendly at her and she would smile back though always one of them soon would get distracted again by one of their friends. However though, Cho was pretty sure it would keep with these innocent stares, for her never came to talk to her. It wasn't only him staring, also David couldn't keep her eyes of her, as Marietta described it. David on the other hand was way more subtle, or maybe Cho didn't pay him as much as attention as Cedric. David nevertheless did come to talk to her several times and he always did it like he was committing a huge crime by doing so.

'How is my girl doing?' he asked that afternoon when he wasn't surrounded by friends for a change. Though Cho always thought of him as being one of the friends that surrounded. She figured Cedric was the point they all enclosed around.

She smiled. 'I'm fine, I wish you would just stop with teasing me so badly with your nicknames…' she grinned.

'I'm not teasing!' David said quasi offended. 'You are my girl now aren't you?'

Cho shrugged, smiling half. 'I guess?'

She had wished her and David to be friends, but she never imagined it like this. For some reason Cedric always was in that picture too.

'You know I have a surprise for you…This afternoon' David wiggled his eyebrows and Cho looked suspicious.

'Surprise? What kind of surprise?'

'Well you will have class with me this afternoon,' he smiled.

'But you're a second year!' Cho squealed.

'Yes and that is why I will teach you,'

Cho chuckled. 'I doubt if you have anything to teach which I don't know yet..'

'The depulso spell, that's what we are going to teach, so you remember that,

it pushed things away,' David winked at her as if he just gave some trustworthy information.

'Cho! Are you coming?' Marietta yelled.

'Oh sorry have to go,' She smiled at David and waved goodbye.

He grinned again. 'See you in class, Chang!'

'Yeah, yeah..'' Cho speeded to Marietta.

'Were you two talking again?' Marietta smiled meaningful.

'As friends.' Cho said.

'What did he mean with, see you in class?'

'We appear to have class with second years of Hufflepuf, apparently they are going to 'teach' us,'

They looked at each other and both burst into laughter.

That afternoon Cho and some other Ravenclaw first years, stood in the class opposite of the Hufflepuf group. The tiny Professor Flitwick stood in between them. Many girls giggled at the handsome older boys, Cho didn't have any intention to, until she saw Cedric Diggory and her heart made a tiny jump seeing his handsome fore come. She saw from her eye corners how David next to Cedric tried to catch her gaze but she wouldn't let him, way to focused on his friend who gave her butterflies in her stomach. As he noticed her, he leaned extrovert on the table, obviously trying to look cool and despite Cho saw through the showing off she must say that he did. His messy hair, the cocky twitch around his lips and his friendly green eyes made her want to hold him. So, if mister Diggory would be so nice to wake up for a moment, and goes to stand with his classmates in the corner, I will explain your task.' Flitwick one of the girls really seemed to pay attention to their teacher, they were all busy giggling at Cedric and the other Hufflepuff boys that leaned on several tables in the corner of the classroom.

'Today we're going to teach you the Depulso curse. Anyone knows what it does?'

Cho's eyes flickered to David, who smiled meaningful and nobody else seemed to know the answer so Cho slowly rose her hand.

'Yes miss Chang.'

'It pushes something away, Professor Flitwick,'

'Very good Miss Chang! Five points for Ravenclaw!'

Cho blushed with guilt, knowing she didn't deserve those point, but David obviously seemed pleased and she saw how he pushed Cedric who was once again staring at her.

Marietta whispered in Cho's ear: 'They are so looking at you'

Cho mumbled something and looked quickly at the ground, shy.

'Well, boys. If you arrange across the room, our fine ladies can practice.' the professor said.

'Wait a minute, they're going to practice on us?' Peter Taylor chuckled.

Cho didn't like the way he said that. The arrogance dripping of it.

'You saw that absolutely right, Mr. Taylor. And now, form a row with the other boys.'

Marietta came to stand across Peter and Cho lifted up her face to find David, it was a comfort to be sure she wasn't going to be left alone. But instead of David eyes, she looked into familiar green ones. As she looked back at Cedric he almost looked shy and when her eyes found David there was a displeased edge around his mouth. 'Well girls, take your wand.' Flitwick continued, smiling excited. 'You make one loop with your wand and then you say: '_depulso_'. Lets practice for a moment.'

Everyone made a loop and Cho smiled content, watching the Professor carefully and she was pretty sure this couldn't be hard.

'Now, I want you to get in order. Your spells won't be so powerful, so you don't have to be scared you will hurt someone.' He said. 'Who wants to go first?'

Cho looked at Cedric who smiled at her, a little cocky again and she wanted to proof that she could do this so she rose her hand.

'You want to try first, miss Chang?'

Cho nodded and looked at Cedric who prepared himself, but obviously not on something spectacular. Cho looked at his lips, who curled in a smile and she got distracted a bit by them and she couldn't help wondering herself how they would feel. The opposite spell of Depulso was Accio, to pull things towards you, they had learned that spell before this one. She smiled half. Wouldn't she gladly have practiced that spell on him, it was to bad she had to push him away.

Cho waved her wand. 'Accio,'

All mixed up in her thoughts she spoke out the wrong spell and she saw Cedric's eyes widen as he tried to stop it but got pulled against her anyway and Cho smacked backwards on the ground as Cedric landed on top of her. The class started to laugh and the girl squealed unhappy, though for the slightest second she focused on feeling his warm body before she yelled in shock: 'Depulso!'

It was a perfect spell, Cho realized that the moment she did it and Cedric flew backwards through the classroom when he hit the wall and crashed down on the floor. Everyone held it's breath. Cho fell how every color disappeared from her cheeks as she struggled up and she saw how a trace of blood dripped over the side of his face. His eyes were wide open though and as he saw her looking he jumped up saying: 'That will be alright, don't you worry!'

Cho bit her lip cause it wasn't very convincing for her swayed around as if he was drunk.

'I'm so sorry!' Cho yelled unhappy.

She looked unbelieving as he leaned nonchalant against the wall, still desperately trying to look cool, but this time he failed. He started to look a bit sick.

'I think I need to see Madam Pomfrey for a moment,' Professor Flitwick nodded. 'Miss Chang, go with Mr. Diggory to the hospital wing and make sure he doesn't faint halfway.'

Cho fell a shiver going through her spine as she saw how she made her crush bleed and she nodded shaky and walked after him out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cracked Skull

Cho Chang strolled behind Cedric Diggory through the hallway, feeling more miserable with the moment. Cho kept her distance, not wanting to force her company upon Cedric, who would rather wanted her away than close, or so she guessed. She wouldn't want somebody close who had wounded her. But she felt stupid not saying anything too. Just say something, she thought.

'Does it…hurt a lot?' she asked hoarse. 'It was just an accident, it isn't your fault.'

'I did not ask that.'

'It doesn't hurt.'

She rolled her eyes, daring to come a little closer. Than Cedric swiftly laid his hand on her shoulder and Cho held her breath feeling how her stomach protesting against the sudden butterflies that made her lovesick.

'Cho,' he said. 'do not worry.'

She got all warm inside when he said her name and felt just the slightest bit better. His hand lingered for a moment on her shoulder but then it disappeared and her shoulder suddenly felt empty.

As they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey stood on the doorstep already, sighing.

She clearly got notice of his little 'accident' already.

'Mr. Diggory, you are back very soon. Should I start to worry already?'

He made an uninterested sound and grinned, running his hands through his hair and moaned softly when his fingers touched the wound.

'Very smart.' The nurse huffed a little and she made a hand gesture to the bed. 'Settle yourself, I will check your wound.'

Cedric apparently wasn't totally unknown at the hospital wing and Cho flinched as he groaned in pain and she wasn't sure to run away crying or to comfort him. He repeated to her not to worry as he climbed on the bed and gave her one of his sweet smiles again, though he still looked drunk. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

Madame Pomfrey returned and asked what happened. 'You were showing off again right?' she guessed. Cho smiled half, it must be a common fact, Cedric showing off, but it just suited him. 'I was not!' Cedric protested dramatic. Cho laughed softly, stopping right away as he stared at her. She couldn't picture him not showing off, it was his thing and he got away with it, cause he was so….he was so….Cho's mind started stuttering trying to describe him and how she wished she could step a little closer to him and touch his face, wiping the dirty blood of his face. Again her eyes wondered to his lips. She would give everything to touch those. Even if it was just with her fingers. She noticed he bit them a lot. To kiss that better…

'Why do I not believe that?'Madam Pomfrey asked.

'It was my fault,' She said and Cho looked down. It was her fault. She had hurt him. With her stupid mixed up spells.

'It was an accident,' Cedric said in her defense and Cho looked at him. 'Don't you worry, Cho Chang. I already said so now, didn't I?'

Cho smiled, nodding shyly as he spoke her full name. He wasn't helping her case, trying to hide her desperate childish feelings for him.

'Besides I will be out of here in now time,'Cedric added, but Madame Pomfrey huffed in disagreement.

'I don't think so, this is a deep cut. You almost cracked your skull!'

Cho felt how her head get light as if she had the crack in the skull and grabbed the bed for support. Crack…skull…She was sure she was close to a white person now.

'Well but my skull isn't cracked isn't it?' Cedric asked and Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

'I'm sorry!' Cho simply didn't know what else to say.

'It's not your fault.' Cedric repeated again and Cho started to feel even more stupid. He must find her annoying.

Cedric asked if he would be out before seven but Madame Pomfrey again shook her head.

'We will keep you a night for observation.'

'What!' he stared at her in total horror his hands twirling themselves in the blankets before he jumped up. 'You can't do that! The Quidditch selections are this evening!'

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. Worry more about your health than about that place in the team, next year there's another chance.'

'But my dad…' Cedric mumbled softly.

Cho looked at him as he said that. He obviously wanted to please his dad with this and now she didn't only destroyed his skull but also his chance to get into the Quidditch team and if it meant just half as much for him as for her, he must really hate her right now.

'Your dad would rather have you healthy as well, not?'

He did not answer that question, chewing his lip furious and Madame Pomfrey pushed him back on the bed.

'I think he would.'

He didn't sound to sure and Cho wondered what kind of father he had that made him doubt the fact if his father rather had his son in a team with a cracked skull than save.

Madame Pomfrey move away to make a healing potion. Cho watched how Cedric jumped up grabbing his stuff the moment she was out of sight.

'W-what are you going to do?'She stuttered.

'I am not going to miss the selection, that's a sure thing.' Cedric grumbled and moved himself half running to the door, sneaking out. Cho followed him nervous and pulled his sleeve then.

'I don't think this is a good idea, Cedric.'

She could already picture the boy die by her fault. As she said his name he looked up and tapped her hand. The spot seemed to burn afterwards.

'I will be fine, I just need to do this.' He started walking again.

'For who?'

'For no one.'

'For your dad?'

Cho regretted the question right away and saw how Cedric froze and his bag dropped on the stone floor.

'You know nothing about my dad, I will do this for myself!'

Cho cringed, his angry voice making her wanna beg for forgiveness and take it all back. She didn't know how she succeeded in making everything worse and worse.

'I saw you looking at Madame Pomfrey as she mentioned your dad and I…' She tried to made it better, but she wasn't sure if she did. 'I'm sorry…'

She watched how Cedric's look grew soft again and she dared to breathe again.

'Hey, Cho… You're just…worried, you should not be ashamed for that.'

'It's not my business.' She mumbled. 'But will you be… careful I mean I almost cracked your skull, as the nurse said…' What if he would drop in the middle of the sky? She wasn't sure if she would survive that. More important, if he would survive that.

'I'm always careful.' Cedric chuckled. 'It will be all okay, I will just fly the best I can, catch the snitch and come in that team…'

'And then?' Cho wondered. She looked at his lips again, it became some sort of addiction.

'And then I'll go back to Madame Pomfrey, where McGonagall will give me some lifelong detention or so…'

She laughed. He was funny. Handsome, funny, friendly, strong, talented…Everything pointed him on being prefect.

'Go back to your class, I will get you in trouble, I have to run.' He chuckled and smiled at her, winking for a moment. Cho felt her cheeks coloring red.

'I…I will.' She mumbled. 'Can I come, tonight to the selections?' It was out before she knew it but she didn't regret it when she saw his face.

'Off course!' he said with a wide smile, then a calling voice sounded through the hallway.

'DIGGORY!'

It startled Cho and she looked over her shoulder, hearing the furious sound of Madame Pomfrey and she knew she was better off getting out of here too.

'Oops!' he muttered and smiles at Cho, before quickly tapping her hair and running as fast as he could, disappearing into the hallway.

'Bye…' she said to silently for him to hear with a little smile at her face, feeling the place of her hair where he had touched her and leaned against the wall for a moment for support and made squealing noise of happiness but made a run for it when she heard Madame Pomfrey again.

She was late, but she promised Cedric to come so she would. She speeded towards the field and knew to put herself somewhere on the tribune. Cedric was already in the air, looping as if there never was a cracked skull and she smiled. He liked Quidditch obviously just as much as she did. As he noticed her he yelled her name, as if he was happy to see her and she waved, cheering to him softly and feeling a bit silly but as she saw it really made him happy she went on and that was when he caught the snitch.

'Brilliant catch Diggory!' yelled the captain.

And again showing off, Cedric made another loop and even Cho could have told that was one to much, cause she saw how his eyes rolled drunk once again and how he and his broom crashed into the tribune and she shrieked, picturing the most horrible horror scenario's in a flash and she ran towards him. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall beat her to it.

Cho fell how tears well up in her eyes. Her fault , her fault. She shouldn't have let him play, she should have made sure he at least drunk the potion. She shouldn't have cracked his skull in the first place…

'Miss Chang, maybe it's better if you go inside,'

'No let me stay here!' Cho felt how she got hysteric.

She felt the thin arm of Marietta around her than, she didn't shook them off and hovered over Cedric, her tears dripping on his cheek and she touched his for a moment.

He did not respond. Again blood streaming over his face and if his skull wasn't cracked it sure was now…'Miss Edgecombe, would you like to take miss Chang to the hospital wing for a moment?

Cho shook her head and grabbed her handkerchief wiping away some of Cedric's blood. It was the least she could do for him.

'Come one Cho, they will do that,' Marietta said.

'But I want to do it!' Cho yelled and tried to struggle Marietta, but this time she showed know mercy and dragged her away. Cho hold the handkerchief tight, Cedric's blood on it. And she held it against her sobbing as if it was her most valued treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Just the beginning

Cho stumbled of the little group that brought Cedric to the hospital wing. Every horror story she had imagined seemed to have become reality. He dropped of his broom and it was her fault! And she just could not believe those giggling girls! This wasn't funny! What if she killed him? Yes of course, the blood looked very tough and manly, but still, this wasn't funny! Cho wished they would just shut up and go away, she felt laughed at too, though people might hardly know she was involved in this. Luckily for her Madame Pomfrey decided it was enough too.

'If everyone who doesn't have band injuries would like to go away!' she yelled. Some girl protested but they all left anyway. Cho didn't, she kept standing there as he got lifted on the bed and she didn't get send away and she was very thankful for that. Though when she saw Cedric like that she started sobbing softly again. Her fault, her responsibility. She watched how Madame Pomfrey started cleaning his face with a warm towel and she watched every movement, hoping she would be gentle for he seemed in so much pain. She took place at another bed while she was weeping quietly, till Madam Pomfrey suddenly asked: 'Miss Chang, can you help me for a minute,'

Surprised Cho looked up, not expected she was ever allowed to touch him ever again. She stood up and walked to Cedric's bed.

'What do I have to do?' her voice was unsteady.

'Can you help me clean these wounds?' she asked and Cho nodded thankful and made known a vague 'okay'.

'Why is he still asleep? He will awake won't he?'Cho asked while her fingers carefully slid over Cedric's skin. Even though she knew the towel was supposed to do that job, she couldn't resist touching him now she had the chance.

'Of course he will. He most likely is just dizzy and tired and too lazy to open his eyes. So don't you worry miss Chang, that boy will be perfectly alright.'

Cho went on cleaning a little more at ease and she muttered at him softly. 'If you are faking this for the attention I will personally push you off your broom the next time you are on it.'

As he still didn't react she smiled softly and stroked some hair out of his face. 'You're a good actor.'

Than it struck her he might not be acting. What if he was is coma? She shivered and tried to remind herself and the words of Madam Pomfrey and went on cleaning his wounds.

'You wake up soon ok? And be alright.' It felt good talking to him, even without his notice. It even made it more easy. 'I think it was very brave of you to go to the Quidditch selections after all, stupid but brave,' she babbled on. 'And…And I think you are still very…' she shut it. In case he could hear her and she was making a complete fool of herself and besides, he knew how pretty he was. And he probably was aware of her silly crush on him too. He probably didn't know any better than that every first year had a crush on him. And second years and even third years.

Madame Pomfrey came to check on her.

'I think I cleaned everything Madame.' she said.

'Good. We'll just tuck him in and give him his potion and he will be ok in the morning,'

Tuck him in. A smile played around Cho's lips. She could tuck him in. That was a loving, though maybe a bit childish gesture, though he would not notice, so yes, she would tuck him in. She didn't really realize Madam Pomfrey might didn't mean that latterly, nevertheless when she left to get the potion, she put the blankets warmly around him, to make sure he was comfortable. Madame Pomfrey put the drink next to his bed, probably realizing he wasn't about to wake up to drink it. It was already getting late when someone came in to warn Madam Pomfrey for the Weasley twins experimenting on other first years who wouldn't stop vomiting now.

'Miss Chang? I am really sorry but I'm afraid I have to ask you to stay for a moment. I do not dare to leave him alone yet.'

'Him?' she asked and she looked to Cedric a little asking.

'Yes, would you mind to stay for a moment?'

'No, no of course not,' Cho replied and went sitting at Cedric's bed again while Madam Pomfrey disappeared. She watched his easy breathing and was pretty sure he was asleep.

'I adore you, by the way…' she whispered. 'And I know you barely know me and I'm younger and less interesting and that you probably could get any girl you wish for and…' she sighed. 'I brabble a lot when I'm nervous so besides young and silly I'm also annoying and I cracked your skull and got you in here but still…I hope you will forgive me that…'

She watched him a long time and as Madame Pomfrey just didn't make her return she carefully dropped her head on the bed and was asleep in no time.

The next morning she had the feeling of being watched but she was so sleepy and her mind so foggy she couldn't really recall why she was sleeping and where she was sleeping.

'Madame Pomfrey…' she mumbled, hearing her own voice full of sleep and remembered she was supposed to make sure Cedric didn't make a run for it. 'I'm sorry I fell asleep!'

She got out of bed rubbing her eyes and yawning a couple of times. She didn't see madam Pomfrey so she looked at Cedric and moved closer to him. He wasn't still unconscious , was he?

'Cedric? Are you awake?' she asked. She touched his cheek gentle but he didn't respond and she felt how her breathing accelerated. Was he still not able to open his eyes? Still unconscious? In coma?

Suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist and she shrieked a little while jumping back and watched how he opened one eye and she escape her breath relieved.

'Sorry, I didn't want to scare you.' he muttered.

'Scare me? You acted like you were dead!' Cho made him known, clearly pissed off.

He was ok. But he was messing with her too and she wasn't pleased by that. He sat up straight, running his fingers through that gorgeous hair of his and Cho made her way to leave till his voice stopped her.

'Will you stay?' he asked.

She looked at him with a sour look and then he threatening threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

'If you stay in bed.' Cho decided and gave him a little push, stubborn to not let him get away this time.

'You're suddenly not that shy anymore.' He teased but her. Cho gazed down right away. They weren't friends. They hardly talked and her mumbling to him at night didn't count so she shouldn't talk to him like this. As if they were friends. cause they weren't.

'I'm sorry…' she mumbled. He crawled back in the bed looking at her.

'Madame Pomfrey will feed me such a gross drink again.' he said than.

She looked at him disbelieving, but smiled a little and took place on the chair next to his bed.

'She's gonna feed you?'

'Well I'm not going to drink it out of free will.' He huffed.

'Not?'

'Sure not, want to bet? She'll feed it to me.'

Cho looked at him disbelieving. It surely wouldn't be 'cool' to be fed by the nurse, so where was he on to?

That moment Madam Pomfrey came in and Cho looked at him, wiggling her eyebrows daring.

'Yes, yes…' he said in response.

He struggled with the blankets and Cho couldn't help to chuckle.

'I'm so getting you back for this.' Cedric groaned as she laughed at him.

She stopped right away cringing, picturing scenario's how he would make her life sour with his popularity. Though she felt a hand on her shoulder than and looked at Cedric who because of this movement lost his balance and smacked back in the pillows and she laughed again and he joined her.

'Mr. Diggory if you could be so nice to cooperate?'Madame Pomfrey asked.

Cedric opened his mouth. 'I'm ready.'

Cho snickered.

'You're not a baby mister, feed yourself,' and she pushed the drink in his hand.

Cedric pulled such a face while drinking it Cho had to hold herself together to not choke in her laughter. 'You have to drink it and I won the bet!' she said. And so he did and she grinned.

'Cedric!' Cho recognized the familiar voice of David, turning to him half smiling. Cedric coughed from the drink and mumbled his friend name.

'So, I heard you won't play Saturday?'

'Nope…' Cedric mumbled when he could breathe normally again. 'I'm in total detention here, I'm a prisoner.'

'Well you are a prisoner with nice company.' David reacted. Cho fell her cheek color. She wished he wouldn't flirt so openly with Cedric around. She was trying to impress him and not make it seem like she had a thing for his best friend.

'What about you, Cho? You will come to see the match, right? I do play.'

Cho looked at David a bit insecure. She wanted to see Cedric play, though she was pretty looking forward to the very first match, but maybe Cedric would think something of her when she went with David.

'I don't know yet, I mean…' she started.

'Would you like to go?' Cedric asked suddenly.

'I love Quidditch.' She mumbled. 'But there will be enough matches still…'

She watched the two friends looking at each other.

'You should go. It's the first match of the season.' Cedric said than.

David looked a little unbelieving, but then he smiled and turned back to her. And she looked at the ground avoiding his gaze.

'So… you will come?'

'Alright.' She muttered. 'I will come, to watch.'

'Do I miss anything spectacular?' Cedric asked and he looked at David. David didn't seem to hear Cedric's question cause he was staring in her eyes and she looked at him too, without any further intention. She heard how Cedric made a painful noise.

'Cedric? Are you alright?' Cho asked a little worried.

'I'm fine, it's the drink, gives me a headache.'

'Maybe you should sleep?' David said.

Cho looked annoyed. Pretty sure Cedric had slept enough for the coming week and wished David would just go, she just had so much fun with Cedric.

'David I'm fine.' Cedric rolled his eyes and seemed just as annoyed and laid back in the pillows looking a little grumpy.

'Shall I come to pick you up?' David asked.

'I will come myself. I still need to do a lot of things, sorry David.' She smiled. Trying to turn him down friendly.

'Oh, well…' David mumbled a little disappointed. 'Let me know when you change your mind, I can always step by after all.'

'I will.' Cho nodded friendly.

David stood up, smiling to both of them..

'I need to make my way out again, astronomy starts in a few minutes.'

Cho felt how David's finger slid over her hand and she became red again. He was to nice to her. Maybe Marietta was right after all and was it David she had to focus on, instead of Cedric who didn't want her. But she wanted Cedric. Not David.

'I don't have to go.' She said, turning to him when David was gone. 'It's not fun either for you to stay here all alone, right?'

'Oh, I will survive that,' Cedric mumbled and he smiled. 'don't you worry about me.'

'You always say I should not worry about you.'

'Well because I think that.'

'Don't you think it's a nice feeling, that people care about you?' It was an honost question. She didn't want to be clingy.

'Care about me?' He raised his eyebrows for a second, but then he smiled and nodded. 'That's a nice feeling.'

'Well then let me be worried.' She smiled carefully and watched how he opend his mouth to say something but closed them again.

'What did you want to say?' Cho asked curiously.

'Nothing,' he smiled. 'I'm okay.'

They both chuckled, and he sat up even a little bit more, coming a little closer to her. She held her breath. He was so close. She watched his lips again. This was so odd. She didn't know him, he didn't know her. Her imagination was on the roll again, while she could almost feel his breath and than he stroked a string of her hair behind her ear.

'You shouldn't hide your face with your hair.' He smiled.

'I don't!' she said shy and tried to smile. 'I don't hide behind my hair!'

He chuckled, petted her shoulder teasing. She pushed him back and he groaned as if he was in pain. Cho shocked but as soon she saw he was messing with her she grabbed the pillow, throwing it in his face and they both had to laugh.

'You tease!'

'It's all I do.' Cedric grinned.

They had a nice afternoon together, Cho making homework and Cedric reading when they weren't talking. She was always close to his bed though, like she refused to get away from him more than three steps.

Till that evening, when David appeared anyway. Cedric was sleeping, finally. Though he tried to stay awake till she left, in the end he obeyed her command to lay down and he fell asleep at instant.

'Where's my girl?' David asked and Cho smiled a little almost uncomfortable, sitting on the end of the bed and she jumped up after she looked at Cedric for a second.

'I thought you would just wait for me to show up.' She mumbled. Why did he came anyway?

'Well I could not take the risk of Cedric convincing you to stay with him.' David grinned, though still there was this displeased edge around his mouth.

'Well I don't know, I actually wanted to stay till he woke up and then…'

'Cho, you're inside of this hospital wing for three days already, give yourself some fresh air. He said you should go right?'

Cho nodded and played a little with her hair, hiding her face behind it now again, after all. Her feet tapped softly on the stone floor.

'Well lets…lets go then.' She smiled and nodded at David. 'Will you wait outside for a second? Then I will grab some stuff together.'

'Off course, Miss Chang.' David winked and he left. Cho sighed a little and turned to Cedric, making sure he was really sleeping and everyone else was gone. Then she pressed a tiny little kiss on his forehead, something he even barely would have felt when he was awake. Though she smiled content at the relaxed smile around his lips and nodded for a moment, wondering what on earth she was doing.

Then she disappeared outside, joining David to the Quidditch field.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Headache

David just wouldn't shut up. Normally Cho wouldn't mind and she realized she wasn't in the position to mind. David was older and handsome and popular and he apparently had chosen her as his new companion. As friend she did not mind, but she had the feeling it all meant a little more to him that it did to her. She really got uncomfortable when he put his hand on her waist and she quickly to place on the tribune so he was forced to let go.

'You ever been to a Quidditch match?' David asked

'Yeah, my dad took be a few times. I'm a big fan.' Cho smiled.

David grinned.

'You really like the sport or just do it for the hot guys?'

'Well Cedric is in the hospital so obviously for the game.'

It was out before she realized it and David stared at her and laughed insecure.

'So you think Diggory handsome? Of course you do everyone does.' he sounded disappointed and she hoped he wouldn't find her shallow now cause it was simply the truth. Cedric was very handsome. The match started and Cho was excited to see. Hufflepuf against Slytherin. An excited match and she was in the tribune for Hufflepuf. David on the other hand didn't seem to have any intention to follow the match.

'So what's your favorite music?'

Cho looked at the field answering him absentminded.

'Euhm…The weird sisters…' Cho cheered when Hufflepuf scored a point but David didn't even seem to notice.

'Mhh alright good choice and your favorite book'

'Quiditch through the ages, though I rather prefer to watch Quidditch than read about it.'Cho looked meaningful at him and David seemed to find it funny.

'You're sure something Cho,'he said.

Why did she get the feeling this was a date? He kept asking her all these personal questions as you do on dates. She tried to answer them all quickly and tried to make it obvious she wanted to watch the match. But in the end she gave up.

'Do you have an owl?' he asked.

'Yes I have an owl. His name is Frodo. And my favorite color is red and my favorite flower is a lily and my favorite animal is a swan, so you don't need to ask that anymore ok?'

David backed off a little. Cho sighed.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. You are very nice David, but I just wanted to see the match.'

'Oh yes, of course, sorry…'David mumbled a bit embarrassed.

They tried to focus on the game again but it wasn't much fun, especially when Slytherin scored a few points and Hufflepuf's seeker clearly wasn't paying attention.

'Excuse me for a moment,' Cho raised up and squeezed through the crowd of people walking down, to get a bathroom break or so. Something less awkward at least. With the last step she felt how her shoe got stuck for a moment behind the last step and she fell forwards hitting her head hard against the wood of one of the Quiddicth towers.

'Ouch…' she muttered while tears welled up in her eyes. She took her black-blue scarf and pressed it against the wound. It didn't help and only made the pain worse.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch!' She jumped up and down in pain and sobbed once and made her run to the hospital wing to get it better, cause it was stinging. When she reached the big door she almost right away heard a familiar voice calling out her name worried.

'Cho?'

How did he know it was her? She reminded herself he heard her sobbing before. He must think she is such a crybaby.

'Y-yes?' she asked when she came in, trying to keep her tears under control.

'What happened? Why are you crying.'

'I…I just…I hitted my head, and…' She peeped.

'Cho, easy…'

'It…it hurts.' She muttered and she felt how she blushed ashamed cause she was crying like this.

'Oh…' Cedric said and he swiftly helped her to the bed, gently. He putted her on it careful and laid his hand on the scarf she was hiding the wound with. 'Let me see for a moment?'

He carefully pushed her hand with the scarf down and saw her face covered with blood, bit his lip and studied it a little.

'Wait here for a moment…'

'Where's Madame Pomfrey?' she asked. Cho rather wanted Cedric to take caer of her than the jumpy nurse.

'She's on the field.' Cedric mumbled, grabbing a towel and managed to find his wand, wetting the towel.

'Can I clean it?' he asked.

Cho felt the butterflies fluttering through her stomach and nodded.

'Are you okay?' he asked friendly. She tried to smile but it wasn't very convincing and she could see on his face he didn't believe she was fine and than her sobbing turned into crying and felt even more embarrassed.

'Hey…' he whispered softly. 'Hey Cho…'

She felt how one of his arms slid around her and than the other one and before she knew it he was hugging her and she gasps a little in surprise. She wished she hadn't done that cause he let go of her right away.

'I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have done that.' He muttered softly. 'I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just..'

Cho wanted to say he should have done that and should do it again but she couldn't talk as he pressed the towel on her wound again and looked into her eyes and watched his face coming closer and closer to hers when the door cracked open.

'Well that weren't so much wounded today,' Madame Pomfrey sighed when she came in. 'only… oh…'

Cedric shot up and Cho smile a little caught.

'Oh, I see Mr. Diggory took excellent care of you already, I am not needed here.' The nurse smiled meaningful and disappeared into her office, leaving the two teenagers there alone.

'I-I'm sorry.' Cho stuttered and she wiped the tears out of her eyes. 'It just…it hurt and…I act so childish…'

Cedric smiled, cleaning the towel and stroked with it over her face, to calm her a little and she slowly relaxed.

'It's okay, don't worry hey…'

And he hugged her again, this time she was careful not to gasp and enjoyed his warm body.

'Come, lay down for a moment…'

She must look very tired he told her that but she didn't want to look more ridiculous so shook her head and mumbled no, struggling for her freedom but her merciless pushed her back in the pillows. He took his place next to her and stuffed the blankets over her and she felt silly, but save and she indeed was tired. And then he put his hand on her cheek and she knew it was alright and closed her eyes. And it was ok. She indeed fell asleep.

'Cedric…'She mumbled.

She heard a giggle and Cho opened her eyes looking in the face of Marietta.

'What…where…am I?' Cho asked sleepy.

'You sure have something to tell to me..'Marietta grinned.

'How did I get here?' Cho asked sleep drunk.

'Just five minutes ago, Mr. Diggory carried you in, in his underwear, explain me what happened?'

'Nothing happened!'Cho said shocked. 'I just fell asleep!'

'Well he just left, when you run you might still catch him. Give him a goodnight kissy.'

'Shut up,'Cho mutterd.

'Well but seriously, shouldn't you say goodnight, or thank you?' her friend asked.

Cho thought about that, she did acted a little stupid. Crying and then falling asleep so she jumped up and run downstairs.

'That's my girl!' Marietta called.

Cho smiled a little while opening the door from the commonroom, she would show she wasn't a crybaby. When she stepped outside she saw them. The two boys.

Cedric and David. And neither of them, looked happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fight

The loud voices were impossible to not hear while Cho walked downstairs and she curiously peeked around the wall. Seeing two figures standing opposite from each other.

What did you do!' Cho heard. 'Where did you went with her! Did you…do you have her already, did you kissed her, do you date her?'

'None of that, David. She fell asleep.'

'You're in your freaking underwear!'

'Madame Pomfrey took my clothes away, David. Don't act so silly!'

David. And of course she recognized the other voice, the familiar voice of Cedric.

'Yes, and I have to believe that again?' David huffed. 'Because I am not so sure if you tell the truth, Cedric. You can always get anything and anyone you want!'

'Hush.' She heard Cedric say, trying to calm his friend down, where ever he was so upset about.

'I'm not going to hush!' Cho saw how David grabbed his wand. Cedric was standing with his back towards her and was the closest as well.

'David, now don't do stupid…' he said.

'Expelliarmus!'

Cho saw how Cedric didn't even trying to defend however he might easily could have. He obviously didn't want to fight his friend. But disarming Cedric wasn't enough for David, so Cedric sprinted to his wand while avoiding the other spells from his friend and Cho couldn't help finding David a big jerk at the moment and she wasn't sure if she should stop it.

'David! You need to calm down, you have no idea what you are doing!'

'I know perfectly well what I am doing!' David shouted. 'I finally, finally stand up for something, I had first, and you took away! That's what I'm doing.'

'Cho?' Cedric asked and David lowered his wand. 'You're talking about Cho?'

When she heard her name Cho looked at the two disturbed even though they could not see her. What did she had to do with those to hurting each other? She cared about them both. One maybe a little more than the other and one maybe a little different than the other, but she did care about them both.

'Off course I am talking about Cho! What else could you take away from me. I had her first, you don't even have the right to like her, if you are really my friend!'

Fighting over her? This was just silly. David had no reason to react so dramatically. Cedric didn't even like her.

'I think I have every right to like her! And she should choose for herself.'

Cho blinked as Cedric said that. Of course he must mean it in the friend kind of way. But she didn't consider it as a smart move. He should just tell David he was not in to her and than his friend perhaps would stop throwing spells.

David made a desperate sound, lifting his hands up in the air.

'Choose for herself? Such a hard choice, isn't it?'

'You want to fight about her? I will protect her.'

They had lost Cho in their little conversation she didn't get anything of it anymore.

'A duel , right?' David asked.

The silly boys were gonna fight each other in a duel? Why were they being so stupid? Alright, maybe David was jalousie that Cedric dragged her to the commonroom in his underwear but she had been asleep for crying out loud! She didn't even see his underwear! But she could see it now…Cho was distracted for the slightest moment until the first spell flew through the air. Spells she never heard before, spells she still would have to learn. And she saw how skilled both boys were but David wasn't a match for Cedric, so much was clear. But Cedric wasn't trying hard enough. He didn't really want to hurt his friend and even when David cut himself with the 'Difendo' spell, Cedric stepped towards him to help his friend. But then Cho saw how David lifted his wand, ready to fire another spell to his helping friend and Cho found this such a dishonorable matter she came from her hiding place, to warn Cedric.

'Cedric…' She mumbled. She gasped when David fired the spell at his friend: 'Petrificus Totalus!'

Cho gave Cedric a gentle push and the next moment she fell how every part of her body froze and didn't have anything anymore to keep her up her feet and smacked on to the floor, unable to move.

'You froze her idiot!' Cedric yelled. Cho heard David mutter something. She could still hear them and see them, as long they were in her vision cause she couldn't move her eyes.

'I….I didn't…you tell her…I didn't…' Poor David was totally lost and Cho wanted to say she was fine but she couldn't and waited till one of the brilliant boys would unfreeze her, but they didn't. The morons didn't!

'Go away before I catch you!' Cedric told his friend and Cho found no need to be so harsh for David who obviously regretted himself, but for some reason Cedric was edgy as he hovered over her as a predator protecting it's prey. She fell how he shoved a hand under her head and that felt much better for the floor was hard and uncomfortable.

'You can still hear me right? I'm sorry….but why did you jump in front of me? Why did you do that?'

He smiled a little and Cho wanted to look angry but even that she could not do! She couldn't anything! Even she knew the freaking spell to unfreeze her. Finite Incantatem. It was a first year spell but noooo….boys of course never reminded those spells, only the once to half kill each other but never the ones where you could fix it with. She heard how David's steps disappeared in the dark.

Then she felt how Cedric lifted her up. 'Silly girl,' he muttered and the way he said it would have made Cho shivered if she could. Almost…caring. Loving. He dragged her to the hospital and the nurse came in sight for Cho to see.

'Mr. Diggory? What are you doing out of bed?'

'Cho, she got hit by a Petrificus Totalus curse.'

'Here?' Madame Pomfrey asked disbelieving, but her look turned warning. 'I would have heard that.'

'No…' Cedric sighed. 'In the hallway. It was an accident, really. I just wanted to bring her back to her commonroom, because she fell asleep here.'

Cho felt the guilt crawling up again. She had brought Cedric into trouble. And she lost count of how many times he got preached at on her behave.

'But how on earth the curse?' Madame Pomfrey asked while she followed Cedric to his bed, taking her wand already.

'Long story.' Cedric muttered softly. 'It was an accident.'

The nurse sighed a little and Cho felt how Madame Pomfrey tapped her hand with her wand mumbleing: Finite Incantatem. And Cho hoped Cedric would hear it, but learning spells didn't seem to be his biggest worry.

'Cho?' he muttered.

She felt how the feeling came back into her limbs.

'I… I am sorry.' Was the first thing she said. For some reason she always felt she needed to apologize to Cedric. She sat a bit up in the bed while he sat next to her.

'Why would you apologize?'

'I got you in trouble, not? Because you were in the hallway…' She looked at the nurse asking, but Madame Pomfrey smiled a little.

'I think I will ignore this time.' She said. 'But only this time Mr. Diggory!'

He chuckled and nodded slowly.

'And if you don't mind, I go back to my office, trying to get some sleep. Will you take further care of Miss Chang here?'

Cedric nodded and the nurse disappeared. Cho still laid on the bed and she didn't understand anything of it all anymore. Why was he so kind to her? She just got him in a huge amount of trouble again. he was here in the first place cause of her and still he gladly would catch spells for her.

'Are you okay?' he asked after a while.

'Yes, yes… I think I am fine.' she answered

'You think?' he said, looking worried.

'I'm confused.' She explained.

He chuckled a little, running his fingers through his hair and looked down at the ground, yawning softly.

'Are you tired?' she asked and then he felt how two of her fingers carefully took some of his hairs, rolling it between them. She touched his hair. Probably should not, but she did and it was so soft. So touchable indeed, as she always thought.

'No, not really.' He smiles and he looked up at her. Cho swiftly let go of his hair and muttered 'sorry'.

'Don't… apologize you can do that.' To show he run with his own finger to her hair and she felt how her body protested against the sudden shot of adrenaline shooting through her body. He let go of he quickly.

'Ced…' she mumbled.

'Cedr-' He was about to correct her with his full name but something stopped him.

'Oh, I'm sorry… that was a little impolite…' she said quick.

'No, no! You can call me like that, if you want to!' he seemed surprised about that himself.

'So… I can call you Ced?' Cho wondered.

'Off course you can. You can, others can't.' he quickly added.

'Why can't others?' She asked curious while trying to catch his gaze. He had the most gorgeous green eyes.

'Because others…' he started but he lifted his shoulders after. 'Just because others can't and you can.'

Cho smiled though she had a question burning on her lips.

'About David..' She started.

'Yes?'

'David, and you… you two were fighting.'

'I didn't want to.' Was the only thing Cedric said and Cho smiled a little to him. She felt how he took her hand, squeezing it softly and she blushed.

'Did you hear everything he said?' he asked then, and Cho nodded.

'I was there already, before he pulled his wand. I came to thank you, for bringing me back to the commonroom.' she explained.

Cedric smiled a little sad, running his fingers through his hair.

'I can understand why he's mad at me.' He chewed his lip while playing with her fingers a little and then he looked into her eyes.

'I don't.' she mumbled. 'He has no competition, right?' Cho didn't understand. Why hadn't Cedric just told David he didn't like her? Than nothing would have happened.

Cedric seemed to look a bit shocked as if she suggested something utterly ridiculous.

Did David have comeption?

'Doesn't he?' Cedric only smiled a little mysterious, before squeezing her hand one more time and blowing out the candle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Temper

He had blown out the candle. It was dark and they were laying together on one bed, but Cho wasn't planning to let him get away with it that easily. She was determined to know.

'Is there competition?' She asked again.

Did he like her after all? Oh please let that be true! Let him!

'Ced, is there?' She repeated.

She needed to know!

There was a silence and than a soft: 'Yes,'

Cho wanted to smile, to grasp the meaning of the words, that he liked her to. That he had been fighting over her with his friend, that he wanted her! But there was barely time for this cause suddenly she felt him moving, towards her and searched for her face in the dark and she felt his warm hands pulling her towards him and before she knew she felt his soft lips pressing on hers. She froze in surprise, but than her mouth corners curled content and she kissed him back and slid with her hand through his hair. She felt how he held her tighter and pulled her closer an deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue tapping against her skin for a brief moment and she had closed her eyes in enjoyment. When the kiss broke they stared at each, though there was hardly anything to see since he had blown out the candle. She made room for him, so he could lay down next to her and so he did. It was a complete innocence as they laid there, watching each other in the dark.

'You need to sleep, you must be tired…' She whispered gentle in his ear.

'Don't worry about me.' He yawned softly.

'I care about you.' She whispered. 'Let me worry.'

He kissed her forehead and she relaxed, feeling save.

'You sleep first, I'll follow…'he mumbled protective.

And so she did. Dreaming only good dreams.

A soft cough made her open her eyes. It was daytime already and Madame Pomfrey looked at her being all cuddled up against Cedric.

'You might want to consider going to your classes,' she said dryly.

Cho blinked. Classes. She almost forgot there was such thing as classes! She stood up but looked hesitating at Cedric than.

'That boy isn't going anywhere don't you worry about that! now go!' Madame Pomfrey said. 'And miss Chang, this will be our little secret for today, but if I find out such thing as this again there will be consequences. You sleep in your commonroom next time, understood?'

Cho nodded nervous and tried to straighten her uniform a bit while running to class where she took place next to Marietta.

'Where on earth have you been? You weren't in your bed last night! Do you know how worried I was?' she looked at her friend and Cho moved nervous.

'You didn't tell anyone I wasn't there, did you?'

Marietta shook her head.

'But you will tell me where you were or it will be the last time I did such thing!'

'I was with Cedric…' mumbled Cho.

Marietta seemed to clear up right away.

'Really? Oh look at you, you are glowing! What happened? Tell me everything! Every detail!'

'I think we sort of…kissed…' Cho said dreamingly.

'Sort of kissed? How do you mean sort of kissed? You did kiss or you did not, which one is it?'

'Oh, we did!' Cho said. 'It was…he is a good kisser,' she blushed.

'Cho Chang, are you in love and forgot to tell your best friend about it?' Marietta grinned.

Cho smiled and the next second they together burst out in giggles.

After class Cho decided to visit Cedric. She needed to hold herself back so she wouldn't run to the hospital wing, she was so madly in love, but something delayed her.

'Cho!'

She turned around.

'Oh David,' she said.

'Hey, look I'm so sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to…that spell wasn't meant for you I mean…' David stuttered.

'It's ok David, don't worry,' Cho said as her forgiving self, she was more angry about the fact he tried to hurt Cedric than he had hurt her.

'Look, I know I maybe did this the wrong way, but all those stupid actions of mine, all just try to show one thing actually and that's that…I…I like you Cho…' He laid his hand on her cheek, pushing her gentle against the wall. Cho gasped. She did not want this!

'David, you're a nice guy really, but I don't…feel about you this…' she could not finish cause than he kissed her. She shrieked against his lips and tried to push him off her. Once she managed to do that she gave him a hard push and escaped from his grip.

'Leave me alone!' She ran away, half bumping in to the just dismissed Cedric from the hospital, but she just ran pass him, nothing wanting to see any guy right now. But half way she stopped cause the voices of Cedric and David were loud and clear.

'What did you do!'

'Nothing of your business.' Muttered David and he tried to pass but Cedric was stronger and held the boy.

'Tell it, now. What did you do to her.'

A smile, almost full of triumph, appeared on Davids face.

'I kissed her.'

'You did what?' He asked shocked, grabbing his friends arm tight. 'You just kissed her, without any warning?'

'Yes I did.' David hissed. 'And that's a lot braver than you are.'

Suddenly Cedric had to laugh, pushing his friend away and holding his hands into the air desperately.

'A lot braver then me? I kissed her, last night, and she does like it with me!'

'What!' David asked furious, coming closer to Cedric and gave him a push, threatening. 'You're lying. You would never do such thing.'

'Well maybe I'm in love!'

Cho hated it. How they talked. As if this was a competition and she was the price. And she did not want to be the price. She would choose her own winner and she got sick and tired of their foolish boyish stupidities. 'Cedric Diggory? In love? Don't make me laugh!' Cedric yelled. 'You don't even dare to fall in love with someone! What if you hurt someone, like your father does? Well let me tell you one thing Diggory, you're exactly as your father is! Selfish, always getting what you want against any price!'

And before Cho could blink they were rolling over the ground, fighting, trying to hit each other without even bothering of using a wand.

'Stop it! STOP IT!' she yelled.

They both froze hearing her voice this angry and let go off each other, Cedric suffering a bleeding nose.

'You can't fight about me!' she called out. 'You just can't. It isn't your choice, not of one of you!'

Cedric looked ashamed and David looked to the ground, avoiding to gaze to each other.

'It's only mine… don't you two think that's fair?'

'Yes, and why Oh why, do I not doubt about who she will choose.' David mumbled unhappy.

'Well, David…' she said. He had been so kind to her from the beginning and she hated to turn him down like this. It was embarrassing and it shouldn't happen in front of his best friend who was in this case also his rival but his behavior left her no choice.

'You're my friend but…' Cho swallowed. 'just my friend.'

David stood up, not looking at one of them.

'I see.' He said. 'You choose Cedric. I told you, you would. I knew it already. I don't even know why I tried.'

'But trying is a good thing…' she said and she looked away from David. This was painful. She wanted him as friend, but she probably had to let go of this idea and David turned his head away when Cho kneeled next to Cedric, taking her handkerchief.

'Your nose is bleeding.' She only said and she pressed it softly against it. He always seemed to be bleeding around her.

'You can choose him but you will end up alone, Cho! His father never learnt him how to care about others.' David suddenly said.

Cho saw how Cedric's face turned into hurt and she felt fury burning in her chest towards David.

'David, stop it…' Cho said.

Cedric looked up stunned.

'And another thing...' David started.

'Stop it!' Cho yelled and stood up standing in front of him.

'SHUT UP!' David yelled and he stared at her. Cho gasped and smacked him hard in his face without a pardon.

'You shut up yourself!' she screamed furious

'But, Cho…I…' David started to back out.

'You don't want to be with me at all!' she shouted. 'You only want to beat Cedric with something, isn't it!'

David stared at her and then ran away ashamed of himself and when she turned around to Cedric he stared at her, his mouth hanging open the slightest bit, not knowing that such a tiny girl, could have such a temper. But she had, oh yes she had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Stupider

'Cho? Cho what's wrong?' Cedric wrapped to arms around the sobbing Chinese thing and she tried to smiled brave.

'Nothing, I'm fine,' she replied.

They had been together for over a few weeks now and it had been the happiest time of her life and than just like that, one letter came to disturb that happiness.

'Yeah, you know I'm not going to believe that,' Cedric said rolling his eyes, obviously not understanding why she still even tried to put on a brave face while the tears were streaming over it.

He looked at the letter in her hand.

'Bad news?' he asked. She nodded slowly.

'You can tell me,' he said gentle and pressed a soft kiss on her lips which calmed her down at instant. She took a deep breath.

'My parents are getting a divorce.' she said then and the tears came again. 'I don't understand!' she cried out.

'Oh, honey I'm so sorry!' Cedric said, wrapping his arms around her and rocked het comforting and Cho let him. 'They always were so happy, I thought. Of course they both worked a lot and I haven't been home much, but a divorce!' she sobbed.

Cho studied Cedric's face and he seemed truly hurt by the news, but Cho knew it wasn't as much the news that hurt him as the fact that something was hurting her. She got to know him over the weeks and he was very protective over her. David slowly had started to act normal again, but nevertheless Cedric tried to keep her away from him as if he was Voldemort itself. She didn't really mind, cause they were happy. She was truly in love and she could be herself around him. She was surprised herself how easy it was. She didn't have to be afraid to do something stupid, cause even if she would kill somebody Ced would think it was adorable. Cho smiled through her tears for a brief second through her tears thinking of that and Cedric stroke her satin hair and her mind wondered to a few days earlier, to happier memories, while Cedric kept on rocking her.

_Two weeks before_

'Cho Chang you are such a big cheat!' Cedric yelled laughing while running after her.

'I'm noooot!' she shrieked in defense while she laughing tried to escape him. She just totally had soaked him with her spell. They had agreed on a wrestle match. Cedric told her she would never be able to take him down. Cho gladly took that challenge and the first one who would throw the other one in the lake would have won. But Cho's impatience and knowledge of the fact she was going to lose that, she had taken her wand and wetted him.

'I will get you little monster!' he yelled.

Cho laughed and sought for security behind a tree.

'Now I will have you!' Cedric said, trying to decide which way of the tree to run to get her and Cho giggled. They were breaking the rules in every way possible. Not only were they skipping classes and swimming at the lake. They didn't wore much more of their uniform than their blouses and underwear. At least Cho was. Cedric was wearing pants and ran around in his bare chest, which was sparkling in the sun with the little drops of water. Cho had borrowed a blouse from Cedric. It was way too big and hung upon her knees and was sticking at her skin because of the little swim she made. She caught Cedric looking at her legs and body sometimes, but she didn't mind. He was her boyfriend and he was allowed and she wasn't able to keep her eyes of him either. He was so handsome.

'I won't surrender!' she yelled and tried to escape again, but this time he was faster and closed his strong arms around her and Cho laughed, kicking for her freedom.

'Nooo!' She yelled.

Cedric laughed quasi devilish and bit her neck soft.

'You will pay for this!' he said.

'Not the water!' Cho laughed.

'Not the water,' mumbled Cedric, determined to give her whatever she wanted even in their little game.

'Than I will have to come up with an even more crueler punishment!' he threatened and forced her to the ground. Cho laughed.

'Which is? Just admit it, you lost from a girl, there is no way of restoring your honor!' she chuckled.

Cedric huffed.

'That wasn't winning! That was cheating!' he called out and pressed her hands above her in the grass and Cho giggled again and she saw how Cedric got that tender look in his eyes, as always when she laughed and for a moment he seemed to forget what they were doing again. Cho coughed teasing.

'Euhm, Ced? Revenge?' she reminded him.

'Oh right, REVENGE!' he lifted up her blouse a bit and blew hard against her belly and Cho kicked around from laughing.

'NOOO STOP THAT!' she laughed.

'Never!' Cedric replied grinning, his head coming up, hanging above her face and then pressed his lips firmly on hers.

'Mhh…' Cho murmured.

'You punishment, my eternal kisses!'He said it as if it was something terrible and Cho snickered.

'That's not a bad thing!' she said.

'Oh you watch me girl,' Cedric wiggled his eyebrows and kisses her again and Cho chuckled against his lips, Cedric tickling her waist for a moment and Cho laughed.

'Alright, alright I surrender!'

'Ah nooo! Don't surrender! Let me keep punished you!' Cedric said brushes with his lips over her neck. Cho closed her eyes enjoying.

'Hmm, well you are really soaked though,' she grinned.

'Har- har…' was Cedric's answer and he licked over her face without a pardon.

'Ah Ced! Gross!' Cho wiped over her nose and Cedric laughed at her.

'Sorry, I could just eat you,' his defense was.

'Well get yourself another snack,' Cho said grinning going with her hands over his bare chest, watching his muscles.

She felt slowly his lips in her neck again, less teasing, his hands massaging her shoulders and she gasped softly as his mouth went down to her collarbone and crawled lower. But Cedric was a real gentleman and would never continue such thing without asking so stopped once reaching the first button of the blouse and pressed his lips on hers again. Cho ruffled her hands through his hair. Once the kiss got broken Cedric looked at her smiling.

'You are the most extraordinary creature Cho Chang,' He smiled and rolled a bit off of her to give her some space. Cho gave him his sweetest smile and could almost follow the melting on his face but then she looked teasing again.

'And you're the most soaked creature I've ever met!' she replied and ran away quickly before he could grab her.

' But not for long, when I catch you, you go straight into the lake!' he yelled and ran after her laughing.

_One week after that_

'You're stupid.'

'No, you're stupid.'

'No you are,'

'You are stupid!'

'Well you are…stupider'

'Is that even a word?' Cedric chuckled.

'I don't know,' Cho said, distracted for a moment. 'But that isn't the point! I said you were stupid first, so you can't just say it back!'

'Cho, let me explain it again,' Cedric began, trying to muffle his laugh. 'A library is to read books and not to call one another stupid,' he rolled his eyes.

'But I don't wanna be in the library!'Cho whined. 'I wanna go outside! Lets swim?' she pleaded with big puppy eyes. Cedric had decided he wasn't good for her school results, so now he forced her to make homework with him an hour every day.

'After homework we will go outside,' Cedric said.

'And that's why I think you are stupid.' Cho said.

'No you're stupid,' Cedric answered.

'No you ar….Ooh, you're good mister.' Cho frowned and Cedric laughed kissing her ear.

'Make your homework,' he said.

'No!' Cho said stubborn and closed her book as prove she wouldn't go further and Cedric sighed heavily.

'What to do with you?'

'You could kiss me?' Cho grinned and Cedric smiled, pressing his lips on her gentle.

'Will you now make your homework?' he asked once breaking the kiss.

'No.' and Cho smacked his head with her closed book and stood up to leave.

'And I still think you're stupider.' she said and Cedric had to laugh so hard they got both thrown out.

_And a few days after that_

'CHO? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL OFF? GET OUT!' Cedric yelled.

Cho looked down from the tree where she was climbing in.

'But my cat is in it!' she yelled back and looked at the face of the young boy so many meters under her who she was obviously almost causing a heart attack. She didn't want to make him worried like this, but he wasn't supposed to see this. He shouldn't have came outside for at least a few more minutes. But well, now he did see her and now he was probably running down the lists of spells in his head to get her out save, but as Cho once thought before, boys only reminded the spells which they could show of with.

'Cho, Cho….' Cedric tried to ease his breathing. 'Please, come out. We can find a professor, who knows some spell to get your cat out, but please, come out…' he begged.

Cho hardly could resist him, but she was so close and she could hear this little thing mewing.

'I'm almost there Cedric, I will be down in a flash,'

Well she was right about that. A loud crack of a branch and the next moment she laid at Cedric's feet, feeling dizzy and nauseous. Looking in Cedric's face that hung over her and was so pale, that it was like he was the one that fell out of a tree.

'Cho! Cho! Can you hear me? Baby?' She felt his hand under her head.

'SOMEBODY HELP!' he yelled.

Cho looked at him and giggled. 'You're pretty,'

Cedric stared at her as if he was deciding to laugh or to cry. Luckily professors came running in a minute and Madame Pomfrey got brought at the scene right away.

'She will be alright? She will be ok right?' Cedric panicked.

'Oh Mr. Diggory, just a broken arm and little bump on the head that's all.' Madame Pomfrey replied as if he was being a big cry baby.

'A BROKEN ARM?' Cedric yelled as if Cho was dying.

Cho grinned, she felt a bit dizzy which was giving her an cheerful feeling.

'Oh Ceddy, you are being so melodramatic!' she pointed out.

Cedric stared at her.

'Did you hear that?' he asked Madame Pomfrey.

'She just hit her head Mr. Diggory, will be gone in no time!' She lifted her wand and pointed on Cho's arms who made a satisfying crack and Cho squealed a little in pain when her broken arm healed again. Cedric looked like he was about to faint any moment.

'Well that's fixed, Mr. Diggory are _you _ok?' Madame Pomfrey asked.

Cedric nodded in silence, his mouth a bit open staring at Cho as if she was a dying person. Cho rubbed over her head and started to feel some pain there now.

'I think it's wise to lay down for a moment miss Chang, perhaps…'

'I will take her to her commonroom!' Cedric interrupted.

Madame Pomfrey blinked. 'Well alright than.' She stood up.

Cho wanted to stand up as well. But sweet little Cedric was such a drama queen, he would not let her. Lifting her in his arms as if she was from glass, pressing his lips against her forehead comforting as if she just went through the most traumatic experience.

'And then she calls me stupider…' he mumbled and Cho burst into laughter, receiving another kiss for that.

_Present_

'Cho?' Cedric stroked some hair out of her face and tried to catch her gaze.

'Hmm?' Cho looked up half, her tears slowly had been drying.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 No endings

It was almost Christmas holiday. Cho had handled the news of her parents' divorce as good as she could or maybe was hiding a better word. Cause she saw how Cedric got sick with worry every time she as much frowned. He would grab her tightly than as if he could protect her from the whole world and sometimes Cho would like to believe he could. But he couldn't. That was the truth and Cho sometimes felt an uneasy feeling in her chest when Cedric was around. As if she was afraid that he would disappear, just as he father would leave her mother. But instead of clinging on to him, Cho caught herself sometimes pushing him away to ease the hurt in case he would really leave. Mostly she was in time to stop such madness before Cedric would notice. She was dreading to go home. The big empty house, with a father who was packing stuff and a mother pretending like she didn't cared but probably would be crying at night and be busy working in the days. And she wouldn't see Cedric such a long time. She cramped a little thinking about that and she felt how Cedric arm tightened her around her while they were on their way to the lake, two days before their departure.

'I'm worried.' he said once they fell down in the grass, Cedric locking her in a cage of his safe arms.

'I know that.' Cho replied. Not really feeling like a long intense conversation. 'Don't be.' she added.

'Don't tell me not to be. You told me such thing yourself. You should worry about the people you care about.' he told her.

'But still.' She whispered and he laid his finger on her lips, to make him shut it, but he seemed determined to get it off his chest.

'For once I do not care, what your opinion about this matter is. I'm worried. Dot.' He muttered.

She smiled a bit, not used of him being so straight forward. Or telling her he didn't care about what she thought this time.

'You're sweet.' she mumbled as weak defense.

'You're more.' He responded and gave her no time to discuss that fact because he kissed her, walking his fingers loving over her spine. She laid her hands in his neck and she caressed the line of his hair by softly crawling between it.

'I don't dare to go home.' She said, honest.

'I'll come with you.' He muttered against her lips, taking her hand and laid it on his chest, on his heart. 'I'll come if you want me to.'

'Would you do that?' she asked. 'Would you come if I asked.'

Cho pictured how much better it would be if Cedric would actually come along. She wouldn't be so scared anymore.

'Even if you didn't ask I do not think I could have bared to see you walk away from me, to such a sad destination.'

'I would have come back.' she reminded him.

'Don't hurt yourself more than necessary.'

'I can't hurt myself when you're there.'

'So I will come.'

He would come. Yes. He would come. Cho smiled with that thought and kissed him.

_Two days later_

The whistle of the Hogwarts express sounded and Cho stood waiting for Cedric impatient. After awhile she could see him coming. Cedric ran towards her with his suitcase.

'Where have you been!' she called out worried while clenching her hands into his hair for a moment. 'I thought you wouldn't come!'

She already had considered stepping into the train several times. Thinking the time had come Cedric would see she wasn't worth him and would leave her. She figured leaving by herself would be the best thing to do to keep her dignity. But he came, he was here and it was an odd feeling to have him so close while she just had talked herself into the fact she had to start trying to live without him.

'Off course I would baby..now don't think like that about me.' He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead and dragged his suitcase after him into the train, pulling her along.

'But where have you been?' muttered Cho as they searched for an empty compartment. She walked behind him and he seemed to be in a hurry, nervous and looking a little hurt. Now he was here after all she started considering him having another girlfriend and being late because of that.

'Nowhere, just packing some stuff.' He mumbled and he opened the door of a compartment as he let her in first, like a real gentleman. Her gaze caught his and he held his breath. He was acting weird. Guilty. And as if he was hiding something. What was her name? Would she be pretty. Cho considered if she would hold up the pretense and just went along with her being his girlfriend even though not being the only one, she would still have a part of him. Would that be enough?

As she was in and he lifted his suitcase into the holder he fell down on a chair, looking a little insecure. Cho watched Cedric and carefully sat down next to him.

'What is it, Cedric?' she asked, and she laid her hand on his. He shivered for a moment under her touch.

'Nothing.' He mumbled though and he buried his face in her hair, calming down a bit. And Cho started to feel a bit stupid, noticing this wasn't about him having an affair but being deeply hurt by something. Maybe he was just bumped missing Christmas with his parents over her.

'You don't have to come with me.' She whispered. 'You know that, right? I understand, if you want to see your mom, and dad…'

'I do not want to see my dad.' Cedric replied but he knew he pointed his problem just there, Cho perfectly able to see through his hopeless attempt to hide it.

She laid down on his chest, crawling he fingers against the bare skin of his neck, where his t-shirt stopped.

'I saw you reading a letter.' She said. 'Was he mad?' She talked about his father. From what Cho heard he wasn't the most pleasant man.

'Not mad.' He mumbled and he craved a little against her neck with his nose. Her skin was so softly and he brushed his lips over it. Like he tried to comfort her, clearly uncomfortable with the fact it was the other way around.

'Just mean?' she asked.

'Disappointed.' He whispered.

'Oh Cedric…'

'I know, I should not listen.' He huffed, trying to sound cocky. But he failed in that and Cho didn't get why he tried. Probably to please her. He must know she liked him being self-assured.

'Well but you should listen to me.' She said and she crawled on his lap, one leg at both sides of him. She forced him to look at her by taking his face between her hands. 'Tell me what was in it.'

'Don't make me tell that, just don't?' he suddenly begged. Cho looked at him, her eyes a little shocked an. Out of reflex to comfort him she laid her hands on the back of his head, pressing him softly against her, his cheek against her shoulder. She felt how he shocked a little cause of this and she wasn't sure if it was cause her breasts were so close to him.

'He was just disappointed.' Cedric told her.

'He should not be, I will tell him once.' She muttered. Cho didn't like his father. He hurt Cedric and she sort of understood how he must feel when her parents hurt her.

She noticed how he tried to keep himself together and brave and she kissed his ear softly telling him it was alright and she didn't care and that he shouldn't hold it but he did anyway. He went with his fingers over her cheeks, like he wiped away some imaginary tears. It was so like him, just to imagine he was the one comforting. This was not his role. Nor being fragile neither showing his emotions.

He did an attempt to smile at her and Cho smiled back, though she wasn't sure how it looked like. She felt like crap and her boyfriend felt like crap and she didn't know how to comfort him.

'I'm alright. He would have been disappointed anyway, if I were home or not.' Softly, Cedric pressed his lips on hers and mumbled a little.

'And besides, if the world hated me and you loved me I would not care one single thing.'

Cho felt like crying.

_A few hours later_

As Cho and Cedric both arrived at Platform ¾, no one was there to wait for them. Not Cho's parents, not someone to pick them up. Cho sighed a little desperate and felt ashamed.

'I hope they did not forget…' she started but Cedric didn't allow such thought to enter her head.

'Off course they didn't honey…' he calmed her down. 'Come on, we'll see if they are outside the station.'

She hooked her arm through is and held on. Cho looked around for a sign of life of her mother or father, surely they wouldn't come together. She felt Cedric's lips press against her ear.

'You remember, when I hit my head when David called me?' he started to distract her.

'Yes…' she giggled softly and squeezed his arm. 'You were watching me!'

Cho remembered the first time she had seen Cedric in the train.

He nodded and grinned softly, covering her face with soft kisses and Cho pressed herself closer against him, loving.

'I know.' He nodded. 'And I'm glad I did because if I didn't, you wouldn't even know my name by now, I think.'

'Wouldn't you have come for me?' she asked a little insecure.

'I would have been loving you with all my heart, all the time.' He assured her. 'But I think David would have beaten me. He's… better in these things.'

'You have me.' she reminded him.

Cho smiled at him and he glowed, pressing his lips on hers and then he swirled her around, Cho giggled soft. Then she saw how his eyes wondered to the shirt she was wearing and he grinned.

'Hey, that's mine!' He grinned and buried his face in her neck, holding her closely.

'I just…like your scent.' She blushed. 'Do you mind?'

She loved wearing his shirt, having his scent around her all day. Being able to hide her nose in it on times he wasn't near.

'Well…' he pulled a thinking face but grinned then, loving. 'Off course not, baby.'

She smiled widely and she saw how his eyes started to sparkle seeing that and then suddenly he opened his mouth against the skin of her neck, letting his tongue slide of is and she felt how his hand started rubbing over her lower belly. Cho couldn't help it. She moaned loudly as a reflex and she blushed madly when hearing it herself. Cedric removed his hand swiftly.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered. 'That got a little too far.'

Cho squeezed his arm a little, she didn't mind, she wanted more but before she could make him known someone called her name loudly.

'Cho!' a woman's voice sounded and a tiny, but beautiful woman came walking down Platform ¾. Cho squealed softly and pulled him along, hugging her mom, who seemed to have hurried.

'Mom! You're late!' she muttered while clinging on to Cedric. Cho's mother studied him, held her hand out to him after that, which he shook.

'Cedric Diggory, not? The son of Amos?'

He coughed for a moment . Cho's fingers crawled though his neck, disappearing in his hair and he nodded.

'Yes, Mrs. Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'From my side to.' The woman nodded and looked at her daughter again. 'You've grown sweety.'

Cho smiled a little awkward when hearing that nickname. It was so embarrassing to hear that in front of your boyfriend!

'Are we going by car?' she asked her mother than.

'Yes Cho, but hurry because I have a lot of things to do. Tell Cedric goodbye, and we will go quickly.'

'Mum!' she muttered. 'I wrote you Cedric would come!'

Cho blushed madly and Cedric hushed her, laying his hand on her waist and squeezing it gently to calm her down.

'Really?' Cho's mother mumbled. 'Well I did not read the whole letter. You should start with such things, honey. Not end with them, I never read ends.'

Cho felt tears coming up in her eyes. Her mother…never read…her letters…

Alright. Fine. So from now on she could write how she really felt in the end of them. From now on she would start with the pretences and end with how much she actually hated her parents and their stupid way of being and working and fighting. She felt Cedric's lips who told her it would be alright. Her mother already turned around, almost running to the parking place and the two teenagers followed. Madly in love they were but even that Cho's mother did not see.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Hard

Cho shivered. It was cold in the car. Her mother was probably so busy with running financial stuff through her head that she didn't notice. Cho felt so ashamed towards Cedric about her mother. What wouldn't he think. She noticed he was more careful, but Cho wasn't sure if it was to be polite or because he really thought something of the way her mother was. His arms just nonchalant hung over her shoulder, he could have been a friend for all her mother knew or noticed. She probably didn't come to the part in her letter that Cedric was her boyfriend either. She noticed Cedric staring at her and felt how he brought one of her hands to his lips, brushing over them as if he could eat her any moment. Cho smiled, feeling a tickling feeling streaming through her body and laid on of her legs over his knee. Cedric bowed over, kissing her softly and they both were careful to make no sound for her mother to hear and Cho tried not to gasp or so. It was very excited, to have such a huge risk of getting caught making out and Cho felt how Cedric tensed, pulling her closer, his hands wondering over her body eagerly. She smiled, still kissing him gentle as she crawled on his lap, her knee pressing between his legs and she felt something pressing back and she felt how the blood went to her cheeks and tried to not make Cedric notice anything of what she just felt. Than as perfect timing they both fell back into place gasping soft and they both chuckled.

Cho's mother stared over her shoulder at the two teenagers, and smiled a little unknowing, like she suspected something but wasn't quite sure what.

As they arrived at the house it seemed to be empty. Cho muttered softly and held Cedric's hand while walking to the front door.

'Where's dad?' she dared to ask.

'Working.' A short answer sounded from her mother and Cho gazed down.

Cho was staring at her room while Cedric dragged his suitcase upstairs. A lot of memories were buried here and she was trying to find a good one, but she couldn't find any and that frightened her. She felt Cedric taking her hands, standing behind her and pressing his lips in her neck.

'Are you alright?' he whispered. Cho could feel his breath blow in her neck what made it hard for her to think clear.

She was silent for a moment, leaned the back of her head against his shoulder and he placed this little tender kiss on her lips. She smiled.

'I'm okay.' she answered at last.

He turned around so she faced him and sat down on the bed, holding her hands and pulled her down on his lap.

'Shall I just stay here tonight?' he muttered.

'Where else would you go?' she asked almost panicking and her grip tightened. He could not leave her now. Softly Cedric placed a kiss on her forehead to calm her down.

'I don't know, I thought maybe your mother wouldn't agree on us sleeping in one room. But I won't go baby.'

'Like she cares.' Cho huffed and she looked at her bed. 'Will you just… sleep here, in this bed? We never did that before, only when we kissed for the first time.'

He smiled at her softly, a little teasing. He was so handsome.

'Well, then we did sleep in one bed, not?'

'Yes…' she whined. 'But I mean that was the hospital wing, and we were just together and you didn't even lay under the blankets with me but on top of them. And I needed to go before you woke up.'

Cedric chuckled, stroking her hair and shook his head grinning.

'Off course I'll sleep here.' He muttered. 'I will search my PJ's for a moment.'

'Can't you just…' Cho started but she quickly gazed away and petted her fingers on the bed, nervously.

'What?' Cedric smiled friendly, even though he knew what she wanted to ask.

'Well, just… without your… shirt?' she giggled. She felt how she had need to feel him close. What happened in the car and on the station, made her feel like she never felt before.

Cedric lifted his eyebrows teasing but then he daring opened his blouse and took it off, wearing no tie today and he grinned at her.

'Like this?'

She blushed madly and he had to chuckle, walking towards her and holding her closely. She nodded a little against his bare chest.

'Yes… like that.' She stroked it and his muscled arms.

She hopped through the room and ended up at his suitcase, digging in it and pulled a clean shirt out. She tried to put on her sweetest smile.

'Can I…?'

Cedric rolled his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows.

'You can, Miss Chang.'

She giggled once again while she stepped out of her jeans. She didn't really think of Cedric being uncomfortable with this and the part that did remind her of the fact he might would be, she pressed away what made her realize she was doing something completely different than just putting on her PJ's. She was seducing him.

'Cho?'

She looked up, her hands lingering at the third button of her blouse and she smiled at him. But wondered insecure if he would tell her to change somewhere else.

'What is it, Ceddy?' she muttered sweet and he ran his fingers through his hair. She almost could hear how unnatural she sounded.

'Do you want to… change your clothes… in private, or can I stay? I don't know what you prefer…'

She smiled a little shy, walked towards him and he felt how her lips pressed softly on his chest and pressed her lips on his chest. If she could not think of happy memories. She should make some new ones herself.

'You can stay.'

He nodded softly, his lips brushing over her forehead for a moment before she broke away from him and continued with unbuttoning her blouse.

Cedric didn't seem sure where to look at first, but cause she was able to stay so calm she saw how he relaxed to and just laid down on the bed and watched he as if he was the most privileged man to see her this way and that gave her more confident.

'You're alright Cedric?' she asked when she saw him looking almost gasping for breath and he nodded a little. She had removed her clothes and just stood there in her underwear. She sat down on the bed as well, only in her underwear and she pressed her hand softly on his chest.

'I never thought you would actually be shy about this stuff.' She muttered softly while she laid her cheek on his bare skin as well. His heartbeat fastened, she could hear. He was so nice and warm and Cho pressed her legs together a bit not knowing what was happening there.

'I'm not shy.' He said while stroking through her hair. He moved a little so there was more skin connection with the second.

'Then why do you look like you can faint any moment?' she just asked. She liked this. She was able to turn him on. She discovered a new weapon, a new power. Which she would only use to do good of course. She had to chuckle with that thought.

'You stunned me.' He replied gently, running his fingers carefully over her spine. They both trembled and Cho placed her foot on his leg.

'Quite…exciting, isn't it?' she muttered while she placed a trail of kisses on his jaw line. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk during this.

'Quite…' he muttered and he pulled her up gently, so his lips were able to touch hers and Cho suddenly crawled on top of him, her bare skin touching his. Little electric shocks moved through her and made her want to take off his pants to but she didn't dare.

Cedric kissed Cho, deeply and passionate his tongue stroking over her lips once in a while. She was the one who opened them first and he took her hands, exploring carefully. They laid there on the bed for a while, before he dared to touch her a little more. She felt how he trembled and Cho couldn't help it to gasps softly while laying there with him, the furthest they ever went. Her underwear, his bare chest. The touching, the kissing. Cho enjoyed his fingers walking over her spine but when he touched the lock of her bra she froze. Scenario's went through her head of how she would do this all wrong, or how she would get pregnant or get hurt or how he would leave her once she didn't do it right. Which was rubbish and she knew that but couldn't help feeling suddenly very bare and exposed, not understanding what went through her mind of allowing it getting so far. Cause her parents showed, things simply break apart. Instead of disappointed of her sudden distant reaction Cedric reacted sweeter than she ever thought to deserve.

'It's okay…' he softly said and he pulled her down on his chest. She laid there a little heavy breathing and she felt how something hard pressed against her leg, just as she had felt in the car. She knew it actually wasn't far to turn him on like this and then just cut if off, but she couldn't do it. No yet. she kissed his shoulder.

'I love you…' she muttered and she stroked through his hair comforting.

'I love you to, Cho Chang.' Cedric replied and kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets over them both. 'You want to put on the shirt?'

'No…'she yawned softly. 'It's perfect like this.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Examples

'Mom!' Cho yelled desperate.

'And you won't ever get to see her again, you have been such a bad example already for years!' Her mother went on yelling to her father, whose visit had turned out disastrous.

'You have no right to deny me my daughter you little…'

'Dad!' Cho interrupted her father this time. Desperately she tried to hush the huge fight.

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?'

Cho turned around slowly, Cedric's presence which she almost forgot suddenly had burst out to the surface. She never saw Cedric angry and it was a frightening sight. Anger made him even more handsome and she was thankful it wasn't meant for her…but for her parents. Cedric started yelling to her parents.

'Don't you think Cho has a say in who she wants to see and who not? You are fighting constant over her but you don't even see her or know anything about her or even let her finish when she talks or take the time to actually see how unhappy both of you make her!' he yelled in anger.

Cho wished he would shut up. He didn't know how much this would hurt her parents, or how much worse he was making it for her at the moment and instead of yelling back to Cedric her parents turned towards her. Both trembling in disappointment.

'Is that really true? Didn't we always took care of you? Gave you everything your heart desired and now we have to hear this? From a complete stranger?' her father asked.

Cho who started wanting to say sorry, turned angry once they called Cedric a total stranger.

'If you would have paid attention, you would know Cedric isn't a stranger but my boyfriend.' Cho said harsh. Her father gazed at her and then looked at his almost ex-wife.

'Well maybe I don't even need to see her in that case.' he said and walked out the door, Cho standing there frozen as if she just got hit and she felt two strong arms around her when also her mother walked out of the room on her high heels.

'I'm sorry,' Cedric mumbled.

'Maybe you should go home!' Cho replied half crying. She felt him tense.

'Cho…' Cedric started.

'No really maybe you should go home!' she pushed him gently away and she watched him standing there as a beaten puppy which made her only more angry. She needed someone to yell to, to enforce the example her parents constantly gave her. Why was he the only one around to do that too?

'Cho I only wanted to help…I didn't mean to…you were so sad…honey, please…'

'Oh I know…' Cho gasped. 'I'm sorry, Cedric…' she sobbed and ran towards him and he closed his arms around her as if wasn't going to let go again. But Cho knew deep in her heart she was starting to push the person away, who she needed the most.

'For crying out loud Cho, can't you just….stop it?' Cedric was angry. Cho knew she had pushed it too far. And she gave him right. She had been a pain in the neck from the beginning of the day already. The last few days of the holiday had been a disaster. For some reason she and Cedric were fighting all the time. Cho saw how sad it made Cedric and it made her sad to be she didn't know…she didn't know how to behave, how to get rid of her anger, disappointment and hurt, she did not know. And Cedric made himself such an easy victim. She kept pushing him away, pulling him back and pushing him away again and she was almost relieved he finally got angry, that he finally put a hold to her behavior.

'Cho…' Cedric said again as if he tried to ease his temper and breathing. 'You just have to stop it.' he said again and instead of leaving it there, Cho decided to pull it through.

'Well you just should have told me where you went!' she yelled back.

'You told me to get out yourself, so what do you expect me to do? Leave a note for when you anger ebbed away telling you where I went in my fury? You have been impossible the last days Cho! What do you want from me?'

'Well in both ways you shouldn't have stayed away so long! I was worried alright? And I only sent you away cause you were in obvious need of some fresh air, because you were being unreasonable!' Cho said angry. Cedric looked as if he was about to strangle something.

'I wasn't unreasonable! You told me to get out! So I got out! And I came back! I could have gone home too! I'm not some doggy you can throw out and call back whenever you want Cho Chang!'

'Don't you Cho Chang me, Diggory! Well why don't you go home in that case? Then I won't have to worry anymore either!'

'Fine! Why don't you just send me my stuff?' Cedric said and stormed out of the same front door he just came in.

'Fine!' Cho said while smacking the same door closed hard.

It took a couple of seconds, or minutes, though it was more hours how Cho experienced it but then the door bell rang and she opened it slowly, still standing in front of it. Two strong hand closed around her face and a pair of lips pressed down firmly on hers. She and Cedric both stumbled backwards until she hit the wall and he pressed her against it, lifting one of her legs up, wrapping her knee around his hip and she gasped, while he moved his lips onto hers eagerly. Tears stream down over her face and once Cedric broke the kiss and watched her, his face darkened and prompt started crying too. There they stood, both crying opposite of each other.

'I won't become as them! We won't become my parents! Don't let me!' Cho wept.

Cedric sobbed, wrapping his arms around her and they both sunk into the ground like that.

'I won't honey…Sorry…I'm sorry…'

'No, I'm sorry…'

'I love you…'

'I love you too,'

The two teenagers left the support from the wall for what it was and both laid down flatly on the floor in each other's arms while crying loudly over one another's pain.

_Christmas eve_

Cho Chuckled.

'Who would ever thought we would celebrate our first Christmas together at such a young age? Don't you feel a little mature now too?' she asked Cedric. Her parents of course had to work, so she and Cedric were home alone under the big Christmas tree, while a tiny Santa flew around on a broomstick and present were wrapped under the green branches. Cho had found it very thoughtful of her mother to buy Cedric some presents too, her father didn't seem to have thought of that, or perhaps he just didn't forgive Cedric yet for his anger attack. Cho and Cedric bought each other the rest of the presents and Cedric grinned at her comment, kissing her forehead.

'Very mature. Almost as if you were my wife.'

Cho tensed at that comment. Wife. Divorce. But she wouldn't let it get to her now. They wouldn't fight tonight. Not tonight. Cedric looked a little weary at her, probably measuring if she would start to pick a fight now he made such comment, which was actually meant so sweet, but she wasn't. So she smiled, kissing him softly and making the choice in her head to just be happy. Cedric seemed to kiss her back victorious once she didn't burst out in one of her silly drama's and it was a good sign that this would be indeed a wonderful night.

'Love you.' he whispered and stroked over her shoulders.

'Mhh…' Cho mumbled loving against his lips.

'You want your first present, love?' Cedric asked.

'Alright?' Cho gasped softly.

Cedric wondered a moment with his hand over her leg, to tease her and then took a package from under the tree and gave to her. Cho smiled, opening it curiously. Cedric, how she loved him, how she loved, loved, loved him. And she felt so silly now for the last few days. She took off the wrapping and when she took out a little music box she almost wanted to cry, so beautiful she found it.

'How did you know?' she asked hoarse.

'Marietta told me, what you lied the most. She said you had a collection of these?' Cedric smiled stroking her hair, obviously pleased with himself she liked hit. Cho wondered insecure when eh and Marietta had talked. Were they close? What happened between them which she didn't know. Would Cedric have some affair with her best friend just as her father had with her mothers. Cedric looked at the frown appearing between her brows.

'I thought, you liked it?' he asked less secure now.

'Oh, I do!' Cho smiled quickly. 'I do it's beautiful!' And she meant that and Cedric smiled again, though still looked worried.

'I asked Marietta per owl, you know.' he said then, knowing her so well.

'Oh…'Cho said if she didn't think about such thing at all.

'You shouldn't think that away about me…' Cedric said softly.

'I never said I did!' Cho started angry.

They stared at each other for a moment.

'I love it.' Cho said then. 'Thank you.'

Cedric carefully smiled again, kissing her lips. Cho smiled at ease again.

'Now yours?' she grinned.

'Hmm which one to open first, the one of your mother of yours?' He asked teasing.

'Mine!' Cho stuck out her tongue. Cedric grabbed it between his thumb and finger. Cho raised her eyebrows mumbling something intelligible. Cedric smiled looking and then started to licking her tongue while holding it. Cho made a surprised peeping sound once Cedric seemed to get all caught up in his little game. He slowly released her tongue but Cho didn't pull it back inside of her mouth. Both their tongue twirling around each other outside their mouth and Cho closed her eyes for a brief moment as Cedric pressed her down on the couch.

'Will you be my present?' he whispered longing and passionate in her ear.

Cho smiled gentle not sure if he was meaning it, but Cedric seemed to realize the own meaning of his words and released her slowly again. Smiling as a real gentleman and trying to hide the little bump in his pants.

'Alright, sorry, moment of weakness. My present?' he hurried to rush over to the original subject.

Cho, who's mind was a bit foggy with all the emotions, handed over a package some bigger than what he gave her. Cedric opened it, taking out a book with the title: Quidditch through the ages and he smiled widely.

'Cho, little angel of mine!' he smiled pleased and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' she smiled pleased.

They grinned at each other, unwrapping the other present, laughing at the hideous sweater her father bought her in an attempt to buy her something without her mother's fashion advise. They got so giddy they ended up singing 'Jingle Bells' and it was sowing outside. After having made some funny pictures Cho chuckled and looked at Cedric.

'I dare you to go outside in your bare chest and roll through the snow,' she said.

Cedric laughed.

'What will I get when I do it?' he asked.

'Than we will do….Magic cards.' Cho said.

Cedric frowned by hearing that boring game.

'Well my shirt is staying on,' he replied.

'I wasn't done yet!' Cho interrupted him. 'You didn't hear which version yet,'

'So which version?'Cedric asked.

'The strip version,' Cho wiggled her eyebrows.

'You want to play strip cards with me?'Cedric asked and Cho could just see the million fantasies running over his face in just one second.

'Yes. If you run out in your bare chest and bare feet rolling through the snow.' Cho only said such thing for she knew she had nothing to fear, she was sure Cedric wouldn't run out in the cold winter night, but before Cho could even blink he shirt was off. She gasped.

'Oh no Cedric!' she said.

Cedric laughed.

'Oh are we butting out?' he asked.

'Well…' Cho mumbled insecure.

Cedric grinned and pulled her on his lap.

'Don't you worry my little fragile Cho, I would never keep you to that promise,'

Cho pressed herself against his bare chest.

'What will I get when I do it?' she asked.

Cedric blinked and looked thinking.

'If you do that, you will get… Hot chocolate?'

Cho shook her head. 'You have to give me something better to see me stripping in the snow,' she grinned.

Cedric smiled, excited. 'I will get you a cat.' he said.

Cho raised up a bit.

'A kitty?' she asked.

'Than I will give you a kitty, a sweet baby kitten.' Cedric said.

'Promised?' Cho asked standing up.

'Err…Yes?' Cedric said while he watched how Cho took off her shirt and shoes.

'But honey isn't it a bit….cold.' Cedric added when Cho ran into the snow.

Freezing it was. She could feel her whole body cramp in protest and she saw Cedric's worried face in the doorway. She took a deep breath and made herself fall in the snow but jumped up right away, it being way to cold.

'Is it good like this?' she asked when she looked up, but Cedric was way closer than she expected. He already coming to get her. Obviously not pleased with what he made her do and dragged her inside where Cho stood with Goosebumps over her entire body and chattering teeth.

'Oh Cho! You crazy woman!' Cedric made known while he pulled her shirt over head and rubbed over her arms. 'You wouldn't have to do that, I would have gave you a kitten if you just asked for it,'

Cho tried to smile but almost bit her lip while shivering, her shirt not heating enough and when she sneezed Cedric seemed to think she had some incurable disease instead of a cold.

'Oh….You need warm milk and a hot water bottle and a bath!' He said.

'I-I I'm f-fine!' Cho tried to say.

'Your lips are blue! Oh gosh your lips are blue!' Cedric said and lifted her off the ground carrying her upstairs to the bathroom. Cho leaned content against his warm body. He put her on her feet and put on the bath. Next thing he did was staring around a bit uncomfortable. Obviously not want to leave her alone but not wanting to force her to see her naked either. Cho's eyes sparkled a bit, while the bath was filling itself and she was still shivered in cold. She hoped he would let her make the decision, cause she already decided! He looked at her a bit asking but then doubting laid his hand on the doorknob ready to leave, but Cho stumbled towards him in protest and closed the door with her hand and locked determined it with trembling hands. Cedric breathed and smiled relieved for a moment but the next thing he was all tense again, the bath wouldn't let itself wait any longer while it streamed fuller and fuller. Cho shivered and stared at Cedric starting to realize the consequences of the choice she made and suddenly started wondering if she were pretty enough and if she shaved herself and if she was attracting naked at all.

'Cho…'

That was enough for her. He whispered her name so full of love, so longing, so timid at the same time, so respectful she took of her shirt which was wet with snow and then her pants and once again she stood before him in her underwear as he had seen her before. She tried to keep her breathing calm as she looked at him. And he looked at her, struggling with his man being and being respectful towards her. She didn't mind. She loved him. He could see her this way, so she unlocked her bra, reveling her breasts and she heard and saw him gasp.

'Cho,' he said her name again, almost peeping and apologetic and he hid behind the sink a little. Cho felt how her breathing got unsteady and she had to pull of the last piece of fabric to. Her hands took place on her slip and Cedric looked at the ceiling for a moment as if it would become too much for him but then also the last piece of underwear got stripped off and Cho stood there, a little helpless and still shivering in cold. Cedric seemed to try to get himself back together and seemed to have a hard time walking to her too. As he was close in front of her she saw how he doubted to touch her or simply not to know where to start or afraid to grab anything to sensitive but once he lifted her he carried her to the tub.

'Cedric keep your eyes open,' Cho whispered softly as he closed them while walking.

'Hmm…oh yes sorry sweetheart,' he said tender. He carefully put her down in the warm water after checking it not being too hot. Cho closed her eyes feeling the warm water warming her cold body.

'You're so beautiful…' Cedric mumbled as he stroked his wet hand through his hair which was all jumpy and messy now. Cho smiled thankful at him. Less tense now and Cedric moved with his hands through the water. Watching her body parts.

'May I wash you?' he asked hoarse than.

Cho smiled slowly, handing him the soap. 'You may,'

Cedric soaped in his hands and trembling laid them on her shoulders, but it seemed once he touched her his nervousness may not have been gone completely but he did relax and started soaping her body, her back, massaging her neck. And Cho lifted her knee a bit above the water in enjoyment and leaned back with her head on the edge of the bath and felt his warm strong hands washing her with nothing else than love. She flinched a little when she suddenly felt one of his hands sliding over her breasts.

'Sorry,' Cedric whispered hoarse. 'Sorry…I just couldn't…'

Cho smiled a little while opening her eyes and took his hands carefully placing it on her breast again. 'It's alright,' she said and Cedric softly started massaging both of them.

Yes, it was alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Goodbye

Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory were still in the bathroom of the empty house. He touched her softly, and she allowed him to explore her body. So he did, gently wandered his hands everywhere she let him. His eyes didn't lose contact with hers though, so he could stop when she disliked it. But she did not stop him and in the end he dared to touch her inner leg, but only for a second. Cho moaned softly for a shot moment. She felt how the water became colder and Cedric noticed too and he smiled softly.

'Let's get you out.' He muttered softly.

Cho hummed, almost a little disappointed but he slowly lifted her out of the bath, holding her close against his bare chest and put her gently at her feet. Then he took a towel and started to dry her. All his movements were so tender and loving. He pressed the towel against her lips softly, against her chin and neck. Then he rubbed it softly over her breasts and belly to dry the little Chinese girl there as well. She smiled at him softly, watching his handsome face.

In the end he carefully wrapped her in two warm, big towels. Then he took her downstairs, where he switched the electric light off. The Christmas tree was still all lightened up and it was the most wonderful sight. Cho smiled and muttered something as 'Marry Christmas,' in his ear but Cedric didn't seem to hear, watching the clock. Probably thinking it was getting to late for her.

'We're not going to sleep yet, right?' she asked whiney, but she couldn't suppress a yawn and Cedric grinned, stroking her red cheek.

'You are tired… but we'll just lay down, till you fall asleep.'

'I won't.' she muttered stubborn but she knew she would anyway. When he opened the door of Cho's bedroom he did not switch on the light, but used his wand to lighten some candles. She, still wrapped in towels, smiled a little while she hang against him. Cedric kissed her again and she smiled pleased.

Slowly he wrapped the towels off her again and searched for a clean shirt of him and pulled it over her head gently, then he took off his pants and jumped onto the bed in his boxer, stretching out his arms to her. Cho watched him loving, smiling glad and crawled in his arms. They cuddled and Cho spoke out a question she was very curious to.

'How does that feel with boys?' she asked softly. 'Seeing their girlfriend naked?'

He frowned for a moment and took her hand, but he seemed to appreciate her honesty.

'Exiting…sort of... and, yes… it's a little… scary even.'

'Scary?'

'Well at least I… was so scared to make you uncomfortable.'

She had to laugh softly, loving, and she pressed his lips against his jaw.

'Are we getting shy Mr. Diggory?' she asked and he tickled her waist softly and huffed a little cocky.

'I'm never shy!'

'Oh yes you are! You almost fainted when I took off my slip!'

They both laughed, curling a little against each other , Cho felt intense happy at the moment. It was a perfect Christmas eve.

'I didn't almost faint.' He muttered than. 'I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'

'Oh show off you are!'

'I'm not a show ooooooff!' he called out desperately. 'Why does everyone always call me a show off!"

'Because you are.' Cho giggled. 'A really good one though, it suits you.'

Cedric groaned.

'Will you show off a little for me?' his girlfriend asked.

He huffed a little.

'Showing off on command? Never!'

He turned away from her teasing and she crawled over him, hanging over his back.

'Please? Pretty please? Just a little?' she grinned. 'Tell me how good you are!'

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

'Please!'

'Alright, alright, I'll tell you…mhh..'

Cho muttered content.

'Well I am…extraordinary I think…because… I just am, I'm irresistible and I know that and I have this little cocky thing..which I can afford..'

'Go on..' Cho mumbled.

'And I have this…beautiful girlfriend everyone is jealous on. All the girls look up to her because they just don't want to accept she and I fit perfectly together.'

Cho chuckled flattered and kissed his chest, yawning again than.

'Mhh.. you're handsome like that.' she let him know.

'I know.' Cedric teased and Cho squealed, kissing him softly, going with her hands through his hair.

'Now I can sleep.' She mumbled.

'Now you should sleep.' Cedric reacted and he kissed her back.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes and felt asleep swiftly and she still could hear a soft 'I love you'.

Cho stared in front of her. She could see the policeman standing there, but at the same time it was just a dark blue spot. Did he really just told her that her dad died in a car crash? A stupid muggle car crash? She felt how someone tried to wrap an arm around her shoulder time on time and she kept pushing it away as a reflex. It was Cedric's arm. But she didn't want his arm right now, couldn't he see? She felt like choking, like she couldn't breathe. No arms! She wanted to yell, but she couldn't. Could she even talk still?

'Is…he really dead?' she asked hoarse.

Cho felt light arms now, not so choking, just feather light arms of her mother, these she did allow and hugged her sobbing.

'I'm sorry Miss,' the policeman said.

Cho cried loudly, after awhile feeling something press against her knee. Cedric who was trying to get her attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry…' she whispered sobbing.

'Why would you be sorry…hey..shh..'Cedric rocked her. He rocked her all afternoon.

Cho sat in the front seat of the car. Cedric was in the back. She didn't want him to see her so broken right now. Cause she knew it hurt him. And she didn't want him to touch her right now. And she couldn't name why. It annoyed her, it made her feel uncomfortable and scared. Scared of losing him too. What if he would die too. That would hurt so much. So it was better to not get attached any further. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had spoke to him. They were in the same house but she didn't really see him. She needed her time alone. She wouldn't allow him in her bed anymore either. And she never really realized how he might feel about that. But Cho had so many feelings at the moment she couldn't make room for Cedric's as well and that was selfish. She knew that, but she just was to tired, she couldn't anymore. They arrived at the place where they would bury her father. Cedric opened the door for her and she smiled thankful. Still loving him so much, but there were just too much things that stopped her from showing it. She held his hand, squeezing it tight. She did need him right now. They were both in black. Normally Cho would have eye for how handsome he looked in suit, but not today. Most people got inside, only the close family, and Cedric, were still there. Cho held a rose in her hand and looked at the still open grave. She started to cry softly. Cedric, who held her hand all the time, now wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him, throwing the rose into the grave with one single, graceful move. Some sniffing broke the silence. Cho's mother stood there, some tears rolling over her cheeks and the young couple looked up, both confused. Cho didn't understand, how two people could hate each other so much and once one died, they cried over it. Weren't they sworn enemies after all which happened, fighting and screaming to each other? Why did her mother cry?

It was already getting dark when most people got home and so would Cedric. He would return home for the last days. Cho wasn't sure if she liked that or not. She stood there, shaking hands with some people that left. Her mother was next to her and she saw how Cedric approached them both.

'Miss Chang? Cho?' he mumbled softly and bowed his head. 'I think the time has come I return home for a moment. So you both can relax a little.'

Her mother smiled and shook his hand trembling. He smiled encouraging back, pressing her hand softly and gentle. Then he turned to Cho.

'Honey?' he tried, and he touched her cheek but she gave no answer. Her thoughts were with her father and with the man she saw her mother talking with so passionate with on the funeral. Who was he?

'I'll see you soon.' Cedric said and he pressed a soft but loving kiss on her cheek and lips after that. 'Don't do anything silly.'

He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, and then let go off her. He walked outside, looking over his shoulder.

Cho never looked back at him.

Cho was waiting at platform ¾ , the holiday was over. Life wasn't. She saw how Cedric came running. Handsome as always. She saw girl looking at his messy but so attractive fore come. Maybe he could afford to be so messy cause his face was so smooth, so classic. His features so perfect. Perhaps because of that.

'Cho!' he called out, taking her face between his hands and dropping his suitcase.

'Cedric…'she muttered softly.

'How are you?' he asked, she could see him looking worried at her, which made her realize she wasn't looking as pretty as him. It made her insecure.

'I'm okay, don't worry.' she said while hugging him as he kissed her forehead. Cho let her arms hang next to her again after that. She felt so tired. So tired of loving, of crying, of worrying, of having to please Cedric, of grieving over her dead, of being afraid for the new man in her house, which called himself her mother's boyfriend after just a few days that her dad passed away. She felt how Cedric's gaze went over her.

'This is not the time…' he suddenly said. He let go of her, Cho could only stare at him. This was the moment. She almost felt relieved. This was the moment he would leave her. Night she spend crying over this, fearing this and now it was there. Now she had one thing less to worry about. Though his absence would maybe make her cry too, but she wouldn't want to be with herself either. In such state. All those things she thought, but none of them she spoke. She didn't think she had spoken at all.

'Cho, perhaps it's better, for us, not to be together...for awhile...till you have things at order again,' He said as if she didn't understood it the first time.

Cho looked at him. For the first time in days. He was breaking up with her and everything inside of her screamed but her body let nothing out. There was nothing. Just this empty feeling.

'I will just give you the space you need, you don't need to ask for it anymore,' he mumbled softly. 'It'll be alright again, I will just give you the time you need.'

She nodded, she only nodded and Cedric stroked her cheek for a moment. Then he turned around, lifting his suitcase again and dragging it to the train.

Cho started at him walking away from her. No. Don't go. Please. Her thoughts didn't reach him. But perhaps. Just because she couldn't offer him love right now, didn't mean she couldn't offer him friendship and she ran after him. Clinging on to his arm, taking his hand and squeezing it softly and they both smiled. Swiftly they disappeared into the train.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Best friends

'Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory? Yeah I'm not sure what those too have going on, I do know they were a couple in their earlier years.'

'Cho and Cedric? Haha, yes we call them the Crazy C's, or triple C.'

'Chang and Diggory? Well I guess if you would ask anyone around here who they would be jalousie off they would give you their names as answer.'

These were the answers you would get if someone around asked about Cho and Cedric. They were a two years further now. Cho in her third year, Cedric in his fourth. They both had grown, both had become even more beautiful and handsome and they both were loved and popular. And both still not to be separated, despite their break up from two years ago. They weren't a couple, though people had a hard time believing that cause they were always together. Being best friends ever since a relation went out of the window because of the death of Cho's father. Even after all this time they never talked about starting a relationship again. They were older now, less naive and both probably afraid of losing the great thing they had going on now.

'No, you are doing it wrong!' Cho laughed. 'Let's try again!'

Again Cho tried to throw a candy into Cedric's mouth and again he missed and she groaned.

'You are so hopeless! It's so simple!' She threw one in the air and caught it with her mouth. Cedric grinned.

'Well let me try throw one in yours than, bet you can do it than either!'

'Of course I can!' Cho said and gave him the candy. Cedric threw and Cho missed and Cedric started laughing.

'Hah! You see?' he chuckled.

'You did that on purpose! You just threw wrong!' Cho said.

Cedric grabbed her, pushes her against the ground and started to tickle her and Cho started laughing.

'NO! ALRIGHT! STOP!'

Cedric laughed and laid down next to her kissing her ear. Cho rolled her eyes. Her thoughts wondered to her mother's boyfriend. She was glad to be at Hogwarts again, under Cedric's protective gaze. Tony, as her mother's boyfriend was called, was a true creep as Cho liked to describe him. When her mother was around he always acted so fatherly but once she was gone…He touched her too much. Lingered around her too much. She was glad she could spend a big part of her holiday with Cedric. But she didn't dare to tell him. Cause he would freak out and because maybe she was overreacting.

'What do you think about Harry Potter being the heir of Zalazar Slytherin?' Cedric asked.

Cho grinned a bit. Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts a year ago. The whole school was upside down, the boy who lived would come to join them. He almost right away caused trouble. Apparently some sort of form of Voldemort had appeared on one of the teachers. It was all one big gossip, but Gryffindor did win a lot of points for it and even won the cup cause apparently the eleven year old boy had saved Hogwarts. Now he was twelve years old and supposed to be the heir of Zalazar Slytherin, cause he was a sissletongue and opened the secret Chamber and released the beast who already had turned several people into stone. Cho had a hard time believing the boy would serve the same dark magic that had killed his parents. So no, she didn't believe any of it.

'I don't think it's true…' Cho answered. 'I think there are a lot of things we don't know and we can't judge because of it. I mean it's just a boy.'

'Mhh, he is a sissletongue though.' Cedric replied.

'Yeah so? Not all sissletongue's have to be family of Slytherin, it's rubbish…I mean he is raised by muggles, who would have taught him to do such thing,' Cho defended Harry.

Cedric didn't seem to be pleased that she did so.

'I think it could be possible,' he said. 'There is a lot of mystery going on around that boy, maybe he isn't such a good guy at all,'

'Sure, Ced, sure.' Cho said sarcastic and he poked her waist protesting and she smacked his head softly on which he pulled his and she kicked him and he bit her neck till she screamed he had to stop. He laughed and Cho giggled soft.

'Come, it's time for class, little monster,' he said and pulled her up. Cho jumped on his back and Cedric had to drag her back to the castle, which he gladly seemed to do. This was their only class together and Cho enjoyed it more than everything else. Mostly the Hufflepuf's would teach the younger Ravenclaw. Cedric was good at teaching. Teaching how to be annoying. Once inside he put her down and kissed her forehead. They walked into the classroom and she already good see the teacher sigh heavily, hoping they would behave this time. Cho thought they would today, but it was never sure to say. Cho and Cedric took place at their fast seats. Cedric played silently with Cho's hair as the class started, a boring theory lesson, instead of practicing. Cho barely noticed, but did enjoy it, how his fingers stroked through her hair and she could her some girls sigh jalousie. Once her hair started to bore him he let go, or perhaps he just had found something interesting to get through the lesson. Apparently it were her hands. HE started playing with her fingers, studying them as if they were the most interesting things to behold, Cho leaned with her cheek on her other hand, her elbow placed on the table while she stared at the teacher bored without getting any information.

'You have such beautiful finger,' Cedric whispered her. Cho looked aside and grinned. He started to kiss each one of them softly and she could see how the class was staring at them instead of the teacher, who coughed softly.

'Mr. Diggory, perhaps you could do such thing in your own time?'

'We I currently don't have anything better to do at the moment anyway,' he said and his lips wondered over Cho's hand unembarrassed. The class chuckled amused and Cho hit him softly.

'He will behave professor, I'm sorry,' she said looking at Cedric strict, who just grinned. Cedric behaved for the coming five minutes before he started to touch her again, this time her hips and Cho groaned smacking him with a book.

'Hey!' Cedric protested.

'Stop it!' Cho replied.

'I wasn't doing anything!' he pretended.

'You were!' Cho hit him again.

'Ouch! Stop that, I already quitted didn't I?'

'Ah so you were doing something!' Cho said victorious.

'No?' Cedric tried.

Cho smacked him again, everyone staring at them, laughing too the teacher looking a bit hopeless.

'Alright enough give me that book!' Cedric said.

'No!' Cho smacked him again.

'Ouch! Give me that!' Cedric tried to grab her book, Cho holding it up in the air leaning backwards falling onto the ground, Cedric on top of her while they wrestled for the book. Cedric won and they both laughed and than just seemed to notice they were in a full classroom being stared at.

'Why don't you two consider detention?' the teacher sighed.

Cho and Cedric walked downstairs for dinner. Detention didn't seem to be such a hard thing after all. Some people looked at them while they strolled to the big hall.

'I will see you after dinner,' he said.

'Sure thing,' Cho answered, while they walked into the big hall.

'Don't choke in something, alright?' he said and Cho laughed. Feeling eyes upon her and caught the gaze of Harry Potter, who looked shyly down once she caught him. She looked at Cedric who had seen this and he tried to hide his displeased face which Cho saw anyway as he sat down at the Hufflepuf table and she at the Ravenclaw table.

'Hi Cho!' Several people greeted her and she smiled. Girls touching her hair and shoulder to get some attention for the stories they needed to tell her but as always Cho first listened to what Marietta had to say.

'How is Cedric today?' she asked innocent.

'Hey Cho!' she felt a pair of lips on her cheek and looked up David grinning at her while he ran off to his own table. Cho smiled, shaking her head and looked at Marietta who raised her eyes meaningful.

'What?' Cho asked. 'And Cedric is fine.'

'Still friend fine or like, we finally have something going on again fine?'

'Just friend fine, Mar!'

'You two don't look like friends,'

'Well we are!' Cho whined. 'Stop it already?'

Marietta grinned. 'Fine, fine, he is hot though,'

'Yeah, yeah I know…'

'You are lucky…'

'Perhaps,' Cho said, looking over her shoulder at Cedric who grinned cheerful at her and gave David a hard push when he drooled over her. But this time more as a brother catching his best friend watching his little sister and Cho was fine with it. She turned around again and listened to the other stories people had to tell her.

'Where is my food?' Cho yelled out than and she heard a loud laughter from the Hufflepuf table. Cho poking in her plate, feeling the food was still there but Cedric just made it invisible. She would get that big tease. She took her wand and swayed with it and Cedric spit out his pumpkin juice once it started to bubble and stared at her, laughing once again. Cho grinned, eating her invisible food, which was more tricky than she thought.

Cho waited in the hall once she had finished dinner and felt Cedric's arms around her waist, his lips brushing over her neck. It still made her shiver though she didn't allow herself to let him notice such thing. They were best friends and that was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Lonely night

Cho go brought to her commonroom by Cedric. It was pretty late already and he carried her on his back. She yawned against his shoulder.

'Ceddy?' she muttered. 'Tuck me in?'

How she liked him tucking her in.

Her giggle after was teasing and Cedric looked at his watch. She could see it was 9.30. Her best friend had to make his classoldest rounds. Pretty useless.

'Alright.' He chuckled. 'I will, baby of mine.'

Cho got all warm inside. He still called her like that and she loved it.

Once arrived at the commonroom Cedric putted Cho on her feet, mumbling the password he always knew even though he was in Hufflepuff. Cho always told him everything. In case he would decide to step by in the middle of the night, that he always knew her password. As soon as they came in they were approached by Marietta. Smiling meaningful once again and Cho rolled her eyes.

'Hi Cho, Cedric!' she giggled.

They both greeted back, Cho wiggling her eyebrows to him and poked his cheek softly. Marietta brabbled something about the Quidditch match and some boy she'd seen. Cho hung over Cedric's shoulder while he carried her upstairs, discussing the boy with her friend. Cedric put her on her bed, pretending he didn't hear anything of the conversation.

Marietta left with a wink, telling Cho she would come back later when Cedric sat down on the edge of the bed. Cho wiggled a bit with her knees wrapped up and smiled than.

'Can I have your shirt?' she pouted. His lovely smelling shirt.

He groaned.

'Then I have to do my round with a bare chest!'

'But I'm sure nobody cares!' she muttered and she crawled on his lap teasing while poking his nose.

'Well…'

'Please!'

'Alright! Alright!' Cedric sighed dramatically and he wrapped his arms over each other. 'But you can take it off yourself, miss Chang!'

She grinned, like they didn't do this game many times before. It was not as much the undressing than being so giddy on those moments. They were best friend, they weren't ashamed of doing silly things.

She grinned, pulling his tie, chocking him a little, half teasing, but taking it off together with his shirt afterwards.

'So.' She said, satisfied and he saw how she opened her jeans, throwing it over his head. So he wouldn't be able to see anything else of her undressing. It was followed by her shirt and bra, which also landed on his head. Cho hummed content, pulling his shirt over her head.

'Ahum, best friend with bra on his head here?' he muttered.

'Yeah, and?' she asked. 'Can't you take it off that gorgeous head of you yourself, pretty boy you are?'

She longed to touch him.

'I don't touch bra's.' he huffed.

'You do touch slips?' she asked.

'I don't touch underwear.' His groaning reply was.

'Who makes sure you wear a boxer everyday than?' Cho simply asked.

'CHO!'

They both burst out in laughter and he felt warm from the inside. Cho took the clothes from his head and nuzzled content down between the pillows on her bed.

'Come lay for a moment?' she pouted.

'Cho I need to do my round.'

'Come here!' she groaned and pulled him backwards. He fell down on the bed and she nuzzled on his chest.

'And you think it strange people watch us.' He huffed.

'No I think it strange you seem not to change your own underwear.' She giggled. 'Makes me wonder who does.'

'Makes me wonder why you actually think about that!'

'Just because…' she squealed.

'Because what?' he grinned asking.

'Just because it's you, now I'm jealous!'

He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her hair, pushing you gently off him then. She groaned and tried to grab him.

'Stay here!' she called out. 'Or are you going to visit the one who changes your boxers or so!'

She tried to keep it teasing, but she would be jalousie if someone else would do such thing indeed. He pulled her on his lap and she groaned content.

'There's no other girl.' He muttered. And with those words he lifted her, tucked her in under the blankets. With his wand he made the light die and he brushed his lips over her cheek, squeezing her hand.

'See you tomorrow, Cho Chang.' He softly said and he heard her yawn. Though protesting she muttered something like come back Ceddy.

She could see him smile.

Once he left she looked at the pack of cigarettes she had sneaked out the pocket of his jeans. He had started smoking. Such a bad bad habit! She should point him on that.

Cho started writing a note.

_Ceddy!_

_Won't you just come back, after you did your round?_

_I mean it could be embarrassing, when you need to tell your friends your shirt got stolen by a girl? Oh, and I discovered your cigarettes, in your pocket. I sneaked them out when I crawled on your lap. Maybe you're very addicted, than you will come back for them._ _It's bad for you though! You shouldn't smoke!_ _Though it's the most appealing sight… for other girls than._ _Well…won't you just come back, otherwise, because I want it? I feel lonely here! Please be here after your round? Or I will smoke up all your cigarettes!_

_Your Cho._

_Ps: I do love you, after all._

She touched the note with her wand, making a little bird of it and it fluttered out of the room, looking for Cedric. How could she know he would turn to stone by the monster of the secret Chamber, just seconds after he would read it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Stone heart

Cho sat next to Cedric's stone body in the hospital wing. She stroked his cold arm and watched his muscled chest.

'You know….when you are normal again. I will make a statue of you. You would make such a pretty one.' she was talking to him for days already now. And it started to bore he didn't talk back. Her lips went over his cold hard forehead and again she watched how he had pressed her not against his chest.

'I love you Cedric.' she mumbled. 'It will be alright, I promise. I will go home this weekend, but I will be back soon and Madame Pomfrey promised to have you normal soon again. So don't feel lonely alright? Cause I'm with you always.' She carefully placed a kiss on his stone lips and liked to believe he could feel that, but his eyes stared into nothing and Cho's eyes filled themselves with tears.

'_I never stopped loving you.' _She whispered and then left the wing.

Leaving him all alone like that hurt her, she could feel it ache in her heart. She didn't want to go home at all. To see stupid Tony and her mother. She walked to the station, didn't packed much now Cedric wasn't around to help her with any of it and she got onto the train. Marietta wasn't here to wave this time. Students weren't allowed outside of Hogwarts unless they were leaving or had a good reason. This wasn't one of them. So Cho left alone. Without Cedric. Life felt empty and useless without his jokes and touch.

'Cho?'

'David!' Cho cried out.

'You are going home too?' he asked.

Cho nodded.

'You didn't tell me, else I would have waited for you,' he smiled, sitting next to her, seeing she was in need for a friend.

'Well I didn't know you would go either,' Cho said.

'He will be alright you know.' David said, meaning Cedric.

'I just can't help wondering, what if he won't wake up?'

'Don't torture yourself with that,' David said. 'He will.'

Cho nodded.

'You look tired.' David commented.

'I am.' Cho replied.

'You can sleep, I will wake you up when we are in London.'

Cho smiled thankful and nodded. She did fell asleep after awhile. Waking up at David's soft touch, though she pretended it to be Cedric, or hoped it was, but when she opened her eyes it was still David.

'We are here,' he whispered. Cho noticed she had slept on his shoulder and somehow that felt as a betrayal towards Cedric, but she didn't say anything of it. She took her bag and stepped out of the train.

'See you later than?' David asked.

Cho smiled and nodded.

'Yes see you later.'

David hugged her, brushing his lips over her hair and she hoped he wouldn't brag with Cedric about this once he would wake up. She waved timid and walked towards the exit than. She did see her mother red car, but not the person she expected. Instead of her mother, she saw Tony waiting for her.

'Where is mom?' she asked harsh once she reached him.

'Well hello to you too sunshine!' Tony said. 'Your mother was busy , so it's just you and me, some personal bonding time!' he said way to cheerful.

Cho grumbled and wanted to climb in the backseat.

'Don't be like that! Come sit with me!' Tony said smiling, taking her back and pushing her gently towards the front seat. Cho got in a bit tense. Tony started the car.

'Won't this be fun?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' Cho asked.

'Well just the whole weekend for ourselves!'

'Mom won't be there the whole weekend?' Cho asked shocked. How could she leave him with Mr. Creep?

'Yes, I'm sure she wanted us to get to know each other a little better too,' he laid his hand on her knee. Cho tensed, but didn't dare to push him away.

'So, how was school beautiful, glad to have some days off? I heard some nasty things about the safety of Hogwarts, it must scare you?' he said it as if he was comforting her and his hand lingered on her leg and Cho stared at it not answer.

'Mhh, Cho?' he asked to get her attention and rubbed his hand over her leg. 'Poor thing it must be so traumatic, I get if you don't want to talk about it,'

Cho's eyes widened a bit and could breathe when he finally put both hands on the wheel. She wished she had asked David to walk with her, than she still could have fled. Now it was too late. When they arrived at home, Cho stormed out of the car, planning to go to her room right away, but Tony had the key, so she waited for him to open the door. Her position was wrong, she was in the way and she gave him reason to bend over her, to touch her shoulder while opening the lock. She tried to escape from that mistake and once the door was open she run upstairs.

'Cho?' Tony yelled after her. 'Won't you come down and we can have something to drink, watch a movie or so?'

'I don't want to!' Cho yelled running into her chamber and smacked the door. She needed to get out of her. She couldn't survive a weekend with him.

'Cho?'

To close, that voice was too close. Tony was in her bedroom.

'Get out!' Cho snarled.

'Well you need to eat something, come down I will make you some dinner.'

Cho figured it would better to be downstairs with a lot of escaping doors than locked up in her room with him so she followed him.

'Good girl,' he said pleased and stroked her hair. She smacked his hand away.

'Only Cedric may do that,' she said out loud.

'Cedric? Mhh, oh that boy, is he still your boyfriend?' Tony asked while walking into the kitchen.

'I….No…I mean…He is my friend.' Cho mumbled.

'Such pretty girl like you having no boyfriend? I find that hard to believe!' Tony called out.

Cho sunk on the couch. This would be a long evening.

When Cho was in her bed that night, she couldn't sleep, with every noise afraid Tony would come in, but she figured she might be seeing things that weren't there. Maybe he just was trying to be nice. To be a father like figure. Tomorrow it would be Sunday. She would be nicer tomorrow. She would try.

The next morning Cho stepped downstairs, smelling a scent of fresh baked bread.

'That smells good,' she tried out her new perfect daughter face once she saw Tony.

He looked up from his newspaper and smiled widely a row of white teeth. He actually was much too young for her mother. He reminded her of one of her Male Barbie dolls. Everything was just so perfect it became scary. Cedric had the messy kind of perfect which was really perfect. This was the creepy kind of perfect. She figured she could still think this things even though she would try to play nice.

'I will have to go to work for today, but I will be back in the evening and make sure we have a good time. I'm sorry, but this came up so unexpected, and tomorrow you will go back already and then we still will have had no time,'

'O, don't bother. Really don't bother.' Cho said, quite happy.

'Alright,' Tony smiled standing up, probably thinking that happy smile was meant that he would return tonight instead that she was happy to have him gone all day. He kissed her forehead and Cho pulled a face.

'See you tonight than beautiful,'

Cho repeated the line softly with a weird voice behind his back and watched him leave.

She enjoyed herself writing some letters to Cedric for him to read once he would be awake again and she wrote one to Marietta and even was kind enough to write one to David. She made some homework and watched Tv and she felt how she relaxed during the day, thinking a warm bath would totally finish it.

She got upstairs filling the tub and undressed, getting in. She closed her eyes, her mind wondering to memories she made with Cedric here. On Christmas eve. She imagined how his hands would run over her breasts again but instead of just imagining it, she really felt it! Her eyes flashed open, looking in the face of tony. She didn't realize how late it had become already.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' she yelled, but he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her firmly. Cho tried to struggle, trying to bite his lips, trying to hit him, to kick him but he grabbed her tightly with her shoulders, dragging her out of the bathtub and forcing her on the ground.

'NO!' Cho yelled, smacking his face when she had the change. He grabbed both of her thin wrist easily with one of his hands pressing them above her head. While her soapy naked body was laying under him and she watched how he opened his pant with the other.

'Now don't be like that, you were asking for it, you knew I would come home and left the bathroom door open, you just wanted me to catch you like this so don't play all innocent with me,'

He postponed the opening from his pants for a brief moment by feeling her breasts with his hand. Not tender as Cedric, but rough, as if she was a thing, his possession. Again he kissed her and Cho started crying softly. Tony didn't pay attention to it widening her legs, feeling between them just as rough.

'Stop, stop,' Cho cried.

Tony groaned in pleasure as he felt the daughter of his girlfriend everywhere and didn't cared about her begging. He brought his lips to her breasts and started pulling his pants down. Cho tried to kick him again, but he smacked her face.

'Don't struggle and I won't hurt you!' he yelled.

Cho cried loudly as the men started pressing between her legs but before anything could happen they both could hear the sound of a door opening downstairs.

'Tony? Cho?' Are you too home?' The voice of Cho's mother asked.

Tony stiffened and pulled up his pants, throwing her a towel.

'If you tell her, I will kill her and make you watch and then go after your boyfriend,' he hissed in her ear. He stood off walking out of the bathroom after making sure everything was straight again, closing the door while greeting her mother as nothing was going on and leaving Cho flatly on the bathroom floor, laying on her belly. Crying as never before.

'Cho? Seriously, I'm starting to get worried,' David said. 'You have this creepy, I'm going to kill myself look on your face,' he let her know.

Killing herself. That didn't sound….bad. But she was sure she would think different about that, when Cedric woke up and she was going to see him right now, in the hospital wing.

'I'm fine David, please leave me for a moment,' so he did.

Cho walked towards the hospital. Finding Cedric still in stone.

'Why isn't he awake yet?' she asked Madame Pomfrey panicking.

'Don't worry miss Chang, he got the potion, but it take awhile before it will spread through his entire body, don't worry he will be awake at the end of the day,'

Cho sat down next to him, taking his stone hand and started crying once Madame Pomfrey had left.

'He…touched me….Cedric…' she wept. 'And I only dare to tell you, cause I know you can't hear me, but it wasn't lie in the car….just his hand on my leg…He was gone for the day…and I was in bath and then suddenly he was there. Touching my…breasts.' Cho stuttered embarrassed 'And then he dragged me out and he….put me against the ground and…'Cho cried harder. 'And started kissing me and touching my body and between my legs and than her took off his pants and pressed himself against me but then mom got home and he said if I would tell he would kill her and you and then he left me and I…just don't know what to do!' Cho cried out loudly and sunk on his bare stone chest. Cedric didn't moved, or comforted her and Cho sunk in.

'Miss Chang? Are you ok? Cedric will be fine I told you!' Madame Pomfrey said.

'I know,' Cho sobbed.

'Than why are you…?'

'May I ask you something?' Cho interrupted, wiping off some tears. 'I know it's unusual but they say when you save your memories, in one of those things that Dumbledore has, it eases your mind?'

Madame Pomfrey nodded. 'I know this isn't protocol, but could I please… do that, will you help me with that?'

'Well ,Miss Chang that isn't really…'

'Please!' Cho begged crying again. 'Please?'

Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly, probably realizing this wasn't something to refuse and she took a bowl. Putting her wand against Cho's temple. 'Focus on the bad memory dear, so I can pull it out,' Cho closed her eyes, focusing on the horrible thing and sobbed, but then she felt how it slid away from her. Like falling asleep after a night crying. And she opened her eyes and saw how Madame Pomfrey put the bluish glassy liquid in a bowl next to Cedric's bed.

'Thank you,' Cho sighed relieved. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

'Make sure no one sees that?' Cho asked. again the nurse nodded and Cho stood up feeling better. When she walked out the hospital wing she didn't see how Madame Pomfrey got called away for an emergency that contained Harry Potter and his friends and how the bowl with her memory stayed behind next to Cedric's bed.

Cho was in her commonroom when the door got thrown open. Cedric standing in it. David behind him. She wanted to smile but then she saw his face. It was…furious wasn't even the word. It was outrageous. Hurt, but above all outrageous! She stared at him, almost a little afraid, how he stood there with his strong muscles tensed.

'I heard everything….I saw everything,' he gasped then.

Cho stared at the both of them and then she fainted under the force of the memories that came smacking back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Murder

Cho laid down on the couch. Her eyes followed Cedric who was walking through the room, a constant frown between his eyebrows. His breathing was ragged and she knew he was going to explode any moment. David leaned nervous against the wall also waiting for his friend to freak out. And there it was. Cedric screamed in his furry and kicked against the table. The next thing he did was throwing everything through the commonroom which he was able to lift. Cho cringed with every bam, David stood silently against the wall. And Cedric kept on throwing, from books to tables. In the end he shattered a vase against the wall and he made a sound that sounded so full of agony that even David shivered. Cho watched how Cedric dropped on his knees than and hid his face in his hand and started crying unashamed. Cho's tiny sob, to see him like this, made Cedric crawl towards her. He took her face gentle between his hands and pressed his nose upon hers while his tears dripped on her cheeks.

'I was not there,' he cried. 'Oh God forgive me, I wasn't there to protect you!'

Cho tried to hush the upset boy, laying her hand on the back of his head, pressing him against her.

'Shh,' she mumbled. Cedric sobbed quietly and didn't seem pleased that he was the one getting comforted now. So he took over that role by stroking Cho's hair and pulling her against him.

'My girl…' he sobbed softly. 'My poor little thing, what does this world do to you?' Cedric made fists of his hand and again Cho tried to calm him down, by snuggling against him. but she had never seen him like this. He was out of himself of anger and pain. Suddenly he raised up.

'David,' he said. 'Make sure we catch the first train to London,'

Cho starred at him but David seemed to understand and walked out of the room.

'What are you going to do? Where are you going?' Cho asked.

'Shh, my little princess,' Cedric hushed her. 'You should not worry, you sleep, in my arms, I will be right here,' he started humming for her and even though Cho fought the sleep she couldn't help than drift away after all in his once again warm arms, which no longer existed from stone.

When Cho woke up she noticed it was later in the night and she changed places from where she fell as sleep. She looked around and noticed she was carried to her own bed instead of the couch in the commonroom downstairs. Cho didn't feel so safe anymore without Cedric's arms, so she decided to go look for him. She silently left the bedroom, to not wake the other girls and walked to the stairs, she didn't have to go down to see Cedric and David sitting in the light of the fireplace. Cedric had something in his hand.

'What is it?' she heard David ask.

'It's a gun, a muggle thing,' Cedric answered, while he put something in it.

'It's the perfect plan,' he added. 'Using this nobody will ever expect a wizard is behind it, we are totally out of the picture that way,'

Cho shivered. Cedric didn't sound like Cedric. His voice was dark, full of anger and hate. She didn't know where he was talking about. She never had seen those muggle things before. She saw how David nodded, a shimmer of excitement in his eyes.

'We really are going to do this?' he asked. Cedric looked at him, firm and secure as only he could.

'Yes.' was his answer.

'But I don't understand?' Cho said the next morning, while Cedric hushed her by kissing her forehead. 'Why do you have to leave so suddenly?'

'I just have to take care of a little thing together with David, we will be back before dinner,' Cedric calmed her down.

'What thing? Are you having secrets for me?' Cho asked.

Cedric bit his lip and shook his head, but she knew him well enough that he was lying.

'Cedric!' she yelled out.

'Shh…' Cedric said again. 'You have to trust me on this alright?'

'Trust you?'

'Yes,'

Cho sighed. She trusted him more than anything.

'Fine,' she sighed.

'Good girl,' he said, kissing her hair once again. 'I will be back in no time,'

He walked out and she saw it hurt him to leave her.

That afternoon Cho didn't know what to do. Without Cedric life was pretty boring and memories tortured her. Marietta looked at her.

'Sure you are alright, Cho?' she asked. 'You are so tense lately,' she said.

Cho shrugged. 'I'm fine,'

'Hey Cho,'

'Hi, Cho,'

'Hey Cho, hey Marietta,'

The group of giggling Ravenclaw girls 'waved at them as they passed them by, Cho smield friendly.

'Hey can I ask you something?' Cho looked at her friend.

'Sure,' Marietta answered.

'Do you know what a…' Cho had to think for a moment. 'What a gun is? It's a muggle thing or so, but what does it do?'

Marietta grinned.

'You know so little of the muggle world Cho,'

Cho shrugged a little. 'So you know what it is?'

'Of course,' Marietta nodded. 'It's like the most famous weapon in the muggle world, you pull the trigger and it shoots a bullet, when you hit fatal places like the heart, the throat or the head people die. Even we could die of it. They use it for murder,' Marietta explained. 'It's like the Avada kedabra spell, only for muggles.'

Cho had became paler with every word.

'Are you alright?' Marietta asked watching the pale face of her friend.

'I need to go,' Cho gasped, rasing up and running out of the library.

Cedric was going to kill Tony.

'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I NEED TO GET TO LONDON!' Cho yelled. How could she explain this without betraying Cedric? HE probably was in the train right now, on his way to her house. What if her mother got hurt to? Was he totally out of his mind? Yes. He was. Cho knew that. He had seen her memory. Right now, he wasn't Cedric. Right now he was someone who was going to commit a crime. A crime out of passion. Oh Cedric.

Hagrid was looking at her like she wasn't sane.

'Well I can't just bring ya, ya know?' he said.

'You have that awesome motor cycle!' Cho said, trying to flatter him.

'Well yeah….'S true but still…'

'Please Hagrid? I don't lie if I say it's a matter of life or death!' Cho called out.

'Alright, alright than , no need to get so fetched up about it,' Hagrid grumbled.

'But if I get in trouble cause of you young lady you aint celebrating your next birthday anytime soon!' he said.

'Thank you Hagrid!' Cho breathed relieved.

'Hop on then.' Hagrid said, getting his flying motorcycle.

Cho did. The thing made such an awful loud noise she didn't have much hope none of the professors would hear it, but she would find some lie when she returned.

It was cold up in the air on the motor, but Cho was used to such thing with brooms. She did consider flying to London with the broom but that was just a little too far for her. She figured Cedric would already would committed the crime by then. At the same time she felt warm inside. He would kill over her. He would do such thing. The rest of the time up in the air she kept on praying they would be on time. She could almost imagine Cedric's harsh face, loading the gun and she wanted to get rid of that image. After awhile she saw how the motorcycle lowered in height and how after awhile they touched the ground from platform ¾. Cho jumped off.

'Where is he?' she called out. She looked at the train, who was obviously there for a while already.

'You need to bring me to my house!' Cho said.

'Oh no, I aint bringing this thing close to muggle towns,' Hagrid said. 'Dumbledore trusts me you see and I will not betray that trust.'

Cho groaned and ran through the wall than appearing on the normal station without making sure nobody would see her. She ran towards the street.

'TAXI!' she called out. One of them stopped and Cho praised her luck and jumped in and told the man her address.

'Where is such pretty lady as you going?' the cabdriver asked.

'Don't-even-start.' Cho said with clenched teeth. The man huffed offended and drove her towards her house.

'Hey you still need to pay!' he yelled when she got out. She gave him a hand full of money not even checking if it was the muggle kind and ran into her garden. There she held her pass and laid a trembling hand on the doorknob. She figured this was the wrong way to enter. What if Cedric was behind that door with his muggle weapon and would shoot her thinking she was Tony coming in? Or what if Cedric wasn't here yet and she ran straight in Mr. Creep his arms. Cho shivered and took a step back walking around the house to the backyard. She saw a silhouette through the closed window. Tony was home. Cho held her breath. Memories bouncing against her head and she was frozen with fear for a moment. How could she come in unseen. But maybe Cedric wasn't inside yet he couldn't be yet right? She saw how the silhouette of Tony took off his coat. He was just home. Than her eye got caught by her open bedroom window.

Cedric was definitely inside.

Cho ran back to the front door figuring she could use it according Cedric must knew Tony was inside. She opened it this time without hesitation. She saw Cedric…and David. In the hallway, they didn't notice her yet. Cedric loaded the gun, just as Cho had imagined.

'Let's do this.' he told his friend. David nodded and at that moment Cedric stepped away from the wall standing in the door way and pointing the gun at Tony in the living room.

'NO!' Cho yelled, running towards Cedric, jumping on his back and at the same time she heard a loud bang. Tony's shocked scream followed and then Cedric's surprised shout of finding Cho on his back.

Everything went so fast from that point. Cho saw Tony, he wasn't dead at all. Though his left shoulder was bleeding and he stared at the little group. The bullet had scamped his shoulder, Cho made Cedric miss. Once Tony stared at them for a brief moment and then ran to his wand and Cho knew a fight was about to start.

'GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT!' Cedric yelled towards David and grabbed his own wand, for the gun had dropped on the ground. Cedric tried to grab it, but Tony kicked it away, having a mean smirk on his face.

'Expelliarmus!' Cedric yelled.

'Protego!' Tony yelled before Cedric's spell could have any effect.

Cho squealed afraid, holding on to David, who protected her from the scene, but Cho needed to see if Cedric was alright. The spells were flying through the room and it was only a matter of time before the first person would get hit.

'Do something David…' Cho said as she stared at the scene.

'You have to get out,' David said.

'No!' Cho yelled and ran towards Cedric.

'CHO NO!' David yelled.

'NO CHO!' Cedric said at his turn.

Cho felt how her hair got grabbed by Tony and she peeped frightened as he pulled her rough against him, pointing his wand in her neck.

'Drop your wand boy!' he said. 'And you too!'He yelled to David. 'Empty your pockets.'

Cedric and David both laid down their wands on the ground. Cho gasped in pain, but Tony once again showed no mercy. She saw Cedric tremble.

'Let go off her,' his voice was a low dangerous whisper.

'You know what I'm gonna do with you two?' Tony asked. He pointed with his wand towards Cedric and David. 'First I'm going to paralyze you, than I will take pretty Cho here in front of your eyes and I will do it so painfully so that you will hear every scream she made and you will know with every shriek it's all your fault and once I'm finished, I will kill her and you know than what?' Tony smirked evil.

'Than I'm going to call the cops, telling them how I saw what you did to the poor girl and how I wasn't being able to do anything! And then you two will rot your miserable lives into Azkaban where the Dementors will allow you to only remember one memory… how it was your fault that Cho Chang died.'

Cho hadn't noticed how she was breathing heavier with the moment out of fear. Cedric and David did the same, but she was pretty sure that was out of fury. What had she done?

Tony lifted his wand but Cedric wouldn't let him fire his spell cause he over bridged the short distance between them and started hitting in to Tony, Cho fell on the ground hitting her head hard, laying there silently, feeling dizzy just as the one time she fell out of the tree. She could zee hazy how Tony was stronger and hit Cedric hard in the face, forcing him on the ground, grabbing his wand again pointing it on Cedric's face. 'AVADA KE…' before Tony could finish the spell a loud bang sounded again. Cho looked up. David stood with the gun in his hands, pointing it on Tony, whose shirt got red with his own blood that spread from the place in his heart where the bullet had hit him. Cedric breathed loudly and David's chest moved unsteady and Cho just stared and this time everything seemed to go in slow-motion. The deep silence got broken by a peeping sound of Tony and then he dropped onto the floor.

Dead. Cho saw how Cedric stared at her. His mouth corners shaking. Before going to her he checked if Tony was really dead and then both him and David came towards her and she got overloaded with kisses and hugs and touches. Even Cedric allowed his best friend to brush his lips over Cho's skin this time. And when Cho blinked Cedric hugged David.

'Thank you,' he cried out. 'You saved her, you saved her,'

Cho shook her head disbelieving. David had saved Cedric's life and still the only thing Cedric would thing about was her. Cho looked at the two boys again and saw they were both crying.

'You think she is in shock?' David asked.

'Probably,' Cedric said, while silent tears streamed over his face from the whole traumatic experience.

In shock? She wasn't in shock was she? Then why wasn't she speaking? Well speaking was overrated. Still she did stare very long at the same point. How did you move your eyes again?

'Cho honey?' Cedric asked. 'Can you hear me baby?'

Again the both hands of the boys went over her face and hair worried. Than Cho blinked at stared at them.

'You two are so…weird.' she said.

They stared back at her and then they both started laughing relieved through their tears and she got overloaded with kisses again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Secret

'What now?' David asked. Cho was still save in Cedric's arms, who would not let go of her. He was shaking all over and she tried to hush him, but that only seemed to make it worse. He didn't want to be comforted, he wanted to comfort her! So Cho put herself back in that role and just leaned in his embrace.

'Run away?' Cedric muttered unsure now.

'Can't we press it in his own hand.' David asked it. 'Then we are totally out of the picture, they will assume he killed himself.'

Cedric nodded and Cho looked at him. He did not seem to feel triumph of his murder plan. She could have told him that. She wanted to protect him from this. They just committed a crime, a murder. All three of them. She was guilty now too. And Cedric only seemed to be a little relieved, probably cause Tony could not harm her anymore. No, perhaps not, but much of it was already happened. The past Cedric could not kill away. And Cho knew this was going to be a secret that would be a burden on her shoulders for the rest of her life. Though she would never admit this to Cedric.

'Shh…' Cedric hushed Cho, who seemed to notice she was dubbing.

Cho just wanted to get out of here. This place. How could she ever live here again, she wondered.

'Can't we go?' she muffled her voice against his chest.

'We will.' He answered comforting. David was cleaning the gun. 'David, do you mind if we go back to Platform ¾ already?'

David looked up, his gaze got to Cho and he could see how much she needed to get out. Then he nodded.

'You take the Hogwarts Express, I will arrange this stuff and find myself another way to go back to school.'

'Hagrid is still next to the station!' Cho tipped him.

David smiled boyish and Cedric wrapped his arm around Cho's waist, leading her outside and she saw how nice the weather was. Cedric gently lifted her on his back. She was tired and he saw.

'There you go princess, I will see if we can get a taxi.'

She nodded against his shoulder and she couldn't resist to place a trail of kisses in his neck. He was so beautiful. Though when she came across Tony's blood she stopped, twirling her fingers in his hair instead. It calmed her.

Cedric seemed to be sunk into thought and missed a cab who was driving by and she hit his head softly.

'Sleepyhead!' Cho called out when a taxi drove along. It was almost out of sight already when Cedric noticed.

'Oops…' he muttered and he stared a little lost after the yellow car. 'Missed that one. Maybe we can get the next.'

He sat down on the bench of a bus stop, pulling her on his lap and she smiled at him, playing with his hair.

'Where were your thoughts?' she asked.

'Nowhere.' He mumbled and leaned a little backwards. 'Just with everything that happened lately.'

'It have been weird days for you.' Cho smiled and laid her hand on his chest. He grinned softly, stroking her hair.

'Me, weird days?' he said. 'Oh stop it Cho, it's nothing when I compare it to what happened to you.'

He started biting his lips again. Cho frown disapproving.

'Now don't do that!' she huffed and petted his nose so he would let go of his lip. 'They are all broke again already. I thought it was almost over!'

'Periods.' He only muttered and he closed his eyes while Cho was moving over his lap restless. Than she felt how his strong arms let go off her and she cringed. Pouting the slightest.

'Don't you want to hold me?' she said softly than, a little sad. 'Ceddy, what's wrong? Did I say something?'

Cedric openened his eyes in a flash and it took him less than a second to wrap his arms around Cho again, hugging her closely. Cho hummed content.

'You moved so restless, I thought… you might not want to… sit here.' He mumbled softly, while he rocked her in his arms.

'Off course I want to!' she said. 'Oh silly!'

'Aren't you mad?' he asked, closing his eyes again.

'No I am not, you saved me!' she yelled, petting his cheek, loving though. 'And please keep that gorgeous eyes of yours open, Ced. It's not that you are scared, now?'

She was lying. Why was she lying? She was mad! Very mad. But Cedric was so upset he didn't see her lie this time. But the truth was, she was very mad. They just committed a crime and it all felt so surreal but Cho felt like vomiting at the same time. But she know, if she told him that she thought what a horrid mistake he had made, he would never ever forgive himself, so instead she acted thankful and she would cry herself to sleep at night and handle the nightmares she would get from this on her own, as long Cedric would be ok.

He sighed.

'No I am not scared, but I did not safe you either.'

'No Tony dropped dead himself, off course.' She rolled her eyes.

Talking about it so nonchalant helped. Nonchalant helped, like it was a book or a movie they were talking about.

'David saved you!'

'It was your plan!'

His stupid, stupid plan.

'That's exactly the bad thing. I made it up, so in fact I am the murderer and David only shot out of defense.'

'But honey…' Cho said. He was right though. But she loved him and he just…wanted to protect her. 'you tried to save me, ' she finally said.

He nodded slowly. But she saw how her words din't help and he would be mad on himself no matter what so she gladly stopped lying.

'As long as you know you're my hero.' She whispered and she squeezed his arm for a moment.

He smiled than and touched her waist for a second.

'Still best friends?' he asked softly.

'Forever, Ceddy.' She muttered and she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

It took almost a week before the article about Tony's dead appeared in the Daily Prophet. Cedric's owl Mercurius came to bring it in the great hall during breakfast. Cho had seen him pulling a face and speeded towards him laying her hands on his shoulders. The header was quite clear. Cedric and David were out of the picture.

"WORKER MINISTRY COMMITS SUICIDE WITH MUGGLE WEAPON."

Cedric held his breath, not reading the article and he put the paper away, hearing how other people that received it discussed the subject.

'Why using such a thing?'

'Honor?'

'Yes, killed by a muggle, very graceful.'

Cho watched the two boys getting a bit pale.

'Let's go.' Cedric said and he took both Cho and his friend to the gardens, where David could take a deep breath and Cho snuggled against Cedric.

'Are you okay?' She asked David, peeking over Cedric's arm and David nodded a little though he was still pale.

'At least we're out of the picture.' He mumbled.

'David…' Cedric said, looking at his friend and trying to catch his gaze. 'You did not kill anyone, you saved Cho.'

'Actually he saved you…' Cho muttered but Cedric shook his head. Stubborn kid.

'You saved Cho, David. That's a very good thing. He would have hurt her badly, he deserved nothing else. And…'

'And what?' David asked, friendly and he seemed to be a little hushed by Cedric's words. Carefully he gazed at Cho in his best friend's arms.

'And I'm sorry I didn't do it.'

'Oh Cedric…' Cho whispered and laid her hand on his cheek but he shook his head, to make clear he didn't need to be comforted. Cho lowered her hand, looking down a bit but Cedric smiled, brushing his lips over her hair while he rocked her softly.

'It was my duty.' He talked on. 'I should have shot the guy, not you. But still I'm very thankful, and I admire you for your courage, David. Even though I might seem to think I am better than you sometimes, I am not.'

Cho pulled faces, Cedric and his stupid duty. Killing over her. Being a murderer, that was no duty. That was a crime that both in muggle world and wizard world got punished. And she found it annoying, she found his stupid speech annoying, while she was vomiting in the toilet every night, dreaming how Tony got his revenge with her. She could almost feel his hands. But Cho put on a brave face, looking as if she was so proud on Cedric, which she still was, but not because of this. David smiled at him and Cho petted his cheek teasing.

'That was brave, pretty boy.' She muttered. Cho had to laugh cause of the irony of it, Cedric was brave, that he was.

They all had to laugh than, Cedric burying his face in her neck and David petted his shoulders roughly.

'I think we're a good team.' He grinned.

'I think so to.'

David and Cedric shared a high five above Cho's head who duck in. She giggled and Cedric took her cheeks between his hands and pressed a short kiss on her lips. Nothing passionate, just that short kiss. As a friend. Cho blinked nevertheless feeling the butterflies dancing in her stomach but those feelings were behind her, right?

Cho took some distance when David pushed Cedric teasing, and the next moment they rolled over the ground, struggling. Though they both cheered and laughed. This was no fighting, it was boys stuff and Cho laughed. The show off smacked David on the ground, clearly stronger. But he held back, today it wasn't about winning.

No…cause they already lost, the innocence of the soul.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Unpleasant surprise

It was that evening, that Cedric Diggory laid Cho Chang in bed again. He tucked her in, because she asked. Then he stood up, to go on his round. Cho peeped a little unsatisfied.

'Won't you stay?' she begged. She needs him close.

'Why?' he smiled, and he stroked her hair. 'You know I'm not allowed to.'

'You never care.' She huffed. 'And besides, when you did your round before, you did not return that evening.'

Cedric looked away. Cho saw she hurt him and she shot up and put her tiny arms around him.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'That wasn't fair.'

'I wanted to come back.' He mumbled. 'I was on my way already, I promise. But then the monster came and the next thing I know…'

'Shh…' she muttered.

'I'm sorry.' Was his reply.

'It seems so long ago,' they whispered then at the same time. Cho looked into his eyes and smiled.

'I have your note.' He said softly.

'You saved it?'

Cedric nodded and took the little paper from the pocket of his jeans. It took its original form as little bird and Cho smiled.

'What did you do with the cigarettes?' he asked curiously. I may assume that you did not smoked them all up. You would never do that.'

'Only one.' She blushed. She couldn't resist trying. She hadn't liked it.

'Bad girl!' he petted her nose softly and pushed her down in the pillows. 'You shouldn't start smoking, it's really bad for you.'

'Lay down.' She said. 'Now. Someone else can do you round.'

And so he did. Cedric laid down next to Cho and she smiled content. She watched him bending closer to her face but he seemed to change his mind.

'Why do you want to have me close?' he asked her while playing with her hair. His fingers twirled through her strings.

'Because you're you. And you smell nice. You smell like Cedric Diggory, mixed with some cigarettes and that's a very appealing scent.' she chukled at her lame response.

'You smell like lily's.' he smiled.

'Do you like that?' she muttered suddenly insecure. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent deeply.

'I love it.'

'They are my favorite flowers.' She said then.

'I know.' He kissed her cheek tenderly and then he took his wand, carefully took one of her hairs.

'May I?' He asked. Cho nodded, she trusted him blindly. Cedric didn't pull it out but cut the very thin black line with a soft tap of his wand. Then he took the hair between his fingers.

'Why did you do that?' Cho asked him and she looked curious. 'You're not going to cut all my hair, are you?'

'Off course not.' He chuckled. 'I love it way too much. Just watch me, see if I am able to impress you.'

He softly tapped his wand on the thin black line and it curled between his fingers. Softly he muttered a spell. The next moment, Cho satin hair didn't laid in his hand any longer. Instead of it, a beautiful red lily hung between two of his fingers. He held it carefully, afraid to break it even though he couldn't. Cho realized he just made her an everlasting flower. This was very special.

'Oh Cedric…' she mumbled. Cho looked stunned and he bit his lip.

'It won't die.' He could only say.

'It's beautiful.' She said and carefully she pressed once single short kiss on his lips. He tensed a little but smiled afterwards, closing his eyes. Then he laid himself down next to her and Cho looked surprised, but glad he seemed to be staying.

'Won't you do your round?' Cho asked, holding the lily against her chest.

'Not if you allow me to stay.' He yawned softly.

Her fingers ran through his hair as an answer and smiled softly while he sank down in her pillows. 'Cho?' he muttered softly then. She came to lay on his chest and looked at him. He felt so save.

'Yes?'

'Never mind.' He gazed away and his eyes kept closed. Then she crawled up on his chest, tapping his cheek.

'Come on, tell me.'

'No, I… I forgot what I wanted to say.'

'Cedric?' she asked teasingly warning.

'Alright, alright. I only thought, well…' Cho waited for the words. The tree tiny little words. She longed to hear them. 'I only thought, you're my best friend.' he said then.

He nodded for a moment, and she did the same. She looked disappointed for a moment but he looked into her eyes he just knew he had meant to say it. He face came closer, a few strings of her black hair fell over his face and he inhaled her scent, his breathing warm against her lips and his nose on hers.

'Cedric…' she said softly. If they would kiss now, it would ruined everything. Everything they had. Everything they built. She turned her face away. He let his breath, that he held, go and smiled a little while pulling her softly against him. She sobbed a little.

'Shh…'

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that Cedric!'

'I forgot…' he mumbled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

After awhile Cho felt how she drifted away in sleep.

'Cho?' she heard Cedric ask. She wanted to react but couldn't and drifted away in dreams.

She felt save.

When they woke up the next morning, it was from the yelling voice of a professor.

'DIGGORY, OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!'

'Oops…' Cedric muttered and rolled his eyes a little sleep drunk, while he carefully lifted Cho of his chest. 'I'm coming, I'm coming…'

'Ceddy?' Cho muttered sleepy, grabbing to his arm.

'Yes I will be right back Cho, just sleep along…' he smiled and stroked her hair. She calmed down, curling back into the pillows. Too early to worry.

'Yes professor?' She heard Cedric mumble went into the commonroom.

'What's the problem?' that boy was so rude in the early morning.

'The problem is, that this isn't your commonroom, Cedric!' Professor Flitwick called out. 'This is Ravenclaw and when I checked last time, you were a part of Hufflepuff.'

'Were I?' Cho almost needed to chuckle at Cedric's voice.

'Well but Ravenclaw was in need for a good seeker, so I thought…'

'CEDDY!' Cho yelled laughing and she heard Cedric had to laugh too. He was offending her seekerskills!

'Kidding honey, you're excellent!'

Cho grumbled and walked down the stairs in his shirt wearing a jeans under it, and she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

'This is unbelievable, you two know perfectly it's against the rules to be in the commonroom of another house. And besides, boy and girl…'

'We perfectly understand, professor.' Cedric muttered. 'It won't happen again.'

Flitwick grumbled.

'At least, you won't find out the next time.' Cedric added whispering and looked meaningful to Cho while squeezing her waist a little. She giggled.

'Well, then. I will forget it for this time but if I ever catch you again…'

'I know, I know.'

'And now dress, lessons are starting.' The professor told them before he walked away groaning and grumbling, probably wondering if they would even start to act normal.

Cedric laughed softly while he pressed a kiss on Cho's hair and they went back upstairs, though some other girls woke up and giggled when they passed.

'Hey Cho, Hi Cedric.'

They greeted back, Cedric pulled Cho with him onto the bed and closing his eyes. She closed the curtains which only caused more giggling and ran her fingers through his hair.

'They find you attractive.' She muttered teasing. She watched his lips again. As she had done in her first year.

'I am attractive.' He winked and they had to laugh. Cedric seemed to drift away in thoughts.

'Ceddy?' Cho asked while she waved her hand in front of his eyes. 'Where are your thoughts on the moment?'

The boy blinked and smiled afterwards.

'Everywhere, but nothing special.' He said. Cho pressed her lips on his cheek. Silly Cedric.

That afternoon, Cho went looking for Cedric. When she finally found him she smiled widely. Wrapping her arms around him and he seemed to be in an angry discussion with Professor McConaggal and some other woman. Cedric didn't seem eager to have her around and she wondered why. She peeked over her shoulder and looked into her mother's face. Who looked very angry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Changes

Cho Chang cried softly, holding a cold pack of ice against her eye, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to heal it. Her mother stroked her hard. Cho sobbed while remembering the conversation, Cedric holding her in agony.

'Tony would never kill himself with a muggle weapon! I know you had something to do with it! You never liked him!' he mother had yelled.

Cho had cringed. 'Mom…he almost raped me.' Cho had whispered. When she would have said she didn't have anything to do with it, her mother would have been able to tell that she was lying. Her mother had turned red to her neck and smacked her hard in the face. 'YOU LITTLE LYING…'

She hadn't been able to finish cause Cedric almost attacked her, most likely planning on killing her too, but professor McConnagal and stopped him from doing so.

'I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!' her mother had screamed, trying to hit her again, but Cedric had caught that smack on his chest heroically. Locking her in his arms protective.

Now Madame Pomfrey was taking care of her blue eye and Cedric was trembling.

'They shouldn't hurt you...'he kept mumbling. He stroked her face loving and cho tried to smile but ended up crying harder, startling Cedric who wrapped his arms around her hushing.

'N-now…I don't have a place to live!' Cho cried out.

'Don't give me that,' Cedric said strict. 'Of course you have, you are going to live with me, you hear me? You will stay with me.'

'Your parents…' Cho started to say, but Cedric interrupted her. 'No don't give me my parents, you are coming to lie with me, dot.' he kissed her forehead and guilt was written on his face and Cho rolled her eyes, but was thankful.

_Weeks later_

'Happy summer holiday!' Cedric yelled, grabbing her shoulder and pressing a firm kiss on her hair.

Cho tried to smile. it felt weird not going home. And this would be the first time she would go home to Cedric. Meet his family and all. Cedric saw he look and smiled reassuring.

'Don't worry, they are thrilled you are coming! Even my dad, which I didn't expect but he never had a daughter you see, so he is very pleased to have a girl in his home,'

Cho smiled, a bit more at ease.

'Thank you,' she said thankful. Cedric smiled and took her arm, dragging her into the train. Cho chuckled and dropped on his chest once they found a place to sit.

'Love me.' Cho said.

Cedric grinned.

'I do.' he answered.

'A lot?' Cho asked.

'The most.' he replied.

Cho smiled satisfied and Cedric brushed his lips over her skin again. He seemed to do that a lot lately. More than usual. But she did not mind. He was just protective. Also more than usual. He had seen the world was so easily able to hurt her and he seemed to be determined to not let that happen ever again. But Cho knew he would fail and put an incredible burden on his shoulders with that task. The world was just too cruel and life to long, to protect her from everything. Cho didn't say much, she thought much. It had been an unsteady year. Apparently the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by Ginny Weasley on order of some left behind from the dark Lord. It was a very creepy story. But again Harry Potter seemed to have saved the day again and killed the beast that stoned Cedric. It was an interesting young boy and Cho reminded herself to keep an eye on him. She suspected the wizard world still would hear a lot of him. Cedric wasn't pleased with her curiosity for him.

'It's just a boy Cho,' he kept repeating. 'Nothing special.'

But Cho did think there was something special. Why else he was always in the middle of the trouble.

'Where are you thinking at?' Cedric asked.

'Harry Potter,' Cho answered truthfully.

Cedric pulled a face. 'Oh come on,' he said. 'You like him or so?'

'I don't even know him,' Cho said in defense. 'I was just thinking of the chamber of secrets thing and all and how a boy of thirteen, fourteen gets to save the day, I wonder what's so special about him,'

'It's just a boy Cho,' Cedric grumbled. 'Nothing special,'

Cho smiled. 'Silly,' she said.

Cedric huffed but kissed her head again.

'You're mine.' he suddenly said possessive.

'I guess I am in some way, 'Cho said raising her eyebrows. 'What are you saying?'

Cedric shrugged. 'Just mine.'

'Just yours.' Cho chuckled shaking her head.

'Well you are!' Cedric said tickling her waist.

'Stohop!' Cho laughed.

After awhile Cho felt asleep and Cedric woke her when they were almost there.

'Cho, dear. We are there.'

Cho opened her eyes.

'I wanna sleep,' she mumbled.

'Fine,' he grinned and she got lifted up.

'David!' he yelled. 'Will you be so kind our take our suitcases?'

David huffed. 'Why don't you give me the girl,' he said and Cho felt how she got taken over in less strong arms and Cedric grumbled dragging the suitcases out of the train.

'Cho is will be easier if you walk,' David said.

'Fine,' Cho yawned and swayed on her feet as David put her down.

When Cedric caught up with them he made an unpleased noise.

'She is tired!' he yelled out, grabbing her as if he was afraid she would drop down dead if she would stand a minute longer on her feet. Cho leaned against him.

'You are spoiling her to much,' David said.

Cedric made loving noises as he stroked her nose and Cho saw from under her eyelashes how David rolled his eyes.

'Within awhile she won't be able to do anything herself anymore,' David said.

'That doesn't matter,' Cedric spoke soft and caring. 'Cause I will always be there,' he lips went over her face again.

Cho yawned. 'Your parents,' she opened her eyes.

'Over there,' Cedric said.

Cho looked and saw two waving, friendly eying people. She waved back.

'Here we go,' she said. Cedric smiled encouraging and they said goodbye to David and went meeting Cedric's parents.

'We are so glad to have you honey!' Cedric's mom greeted Cho. Cho received the hug surprised and smiled. 'Thank your Mrs. Diggory,'

'Oh dear you have been through such an awful lot of trouble, it will be easier now,' the friendly woman said. Cho blinked with so much kindness and was silence for a moment. 'Thank you,' she muttered again.

'Cho,' Cedric's father shook her hand formal. 'Good to have you,'

Cho nodded and smiled. Cedric kissed her cheek and greeted his parents. After that they apperated to Cedric's home with help of his parents. The house was lovely, the garden was so green and they had this tiny littler lake in the yard, which actually was to small to be called a lake but big enough to swim in. Cho smiled.

'It's so pretty,' she said.

'Thank you dear,' Mrs. Diggory said.

Cedric seemed a little anxious and Cho looked at him wondering if he was comfortable having her here. Than the door of the house went open and a boy came out some years older than Cedric, but with the same reddish hair, but with the blue eyes of his mother instead the green ones of his father. Cho noticed the eyes of the boy were shooting around disorientated and weren't really looking at the face in front of him, as if he was afraid to make eye contact. he seemed to be trembling as if he was nervous and Cho heard how Cedric breathed tensed.

'Cho this is Charlie…

my brother.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The unknown brother

'You have a brother?' Cho gasped. She wasn't sure if this was something she needed to be angry about. Cedric was obviously afraid she would be and tugged her arm gently as if he wanted to move the scene to another location. His parents didn't seem surprised at all that Cedric 'forgot' to tell he had an brother.

'Don't yell,' Cedric told her gently. 'He can't handle loud voices.'

Cho looked at Charlie who still didn't make eye contact, but stared without blinking at the grass. It was just as Cedric, a very handsome boy to see. His blue eyes piercing, even if he didn't look at you and his cheekbones high and shadowing his face. He truly was just as gorgeous as his younger brother, because it was obviously Charlie was older. But he didn't seem alright.

'I need to introduce you to him, else he might scare when he sees you around not knowing who you are,' Cedric said. He seemed unhappy and Cho was indeed displeased that he had held secrets for her. Cedric took a deep breath.

'Charlie,' he said, gentle but firm and he pushed her carefully in his direction.

'This is Cho, she will be living here with us for awhile,'

Cho frowned. Cedric talked as if he was talking to a four year old instead of an eighteen year old.

Charlie's eyes shot around and focused on her face, Cho didn't know why she held her breath as he did so.

'Cho,' he mumbled. 'Cedric talks a lot about Cho.' he added.

Cho cocked her head, feeling compassion for this unknown brother of Cedric.

'Hi Charlie,' she said and smiled weakly.

'Hello Cho,' he whispered and looked at her again, but the moment she made eye contact he seemed to flinch and put his gaze the sky.

'Charlie will go back inside now,' Charlie said and so he did.

Cho blinked and looked at Cedric, waiting for explanation but he didn't give her any.

'Come on,' he said instead. 'I will bring you to your room,' after everything he seemed to the one who was displeased! And that angered Cho cause he had no reason to. once up in her new room she turned to him.

'A brother? After all those years you couldn't have bothered telling me you had a brother!' she said angry. Cedric looked angry too, or perhaps it was more a strict expression.

'You listen to me,' he said, taking her shoulders. 'You may not get attached to him,' he said.

Cho blinked from this sudden change in the conversation.

'Where are you talking about?' Cho said stubborn.

'I know you Cho Chang, you have a weak for people as him, I know that, don't you think I know that? I already saw it, you pity him, you feel compassion, but you may not feel that understood?'

Cho gasped.

'It's a human being Cedric, not a monster!'

'He is not well!' Cedric said frustrated.

'So what?' Cho yelled.

'You don't understand, he is autistic and schychofrinic, he can be dangerous!'

'I don't get why you are suddenly so angry!' Cho said and she knew this comment would calm him, especially when she would look a bit hurt with it. Indeed Cedric blinked and he locked her quickly in his arms. Cho smiled against his chest in triumph.

'I'm sorry, ' He mumbled. 'I'm just worried. And I'm sorry I never told you. I was ashamed for him,'

'Don't be. He seems nice enough.'

Cedric muttered something under his breath and inhaled deeply than.

'So you like you new room,'

Cho looked around. She had a first real chance to look at it and she saw it was decorated all girly.

'Wauw,' she said. 'Your mom really knocked herself out,'

Cedric smiled. 'She is very pleased of having a girl in the house, surrounded with so many men.'

Cho smiled. 'So we are brother and sister now?' she joked.

Cedric smile withered for a moment but he kept it on. 'Yes I guess so,'

'Or not, I can be your cousin too?' Cho said studying his face.

'Baby sister is fine,' Cedric said kissing her hair.

'Or just best friends?' Cho said hugging him and she saw how his pleased smile returned.

'Even better,' he said and kissed her nose.

'Cedric, Cho! Are you in for some lunch?' Cedric's mom called from downstairs.

Cedric looked at Cho and she nodded smiling.

'Coming!' Cedric yelled back and the two teenagers stumbled down the stairs, while Cedric teased Cho by pinching her waist as she was in front of him and they both walked into the kitchen chuckling.

'I love the room and your house,' Cho said to Mrs. Diggory.

'Well thank you dear,' she smiled. 'Please take a seat, I made you some sandwiches.'

Cho looked around, seeing if Charlie came to eat but then she saw him outside, though the kitchen window. His shirt was off and Cho could see even though Cedric was younger he had more muscles than his older brother. Charlie was very pale too. He was standing till his waist in the water and kept looking to his mirror image and then he would smack it away by going through the water with his hand and he didn't seem to understand why it kept returning. He did this game during the whole lunch and didn't seem to get bored of it. Cho hadn't realized she had been staring at him the whole lunch too and she felt Cedric's eyes pinching. He knew her well, she indeed already felt a weak for Charlie. She wondered if he wasn't on Hogwarts because of his 'disease'.

'Thanks mom,' Cedric said and stand up.

Charlie came in, dripping.

'Charlie! You are making a mess of the carpet, dry yourself first!' Mrs. Diggory said.

'Towel is not there,' Charlie seemed to be taken off guard by this. 'It's not there, it's not there!' he said his voice swelling.

'Oh dear, I forgot…' she mumbled half in panic.

'You forgot?' Cedric gasped and Cho watched Charlie.

'It's not there!' he kept repeating.

Mrs. Diggory swiftly pressed a towel in his hands.

'Here you go, Charlie.'

Charlie seemed to calm down and hold on to the towel. Then he carefully looked up and looked at her from under his wet hair.

'Cho is pretty,' he said then. 'She looks like Selene. Don't you think Cedric? Don't you think she looks like Selene? Only different, but she looks like Selene. Selene is pretty too,' Charlie said.

Cedric breathed unease. 'Yes, Charlie.' he only said.

'Pretty Cho,' Charlie mumbled again and went outside to dry himself, muttering as: 'Shouldn't go inside when you are wet, making mom unhappy,'

Cho shook her head in disbelieve and pity. Poor boy.

'Can't we go for a swim?' she asked.

'Maybe later,' Cedric said and pulled her along.

'Who is Selene?' Cho asked.

'A family friend.' Cedric answered and stroked her hair a bit as they went up the stairs.

'Charlie seems to be pretty fond of her,'

'She is the only one who…understands Charlie.' Cedric explained.

'Why isn't he on Hogwarts?'

Cedric looked at her. 'He isn't a wizard,'

'Oh goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't know.' Cho said.

'It's alright. Dad is having the hardest time with it, I guess it's one of the reasons why he is so determined to make me succeed in life,'

'Oh you will succeed Diggory,' Cho smiled.

Cedric grinned and watched her with that look again.

'What?' Cho grinned sheepishly.

Cedric crawled towards her, Cho followed his movements and shoved a bit on the bed. He hovered over her for a brief second and then took her head between his hands, locking there gaze together and then he carefully laid he down on the bed while crawling on top of her. Cho still wondered where he was up too. His nose went over hers and she saw how he closed his eyes, his hands still on her cheeks. Cho closed her eyes too, enjoying his touch. The chemistry between them was undeniable. She felt Cedric lips over her forehead, careful not to touch her lips, probably because they were so far out of the 'just friends' stadium already at the moment, but as long their lips didn't touch they still could hide behind it.

'Oh Cho…' Cedric whispered.

Cho's eyes were still closed and she felt how his hands glided over her body and then she felt his warm breath against her lips, though no touching yet. Before he could a voice yelled: 'Cedric! Selene is here!'

Cho opened her eyes, Cedric was looking at the door and then looked at her again. He was trembling and so was she. She felt like grabbing him, kissing him, but they were friends, just friends. Cedric swallowed and Cho couldn't help to wonder with her eyes down his pants, but she swiftly focused them on his face again. He leaned on his hands who were planted next to her. Hours seem to pass, but it were only second and Cedric gazed down on her, as if he was making a decision. She secretly hoped so much the decision would contain kissing.

'Cedric!' his mother yelled again.

He sighed and got off of her. Cho remained there a bit blown away, looking at the ceiling, but suddenly her shoulders got grabbed and she felt how she got dragged of the bed and smacked against the wall, she didn't feel pain cause the only thing she felt was Cedric's lips on hers who kissed her so wildly she thought she would choke. Her hand grabbed his hair as she kissed him back just as roughly and Cedric held her head to make sure she wouldn't be able to escape anywhere, like she would. She felt his tongue all over her lips and in her mouth and she answered every touch. Again he dragged her away from the wall, so roughly that they threw over one of the little tables in his room and stuff flew through the chamber as Cedric pushed her onto the ground and Cho gasped. He looked at her for a moment, to see if she was alright and the moment she smiled cheeky his lips were on hers again, sucking the breath out of her and his hands went under her shirt, as if he was about to rip it off. His breathing was ragged and he pressed himself between her legs and Cho could feel something hard rising against her. Cedric's tongue slid over her lips and then he kissed her neck as they both gasped for air.

'CEDRIC!' the voice of his mother sounded inpatient down the stairs. Cedric broke his lips from her skin and stared at her gasping, his hair looked like it was exploded. Cho tried to catch her breath and felt a glow of happiness floating through her. Cedric smiled sheepishly.

'Cho Chang,' he whispered while he tried to ease his breathing. 'You're driving me crazy,'

Cho giggled softly and looked at the ceiling taking a deep breath, gasping half still, but knew they had to go downstairs. Cedric helped her up, they fixed each other so Cedric's mom wouldn't scare of their messy clothes and hair.

'Oh,' Cedric gasped again and pressed another quick kiss in her neck and opened the door than and went downstairs.

In the hall way a beautiful black haired girl stood waiting for Cedric, Cho wished she could described her differently but she truly was beautiful. He white teeth shimmered in the sunlight as she smiled at Cedric, her hair in a ponytail and Cho understood what Charlie had meant that she looked like Selene. Except that Selene wasn't Chinese. Cho felt a pinch of jealousy stinging in her chest as Cedric gave her a hug.

'Hi Cedric, how are you?' Selene asked.

'Fine, Selene,' he smiled. 'May I introduce you to Cho,'

Cedric held his hand out to her, Cho smiled insecure and took it and went standing next to him.

Selene smiled. 'Nice to meet you Cho, we sure heard a lot about you,'

Cho grinned. She understood. Selene was like the daughter in this family. She was like Cedric's sister. Or so she hoped. Luckily she almost right away asked for Charlie.

'So where is Charlie?'

'Oh I'm sure he is around!' Cedric said cheerful. He was obviously shining and Selene looked at him wondering.

'Come Cho, let's go for a swim!' Cedric smiled and dragged her outside. As if Selene was the babysitter who arrived and he didn't have to worry about Charlie anymore. Cho chuckled and followed him.

'You are cheerful,' she pointed out.

'Oh but my dear Cho, I have every reason to be!' he grabbed her again swinging her around and started covering her face with kisses.

Cho giggled soft and she stood in front of the little lake.

'Cedric! I don't know what happened in your room but it's one big mess! Come clean it up!' Mrs. Diggory yelled from the door opening from the house.

'Oops,' Cedric snickered. 'I will be right back,' and he kissed her forehead, running back the few yards to the house. Cho shook her head grinning and started taking of her clothes, using her bra and slip as bikini and went into the water. It was such a bright sunny day and it made her so cheerful. Even the water was not to cold and the green grass around her and the tree branches hanging over the little lake made this everything to a perfect spot. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her face as she felt two hands on her shoulders. She smiled turning around, expecting to see Cedric but instead seeing Charlie.

'Charlie,' Cho said surprised.

'Hello Cho,' he said gentle, his eyes unfocused.

'What are you doing here? Selene is here you know,' Cho said.

Charlie's eyes hot up and he seemed happy to hear that.

'Selene,' he murmured. 'Charlie likes Selene,'

Cho smiled awkward. 'I'm sure you do.'

She smiled at him. He reminded her at Cedric in some way, just the looks though, but perhaps that's why she had a weak for him. And just because he got treated different because he was different, she found that sad.

Charlie looked at her, his mouth corners twitching as he wanted to smile back, but wasn't quite sure how to.

Cho took a deep breath and went under water than, she came up right away again and Charlie looked at her.

'Now, you are all wet,' he said. 'Now you have to dry yourself with a towel before going inside, you may borrow mine if you want to. I'm very good a drying,'

Cho smiled. 'Thank you Charlie, that's very sweet of you,'

'You wanna play a game?' she asked than.

Charlie looked at her insecure. 'Charlie isn't good in games,'

'We can just throw over a ball?' Cho asked.

'Charlie likes that!' he said enthusiastic.

He got out of the water and ran away probably to go get a ball. Than Cho saw Cedric in the doorway, he didn't seem to have seen Charlie.

'Cho! It will take a moment longer, but I will be there in a flash!' he promised and blew her a kiss and went back inside.

Cho grinned and then Charlie returned with a red ball and threw it to her once he was in the water. Cho caught it and threw it back at him. They repeated this for awhile and Charlie seemed to find peace in doing the same thing over and over again, until Cho accidently didn't catch it and it dropped next to her in the water.

'No! Don't drop it! Don't drop it!' Charlie yelled. He came towards her and grabbed the ball out of the water.

'Oh, Charlie I'm so sorry,' Cho said shocked.

Charlie looked at her surprised. 'People never say sorry to Charlie, only Selene.'

'Sorry?' Cho said doubting again.

Charlie seemed to almost smile again.

'Cho is sweet,' he said.

Cho smiled and Charlie touched her face gentle. He came so much closer that Cho flinched a bit as she realized what he was trying to do.

'No Charlie…don't…' she said as he tried to press his lips on hers.

'You have to. When you find people sweet, you kiss them.' Charlie said.

Cho shook her head.

'No it doesn't really work tha…'

Charlie's lips got pressed on hers and she struggled and he didn't like that. He grabbed her shoulders.

'Cho should not struggle. Cho should be nice to Charlie!' he said in panic.

'No Charlie stop it!' Cho shrieked as she tried to escape him.

'Stop struggling!' he said and before Cho knew she was under water. He held her under water. Because it was in such a short notice she didn't have the time to get a deep breath and only after a few moments she was already short in air. Cho felt how she slipped away as she got short on oxygen. Everything went black for her eyes and she felt how she inhaled water and the moment she stopped struggling Charlie pulled her up. Cho felt the relieve of fresh air but couldn't gasp for it. She couldn't move and darkness was pressing upon her. She did hear Charlie's voice.

'Cho?' he breathed. 'Good Cho,' he said then. 'Not struggling,'

She felt how he dragged into the grass, out of the water and he gave her little kisses on her cheek and in her neck like a child that was begging for acceptance.

'Good Cho,' he said again. Cho wanted to gasp for air but the water she inhaled stopped her from doing so. She felt how Charlie lifted her up. She felt the warmth of the house as she got carried in and the steps from stairs as Charlie went upstairs. Than Cho felt a hard floor under her as he laid her down. 'Hey Charlie what are you…' Cho heard Selene's voice and how it cut off in the middle of her sentence.

'Charlie what are you doing?'

'Selene!' Cho heard the boy make a happy sound.

'Look, Charlie made her listen! Cho is good.'

'Oh no Charlie…Charlie…what have you done…' Selene sounded all tense.

'Selene isn't happy? Charlie still likes you the most, really.' Cho heard the sound of two pair of lips pressing on each other. Cho wondered if Cedric knew about that.

'Selene doesn't kiss Charlie back?' she heard Charlie say tensed. 'Why not? Why doesn't Selene?'

'Oh Charlie what have you done!' Selene shrieked now.

Why didn't she come closer? Cho wondered I she looked dead. She wasn't dead she just needed someone to give her a hard smack on her lungs.

'CEDRIC!' Selene yelled than.

'No don't call Cedric, don't call Cedric,' Charlie said panicky.

Cho heard the heavy footsteps of Cedric coming on the stairs.

It was completely silent for a moment and then she heard a scream in agony followed by the words:

'CHARLIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Remembering

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU… YOU COMPLETE IDIOT, GO AWAY!'

Cho heard Cedric scream. It hurt her ears, she would just wish he would stop.

She felt two hands on her face.

'Cho? Cho!'

She couldn't respond, wanting to but couldn't. Then she received a smack on her lungs. It almost helped, just one more. Instead she felt a pair of lips on her mouth blowing air into her and then another smack. Than one helped and Cho choked out the water, gasping relieved for fresh air. She coughed out the water over Cedric and he pulled her up a little and stroked her wet hair. He stared at Charlie and Selene. Charlie was here. Cho felt panic, everything was so blurry. Was it Charlie who was holding her? No that was Cedric right? They were so awfully alike. It frightened her.

'Take him away from here. Now, or there will happen things, you really don't want to happen.' Cedric threatened.

Selene tried to say something.

'Cedric you know he didn't mean to…'

'STOP TRYING TO DEFEND HIM! HE ALMOST KILLED HER SELENE, MAY I BE TRULY MAD AT HIM, FOR ONCE!'

Cho trembled. Cedric sounded like Charlie when he screamed and she heard him sob once. She wanted out of here. Memories of Tony came back as she thought how Charlie tried to kiss her, she almost gasped for air again as she remembered her time under water. Selene walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. Cho was glad with that but she still wasn't able to feel her real feelings for the moment.

'Don't touch me.' Cedric barked at Selene.

'Cedric…' Selene said and she touched his hair.

'Don't, only Cho may do that, alright!'

Cho squealed softly. He defended her. Cedric looked into her eyes and when she met his she suddenly felt frightened. Flashbacks strolling over her like a cattle cows and she was afraid.

'Cho…' Cedric said when he saw her look.

'Let go of me…' she muttered. 'Let me go.'

He released her slowly, actually not able to and she crawled a little away. Selene swiftly took Charlie out of the room.

She needed to get out. Out. She needed air. No hands. no touching just air.

'Cho…' Cedric tried again.

'Leave me…' she said then , she was confused but as she looked at Cedric she saw all kind of horror scenario's over his face. Probably things that contained her leaving him. She wouldn't, she just needed air. Just no male hands touching her. This was traumatic, it was! She couldn't handle more nightmares. Tony, Charlie, drowning. She didn't want to connect Cedric to that so he could not touch her.

'Please…' he said, touching her leg but she pulled it away.

'No!'

'Dad!' he suddenly called out then. Cedric's face anxious and he looked at her as if she was on point of disappearing. She wouldn't! She just needed…air!

Cedric's father came upstairs, and looked at his youngest son now, who was trying to hold his soft sobs.

'Cedric?'

'Charlie tried to drown her.' He hissed, his teeth clenched together to hold the fury rushing through his body. 'He tried to drown her!'

'Is she alright?' his father said and kneeled down next to Cho, but she cringed. No more men! Cedric shot in between.

'Don't touch her, she doesn't want that!'

His father pulled his hands back, looked at Cedric asking.

'What…'

'Erase her memory, now!' he totally panicked, trying to hold her again but she shrieked and sobbed. Erase her memory? No…NO! Why wasn't she able to say that? She recognized the feeling of being in shock from the night when they killed Tony. No, no erasing memory. She would be fine. She would hold Cedric again, but just not now. Give me time, she wanted to yell but she couldn't. Why couldn't she.

'What?' his father said. 'But Cedric…'

'Erase her memory!'

'No!' Cho shrieked in horror. 'Don't, Cedric don't!'

She found her voice. Thank goodness she found her voice.

Cedric looked at her as if he expect her to do something. He was waiting for her to touch him to prove she didn't need her memory erased. She knew him well enough that he probably already convinced himself that she would leave him if he didn't do this.

'Hold her then.' Mr. Diggory said. What? No! They couldn't do this! They couldn't do this.

She struggled, and kicked Cedric as he tried to grab her.

'No Cedric please! I will be alright I will be alright! Don't do this please! Give me time, give me time!'

Cedric stared at her but than his father pulled his wand and Cedric held her tight and she looked at him.

'I will never forgive you for this.' she said and she saw how he closed his eyes in pain of her words.

'Amnesia complete.'

'NO!'

Cho wasn't sure if it was she was the one who screamed it or Cedric, their kiss faded away, what Charlie did to her fade away, the very moment next moment a huge black hole appeared in her memory.

'Cho?' Cedric whispered. 'Are you…'

'W-what happened?' she said. 'Why am I all wet? Why is your dad here, why… where are my clothes?'

Cedric quickly got out of his shirt, pulling it over her head. Softly he rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her a little.

'You… you tripped, into the water.' He mumbled then. 'You wanted to go for a swim, I was cleaning my room… and you tripped, I was not there.'

'Oh…' Cho said hazy.

Cedric looked at her for awhile and she saw how his gaze wondered to his father who understood the message and left the room.

'Cedric…' she mumbled than and she freed herself from his arms. 'I… I need to get some air for a moment, and I will dress.'

She stumbled out of the room still not sure what just happened or what Cedric just told her.

It all made no sense.

Cho heard how Cedric knocked her door softly and she muttered something like come in. So he did. She stood in front of the mirror examining her head.

'No bumps to see.' Cedric tried to cheer her up, coming carefully closer.

She didn't understand where he was so careful about and wrapped her arms around him.

'I don't remember anything from yesterday since… since lunch…'

'Shh…' he said and he pressed his lips on her hair while closing his eyes. He seemed to be disappointed about something, as if she should remember a certain part and it made him sad she didn't.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

Cedric made a laughing sound but Cho saw it was a sob.

'I am all fine, you're the one that tripped. Are you hurt?' Cedric tried to talk over it.

'No it…it's okay, only my throat a little…'

'Well you inhaled some water.'

She cuddled against his chest, wrapping his arms around him even closer and she pressed her lips on his bare skin.

Cho had a pretty lovely summer holiday. Though Cedric was acting weird and edgy sometimes and she didn't see Charlie all those weeks and they told her he went to stay with Selene. When they returned on the platform ¾ they twirled around each other as two little satellites. Some people smiled, seeing them like that and Cho heard Cedric's mother mutter something like 'isn't it sweet' and Cedric would groan embarrassed and Cho would laugh at him. If Cho moved, he moved as well and as he saw her dragging her suitcase to the train he swiftly took it over from her.

'Leave that to me, Miss Chang.' He winked and he pulled his own and her suitcase to the train, David catching up with Cho who was strained a little ahead of Cedric.

'Hey Cho,' David said.

Cho chuckled.

'Hey David.'

He smiled sweetly at her and Cho heard Cedric mutter behind them.

'David, hey! Best friend wanting attention here!'

David turned around laughing.

'Oh and why are you so much craving for attention, Mr. Diggory?'

'Well I find it really no style that you don't even say hi to me!'

'Hi.' David said dryly before turning to Cho again, teasing his friend who dropped the suitcases and gave the other boy a push in his back, which made him tremble and smack onto the platform.

'You're not so steady on your feet, Mr. Rankin.' Cedric joked while helping his friend up once again and Cho shook her head disapproving.

'Guys.' She muttered.

'Your guys.' David grinned cheerful and Cedric huffed.

'What?'

'She has only one guy, and he's standing here.' Cedric muttered.

'Oh Cedric, can't you handle a little competition?'

Competition. Cho once told Cedric he had no competition. Did that still count now they were just friends? And why did she had this horrible feeling she needed to remember something, but she just couldn't?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Dementors

The train that was moving towards Cho Chang's fourth school year and Cedric Diggory's fifth had stopped. In the middle of nowhere in had stopped. It was dark outside and Cho looked at Cedric asking. He and David didn't look like they knew anything more and Cedric stroked her hair a bit hushing.

Suddenly the windows fogged and it froze upon the glass. Cho stared at this not understanding and touched it for a brief moment. Cedric and David seemed to be focusing on something else and she felt how both of the boys wrapped their arms around her. Cedric allowed David to touch her and she wondered why that was. What she did feel was an intense feeling of unhappiness. It crawled over her body, to her mind, into her heart and she wanted to cry her eyes out. Cho lifted up her eyes to the door from the coupé and there she saw the most horrid creature. Covered in some kind of black robe, but it wasn't a robe, it was the creature itself and its hands were covered with gross cuts. Cho knew what it was. She had seen them in the news. It was a Dementor.

'No, no…' she heard Cedric mumble. 'Go away,' he hovered over her, protecting her, but he couldn't protect her from bad memories. She was in the bathroom again. She heard Tony's voice. How he had tried to rape her and Cho gasped and Cedric grabbed her tighter, even David making sure she wasn't in direct contact with the Dementor. Suddenly something else came up in her mind. The feeling of choking. Water. Everywhere water. She needed to breath, but couldn't. Whenever had she almost drowned? She couldn't remember. Suddenly the Dementor was gone as soon as it had appeared and the whole air around her seemed to relieve again. Bad memories disappeared. Cho breathed a bit heavy and she looked at the two boys hovering around her.

'You can let go of me now.' She said dryly.

Cedric trembled. It was his angry tremble. 'Why-can't-they-just leave you alone!' he hissed.

'Guys I'm fine,' she said but her hands were shaking.

'No you are not,' Cedric mumbled.

'I am,' Cho said stubborn.

Cedric looked at her. The train still didn't move, but after awhile it did and the sun seemed to peak through the clouds again. The rumor soon spread that Harry Potter fainted after a visit of the Dementors. Cedric and David snickered and Cho looked angry at them.

'You don't know what horrid memory that thing brought back!' Cho defended him.

Cedric looked displeased. 'I think he was just scared,'

'Cedric!' Cho called out.

'Alright, alright, you are right,' he hushed her. 'Come you need to lay down,'

' I don't need to lay down, I'm fine!'

Nevertheless Cedric forced to lay down on the little couch, her head on his lap and she stopped struggling because it was simply to nice to resist. His finger went through her hair caressing.

'Cho,' he mumbled every time.

Cho got more at ease, even though she would never admit, but she knew Cedric knew, cause he had this triumphed smile on his face.

David shook his head. 'You spoil her to much,' he repeated again.

'I do not…' Cedric said tenderly.

His friend raised his eyebrows.

'Well even if I do! I couldn't care less…She deserves it,' Cho felt his loving touch again.

David made a sound. 'I'm sorry, I just needed to swallow back some vomit,'

Cho burst out into laughter and she saw how Cedric rolled his eyes and tried to hit his friend without throwing her off his lap.

But the train arrived and she needed to get off even though she liked that spot.

While the carriage brought them to Hogwarts David and Cedric were fighting over which Quidditch team was the best and Cho shut them both up by telling them _her _favorite. Suddenly they didn't like any other team anymore but hers and she laughed at their silliness. When she needed to say goodbye to them because she needed to go to her own table she noticed how hard such thing was. She had spend so much time with Cedric, they hadn't be apart for a minute and even David she didn't want to be apart of. She liked their little gang of three.

'We will see you after,' Cedric said smiling.

'Yes, alright,' Cho reacted.

The boys looked at each other for a moment and then she felt two pair of lips on both her cheeks. She giggled soft and went to the Ravenclaw table afterwards where Marietta and the rest of her group of girl greeted her enthusiastic.

'Oh Cho we missed you so!' they all squealed. Cho smiled surprised, she saw that more girls were added to the clique and they all claimed to have missed her just as much, while she was ashamed to not even know their names. Nevertheless she smiled and had a great time at dinner with them. Than Dumbledore asked for attention and explained that the Dementors would guarding the school because of an escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. Cho shivered. Scary.

'Cho!' Cedric yelled.

She smiled and walked towards him after dinner the moment she found him.

'Quidditch will be soon!' he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

'I'm so going to beat you,' Cho chuckled.

Cedric smiled loving as if he gladly wanted her to win. She looked at him smiling and again he gave her that look as if he was disappointed she didn't remember something.

'What?' she asked.

'You're gorgeous,' he commented.

Cho giggled. 'What do you want from me?' Cho asked suspicious.

'Oh that's quite obvious,' David said while he came walking, his dessert still in his hand.

'He wants you to loooove him, he wants you to huuug him, he wants you to kiiiiss him!' as he took a bite from his ice-cream. And of course Cedric wouldn't let that go over his side and attacked David smearing the ice-cream all over his face.

'Dude!' David said. 'Not so defensive!'

They both laughed and so did Cho.

'You guys are so…'

'In love with you!' they commented joking at the same time and this time she was the one getting attacked, with kisses.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Quidditch

'COME ON CEDRIC!' Cho yelled from the Tribune. 'MORE TO THE FRONT DAVID!' Cho was encouraging her two guys who were playing against Gryffindor. Cho's eyes followed Cedric carefully in the air.

'Hello Cho Chang,' Luna Lovegood said dreamingly, who was next to her.

'Euhm, hi..' Cho said doubting to the younger Ravenclaw girl.

'You must like Cedric Diggory very much,' he high soft voice pointed out.

'Why?' Cho asked.

'There are lovebugs all around you,' Loony Lovegood said.

Cho blinked, not seeing anything and she looked at Luna asking.

'They are invisible you know, it's all in the Quibbler,' she sang.

Cho smiled a little awkward and focused on Cedric again, watching David score the points. She also glanced to Harry Potter for a moment, who was Gryffindor's seeker, Cho could see he was good. But Cedric had to be better. Suddenly she saw Harry and Cedric both speeding off, they had seen something. The cheering on the tribunes swelled on, but Cho was distracted by the sudden clouds than rolled in. Both Cedric as Harry disappeared into the clouds and Cho gasped worried. That moment she saw two Dementors, flying over the field and Cho pressed her hand over her mouth in shock as also they disappeared in the clouds. She saw from her eye corners how Dumbledore stood up in fury. They weren't supposed to be here. The next moment Cedric came out of the clouds with the snitch in his hand, but he didn't look relieved he looked bewildered and the next moment got clear why cause Harry Potter felt down from an immense height. Luckily Dumbledore was present at prevented the boy from smacking down at the ground. Than the match was over. Dumbledore was furious with the Dementors and Hufflepuf had one. Cho got of the tribune together with other students and she soon felt two strong arms around her.

'I heard you cheering!' Cedric said pleased.

Cho smiled. 'You won!' she congratulated him.

'Well not really, it wasn't a fair match. I will offer to play it over, but at least you see me almost win,' that seemed enough for him.

'You're such a gentleman,' Cho pointed out smiling.

'Let's get out of here,' Cedric said.

'You're still in your Quidditch gear!' Cho laughed.

Cedric smiled. 'I don't care,' he tugged her along to the lake, their spot.

'Take some of those things off,' Cho said pointing at his gear. 'I can't even normally hold you, you are fat this way!'

Cedric laughed taking off some of his protection. Cho watched him and thought back at their night in the bathroom. He had seen her naked, she shivered content with that thought. Though she never had seen him naked. She looked at him. He sure had changed over the years, he had become more manly, even more handsome.

Cedric looked at her and he smiled self-conscious. 'What?' he asked friendly.

'You're pretty,' Cho giggled softly.

Cedric looked at her smiling such an intense smile Cho had to blink. He shoved towards her.

'Cho, I…'

Cho looked at him, waiting for what he wanted to say but he seemed to change his mind and looked at the lake.

'You know, you have seen me naked,' Cho spoke out her thoughts.

Cedric looked at her for a moment and then he blushed heavily. It made Cho chuckle again.

'We were young…And in love,' Cedric said.

Cho cocked her head. She didn't like that line as if they weren't in love now…but that was the point. They weren't. Or at least they claimed they weren't. It was confusing.

'I never saw you naked,' Cho added.

Cedric smiled again. 'You'd like to see me naked than?' he snickered.

Cho looked measuring, it was a thought she shouldn't torture herself to long with cause before she knew it she might could realize she indeed would like to see him naked. Cedric watched her face.

'You would?' he blinked, reading her expressions so carefully as always.

'O-of course not…' Cho defended herself poorly.

Cedric smiled, in triumph once again. Oh, he looked so proud.

'She want to see me naked,' he said in victory.

Cho rolled her eyes. 'I'm your friend,' she reminded him.

'Oh I know that!' Cedric said and he hugged her. 'But still it makes me feel handsome,'

'You are handsome!' Cho called out.

'For what it's worth, I really liked you naked,' Cedric blew in her ear.

Cho chuckled. 'Moran,' she said and hit his head softly. 'Bleh, you smell like sweat she said, Quidditch sweat.'

Cedric laughed. 'I'm so sorry my lady, how unthinking of me!' he pulled her up and they walked back to the Quidditch changing rooms. Cedric kissed her forehead.

'I will take a shower and be right back,'

'I will be waiting,' Cho grinned.

He smiled at her and disappeared into the boys room. Cho moved on her feet outside. After ten minutes it started to rain. Cho gasped and swiftly dove into the changing room. It was empty. The others already left a long time, but she could hear Cedric singing under the shoulder and she laughed softly. When she stood on her those she could see his reddish hair to the small window in the shower door. He did not notice her, but she could see how he soaped his hair while he went wild on a song from the Weird Sisters. Now she could see him naked! And she already laughed at the idea how his face would look like if she would happily walk into the big shower. She carefully put a few steps closer but she felt how butterflies flew through her stomach every time she did. She knew she could do this, that they would laugh about it later and she carefully laid her hand on the door, it was unlocked. She chuckled and carefully pushed it open. Cedric turned around by hearing the door and Cho raised her eyes brows. She had planned to laugh very hard and tell him they were even now but there was too much to see to tell him that!

'Err..' she stuttered instead and her cheeks colored red. Lucky for her, Cedric knew her so well and he burst into laughter. 'Oh Cho you should see your face!' he laughed.

She had wanted to say that to him! While he laughed Cho studies his muscles. So strong, he wa so strong. She didn't dare to look below his waist, afraid she would get even more red, but she did see a glimpse. She heard how Cedric grew silent.

'Won't you come here?' he asked than, tenderly.

Cho stared up at him. Was he joking. He slowly came towards her and Cho didn't know where to look, she was sure she had to be red till her neck. Cedric put his wet hand on her cheek and she looked against his chest. He removed her scarf and her robe and she felt how her breathing accelerated. He took of her vest and he was carefully measuring her, if he could do this. He could, he could, she hoped she didn't make it look like she didn't want to shower with him. That would be such a new level in their 'friendship'. Her tie got taken off and her blouse got opened. His hands weren't trembling, he seemed very sure. How was he so sure? What did she missed that he was so sure they could do this? She couldn't think about that for long cause also her bra dropped on the ground and Cedric hovered for a moment.

'Cho,' Cedric whispered. 'You are my best friend and I love you and I respect you, as a person and as a woman, please don't think I will take advantage of this,' he said softly.

Cho looked up at him and smiled than and carefully wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, her body pressing against his wet chest and she could feel how he inhaled deeply and then laid his hands on her bare back and how he stroked her hair. Than his hands wondered down and he slid down her skirt and her underwear at the same time, till they stood naked in front of each other. They both breathed faster than normal and Cho wasn't sure who's heart beat the loudest.

'Let's shower,' Cedric said smiling and took her hand, pulling her under the warm water. Cho gasped softly and looked up as she got warmed by the shower. Cedric looked down upon her smiling.

'You know we never kissed as best friends.' he pointed out.

Cho chuckled.

'Don't you think you are pushing your luck?'

Cedric grinned. 'Well I'm just saying, maybe it will be different kissing as best friends,'

'You want to kiss me?' Cho snickered.

'Do I have permission to?' Cedric asked on his turn.

Cho looked at him, her mouth corners curling.

'You have, but only now and it's a best friends kiss, no crappy crap attached,'

Cedric chuckled. 'No crappy crap, promised.'

He took her wet face between his hands, stroking some hair out of her face and he started with kissing the drops of water off her face. He tongue carefully striking over her cheek. Then he found her lips and Cho gasped softly and Cedric pulled her against his naked body. Cho placed her hands on his shoulders as she closed her eyes kissing her best friend back. His tongue tabbed her lips for a moment but he didn't ask for entrance. It was a very decent we-are-best-friends-who-are-naked-under-the-shower kiss. Cho smiled for a moment Cedric broke it, sighing deep and content.

'Hmm,' he said.

'Not good?' Cho asked.

'Wonderful,' he said and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Cho chuckled. Cedric took the shampoo, putting some on his hand and then stared washing her hair. Cho leaned against him and let him. It felt lovely. Once her hair was done, her shoulders took their turn and Cedric would turn her around and massage them and soap them gentle. Cho was totally relaxed and didn't feel awkward at all. She felt his lips on her ear.

'I love you, Cho Chang.' he whispered passionate.

'I love you too,' Cho answered softly with closed eyes. Then she opened them.

'As best friends of course!' They added rapidity at the same.

And they would look at each other, knowing it was time to dress.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Jealousy

Even three days later, Cho was still trembling when she thought back of the little 'incident' in shower. He had washed her and nothing happened further, but it gave her the shivers, the good kind. They joked a lot about it, but even than she saw something happening to Cedric. After awhile he blush and mutter something as an apology and then turn his body away from her. After a few moments he would relax again and talk along as nothing had happened. But also now he was disappeared in thoughts and Cho couldn't have that now! She had a Quidditch game against Gryffindor and he had to be there for her now.

'Ceddy! Where are your thoughts!' Cho smacked his head. 'My game is starting, in a moment, and you don't even say good luck!'

'Goodluck?' he muttered teasing. and She pulled his hair annoyed.

'Cedric Diggory now don't be a jerk!' Cho said strict as she took his face between her hands with which she forced him to look at her

'I need you, I am nervous!'

She breathed relieved once he put his arms around her.

'Well no need to be, it's a third year boy.'

Cedric was meaning Harry Potter, who would be her opponent.

'He's good!' she said in defense.

'He's just a boy, nothing special.' Cedric said as always.

'But…' Cho wanted to object. That Harry was the youngest seeker in hundred years, that he saved the school twice already and that Cedric only defeated him by dementor luck. But that last seemed a little to mean.

'Cho you're the best seeker Ravenclaw ever had, besides you're the only girl and I am sure no one can win from you.' Cedric told her firm.

She huffed but pressed a kiss on his cheek as she got called to the field. Cedric pulled her into a tight hug.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered. 'But I'm sure you'll be the best.'

'Cheer for me.' Cho teased.

'Oh I can run over the field if you want to?'

Cho chuckled, knowing how easy the word 'naked' would fit in there and she knew that's what he meant.

She wiggled her eyebrows and tugged his shirt for a moment.

'You better make sure no one else can have such privileges.'

She giggled, petted his cheek.

'Go to your seat. I'm sure David's there.' she added.

'I'm sure David's there.' Cedric. repeated with a high voice and rolled his eyes. Cho made a pouting frown and rolled her eyes too. She didn't get why he was so edgy. She kissed his cheek anyway before she left and disappeared into the dressing room where she received a pep talk from their coach. Once she walked to the field she heard David's voice.

'Go Cho!' David called . She saw how Cedric took place next to him and started cheering the same till the whole tribune yelled the same line. Cho blushed and she saw how Cedric blew her a kiss grinning.

Cho stood opposite of Harry who didn't really know where to look when they made eye contact. Nevertheless she smiled friendly. And he tried to do the same but then the whistle sounded, and the game started and Cho and Harry shot off into the air. When Cho was up in air she saw how Cedric was frowning bending over as if he wasn't feeling well, but when she looked she saw how he quickly sat up again, smiling.

'GO CHO!' he started to call again encourage .

The match had started and the first few minutes she watched her team mates play and she tried to figure out the Gryffindor's but this wasn't her job and she knew that so she started looking for the tiny golden ball.

She and Harry both flew after it. Harry's nimbuzz was so much faster! But she was lighter, but Harry was so good it didn't seem to help, stillshe kept infront of him a few inches and she wondered why when she peeked to her side she noticed he was letting her win! He peeked back at her and they both lost the snitch and Cho had to laugh a bit.

'POTTER! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THE GENTLEMAN!' Oliver Wood yelled.

Cho chuckled at Harry comforting who became a bit red.

A few moments later she saw the snitch and she saw it first!

'THAT'S MY GIRL!' she heard David call out.

To hear some later: 'I MEAN THAT IS CEDRIC'S GIRL!' Cedric probably had smacked him and Cho had to chuckle but before she knew Harry was next to her.

And he wasn't holding back this time and almost apologetic he grabbed the snitch away. Cho gasped for a moment and the Gryffindor Tribune cheered. But Cho was supportive and she smiled at him as they flew down.

'Congratulations,' she said.

The boy became red and stuttered something.

'Thank you,' he finally got out.

'I hope Olive won't give you a to hard of time?' Cho asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

'I don't think he will now,'  
Cho laughed for a moment and walked down the Quiddtich field with him.

'Harry come here! We are gonna celebrate!' his teammates yelled.

Harry excused himself, becoming almost as red as his shirt as he walked after his leaving Cho smiling behind till she saw Cedric. Her face turned a little worried. He looked a bit sick. She was quite positive he had been standing there for awhile.

'Ceddy?' she squealed. 'Are you alright? I saw you during the game, you looked so hurt, I wondered…'

Cedric laid a finger on her lips.

That frown was back again and Cho started to suspect something. Silly, silly Cedric.

'I'm fine.' he said grumpy.

'You're sure, maybe we need to ask Madame Pomfrey…' tried again, to make sure he really wasn't sick.

'Cho, I am fine.' she cringed a little not liking him to talk to her that angry. It wasn't even angry just irritated but that felt as angry for her. Cedric looked at her and muttered an apology right away.

She tugged his sleeve softly and they went to the lake.

'Take something off.' Cedric tried to joke to cheer her up once again. As she had said once he was still wearing all his Quidditch gear. Cho smiled and took her protection off.

'He almost let me win.'

'His broom was just afster, you are better, you would have won.' Cedric tried but it was quite a desperate try.

'He won fair.'

'You would have beaten him if he didn't had a nimbuzz.'

'You were there already, not?' Cho asked then.

'Where?' Cedric looked at her.

'Downstairs, at the field, when I talked to Harry.'

'Yes, but I mean, I… I'm not going to disturb your talk and you can talk to him off course, you could…' Cedric muttered but it sounded quite sad and Cho's wrapped her arms around him. She knew it. He was jealous. She almost had to laugh but she knew he would kick her ass for that but he indeed was jealous!

'Take off your shirt.' She said then.

'What?' Cedric chuckled.

'Please take off your shirt?' Cho pleaded again nicely.

Cedric grinned and did so than taking it off. Cho pressing her lips on his muscled skin and he calmed down as she had expected.

'You were jealous, Diggory.' She said. 'Are you jealous.'

'No.' he said.

'Don't lie to me.' She mumbled.

'Yes I am.' He said abruptly than, giving her her way.

'Don't be.' Cho whispered intense as she lingered her lips over his chest for a moment before pulling back, stroking his strong muscles. She thought back at their shower moment. 'Don't be.' she repeated.

He didn't know what she thought, or felt but he had to smile, touched and lifted his shoulders for a moment. Then he suddenly grabbed her, for a moment Cho thought he was going to kiss her but he was clenching her against his chest.

'Cho.' Cedric muttered and it seemed that was everything he had to say, for now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Drawing

It would already be the last week of their school year. It went so fast. All with all it had been a more boring year than the past ones, but Cho was content with a little peace and quiet. Peace and quiet maybe, but Cedric and David still were able to arrange her daily portion of laughter. She was laying on her bed. She found a moment alone somewhere in the day. A moment away from Cedric and David, a moment away from the giggling girls and for a moment she did not mind and was pretty content of having a moment to think. She had to laugh silently in herself again when she remembered how Cedric and David had done a duel in the middle of the great hall. Ending up both in the hospital wing with each other's wands in their nose. Their new spells hadn't worked out. She wasn't allowed to come see them, cause they hadn't wanted her to see them like that, but still it was funny. She couldn't help it to laugh out loud when she thought back of Cedric and David brining her a serenade. Chuckling again as she remembered the conversation.

She had been sitting outside on a bench, reading when the two boys came walking they were snickering and seemed amused about something. Cho had looked suspicious at them and they came to stand in front of her.

'What?' Cho had asked as they stood there grinning at her, silently but so amused. And then she had remembered: It had been Valentine's day, that day. Cedric and David would look at each other meaningful and the next second they had dropped on their knees and started singing to her. Cho had blushed insanely. People who walked by laughing or making noises like : Aww. Some girls looking jealous and Cho herself indeed feeling pretty lucky. They even sounded so good together, they really had made work of it. Once they were done they had been looking at her victorious and she had giggled flattered.

'Thank you both so much!' she had squealed and kissed both their cheeks.

'We are not done yet!' David had said enthusiastic.

'Not even close!' Cedric had added and she got pulled of her bench, pushed into Hogwarts.

'What are we going to do?' she had asked.

'Everyone here should now that you are our Valentine, so we need to mark you!' Cedric had chuckled.

'As long you are not going to paint me! Or burn me!' she had said panicky.

They boys had laughed a pushed her on a chair in their Hufflepuf commonroom.

'A chocolate, miss?' David had offered while Cedric grabbed the stuff for whatever they were planning.

'With or without love potion?'

David had laughed. 'We aren't that cruel,'

'What do you have there?' Cho had asked when Cedric returned. He had all sort of stuff in his hand.

'Just some stuff to mark you,' he had said innocent. He and David both started to touch her hair. Putting it up by putting ribbons in it from the colors of Hufflepuf, they did a poor job but they were guys and it was good meant and even though her hair was messy and she looked like a doll, it was something that didn't even miss stood her. She groaned a little though when they came with more.

'What now?' she had questioned. But it were no more ribbons. It were gifts. A lot of gifts! Music boxes, from both of them! Heart shaped candy, chocolate, and they both still had one package in their hands.

'You guys!' she had said, almost getting emotional. They looked at her. Cedric not being able to resist to press a kiss on her face.

'Thank you,' she had said hoarse.

'We have one more thing,' David grinned. They had put out the package towards her at the same time. When Cho unwrapped it a beautiful little dress came out, matching the colors of her ribbons. And she really liked it, it was save in her bag now.

'You like it?' they had asked.

She had burst into tears than. 'Thank you guys!' she had sobbed.

Two pair of arms had been wrapped around her.

'We love you!' they had said perfectly at the same time.

Cho had worn the dress whenever she had been able to.

She chuckled again at the comment Cedric made that at some point it would grow to her skin and she wouldn't be able to take it off anymore. Like she would care.

She heard a soft knock on the door while she was still chuckling about memories of this year. Cedric's head peeked around the door. 'Having fun on your own?' he teased.

'Yes!' and Cho burst into laughter, now he was here. A moment a lone was nice, but she always felt relieved once Cedric was in the same room again.

'What's so funny?' he asked and crawled next o her on the bed.

'You did a serenade!' Cho laughed.

Cedric looked at her as if she had lost her mind but then laughed with her.

'Yeah I guess I sort of did, are you laughing at me?'

'Noooo!' Cho squealed giddy.

Cedric snickered and walked with his fingers over her belly. Cho saw how he had his sketchbook under his arm.

'Drawings!' she smiled pleased and took it from him. He seemed like he wanted to protest, but she knew she would get her way anyway and so did he so he let her but he seemed nervous. As she opened it the first drawing was their spot at the lake and it looked so real she had the feeling she could almost touch it. She smiled. The next drawing was she. In her school uniform, looking over her shoulder smiling.

'Nice Ceddy,' she commented. He smiled weakly and played with his own hands nervously. Cho looked at him for a moment but then skipped to the next drawing, which was also her. Only now in her orange dress. The next she was too, and the next, and the next and the next and the next. Cedric moved unease. The last drawing she was also. Drawn from straight in front of her, her hair fluttering a bit as a breeze was going through it. The drawing stopped at just under her collarbone. She searched for the lines who would point out her shirt but there weren't any. She was bare shouldered. She looked up at Cedric and he blushed.

'I…I'm…'

She gave him back the sketchbook and smiled sweetly.

'They are really good,' she said. 'You have talent,'

Cedric gazed at her.

'You are just a big part of my life that's why…'

'I know, don't explain,' Cho said.

Cedric nodded and Cho grinned pushing him softly.

'Seriously I'm flattered!'

Cedric laughed softly, trying to kiss her head, but Cho escaped him by kiss his cheek first. He chuckled.

'Little monster!' he said.

'I'm going to take a shower for a moment,' Cho said grinning and stood up.

'You want me to join?' Cedric joked wiggling his eyebrows.

'Shut up,' Cho laughed. 'You stay here, you better be here when I return!'

'Of course Cho,' Cedric smiled and his eyes followed her until she was in the bathroom.

Cho showered. She didn't make it long, just long enough to make sure she was clean. Once she stepped out she dried herself. When she wasn't dripping anymore she wrapped the towel around her body and got into the commonroom, Cedric was still on the bed and looked up.

'Cho,' he groaned.

'What?' Cho said as she walked to her closet to find some clothes.

'Best friend or not I'm still a boy!'

Cho laughed. 'Don't be such a baby,' she said as she looked into the wardrobe.

'Won't you pose for me?' it was just a soft request but she heard it. She turned around at him, holding the towel.

'Where?'

Cedric seemed surprised with her easy answer and he pointed at the little sofa. Cho sat down and still held her towel.

'Lay down?' Cedric asked.

Cho did and she watched how Cedric opened his sketchbook to find a blank page. She knew what he really wanted and she would give it to him. While his eyes were on his book, she dropped the towel and when he looked up after finding his page he gasped softly as she laid there like that. He swallowed, she saw it and she wondered if this is what he meant. He did, cause he started to draw right away.

'Can you put your hand a little more against your cheek…Yes there, keep it there,' he said, very professional.

Cho smiled a little. Cedric drew and looked and drew and blushed.

'You are blushing,' Cho chuckled.

'Am not…' Cedric mumbled weakly as his pencil sketched over the paper.

'You are Picasso, you are blushing!'

Cedric smiled as his eyes went upon her.

'I don't think you have a clue how beautiful you are,'

'Am I giving you a hard time?' Cho asked, while still holding perfectly still.

'A little,' Cedric mumbled. 'But drawing helps, makes me focus on lines, instead of…' his eyes wondered up to her body again but then he shook his head and drew further. Cho chuckled softly but she felt how tense she was. Nervous. Would he find her pretty? As he measured every line of her body so carefully?

Cedric would me her eyes for a moment and he was a little less red already. Just as in the shower he seemed to get a little more at ease. Once he was done he looked at her insecure.

'You want to see it?' he asked.

'Yes,' Cho muttered.

Cedric stood up swiftly and walked towards her showing her the drawing, which was truly beautiful and Cho almost couldn't believe it was her.

'It's beautiful,' she said. Cedric smiled a little proud and took the towel from the ground and covered her body with it. Cho smiled and breathed a bit more relaxed. Cedric stroke her face and smiled.

'How about a best friends kiss?' he asked.

Cho laughed and smacked him softly.

'You really are pushing you luck!' she said snickering while shaking her head.

Cedric smiled with her but for a moment she thought to see a shimmer of disappointment in his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Charlie

And there Cho was again. At Cedric home. She didn't talk for her mother for a year now. And it hurt her, but she wouldn't show. Not today. Cedric's parents didn't come to pick them up, they found the way home their selves. Cho and Cedric chuckling and giggling while walk over the street.

'I can't believe you cursed that boy in the train,' Cho laughed.

Cedric snickered and he held her hand and made her spin a circle on the street. Cho giggled.

'Well he was bothering you,' he said in defense. Cho looked at him cynical.

'Right.' she said.

'No harm is done,' Cedric grinned. 'An innocent spell,'

'Mhh, I can start about you and David having wands in your nose?' Cho said grinning.

'Don't you dare!' Cedric said and poked her waist laughing.

That was day strolled towards Cedric's house and when she saw the now so familiar house upon the hill, she saw Mrs. Diggory run outside.

'Oh Cho dear!' she said as she pulled her in a tight hug. 'We are so glad to have you again!'

Cho smiled at the warm welcome and Mrs. Diggory kissed Cedric's cheeks.

'Where is Charlie?' Cho asked Cedric once they were outside.

'With Selene,' Cedric answered and he got all pale.

Cho looked at him. 'Ok?' she said measuring, looking at Cedric's face.

'Will I see him? I made him a music box you see, I think it will calm him down,' Cho said.

Cedric looked at her. 'My brother isn't a charity case.' he said cold, but worry sounded through his voice.

'I know that,' Cho said taken off guard. 'I'm just trying to be nice,'

'You made him a music box! You never even made me a music box…' Cedric muttered.

'I didn't know you liked them…' Cho said blinking. 'What's wrong with you? Are you jealous on Charlie too?'

'No! You don't understand…'

'Than help me understand!' Cho said, a little angered now.

'Charlie is dangerous.' Cedric said and looked at her.

'You keep saying that, but I don't believe it,'

Cedric looked desperate. What was she missing here? What did she miss? Why was he so edgy about this subject. She had barely seen Charlie last time. So why could Cedric be so against seeing her?

Cedric saw her thinking. 'Let it go Cho,' Cedric said.

'You're really being a jerk.' Cho said with watery eyes.

Cedric flinched and looked at her. 'Cho, sorry I didn't…'

'Yeah right!' Cho interrupted him angry and she stumbled downstairs.

'Cho, honey…' Mrs. Diggory said surprise. 'Won't you stay upstairs with Cedric?' she seemed a little nervous. Cho frowned. What was wrong with everybody.

'No I really not want to be with Cedric right now.'

'Well why don't you go for some fresh air in that case, outside perhaps?' The woman said a little panicky.

'Euhm, no thank you,' Cho blinked and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Diggory half grabbing her arm to stop her, but then Cho saw Charlie standing there.

'Hi, Charlie!' Cho said smiling and Mrs. Diggory let go off her calling Cedric's name. She heard how he stumbled down the stairs.

'What's he doing here?' he hissed. He stood behind her, his arms on her shoulders but she shook them off.

'Cho…' Charlie muttered. 'See, Charlie didn't hurt you. Charlie didn't. Cho is alive, Cho is well. Charlie doesn't kill, no Charlie is good. Good Charlie.'

Cho smiled sheepishly and not understanding. 'Of course I'm not hurt Charlie,' she said.

'Cho I really think we should go back upstairs,' Cedric said tensed and held her arm.

'Oh, let go off me!' Cho said and she took the little music box out of her pocket.

'Charlie, I made you something, would you like to have it?' she asked carefully.

Charlie looked up. 'Cho made Charlie a present?' he asked.

Cho nodded. 'Sweet Cho, ' Charlie murmured and Cho took a timid step forward and Charlie waited.

'Give me that, I will give it to him,' Cedric said and took the music box. Cho stared at him unbelieving.

Charlie panicked from the sudden change. 'No! It's not Cho's present if Cho doesn't give it, Charlie doesn't want present from Cedric! Cedric was mean to Charlie! You killed her Charlie you killed her! He kept yelling! Charlie doesn't want present from Cedric!'

Cedric blinked and his breathing was ragged and Cho took back the music box and she didn't understand much of it all but she gave Charlie the box.

'When you spin that, you will hear music.' she said gentle.

Charlie did so. First slowly, measuring and then as little tunes came out, his mouth corners curled and he started to spin it. He made a squealing noise and Cho smiled pleased seeing he really liked it.

'Charlie, what do we say when you got a present?' Mrs. Diggory said. Her voice trembled, just as Cedric's body.

'Thank you Cho,' Charlie whispered. 'Cho is sweet, Charlie is glad he didn't kill Cho, that would have made Charlie very sad,'

'You didn't kill me?' Cho said asking.

'Ok! Let's go upstairs!' Cedric said quickly. 'Get him out of here,' he hissed to his mother.

'Cedric what is going on?' Cho asked but he pushed her into the hall.

'Bye Cho,' she heard Charlie whisper and the soft tune of the music box.

'That was very sweet of you,' Cedric managed to get out once he forced her upstairs.

Cho pushed him softly though. 'What on earth is wrong with you? And where was Charlie talking about?'

'Nothing Cho, as I said, he is not well,'

Cho looked at him suspicious but Cedric looked emotionless, she couldn't read anything.

'Cedric you are hiding something from me!' Cho said unhappy.

Cedric looked at the ground, ashamed almost, hurt. Cho started sobbing then.

'Oh no, oh nonono, Cho don't do that, don't cry, oh my love don't cry,' said panicky and locked her in his embrace.

'Cho, I'm just trying to protect you, please don't cry, my sunshine, please…' he mumbled and kissed her hair.

Cho cried only harder.

'Oh honey, you were so sweet, it was so sweet of you to give Charlie that, really, but I'm just so afraid he will hurt you, but you saw how happy you made him?' Cedric said in attempt to comfort her.

'Y-yes...' Cho sobbed.

'Shh,' Cedric said a bit hopeless.

Cho wiped her tears away and Cedric relaxed a little as she stopped crying.

'You were mean,' Cho said truthfully.

Cedric opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and started to kiss her face as apology. Cho sniffed but chuckled softly than. Till he kissed her neck and the chuckle turned into laughing as he pressed her on the bed while tickling her.

'Alright, alright you are forgiven!' She laughed.

Cedric smiled looking at her.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'I know,' Cho answered.

And it was alright again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Forbidden kiss

Cho received a letter from her mother that month. In where she asked for her to come home.

'Cedric,' Cho squealed in panic.

'What's wrong?' Cedric came towards her, Cho holding the letter in her hands.

'She wants me to come home.'

'Your mother?' Cedric asked. Cho nodded. 'Well, that's good..right?' Cedric said measuring. 'At least, as long she doesn't hurt you,'

'I can't go home,' Cho gasped. 'How can I ever be in that home again? We killed Tony in that home, he almost took me in that home, I heard my dad died in that home I…that's not my home,' Cho said.

Cedric sunk next to her comforting. 'But Cho, it's your mother, you don't want to spend the rest of your life without your mother now do you?' Cedric stroked her hair.

Cho shook her head slowly.

'So you will go home?' Cedric asked carefully. He didn't seem to enthusiastic with that idea.

'I guess so?'

'That's really too bad because we had tickets,' Cedric said.

'Tickets?' Cho asked.

'Yes…for the Quidditch championship, we were planning on taking the Weasley's too and I…well I of course would have taken you. '

Cho gasped disappointed.

Cedric looked at her. 'But hey, don't worry, we will just go with the Weasley's and I will meet you there?' Cedric said. 'I'm sure we have a ticket for your mom to if she would like,'

Cho smiled carefully. 'Thank you Cedric.'

'No problem love.'

Cho had spend the weeks till the Quidditch tournament with her mother. They sort of 'talked out', but Cho knew it was a lie. Everything was a lie. Her mother wouldn't believe Tony did and attempt to rape her and Cho wouldn't tell the truth about Tony's death. Her mother had found herself a new boyfriend already. This one seemed nicer. He didn't look creepy and he didn't try to touch her or hug her, sometimes he just smiled friendly at her and he wasn't as much in the house as Tony had been. Cho also knew something broke between her and her mother that couldn't be repaired and it sure were a few lonely weeks, with only letters from Cedric to pull her through.

_17-07-1995, Ottery St. Catchpole_

_My dearest Cho,_

_I'm sure worried I can tell you that. Your letters are depressed and you don't even seem to notice it yourself. I think it's a very good thing you will come to join us to the Quidditch World Cup, I'm so glad your mom allowed you to come! It's too bad she won't come herself, but I can understand she isn't really looking forward of seeing me again. I hope you will be able to find it all by yourself, but your mother will help you apperate the most of the way right? I will be waiting for you once I have shaken off the Weasley's, Potter is coming with them. And you may share my tent, isn't that nice of me? My dear Cho I realized certain things might got out of hand a bit this past year. Showers, drawings. We are friends. Close friends, but maybe such thing is even to close for best friends as we are. I'm not sure how you think of this, but I can only tell you that I do not regret, but that I only doubt that I might have put you in positions where I shouldn't have put you in. Writing this letter now you feel so far away. Awfully far away and I can't wait to hold you again. Please forgive me if I've ever made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I treasure you more than anything else in this world. And I love you. Cho Chang, I love you._

_Yours,_

_Cedric_

_P.s. I enclosed a picture of us. I personally very much like it. We didn't notice my mom took it. You have the cutest smile._

Cho smiled, the picture that dropped out was lovely. She was laughing about something Cedric had whispered her and he would smile, his lips intimately near her ear.

She could read how he had been emotional in this letter, or how he suddenly got torn by doubt that their being naked with each other in one room was an irresponsible thing to do. She wasn't sure herself now and she wasn't sure how to react on his last line. She loved him too. But in what way? How? Boundaries seem to fade. They were naked with each other as friends, they kissed each other as friends, they said they loved each other as friends, what was the line, that wouldn't make them no friends anymore, but lovers? Cho sighed and her mother knocked on the door.

'Time to go,' she said. Cho checked if she had everything for one last time and stood up, holding her back, taking her mother's arm. A moment later Cho felt like choking and everything around her spun. But then she felt fresh air and she heard voices, a lot of voices and she opened her eyes.

'Well,' her mother said. 'I will need to go again, I'm sure you can find it from here on, I practically dropped you in front of the 'door',' she kissed Cho's head. 'Have fun.'

Cho nodded and saw her mother dissapperate. Cho turned around taking a deep breath and walked towards the big camping place. She smiled seeing all the different colors of the different teams. She saw witches selling souvenirs and little children flying around on mini brooms. Cho chuckled. Than her eye fell on Harry Potter, who was sitting in front of a tent together with his friend Ron Weasley, they arrived. So Cedric must have arrived too! Harry saw her too and Cho waved, so did Harry and he smiled but he still had water in his mouth and spilled it all over his shirt. Cho chuckled and ran off to look for Cedric. She heard a few 'Hi Cho's,' There were a lot of familiar people here on the WC! Cho would wave at them but she had no time for chit chat. She wanted Cedric.

Suddenly she got swirled into the air. As she got put on her feet again she got pressed against a tree with her back. Cho looked around disorientated but as she saw Cedric's face she smiled widely he leaned with his hands against the tree she was standing again and he was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

'Cho,' he breathed. 'We are not meant to be apart so long, my chest can't bare it,'

Cho watched his features, was it possibly that in that month without each other he got even more handsome. He had became seventeen in June, she had overloaded him with gifts. Even a music box, Quidditch books, she even had wanted to buy him a new broom but her mom thought that was going too far.

'Thank you for the letters,' she gasped.

'Thank you for the presents,' he said gentle as he stroked his fingers over her face.

He indeed had become more handsome. Not only more handsome, older. He had become older. He was so, mature. His letters already had became more poetic, less boyish, but also his expression, the way he looked at her, the fact he hadn't pressed his lips on hers yet claiming it would be a 'friends kiss', all pointed on him having grown up in the time she was gone. Like he had over thought things and he decided to be a better…man. He was a man. Cho still studied him and she couldn't believe how attractive it made him. Even more than he had always been and she hadn't thought such thing was possible.

'You have changed,' she spoke than, measuring him.

Cedric didn't even look surprised, he just smiled.

'And you Cho Chang, became even more beautiful than last time I have seen you,'

'Well you should see yourself,' Cho said breathless.

Cedric caressed her face. 'I love you so much,' he whispered.

Cho blinked, blown away by the passion he said it with.

'I love you too….as friends right?'

'Of course,' Cedric smiled polite and offered her his arm, she glad took it.

'Let me show you around, you won't believe how amazing it's here! I can't wait till tonight's match!'

Cho smiled, distracted by his change, he was more handsome, more mature, but was he still her Cedric? Then she felt a pair of lips on her forehead and she smiled. Oh yes, he was still there.

'Wasn't that the most awesome match?' Cedric said content s he dropped himself on the bed inside the big magical tent.

'It was amazing!' Cho agreed. 'It's too bad they don't do this every year,'

'One day I will be in the winning team to,' Cedric said. 'Mark my words,'

Cho chuckled and shook her head. 'So we really have this tent for us alone?'

'Yeah, comfy eh?' Cedric grinned.

'Helloooooooooooo!' David came barking in and obviously had a little bit too much butterbeer.

'Choooooo,' he said. 'How nice of you to come! We are the champions!' he sang.

'Merlin's beard,' Cho laughed.

Cedric smirked shaking his head in disapproval and stood up helping is friend outside. 'Why won't you go to bed David?' he said.

'Gooood idea!' David said drunk and swayed over the field, loud singing.

Cho chuckled and Cedric smiled shaking his head again as he closed the tent. Their eyes met and their gaze wouldn't break. Cho had the feeling the first one to look down would lose a very important game here, even though she hadn't figured out yet what the game was. Cedric's face was serious, there wasn't a hint of humor in his eyes as he looked at her, this wasn't teasing and Cho stared back at him. He carefully walked closer towards her, out of the dark, into the reddish light of the fireplace from where she stood. None of them spoke and Cedric wouldn't stop until their bodies touched the slightest. Cho breathed out slowly and Cedric looked down at her, he had became taller too. She wanted to peek at his muscles to see if he also became stronger but then she would break the gaze and she didn't want that, whatever this was she was going to win it. Cedric looked at her and very carefully bended his face towards her, so slowly that Cho you watch the inches getting smaller, till his lips almost touched hers. She could feel his warm breath and her lips parted the slightest to taste it. The gaze still didn't break. It was not until his lips really got pressed on hers that she closed her eyes. She could hear them breathing both. It was a very tender loving kiss. She could feel Cedric's hands through her hair and she wrapped her arms around her well she focused on the noises their moving lips made. Cho felt how Cedric lifted her up and placed her on the bed. An odd sensation went through her body. He hovered over her as this time his tongue did beg for entrance and Cho opened her lips for him, which he entered and she could feel his tongue stroking hers. She heard their breathing, the wet sounds of their gasping lips upon each other and Cho tugged him closer and closer, she felt as if he couldn't be close enough. She heard Cedric pronounce a soft moan, a longing moan and then the kiss broke. They looked at each other bewildered. Cho was the first one to speak.

'Still friends?'

'Yeah…still friends,' Cedric breathed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Horrid

Horrid! It was absolutely horrid! They were avoiding each other! She and Cedric, avoiding each other! It felt as going against nature! Since that kiss... it had been the invisible line. Cho had awoken in Cedric's arms that morning. He already had been awake and he held her and they both had stared at the ceiling for an half hour and she knew that they both knew they had crossed that line! That line between friendship and lovers and now everything was on exploding. For one kiss! One great kiss…Cho shook her head distracted and looked around on platform ¾ for Cedric. Once the half hour in the tent had passed they had both got out of bed nervously both muttering they had things to do. Rubbish. They never had things to do if it was not with each other.

'Who are you waiting for?' Marietta asked as she came to stand with her friend.

'Cedric,' Cho said.

'Oh he and David are already in the train, come on hurry up,' Marietta tugged her along and Cho gasped. Already in the train? Once the Quidditch match had been over they hadn't seen each other for another two weeks cause she had gone back to her mom and now he already was in the train? Cho feared this was the beginning of the end. She saw Cedric and David sit in the usual coupé. Cedric looked up at her but Cho walked further stubbornly. Marietta smiled surprised and so did Cho's other friends when she came sit with them.

'Are you not going to sit with Cedric?' they asked.

'Not today,' Cho answered.

It was way more boring though then being with Cedric. The giggling girl talk was so shallow, but Cho could easily do it. She was trained in it and after awhile she even could like it again.

'Oh gosh I'm hungry,' Marietta said and luckily for her that candy car passed by at that moment.

'oh yes lets all get some!' the girls said and Cho, who was hungry too nodded and went out with them.

Cho's group standing behind her as she picked something for everyone. Suddenly she touched a hand from someone who was about to grab the same as she. She looked up looking at Harry Potter, who had become older too. She paid they lady and she smiled sweetly at Harry, hoping Cedric would see. Harry seemed so confused he forgot to take anything of the car and went back to his coupé after having dreamingly smiled back to her. The girl behind her giggled and Cho walked back with them.

'Did you see him look!' they chuckled. 'He likes you Cho!'

Cho smiled a little and divided the food. They heard someone clearing his throat and Cho looked at the door. Cedric was in it.

'Cho, may I speak with you for minute?' he said polite.

Cho was planning on rejecting it, but she couldn't resist his green eyes so she stood up, leaving the giggling group behind. Once she was within reach Cedric gently took her arm tugging her along to an empty coupé. He closed the curtains, so they really were completely alone.

Than Cedric sat down. 'Come sit with me,' he offered. Cho carefully did, waiting for something to come. Some preach, or a fight, or an explanation. But nothing came. They just sat there. Making the train trip together. When a quarter had past Cho dared to carefully lay her cheek upon his shoulder and she felt how every muscle of Cedric's body relaxed once they made contact. Cedric's hand stroked her silk hair, pulling her the slightest closer. They wouldn't move until they arrived at Hogwarts and they both needed to go grab their own suitcases.

'I will see you after dinner?' Cedric asked. Cho smiled and nodded.

He smiled too, content and then left. Cho looked after him and then went back to her clique. Having dinner with them at the Ravenclaw table, she often peeked at Cedric and when he caught her eye he smiled at her. Cho smiled back but it felt awkward. What had happened to them?

Suddenly Dumbledore asked for the attention. As usual he welcomed everyone at first but then a more special announcement got made. The Triwizard tournament.

'It will be kept on Hogwarts,' Dumbledore told everyone. Cho didn't have a clue what it was. George and Fred obviously did cause they yelled: 'No way!' very excited.

'Oh yes,' Dumbledore said. 'The Triwizard Tournament has been started 700 years ago but has stopped when the number of death's got to high, but now it's back and with two other schools it will be kept here, on Hogwarts!'

Cho blinked. Death's? They were holding a game that contained death?

'In October the two school's will arrive, the goblet of fire shall decide which one of you will be worthy to battle for the Triwizard Tournament cup! With a price money of one thousand gallions!'

People started talking excited. Cho still had the word death in her head.

'Though there are a few rules, only students who are seventeen years old, are allowed to enter the contest,'

Cho heard a lot of protest but her eyes shot at Cedric, who had become seventeen this summer. She saw the shimmer of excitement and competition in his eyes and the only thing she could picture was his dead body because of this stupid irresponsible game!

'We want to warn you that despite our safety matters, the contest still will be extremely dangerous, so don't think about putting your name in that cup when you are not sure if you are up to it,'

Cho looked in triumph, it indeed was dangerous, she looked at Cedric but he didn't share her thoughts of course, he still looked excited. Manly and about to prove something. Cho felt like crying and she didn't even know why.

As promised she met him after dinner.

'Isn't that great?' he said enthusiastic. 'How do they come up with it, a Triwizard tournament, how unbelievably awesome!'

'You are not joining,' was the first thing Cho said. The first thing she had said to him since two weeks.

Cedric looked at her a bit mocking. 'Why not?' he grinned. 'I can do this, I can win this thing,'

'Didn't you listen? People die in this contest, Cedric! They die!'

'I'm sure Dumbledore won't let such thing happen,' Cedric told her.

'He said it still was dangerous!' Cho protested.

'So? Don't you think I can do it?' Cedric said frowning.

Cho sighed hopelessly. 'Of course I think you can do it, but it's…dangerous…' she said weakly.

Cedric laughed a bit and ruffled her hair. She didn't like that. He _never _ruffled her hair! He was always way to busy with stroking it, keeping it smooth and soft and Cho saw what this was. A stupid attempt to show 'we are still just friends' and she felt like hitting him and she clearly looked angry cause Cedric raised his eyebrows.

'Don't laugh at me I'm serious!' Cho said. 'I don't want you to join!'

'You don't tell what to do, Cho,' he said.

Cho wanted to use her 'I'm going to cry weapon' but she was so angry she couldn't even pout.

'And don't you ruffle my hair ever again!' she burst out.

Cedric blinked and Cho stamped away.

'Cho,' he said, running after her. 'Cho, Cho,' he said swiftly catching up with her taking her arm.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'What's wrong? You really want to know what's wrong? I didn't see you for two weeks, you didn't even sent me letters! You didn't wait for me at the station, you are going to join a contest that kills people and you ruffled my hair!' she called out.

'Ok, ok…shh..' he said trying to hug her.

'No! No more hugs! I'm done with the hugs! Why didn't you write me?'

Cedric looked at her an then gazed down to his feet.

'I thought you needed space… You were so jumpy after…after that kiss and every time we were in the same room you would find an excuse to move away…'

'But so did you,' Cho said.

Cedric shrugged a bit. 'I thought you needed space,' he said again.

'Well perhaps, I do…' Cho said and walked away.

Life without Cedric was horrid. And she didn't get herself. Why she didn't allow him to speak to her. She didn't know! She wanted him but at the same time she didn't. She was scared. She didn't know…she didn't know anything anymore…

'Cho?' it was David.

'Hi,' she smiled.

He smiled back at her but then looked serious.

'I'm going to be direct with you,' he warned.

Cho frowned. 'Alright?' she said.

'You and Cedric need to talk,' David said.

Cho looked defensive right away but David put up his hand as sign she should not speak.

'He doesn't deserve this and neither do you, I don't know what's going on but you have to talk to him! He is a ghost!'

'Well I'm very sorry about that!' Cho said angry.

David shook his head dramatically.

'I heard Cedric Diggory cry at night, Cho. Cedric Diggory crying. The last time I saw him cry was primary school! He cried Cho! Over you!'

Cho gasped and looked guilty. 'You are not just saying this?'

'No I'm not and don't you tell him I told you, it's confidential…'

Cho stood up. 'W-where is he?'

'Commonroom,' David said.

Cho thanked him and ran off. She cursed in front of the painting. She didn't know the password. She and Cedric didn't exchange passwords. Horrid! She knocked.

'Cedric? Ced?' Nothing.

'Ceddy?' she said on her sweetest then. The painting swayed open, Cedric standing there staring at her and now Cho didn't know what to say.

'Euhm…' she said.

'Don't.' Cedric said.

'Don't what?' Cho asked.

'Just shut up and come here,'

Cho blinked, it was very unlike Cedric to talk like that, nevertheless she carefully stepped into the Commonroom. Once she was within reach he hugged her closely.

'Don't you ever think about ignoring me for such a long time again,' Cedric said and he trembled and he held her.

'I-I'm sorry?' Cho said doubting. 'I was confused,'

'Well not anymore,' Cedric said.

'How do you mean?' Cho asked.

'I'm in love with you, Cho Chang.'

'Excuse me?' Cho blinked.

'I'm in love with you and I'm sick of our games. I'm sick of having to pretend I don't, I'm sick of pretending of just being your friend while I want to be so much more!'

He put her down on the sofa and Cho stared at him.

'Look, I know you've been hurt in the past, I know that, but Cho I would never do such thing, I would never hurt you, I promise,' he said, having both his hands on her arms as he went through his knees sitting in front of her.

'I'm in love with you,' he said again. 'And I'm done with kissing you and afterwards having to say we are just friends, cause we are not just friends Cho! You are mine and it pissed me off when Harry looks at you! It pissed me off when David calls you his girl! Because, I love you! I love you and I want you to be with me!' Cedric breathed heavy and he seemed relieved it was all out. Cho still looked at him not quite sure what to say.

'Please say something,' Cedric said.

'I'm trying to! I'm just thinking if I love you too is good enough or if the words I'm in love with you too are to cliché, I'm trying to work something out here! Like this perfect movie moment line, but I think with saying this I already ruined that right?' Cho said.

Cedric looked up at her and his face started shining, grabbing her shoulders looking into her eyes while he smiled victorious. 'This, is not a friends kiss,' he said and pressed his lips firmly on hers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. The goblet of fire

'So…we are breaking up again?' Cedric asked Cho in September.

'I guess…' Cho said measuring.

'Why can't we do this right?' Cedric said thinking.

'No clue…' Cho said.

Kissing wasn't as excited now it was allowed. Not only it was unexciting, it was awkward. They couldn't handle the girl and boyfriend thing! It was weird! It was not them!

'So who is breaking up with who?' Cedric asked.

'Well you are not breaking up with me! I'm not getting dumped…' Cho said.

'You dumped me last time so now it's my turn!'

'I didn't you dumped me last time!' Cho objected.

'I asked if you needed space and you were like nodding like a kid from a horror movie!' Cedric said.

They looked at each other for a brief moment, in complete silence.

'I'm breaking up with you!' they yelled at the same time then.

'I was faster!' Cho claimed.

'No way! I just dumped you!' Cedric said.

'Fine, you want to dump me? Then you have to deal with the tears that come if you dump me,' Cho gave Cedric a crooked smile and his eyes were wide and then he groaned.

'Fine, you win!'

They burst into laughter then and cuddled one another.

'Still, it was nice, the unlimited kissing,' Cedric mumbled.

'Now it sounds nice again, but I'm telling you, the grass on the other side isn't always greener,'

Cedric chuckled.

'Let me check that,' he placed little kisses on her lips.

Cho mumbled against his. 'You can't do that, I'm your friend again! No boyfriend stuff! This is boyfriend stuff, you are not anymore, I dumped you!' she grinned.

Cedric groaned. 'Can't I just keep the nice things?'

'Perhaps someday,' Cho smiled. 'We are not ready yet,'

October, the other two schools would arrive.

'Come on Cho!' Cedric yelled excited.

'Coming!' Cho said, grabbing his hand and he dragged her through the crowd of students making sure they had a spot in the front.

'I like what you're wearing,' Cedric said sweetly as he tugged her light blue blouse. Cho giggled soft and thanked him with a kiss upon his nose, till they got distracted by a huge carriage with white flying horses that came down on the Hogwarts ground. Cho and Cedric both gazed up with open mouth's amazed expression on their face, on everyone's face. Cedric bended towards Cho.

'You know I rode, such thing once,' he bragged.

'Cho looked at him smiling amazed. 'Really?' she asked. He nodded grinning and tabbed her nose.

The arrival of the next school was even more amazing, a complete ship rose from the water and a bunch of boys came out. Cho recognized Victor Krum, the Quidditch player they had watched this summer. Once the show was over the big group walked back to Hogwarts. Cedric had his arm around Cho. 'See you later Cho!' Marietta said and Cho waved at her and Cedric swiftly pulled her closer pressing a firm kiss on her cheek. Cho smiled surprised and content and walked further with him.

'I feel like ice-cream,' she said then.

'Then we will get you ice-cream,' Cedric said.

A few moments later they sat at their spot by the lake, licking both at an ice-cream.

'Are you still going to put your name in that cup?' Cho asked.

'Yes,' Cedric said calmly.

'Merlin's beard, I shouldn't have played the 'I'm dumping you card' so soon,' Cho muttered.

Cedric grinned. 'So in that case you would have dumped me now?'

'Totally,' Cho said, licking her ice-cream.

'Why can't you just be proud of me?' Cedric said.

'I am proud of you! Why isn't that enough?' Cho said.

'You're cheating miss Chang!' Cedric said.

'Perhaps,' Cho grinned. 'Can't you just unjoin?'

'No,' Cedric laughed. 'That isn't even a word!'

'Well I don't get why you badly want to get in anyway,'

'To be away from you,' Cedric said dramatically. 'I can't handle you anymore!'

Cho stuffed her ice-cream in his face.

'Hey!' he yelled.

'Yeah, handle that,' Cho said.

'You're so going to lick that off!' Cedric said.

'No way! When is the last time your showered?'

'Oh you know perfectly well the last time I showered,' Cedric said wiggling his eyebrows and Cho chuckled. 'Gross!' She said.

'No this is gross!' He stared kissing her face smearing all the ice-cream over her.

'You are pure evil!' Cho laughed.

Cedric grinned. 'I don't get where you are so worried about Cho, I might not even get chosen he said.

'Oh but you will get chosen Diggory, believe me you will.'

The very next day Cedric got pushed by his friend towards the goblet of fire, Cho stood in a corner displeased, but when anyone looked at her she would smile happily as if she was so proud on her boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend, but everyone else still thought there were a couple, but they weren't…but still they acted like it. Oh there was really no point. Cho sighed. Once Cedric was inside the age circle his look turned more serious and he put the paper with his name in the goblet of fire. Cho had to admit he was gorgeous in the bluish light. Which gave some extra dramatic effect and she heard some girls sigh admiring and Cho got defensive right away. He was hers. Or…sort of. Once Cedric was out of the circle again, he jumped on David laughing, hugging him and they dragged him along. Cho saw how Ron Weasley waved at Cedric, but Cedric ignored him. Cho had to point him on his vanity.

'Oh there you are,' Cedric said pleased, pulling her close.

'You could have said high to Ron,' Cho said.

Cedric frowned. 'I didn't see Ron, where are you so fetched up about,' he kissed her forehead and Cho let it go.

Cedric bend over towards her bringing his lips to her ear: 'I feel like kissing you,' he whispered.

Once out of sight of his friend he pulled her under the stairs and they start to make out heavily.

Cho broke the kiss for a moment.

'We are still just best frie…'

'Oh seriously Cho, shut it,' Cedric laughed and he made her shut up himself, with his lips.

That night Cho laid in bed staring at the ceiling, touching her lisp over and over. Best friends. Best friends was so overrated. Now having a boyfriend, that was fun. But she dumped him, they dumped each other. They were weird. She heard a little ticking sound against the window and for a moment she thought it was going to rain, but the ticking was to uneven and too soft. Cho stood up, wanting to close the window but then she saw Cedric down there, throwing with rocks and she held her laugh.

He waved with his hands that she had to come down and she rolled her eyes and put on a bathrobe going down to Hogwarts garden. Cedric chuckled once she was next to him, he hugged her.

'So best friend, in for a night swim at the lake?' he asked.

'That is so forbidden!' Cho gasped.

'Yeah but, since when do we care?'

'Diggory, people ought you much higher then you are,' Cho chuckled.

'As long you ought me high,' Cedric grinned.

'Isn't it too cold to swim?'

'Well we don't have to swim, may I draw you otherwise?'

'You barely see anything…'

'Lumos,' Cedric said pointing his wand in the air and a little light ball appeared on the top. Cho smiled.

'Fine you draw me. With clothes though,'

'I didn't expect anything else,' Cedric grinned

Once again he started drawing her, but half way and after a quarter sitting still, her threw his sketchbook next to him.

'Done?' Cho asked confused.

'No,' he said.

'Won't it worked out?'

'It works out perfectly,'

'Then why are you…?'

Cedric crawled towards her, pressing her in the grass.

'I was thinking, why drawing the thing you love, wishing you could touch it while you actually can,'

'Let me guess, you feel like kissing me again?' Cho said grinning.

'Yes, but I feel like kissing you as a friend,'

'Are you mocking me?'Cho asked.

Cedric laughed gentle and stroked her face. 'Totally,' he answered and he kissed her.

His hands stroked over her body and Cho closed her eyes. This felt so good, they were so meant to kiss each other. They were. Their lips fitted together so perfectly…Cedric's kisses got wilder, less careful. More longing and roughly. Hadn't that happened before? Cho tried to remember but she only bounced on a big hole in her memory and she frowned a little. Cedric didn't notice, he was a guy and totally caught up in their touches. His soft gasps, made her shiver every time he pressed his lips on hers, till he moved them over hers as it were things that could not be apart. Cho gasped softly herself and she suddenly felt his hands going under her shirt, his shirt actually, she always slept in one of his shirts and now he had shoved it up just till under her breast. She was wearing no bra, just a slip. Her eyes opened for a brief moment but closed again as he pressed such sweet and loving kisses on her lips. She felt how he pressed himself between her legs and she felt something that made her blush. He shoved a bit more against her and Cho gasped again, clenching her hands into his hair. Cedric groaned softly and kissed her more eager, his hands massaging over her breasts the next second and she felt him press, she felt him press against her as his tongue would press against her lips begging for entrance. Cho pressed her knees into his hips for a moment and Cedric grabbed her tightly and they rolled through the grass together, till he landed on top again in the end. His tongue was everywhere. She felt how he rubbed a little between her legs and Cho trembled for a moment as she kissed him. Then Cedric's eyes flew open and he tugged her shirt down in one movement removing himself from her in a flash, breathing loud and heavy.

'Oh my gosh Cho, I'm so sorry, that got way out of hand, I'm so sorry…'

'That's alright…' Cho gasped.

'Forgive me,' Cedric said and crawled towards her again, hugging her soft against him.

'Seriously don't bother,' Cho said.

'This best friend thing is getting really old…' Cedric said trying to catch his breath as he held her.

'Yeah,' Cho said half laughing through her ragged breathing.

'But it's all we have for now.'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 The chosen ones

Cho laughed with Fleur Delacour. A girl from the Beauxbatons, the school who would sit with Ravenclaw. They had got to know each other a bit over the past few weeks and they had got to like each other. Cho adored her French accent and Fleur adored Cho's Scottish accent and she would touch her black satin hair all the time while Cho loved to dress up Fleur because everything simply looked lovely on her. Now they were at the Ravenclaw table with every other student because it was a big and exciting night, because the champions would come out of the Goblet of Fire. Cho peeked at Cedric. She had this feeling this constant feeling. He shouldn't have put his name in that thing. He shouldn't have. Dumbledore stepped forward and it never had became quiet so fast before.

Without saying anything he revealed the Goblet of fire and everyone held his breath, including Cho.

'Remember, once you're chosen, there is no way back,' Dumbledore said.

She peeked towards Cedric who was very concentrated looking at the blue fire spewing cup.

Everyone watched till something was about to happen and then the flames colored red and the cup spit out a little note which Dumbledore caught perfectly.

'The first Triwizard Champion is…Victor Krum!' the Slytherin's cheered loudly, for the Durmstrang's were sitting at their table. It wasn't a real surprise. Victor, the Quidditch champion. Of course. Victor Krum walked to the front, smiling proud but also not surprised. He shook Dumbledore's hand and disappeared in the back. Once the excitement of the first champion calmed down the fire colored red again, spitting out the second name, again Dumbledore caught it swiftly.

'Fleur Delacour!' Dumbledore yelled.

'Oh my gosh!' Cho squealed, touching her friends arm. Fleur looked at her smiling and stood up, shaking Dumbledore's hand and disappeared after Victor. Now the tension was on its highest. The Hogwarts Champion. Who would it be? Everyone stared at the cup and it seemed to took it's time just to tease Cho. Then finally the flames colored red and it spit out his last note. Dumbledore caught it once again and he read it for himself first, yelling the next second: 'Cedric Diggory!'

'No!' Cho said but nobody heard it, everyone was clapping and the Hufflepuf table was the loudest. Hufflepuf never got much glory and now Cedric had gave it to them at once. Cho did feel a little proud as she saw him rising up, receiving shoulder pads, while he smiled victoriously. So mature, so handsome. Shaking Dumbledore's hand, who looked at Cedric just as proudly as she felt. But then she saw him leave. After the other two Champions. And she knew a period was going to start where she was going to have to spend a lot of more time without. Once Cedric left Cho saw something. The cup was coloring red again. Some Ravenclaw people followed her look and the other student seem to notice it too. Dumbledore turned around to see where the staring was about and he caught the note that came out just in time. 'Harry Potter…' Dumbledore whispered. Cho could hear it because she was pretty much in the front but some students mumbled, who didn't hear.

'Harry Potter!' Dumbledore yelled out loud then. Cho watched how the one year younger boy stumbled towards the front, into the room where the others had disappeared, a bunch of teachers following him.

'It's not fair!' Cedric groaned the next day. His head laid on Cho's lap and she stroked his hair hushing. 'I mean, he is not even seventeen yet! He just obviously cheated, there is no other way,'

'Well why they just don't let him join then?'

'Something about the rules,' Cedric muttered. 'What Dumbledore said, once you're in there is no way of getting out. Magical contracts. So overrated.' he huffed.

'Poor boy,' Cho said.

'Well I will survive, it's just more competition,' Cedric said.

'Not you! Harry!' Cho said.

Cedric shot up and frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Well I mean he sure doesn't know where he is getting himself into, I mean people die and he is like what? Fifteen? It's dangerous…'

'Well he got it onto himself,' Cedric said displeased.

'Well he says he didn't put his name in the cup,' Cho said and Cedric looked angry.

'And you believe that? of course he put his name in that cup! OR he let someone older than him do it! Why are you defending him?' Cedric snarled.

Cho backed off. 'I'm not! I'm just showing it from two sides! I mean I don't understand why he would do such thing, it's not like he gains much glory with it or makes friends, everyone his mocking him!'

Cedric muttered and placed his head back on her lap and Cho carefully started stroking his hair again to see if she was allowed. After awhile he took her hand, placing kisses on it. Cho smiled and Cedric sat up again, looking at her, stroking some hair behind her ear.

'Are you a little bit proud of me?' he asked then.

'Cedric,' Cho looked at him serious. 'Never doubt me being proud on you, I'm just worried too,'

Cedric smiled content. 'Then it's alright,' he pressed a soft kiss on her lips and Cho received it. Not wanting to complain about their friend thing now and that he kissed her in public and they weren't an official couple.

Days passed and Cho pitied Harry. Even his best friend Ron Weasley didn't seem to believe that he didn't put his name in the cup. Cho did believe him for some reason. She just couldn't imagine that a boy who already had been through so much trouble voluntarily would get into more. Cho wouldn't talk to Cedric about it anymore, it only made him grumpy. Cho was walking towards Marietta and the rest of their clique and watched their robes curiously, something green was flickering on it.

'What do you guys have there?' Cho asked curiously. Her friends showed it proudly at her, probably thinking it would please her. Cho had seen them on other students coat to but she hadn't really paid attention until now. Cho watched the badge flash from: _Support Cedric_ to _Potter stinks _and back again. Cho shook her head unbelieving.

'Well?' Marietta asked. 'We are supporting your boyfriend, isn't that nice of us?'

Cho smiled sourly and then turned around to find Cedric. She found him on a bench. He seemed to have even more friends than normal! That Triwizard tournament thing really worked out for him. Cho did feel a little bit jalousie when she saw also girls were among his friend group. He was really surrounded and he was laughing and she saw he also held a badge in his hand and all his friends were wearing one, even David. Cho stamped towards them and she grabbed the badge out of Cedric's hand. As he saw her he smiled, maybe thinking she was about to put it on but when he saw her face his smile disappeared. The laughing in the enormous group stopped.

'You are going to tell them, to not wear it!' Cho hissed to Cedric. Cedric blinked.

'What? Why not?'

'Because it's mean!' Cho said. 'David take it off!'

David almost did so obeying but one of the others stopped him and Cho looked at Cedric angrily again. Cho didn't like the look on Cedric's face, as if he was…ashamed for her and her took her upper arm and tugged her out of hearing distance from the group.

'What is wrong with you?' he said then, very displeased.

'What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! This is bullying Cedric! I really ought you higher than that!'

Cedric cringed the slightest. 'It's just for fun!' he defended. 'And on top of that, you are sort of my girlfriend right? So shouldn't you support me instead of Potter?' Cedric asked.

Cho stared at him. 'Oh I'm not your girlfriend Diggory, not if this is what's becoming of you. You feel free to take you vanity to another girl,' Cho said cold and she walked away.

Cho soon had become one of the only students without a badge. Though most of the Gryffindor's didn't wear one either, but some of them did.

'Cho!' Cedric came running towards her the next day.

'Hey I'm sorry, about yesterday, I told them not to wear it but they won't listen, only David, but I did try,' he said. Cho sighed. 'Alright, well at least you tried,'

Cedric smiled a bit relieved and kissed her nose. 'Sorry,' he said again. Cho smiled at him as sign it was ok.

'I have to go again, but I will see you later?' Cedric said. Cho opened her mouth a bit and looked a bit disappointed. 'Wont you stay with me?' she asked.

'Sorry, but I promised to have lunch outside, you may come of course,' Cedric said. Cho shook her head and tried to hide her feelings. 'N-no I will just go to Marietta, have fun,' she said.

'Alright,' Cedric smiled and left. Normally he would have seen through her. He would have seen she was feeling miserable of him leaving her for other, but instead he now walked away happily and once he was out of sight Cho started sobbing. Fame had blinded him.

That afternoon Cho was sitting against the wall somewhere in the hallway, reading a book.

'Cho!' Marietta called. Cho looked up and then she saw Harry. She smiled sweetly and waved at him and then walked towards Marietta. Behind her friend she saw Cedric appear.

'Sorry Marietta, may I borrow Cho for a moment?' he asked.

'Sure,' Marietta said and Cho walked with him. She didn't met his gaze, but she felt like crying again as his hands stroked her face.

'Dragons,' he said then.

'What?' Cho asked confused.

'The first task is Dragons,'

And Cho started crying in worry this time.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. They first task

Cho was on the tribune. Between Marietta and David. Cedric would be going first. Dragons, dragons! Which idiot made that up?

'Cho, you're breathing to fast again,' David warned.

'I'm not!' Cho said in complete panic.

'Think happy things Cho,' he said.

'Happy things, happy things,' Cho breathed. She looked at the dragon. The thing was monstrous! Cho cringed as she heard the canon sound as sign it was about to start and Cho saw Cedric appear who looked more tiny then ever in the big arena, next to the big dragon!

'Someone needs to get him out of there!' Cho squealed in panic. David laughed.

'He is not from sugar Cho! He will kick the dragon's ass! Mark my words!'

'You mind your words,' Cho said and David rolled his eyes.

The dragon roared dangerously as Cedric came closer. Cedric seemed at ease, though all his muscles were tensed. Then he pulled his wand. Cho couldn't hear which spell he used but she saw how a rock transformed to a Labrador! That was a real nice piece of magic! Cho heard some people calling out an amazed: 'Oooh!'

The Labrador started running around and the dragon chased after it, leaving his eggs unguarded. Cho gasped as she saw how Cedric retrieved the golden egg almost at instant.

'You go Cedric!' she yelled. David seemed relieved too, but then Cho gasped in horror. The dragon had lost interest in the dog and went for Cedric again.

'No, no, no!' Cho said clenching on to David's arm. Cedric made a run for it but the dragon spewed a ball of fire which hit Cedric on the side of the face as he ran towards the exit. The dragon stamped after him and just when Cho thought he was going to be crushed he disappeared through the exit.

'I need to see him! He is hurt!' Cho yelled but David stopped her.

'Yeah you try to get through this crowd, no way, you are going to watch the rest,' he said. Cho felt more relieved, because Cedric made it, but she was worried about his wounds. Cho watched Fleur and Victor who both didn't do a great job. Harry Potter on the other hand was marvelous and it was hard to believe he was just a fourth year student! But once it was over Cho hurried towards the hospital wing the moment David had let her go, finding Cedric with an odd orange paste on his face. Cho blinked and then she started laughing. 'You look like a pumkin,' she said.

'Did I lose?' was the first thing that Cedric asked. Cho shrugged a bit. 'I think Fleur and you ended up on a shared third place,' Cho said. Cedric sighed and Cho carefully went sitting next to him.

'It's just a game you know,' she said.

'I know,' Cedric mumbled. 'I just, wanted to prove you I could do this,'

'You don't have to prove me anything Cedric!' Cho called out shocked. 'I love you the way you are and to be honest I'm not very fond of this new Cedric who is all about winning and being popular and…stuff.' Cho didn't want to sound like she was jealous though she partly was and Cedric looked at her.

'I'm sorry Cho,' he said then. 'It's so easy to lose yourself in this,'

Cho stroked the other side over his face. Cedric seemed to be deep in thought. 'Oh, I made you unhappy,' he said then. Cho looked asking. 'When I was going to have lunch outside, I see now I made you unhappy, I don't get it why I didn't see it back then. You even cried didn't you, cause after that you had all red eyes and when I told you about the dragons you started crying right away as if it was the perfect excuse to let it out,' Cedric said. 'Yes, I see it now, I don't get why I didn't get that back then. I always notice such things,'

'Well…you were busy,' Cho said.

'Never too busy for you,' Cedric said and caressed her face. 'Forgive me,'

Cho smiled. 'Oh silly,' she muttered and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth corner and Cedric smiled content.

The fun part of the tournament was coming up. Cho sat is class as her professor made the announcement for the Yule ball and all the girls sighed longing. The guys looked a little grumpy. They practiced dancing the whole lesson and Cho was all glowing afterwards and she was pretty sure that was going to be a great night. Only who would she go with? Cedric or David? Or were the more options? There were more options. Only Cho didn't really want those other options.

'Cho!' Cedric came running.

'Hi,' she said smiling. He took her hand tugging her along to their spot at the lake. Cho chuckled.

'What?' she asked. Cedric grinned, breathing a bit heavy. He most likely had ran to find her.

He came closer, Cho leaning with her back against the tree. 'Will you…' he seemed distracted. Distracted by her lips, because he started kissing them. Gentle. Pressing short loving kisses upon them. 'I wanted to ask…' he said again.

'Yes?' Cho chuckled as she received every kiss gladly. Cedric stroked her hair, his lips moving over hers and then her broke the kiss looking at her.

'Will you go to the ball with me?' he asked then, smiling a little. Cho grinned.

'That's a very very big yes,' she answered and Cedric smiled widely pressing his lips on hers and on that moment it started snowing.

The next day there was a thick pack of snow and Cho squealed happily the next morning. It giving such a nice Christmas air. She dressed warmly and went outside to check on her owl Frodo and sent her mother a letter. She went towards the owl tower, but then she decided to not let her owl fly through this cold and decided to go back again, but she almost ran into Harry Potter.

'Oh,' she said and smiled. She wanted to pass him but they kept on going the same way. So Cho took his shoulders gently and turned him around. Smiling. Harry was all red but he smiled too. Cho looked at him and then wanted to go down the stairs but then she heard her name.

'Cho!'

Cho turned around. 'Yes?' she asked, smiling friendly.

Harry said something, but Cho couldn't hear it because of the owls and because he seemed a little nervous of getting it out.

'Sorry I didn't catch that?' she said frowning. Harry took a deep breath.

'I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me,' he asked then, a little calmer.

'Oh, euhm…' Cho looked a little uncomfortable and stepped more towards him. 'Harry I'm sorry, but I'm already asked and I sort of said I would go with him…' she felt sorry for the boy. She liked him and she found it hard to turn him down so sadly as this.

'Oh alright, perfect, no problem,' he said nervous again and he wanted to go inside.

'Harry!' she called after him. He returned. Cho shrugged a little helpless. 'I really am sorry,' she said. Harry nodded, not unfriendly and Cho looked a little unhappy and left then.

She was deep in thought till she suddenly got a snowball against her face, which was cold and wet and woke her up right away. She heard Cedric laughing and he came towards her.

'I'm sorry,' he said while wiping the snow of her face. 'That one was meant for your shoulder or arm not in your pretty face,' he said as he wiped it away.

'Harry Potter asked me to go to the ball with him,' Cho didn't even know why she said it. Maybe because she felt like she was being dishonest if she didn't tell Cedric. Cedric blinked.

'Oh,' he said. 'What did you say?'

'That I was going with you,' Cho said.

'Well…good.' Cedric answered. 'Unless you rather go with him of course?'

'No I don't rather go with him,' Cho said. Cedric pulled her in a possessive hug and Cho padded his back to ease him down. 'I just thought I should tell you,' she said.

'That's alright,' Cedric answered, he seemed a little confused. 'Are we still just friends?' he asked then.

'I'm not sure,' Cho said. 'I'm not sure…'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 The very first time

'You did what?' Cedric asked Cho. She was running her legs off! She was literally running for her life and Cedric now was with her, he should run too!

'I stole a book from the forbidden section,' Cho gasped again.

'Cho!' Cedric called out as he ran next to her. 'Why?'

'Well you said you couldn't figure out what to do with the egg so I thought I will search some information but now Filch and his cat are after me!' Cho squealed unhappy.

'You are really out of your mind!' Cedric half laughed, though his face was worried.

'I need a place to hide the freaking book!' Cho said. 'Oh no, dead end!' she said as she reached the end of the hallway. She wanted to run back again, but Cedric grabbed her hand. 'Wait! Here is a door!' He dragged her along. Inside of it. Cho gasped relieved. Listening if Filch would come to open it but she heard nothing, until she heard Cedric's : 'Wow,'

Cho turned around and her mouth popped open. The room was enormous and it was stuffed full with all kind's off stuff! Like really all kinds of stuff! Wardrobes, books, was that a tiara that she saw? Even wine bottles! 'This is brilliant!' Cedric said. 'You asked for a hiding place and Hogwarts gave you one,'

Cho blinked and laid the book down on one of the many table that stood there.

'Let's peek around!' she said then, enthusiastic. Cedric snickered taking her hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the one big mess.

'Look at all this stuff!' Cho said amazed, letting go of Cedric's hand to go off exploring.

'Don't go too far, this place is big!' Cedric said worried.

'Do you think we can take some of this stuff? Some things are really pretty!' Cho babbled along without paying attention to Cedric's warning.

'Wow, a broom,' she heard Cedric say then and Cho walked further into the maze of stuff. Some things still moved a bit and with each object Cho wondered why people would have hid it. She almost tripped over a nose biting tea cup, which she recognized from Zonko's joke shop. She chuckled. Suddenly there was a more clear space. Cho was relieved to have a piece of floor where she had the room to walk. Someone obviously cleared it out so the object standing there wouldn't be damaged. It was an enormous mirror, which was listed with gold and Cho was taken by the beauty of it. She looked at the letters above it: The mirror of Erised. She wondered why such a beautiful object would be hidden. She saw another line of letters: _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

Cho did not know what this meant and she looked into the mirror, which reflected her pretty self. Suddenly Cedric was next to her. Cho smiled widely and turned around to hug him, but as she turned around Cedric wasn't behind her or next to her at all. Cho slowly turned to the mirror again, seeing Cedric very clear in her reflection. Cho cocked her head a little. Checking for Cedric behind her several times but she really only saw him in her reflection. She saw how he smiled and he laid his hands on her shoulders and then something happened which made her blush. He started undressing her and kissing her and…Cho gasped and swiftly turned around. Still no Cedric behind her and her clothes were still on. But her reflection and the mirror Cedric in the meanwhile were with each other in a very intimate way. She was giving herself to him in the mirror and Cho didn't want to see it, because the only time she would want to see it was when such thing happened for real. She was trembling but slowly turned to the mirror again. It was beautiful to watch on the other hand. He was tender, they both were pretty, they seemed to be made for each other. Cho blinked and she shrieked as she suddenly felt to hands on her shoulders. She turned around.

'What did you found?' Cedric asked. Cho breathed a little heavy. 'Nothing, just a mirror,'

'Well that mirror seems to have got you pretty off guard are you ok?' Cedric asked.

'Yes,' but Cho sobbed half, she tried to hide.

'Wow hey,' Cedric hushed her gentle.

'Look at it,' Cho demanded. 'What do you see?'

Cedric's eyes wondered to the mirror, also first to the lines above it. Then he chuckled.

'That's brilliant!' he said.

'What? What is brilliant?' Cho asked.

'Well that line,' Cedric explained. '_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, _do you see what yo uget when you turn it around?'

Cho frowned.

'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.' Cedric said.

Cho gasped. Cedric looked at her. 'Did you just see what you wanted the most in life?' he asked.

Cho cringed, almost ashamed and didn't dare to touch him. 'Watch,' she demanded again.

'Wait,' Cho stepped outside the mirror's reflection so Cedric would only see him. Cedric looked at her for a moment and then in the mirror calmly.

'Oh,' he said after awhile.

'_What do you see?_' Cho asked.

Cedric seemed to be a bit shaken up too now. He became red. 'You can't see what I see right?' he asked. Cho shook her head. 'I only see mine,' she answered.

'What did you see?' Cedric asked.

'I asked you first,' Cho said as she watched his face. Cedric seemed to get caught up in the mirror and she saw him shiver a bit.

'I see…us,' he said then.

'Us?' Cho asked. She wanted to know what his heart desire was, containing the word 'us'.

'Yes, we are…' Cedric cleared his throat, as if he was embarrassed that this was his heart desire. Cho had felt the same, but watching it made her intensely happy.

'What?' Cho asked carefully.

'_I believe we are making love…'_ Cedric whispered then.

'_You see it too_,' Cho gasped almost relieved.

Cedric stared at her. '_You saw this too?_' At his face Cho could see he had expected her to see something completely different. Was this odd? The both wished for the same thing and they already twirled around one another for four years now, hiding behind the best friend thing. They would stand opposite from each other like that for awhile. Cho didn't dare to move, but for some reason her feet did bring her towards Cedric. He looked down at her, a little on guard, not sure what she would do. Cho wasn't even entirely sure, but she would slowly stand on her toes then and kiss him. She heard Cedric gasp for a moment and then his hand placed in her hair, the other on in her neck and his lips moved against hers longing. His hold on her became stronger and his kiss more roughly and Cho had to gasp for breath against his open lips for a moment and he took advantage of it by letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Cho received him thankful, twirling around it with hers. Cedric kept on kissing her eager as if he could eat her and suddenly she was on the ground. Cedric on top of her and his lips moved between her breasts and back to her lips again. At that point her started to tug her clothes. Removing her tie and opening up her blouse, almost impatient and Cho could feel it with him. They had waited too long. Hid their feelings to long and now it was time, they couldn't hide it any longer. The noises of their lips upon each other would be the only sound in the room, together with their ragged breathing and hammering heartbeats.

'Cho,' Cedric moaned. Cho gasped and Cedric almost ripped off her blouse, taking off her bra as soon he had his hands free again. The next moment he would lay his hand under her head, to be sure she wouldn't touch the hard ground and he lifted her up the slightest presses her naked upper body against him and he closed his eyes and held her and his love for her showed with every touch and Cho wondered if he would want her to take parts of his clothes off too, but Cedric didn't seem to want to burden her with such thing yet and he took off his own blouse, so he could really feel her. His lips landed on hers again as he carefully laid her down on the ground again and used both hands to open his pants. Cho's breathing accelerated as he took it off and she watched his boxer follow and he laid down naked on top of her and Cho would stare into his eyes. He looked back into hers and it was like he was putting her at ease. Cho's hands wondered through his hair and Cedric smiled. Cho would kiss him again and once again she would feel something push between her legs, knowing this time in would be allowed to enter. While kissing her Cedric took off her panties, her shoes she already had kicked off. Cedric kissed her neck then and wondered to her breasts. Once he kissed those he started kissing her belly and Cho moaned softly and she felt Cedric tense as he heard that, taking off her underwear in a rush. He seemed to doubt to simply shove her skirt up but he decided to take it off, probably wanting to experience her fully naked. Cedric crawled up again. His handsome face hid in Cho's neck and she would lay her hands on his back heavy breathing and she felt the butterflies not only in her stomach anymore. Cedric lifted, his hand taking place under her head again and his lips brushed over her eyelids and Cho closed them. Then his other hand with take place on her back, he lifted her up again but this time just the slightest and then Cho felt how his manhood pressed between her legs and she made a half gasping, half moaning noise. Cedric seemed to enjoyed this and then Cho felt how she got entered. She heard how Cedric groaned softly this time, his lips on hers in a flash. Their bodies twirled together as if they were made for each other and as Cedric started moving Cho moaned softly again and Cedric only seemed to get encouraged by this. His breathing became ragged and each of his movements were passionate but all very set on not hurting her. His lips caressed each part of her skin and Cho felt so loved as he satisfied her and she him. With only the mirror who would witness their act of true love.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. (Happily ever) After

Cho was trying to catch her breath, but still that was nothing compared to Cedric who just was breathing so loud Cho wondered if he might was hyperventilating. Once his breathing calmed down the slightest his body started trembling. Cho wrapped her arms around him quickly and hushed him a little and she felt how he slowly disconnected with her. Cho looked at the ceiling here, as she always tended to do when she was blown away. Suddenly she felt his lips over her face again. He helped her sit off because she certainly wasn't able to do so herself. Her legs were shaking and her hands were trembling and their gaze met. Cedric was shivering too but they must have both look really content because they smiled at one another.

'You're my girlfriend.' Cedric then said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Cho nodded heavily.

'I'm your girlfriend,' she said out of breath. Cedric started glowing and her face got covered with kisses again. 'Oh Cho,' he whispered. 'My dear Cho, I always loved you. This was amazing,' he pulled her close against him and Cho closed her eyes. Tears of happiness flowing over her face and she smiled sobbing as she hugged him tight.

'Are you alright? Did I hurt you?' Cedric asked and he watched the blood between her legs as sign from losing her virginity. Cho shook her head and smiled through her tears.

'I'm happy, you make me happy,' she said. 'Thank you.'

Cedric smiled widely hearing that. Massaging her shoulders gently. He held her close just as long she calmed down a bit. He even hummed her a song. Once they both had eased there breathing and had the shaking under control, they would look at each other again. Cedric stroking her hair behind her ear and Cho smiled shy. She blinked as this time tears streamed over Cedric's face.

'Ced?' she asked insecure.

'I'm sorry love,' he said half smiling again. 'I'm just very happy too,' he said and kissed her gentle, holding her face.

'You just are my everything, you're so beautiful and I can't believe you're mine,' he said emotional and Cho smiled caring. Knowing how special this moment was and how she would remember it the rest of her life.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too, my dear, dear Cho.' Cedric said and he wiped his tears away. Putting up a bit more of a manly face again, not seeming very pleased about having cried in front of her but at the same time he didn't seem to care. They made a bit of a mess but neither of them seemed to bother to clean it up.

'Let me help you dress,' Cedric said. Cho nodded. Cedric dressed himself first and Cho watched his secure movement and his strong body that belonged to her now. He would smile down at her as she stood and she still sat on the ground. Then he would gather her clothes and kneel down to fit everything perfectly on her body. Once everything was on again he helped her up, closing the last buttons of her blouse and Cedric supported her because she was still a little shaky. Cedric brushed his lips over her neck and Cho smiled content.

'Don't leave me ever,' she mumbled.

'I would not survive,' Cedric said. He looked up into the mirror. 'Shall we take a peek what it will show us now?' he asked.

Cho smiled and nodded. They stayed next to each other this time, none of them bothering to let go. Cho watched carefully. Seeing herself appear in a white dress, Cedric next to her as he was now only in a neat suit and Cho smiled. And she already could have guessed this would be her new heart desire. Marrying Cedric. Spend the rest of her life with him. She looked at Cedric wondering if he saw the same. She didn't think so because his mouth was a little open and he looked at a lower point as if someone was between them.

'What do you see?' Cho asked.

Cedric shook his head for a moment and kept on staring, pulling her a little tighter against him.

'What?' Cho asked again.

'Our daughter and she looks like you,' he said touched. Cho smiled a little amazed, he wanted her babies! She almost squealed out loud. Cedric pulled her in an embrace.

'Oh I love you, I love you, I love you,' he repeated.

'We have to go back don't we?' Cho murmured against his chest. Cedric nodded slowly.

'I hope we will be once be able to find back this place,' he whispered absentminded then. 'It sure made an impression.'

Cho smiled.

'Seriously what is wrong with the two of you?' David asked with lunch. Cho almost had to laugh, but soon enough was distracted again by Cedric's hands in her hair and is gentle kisses on her cheek.

'What?' Cedric asked as if David just had bothered him in a very important conversation.

'You two are all…' David waved with his hands, as if he couldn't find the word. 'Cho say something of it will you, he touches you in public, when are you going to use that famous 'we are just friends' line of yours?' David asked.

Cho smiled. Not even troubling to hide anymore how in love she was. 'We aren't just friends. I'm his girlfriend,' she said. Cedric smiled tenderly, kissing her lips.

David made a sound. 'You two don't even fit under the description sweet love anymore, this is just disgusting, stop touching her Cedric!' he said. 'Gosh, get a room,'

Cedric looked up annoyed again. 'She is mine!' he said to David.

'I swear I will throw up in your food if you don't stop all that sugar sweet touching,' David shivered.

'Why? Jealous?' Cedric grinned widely and David rolled his eyes while Cho played with Cedric's fingers. Her thoughts were still in that hidden room.

'Mhh,' she heard Cedric's loving sound as he brushed his lips over her cheek and she snuggled against him. David was staring at them as they had lost their mind.

'What happened with the two of you?' he asked.

'We're in love,' Cho sang cheery.

'Yeah I know that, the only two idiots who didn't see that the last four years were you two! But what happened you realized it?'

Cho looked dreamingly at Cedric. 'We discovered our true heart desires,'

David groaned and Cedric kissed her lips.

'She sounds like Cinderella, or Snow-white, sleeping beauty or whatever,' David said. 'Is she drunk?' he asked after it.

Cedric looked at him angry, holding Cho as if he wanted to protect her for that nasty comment. 'She is mine!' he repeated.

David blinked and stood up then. 'Alright you two let me know once you are down to earth again, Cedric you still have a second task, maybe you want to get off that pink cloud to worry about your egg!' David said before leaving.

Cho looked worried. 'He is right,'

Cedric didn't seem to bother, yet. He stroked her face again.

'Mhh, that can wait I still have a month to find out,' he said running with his fingers over her lips and Cho smiled. After that he replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her passionate.

'Thank you,' Cho chuckled once he was done.

'No, thank you,' Cedric smiled. He kept staring at her and Cho kept thinking back of those perfect minutes.

'My pretty Cho,' Cedric said stroking her hair. 'It was so perfect,' he whispered after it.

Cho nodded smiling in agreement. 'You are,' she said.

Cedric chuckled softly. 'Are we getting to cozy now?' he asked grinning.

'Maybe,' Cho snickered. 'But we are allowed to, today,'

'Yes today is our day.' Cedric kissed her again.

Cedric came running to Cho the next day. His friends called him in the meanwhile but he waved at them he wasn't planning on coming and Cho chuckled as she saw David rolling his eyes mumbling something about: True heart desire to the rest. She noticed how Cedric hid something under his robe.

'Close your eyes sweetheart,' he said. He took use of everything he was allowed to say, do and probably think now. Cho chuckled and closed her eyes obeying.

'You aren't going to do something gross are you?' she asked.

Cedric grinned. 'No love, I bought you a present but you have to be careful while taking it, be very gentle,'

'Mhh, ok,' Cho said curiously as she held out her hands. Before receiving anything Cedric stole a kiss from her lips and she grinned. The next moment she felt something fluffy in her hands and she opened her eyes. A little baby kitten was in her hands and she squealed happily pressing the little thing against her chest.

'Don't make me jealous,' Cedric snickered. 'You only may keep it if you won't love it more than me,' he said teasing, sitting down next to her and stroking her hair. 'I figured I still owned you this from that time you ran out in the snow,'

'Oh Cedric I love it! I adore it! Does he have a name?' Cho watched the reddish little kitten play with her hair.

'I thought of Tigger,' Cedric said grinning.

'Tigger,' Cho squealed. 'He is so sweet and you are too!' she pressed a firm kiss on his cheek, Cedric right away returning it on her mouth. Cho giggled softly, playing with her new friend and Cedric watched her glowing and she would lean against him.

'I love you Cho,'

'I love you too Cedric.'

Tigger meowed content.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 (Before) The Yule ball

It was the day of. The day of the Yule Ball and Cho seriously had no clue what to do. She couldn't play dress up _all_ day. Just part of it, but what to do with the time of the other part. She sighed. Swinging her legs over the bed and she laid down. Then she started giggling softly and hugged her pillow tight pretending it was Cedric and she thought back of their…moment. Cho smiled content, closing her eyes picturing his handsome face that would be covered with sweat of pleasure. Cho shivered softly. She had to see him. She had to see him now. So she left the pillow and she stood up. Suddenly tigger shot of. 'Tigger!' Cho yelled and she ran after him but he already had shot through the portrait she had held open. The little kitten hopped towards the Hufflepuf Commonroom. Cho chuckled and caught the little beast pressing it against her loving. She said the password but it was incorrect. It must have changed. Cho knocked on the door.

'Cedric?' she asked. 'David?' when there came no answer.

She heard some sound.

'Cho!' she heard from the other side. It was David's voice. 'What are you doing?'

'The password changed, can you let me in?'

'Euhm…'

'David?' Cho said impatient. She wanted Cedric.

'Let me check that with Cedric,' David said. What?

'Like he would say no!' Cho said but David already had left and she grumbled.

She waited awhile, playing with Trigger and then the portrait got swayed open.

'Cho excuse me!' Cedric said a bit shocked.

'David seemed determined not to let me in, what are you hiding?' Cho asked half suspicious half teasing. She kissed him then. Oh she so badly needed to kiss him. He held her tightly and muttered the word: 'Nothing,' against it.

When they stopped kissing Cho suddenly notice Cedric was in only his boxer and his blouse.

'Why are you in your boxer?' Cho asked.

'Because I was laying on bed,' Cedric answered.

Cho blinked. Did he had some girl upstairs or so. She trembled with the thought and felt like vomiting with it.

'You were? All alone?' Because she realized that might sounded a little to confronting she added: 'Only wearing a boxer or not even that?' she said half teasing.

'Cho please,' he groaned.

Had he been…satisfying himself? Cho wasn't sure to giggle or to feel disappointed with that thought.

'So you were doing something,' Cho added meaningful.

Cedric sighed and then he lifted her against him. Cho giggled teasing and ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her nose in it afterwards.

'Mhh, you washed your hair,'

'Of course! I won't go to the ball dirty,' Cedric smiled at her loving and Cho grinned. The ball. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She hoped she would be pretty.

'Silly,' she muttered loving. Cedric smiled and started to kiss her tenderly. He having some else. The idea was to stupid to even think about. The way he touched her. So full of love.

'Let's go upstairs for a moment,' he chuckled softly as she wanted to continue to kiss him. When they arrived there Cedric let himself fall on his back and Cho crawled on top of him. Trigger pressing his little head against Cedric's face.

'Hey you took your present!' Cedric said surprised.

'Actually your present took me,' Cho giggled soft while stroking his lips with her finger and ruffling his hair then. 'Trigger ran off and he was standing in front of your portrait.' Cho smiled.

Cedric chuckled. 'Smart kitty,'

The kitty made a content sound as Cedric stroked him,

'He likes you,' Cho said just as content.

'You like me too?'

'Silly Ceddy,' Cho said loving. She started to kiss his chest and then opened the lowest button of her blouse so their skin could touch. She saw Cedric's eyes shimmer with excitement and he pulled her closer. Waiting for her to reveal more but hen there moment got interrupted by David who shouted Cedric's name from downstairs. Cedric moved a little annoyed and Cho kissed his face.

'You go before he come up,' she said.

'But I don't want…'

'You'll get a really nice kiss if you go now,' Cho promised and chuckled soft. Cedric looked at her loving and then he stood up as she rolled of his chest and he put on a jeans.

'I'll be right back sweetheart,' he said. Cho smiled and she cuddled Trigger as he was gone.

'Isn't he cute?' she asked her little kitty and hugged it. Then her eye fell on. Cedric's sketchbook which he had obviously been looking through before she had came. She started to flip through the paged and she smiled, knowing most of them already. The one of her drawn naked he had taken out. Cho knew he kept that somewhere save. As Cho ended at the last page she gasped a little. It was a real intimate drawing. Cedric had drawn himself, a thing he actually never did and her. She didn't wear anything, he only his blouse which fluttered a bit backwards. The drawing would end just above their waste and on the drawing Cedric had pressed his lips on hers gently. She recognized their spot at the lake. Cho smiled, feeling all warm inside. This is what he thought of when she was gone. The only one where she had talked with about what happened was Marietta. Who had been very happy for her, but she told girls always took such thing way more seriously that boys and that boys at the moment could be totally blown away, but they didn't give it much thought afterwards. This proved Marietta wrong. He did and Cho smiled, touching the lines of the pencil. Cho wondered if Cedric had told David about them. She heard Cedric returning and she heard how he opened his closet and closed it again and then he returned. He probably had been fetching his suit and Cho smiled exciting and looked at the drawing again, not bothering to put it away just because Cedric came in. She heard how he held his pass. Staring at her as she looked into his sketchbook. Then he sprinted towards her trying to tug the sketchbook out of her hands but Cho held on firmly. Little big crybaby that he was. She smiled at him loving nevertheless.

'Ceddy you have drawn yourself,' She said.

He became immensely red.

'I…I know..' he muttered. 'I'm sorry, I always hide it with a spell it's not for others to see, but I forgot…'

'Do I really look like that?' Cho asked to ease him down, stroking her fingers through his lovely hair. 'You've made me more beautiful then yourself,' she commented.

'It's how we look together,' Cedric said then and he relaxed a little no Cho showed she didn't mind that he fantasized about her when she wasn't there. It was flattering even. She still hoped he would leave the real job left for her to do.

'Well I'm not that beautiful,' she whispered softly, though not really meant for him to hear.

Cedric pointed at the picture.

'That is you Cho and I overreacted nothing. It's how you look, how you kiss, how you have your eyes half closed when you like something,'

Cho kissed him deeply before he could say more.

Cho was running around in a hurry through her Commonroom that evening. And she kept asking Marietta where she left things and her friend would patiently answer all her question till Cho suddenly was done.

'Oh that was it?' she asked her friend once she stood in front of the mirror. 'That went quite fast,'

'Because of me yes,' Marietta grinned. 'Else you wouldn't even be half way now, you do look beautiful Cho!'

She was wearing a Chinese ball dress, long and it was very flattering for her figure. Then a knock on the door sounded. Cho gasped.

'There he is!' Marietta squealed.

'Do I look alright? Do I look good?' Cho asked nervous.

'You're gorgeous,' Marietta said smiling. Cho smiled a little and took a deep breath walking towards the door.

'Cedric?' she said gently as she opened the door the slightest. She saw his face, it was smiling and he offered her his hand. She took it and stepped into the light. She heard him gasp softly.

'You're beautiful,' he said.

Cho watched his lovely messy hair and his suit which made him so handsome.

'You too,' Cho whispered and then he kissed her passionate.

Once they broke it Cedric offered him his arm and she took it and he guided her downstairs. Cho saw David with Katie Bell and she waved at them. Cedric didn't even seem to notice his best friend because he was only staring at her. As they were downstairs, Fleur and her date Robbie Davids came to greet them. They shook hands and wished each other a wonderful night. Cho smiled and then her eye fell upon Harry Potter who was standing in front of the stairs with his date Parvati Patill. She smiled at him and she must have looked very happy or very pretty because his mouth was a little bit open. Then professor McGonagall started babbling to Cedric but her eye contact with Harry was so confusing for a moment that she didn't even hear, once she did turn to the professor she only caught something about lining up. Cedric took Cho's hand squeezing it softly.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Ready,' Cho smiled and she stole one more kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 (After) The Yule Ball

Cho had her arm hooked through Cedric's. As they would enter the great hall, which was truly magical changed into a dance floor, they were received with a loud applause. Cho smiled and looked down, a bit shy of all the attention. Cedric nevertheless looked around secure, smiling too and he laid his other hand on her arm. The couple that would open the ball took their position. Cho smiled carefully at Cedric and he smiled confident back at her. He placed his hand on her waist and Cho placed hers on his shoulder and they both laid their free hand in one another. The music started and they gently started to dance. At that moment the world around them seemed to fade. Cho could only stare into Cedric's eyes as they moved. Cho discovered a new expression on Cedric's face and she wasn't sure how to name it. He wouldn't even blink, he would just look at her as they both swirled around and other couple started to join them. Now Cedric would lay both hands on her waist and she would lay both hands on his shoulders and he would lift her up and swirl a circle, perfectly at the same time as the other couples. Cho smiled as they took their original positions again, swaying over the floor. When the dance was over Cho sighed content and smiled at Cedric who touched her face loving for a brief second. Everyone clapped and from that moment everyone was allowed to join.

After a few more slow dances, a change appeared. A famous wizard band would cut in, playing a much more wild music style. Cho and Cedric also joined the dancing on this, making each other laugh with their movements. At one point Cedric took his jacket off and threw it down somewhere and he took Cho in his arms swirling her around for a moment before they started to dance again. Cho chuckled and enjoyed every part of the evening.

'Where is David actually?'Cho asked on one point when they sat down to take a little break.

'I have no idea, I didn't see him yet. He is with Katie, did you see her?' Cedric replied.

'I saw Katie go outside!' Cho chuckled. 'Do you think David and she…?' Cho giggled soft.

'Well he is not here, so or they got into a fight or…' he chuckled meaningful.

'Well they both left,' Cho snickered. They both burst out into laughter. Then Cedric gently pressed his hand upon her mouth.

'Shall we go outside too?' he asked. He tickled her waist once and Cho giggled again.

'Are you pushing your luck again?' she asked.

'I do not push my luck anymore, you are my girlfriend!' he muttered grinning.

'Of course!' Cho looked teasingly shocked. 'I almost forgot, I am! Well I better obey your command then, not?' she chuckled.

'It wasn't a command it was a question,'

They both grinned and Cedric pulled her up, holding her close against him as they walked outside. Disappearing into the garden.

It was a beautiful night. The stars and the moon lightening the sky and they strolled hand in hand over the grass. At one point Cedric laid his arm around her shoulders pulling her close and she could see on his face how he thought back at the hidden room.

'It was wonderful, don't you think?' she asked him, realizing they never really talked about it.

Cedric nodded a bit speechless and Cho pressed her lips on his. He kissed her back deeply and her back landed against one of the parked carriages. Cedric opened it and Cho followed his movements. Then he pulled her inside on the little couch. Cho made sure the door closed behind her. Cedric looked at her, even in the dark she still could see the sharp features of his face and his sparkling green eyes. His hands wondered gently over her body, without him breaking the gaze. Cho breathed content and crawled up on his lap carefully, which wasn't easy to do with her long dress. They started to kiss along. Cedric gently pressed her against the side of the carriage his lips moving over hers as he took the little jacket off that she wore over her dress and which almost seemed a part of it. She wrapped his arms around his neck and Cedric moaned softly and longing in her ear. Cho's breathing accelerated the slightest and Cedric looked at her moving his fingers over her lips and Cho kissed him again. She crawled more against him and she felt how Cedric put his hands on her slim waist, and pulled her against his chest. She ran with her hands through his hair and then Cedric managed to unzip her dress. Cho listened to her own loud breathing, she felt Cedric's excitement against her thigh. Cho suddenly noticed a shadow near the window and she looked over her shoulder. The person outside couldn't even had seen them but Cho did saw the person outside. Harry Potter. He looked a bit shocked as Cedric made the carriage wiggle a bit by demanding Cho's attention again by kissing her more eager. Cho muttered softly as he took her head between his hands and moved his lips upon hers.

'Harry Potter saw us,' she whispered and then she started to open his blouse. She took it off and he lips pressed on his collarbone. She felt Cedric shiver.

'Do you care?' Cedric asked, his breathing ragged and his voice a little hoarse.

'No,' Cho whispered.

Their bodies moved against each other, twirling around. The winter air cold, but Cedric would warm her soon naked body with his. When someone passed he might could see how the windows got foggy or how the carriage bounced along with their movements. Cho and Cedric didn't care about the other. In matter of fact, on that moment others did not exist.

'I made love to Cedric Diggory.' So. Cho had said it. Finally said it. 'Twice,' she added. 'Yesterday at the ball and days before that,'

Marietta's eyebrows had risen with the first commend. Her mouth had popped open with the second and her eyes had widened with the third.

'Oh-my-gosh,' she was able to say. Cho nodded agreeing.

'I just had to tell you! I can't hold it anymore, oh Mar, he is everything, he is so…It's not what you said remember about that boys take it less serious? He is not like that he is so…'

'Breath Cho,' Marietta reminded her.

She had asked her friend about the love between a girl and a boy, she had avoided the details of what happened with Cedric and now she really told.

'He is so tender,' Cho explained. 'it feels so good, like it's so meant to be.' Cho looked at her friend for some support.

'Cho, I'm very happy for you really, that's not the point,' Marietta said swiftly.

'But..?' Cho asked insecure.

'I don't know Cho, what if you two break up? I mean you would be crushed…'

'We won't break up!' Cho yelled out.

'Well you always short of had an on off relationship didn't you?'

Cho shook her head a bit panicky.

'We won't break up! Please be happy for me and give me some best friends advise? Don't tell the rest, else the whole school will know it, it's our secret,' Cho said.

Marietta nodded and then smiled girlish.

'I am very happy for you Cho!' Marietta giggled and bowed to her confidential. 'So? How was it?'

Cho smiled dreamingly.

'Yesterday, it was…it happened in the carriage,'

Marietta gasped amazed. 'Cho!' she giggled.

Cho giggled with her at this point, it was just so excited.

'I know! He is so, it makes me so happy when he..enjoys…' Cho blushed.

'So you make him enjoy?' Marietta asked excited.

'He makes me enjoy…' Cho said half giggling half blushing.

'Oh Cho!' Marietta squealed. 'Give me some details!'

'No!' Cho said shocked.

'Please? One little detail?' Marietta pleaded.

Cho smiled a little and thought.

'Well alright he always strokes my hair when he is…busy and euhm…at one point he will stop kissing me and just hold me and pull me very close and he seems very fond of it when I make noises as sigh I enjoy…' Cho shared the confidential information with her friend. Just because she needed to talk with someone about it.

Marietta smiled widely. 'Tell me a little more?' she asked sweetly.

'No! Mar, you are pushing it!' Cho laughed.

'One little thing more?' Marietta asked putting up big eyes.

Cho grinned a little. 'Well…he won't stop until he is sure…he satisfied me, he is not selfish…' Cho blushed. 'And he always kisses away the sweat drops on my face when he is done,'

Cho and Marietta would look at each other and both giggled then and Cho hid her face nervously in her arms and Marietta hugged her laughing.

'Congrats Cho,' she muttered. Cho smiled.

'Cho! There you are!' Cedric approached them. Marietta let out another giggle and held her hand in front of her mouth. Cedric looked at her suspicious and Cho felt like her face was burning.

'Can I borrow her Marietta?' Cedric asked as he pressed little kisses on Cho's lips.

'Of course!' Marietta laughed. Cedric looked at her awkwardly and tugged Cho along. They walked outside together and once they were alone Cedric stroked her red cheeks, kissing them.

'You're blushing miss Chang,' he said tenderly while pressing his lips on her for a short moment.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' he asked grinning.

'I told Marietta,' Cho gasped.

'Ah,' Cedric said. 'That explains your blushing and her giggling,' he said.

'You're not angry?' Cho asked.

'No,' he grinned and kissed her again. 'I told David too,'

Cho smiled half. What would he tell David?

'Don't look so worried,' Cedric said smiling. 'As if I won't only say good things about you,'

'How do you experience it?' Cho asked.

Cedric looked at her asking.

'Us,' Cho explained. 'How does it feel to you?'

Cedric got the most tender expression on his face and Cho felt so at ease to see he respected her so much. Not seeing her as a thing or his possession.

'Cho,' he said and sat down tugging her on his lap. 'It feels like…something I can't explain…but I'm sure you feel it too,' he said and kissed her nose. 'It's like the world stops for a moment, like only you exist, it's a sensation I feel through my complete body and every time it only makes me want you closer and closer and it feels like I'm tying my soul to yours…'

Cho smiled and looked at him. 'Do you think I'm pretty? When I'm like that?' she asked. 'Do you find anything weird or uncomfortable what I do?'

Cedric blinked and looked at her. 'You really think a lot don't you?' Cedric asked, stroking her face.

Cho nodded. 'Don't you?'

'Of course, all the time,' Cedric whispered. 'And no, nothing is uncomfortable and yes Cho, yes you are so pretty when you are like that,' Cedric swallowed and Cho noticed how he became emotional. He didn't cry as in the hidden room his voice just became a little hoarse.

'When you…moan,' he said gently, not wanting to embarrass her. 'It's like…it feels like I'm doing everything alright for once in my life and when I peek at you and your eyes are closed as sign you enjoy, it feels like I just can't be close enough to you and…I simply don't know anything you like yet and how you want me to move and touch…' he took a deep breath. 'But I will learn that Cho and I will do everything to please you just as much as you please me,' he said and kissed her again.

Cho was even blushing more now. Cedric chuckled.

'My Cho, aren't you pretty when you blush,' he said and pressed her lips on her red cheek.

Cedric wouldn't be with her much the rest of that day. He had to find out about the second task and Cho was terribly bored. She would talk with Marietta and when she ran into David she felt how she became all red again. He knew, he knew! What kind of details Cedric would have told him? David nevertheless smiled very nonchalant.

'Hi Cho!' he said.

'H-hi…' she stuttered and swiftly walked further and she heard him laugh, obviously knowing why she was so nervous.

That night she laid in bed, not being able to sleep. She looked at the ceiling and suddenly the door of the girls bedroom flew open. Some girls shrieked shocked. Cedric came in and he was able to find Cho's bed perfectly. He started kissing her face.

'I know the second task!' he said enthusiastically. Cho gasped a bit by the surprise and he kept kissing her excited and relieved. 'Water.' he added. 'I need to talk to Harry Potter tomorrow,' he said, more to himself.

'O-ok?' Cho said looking at him. Some girls looked curiously and she heard some giggles.

Cedric looked at Cho again as if he really saw her now.

'Sweet dreams, my love,' he kissed her again and with those words he left the Commonroom again, leaving Cho with sweet dreams.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 The second task

Dumbledore had asked Cho in his office. She'd never been there, but once she arrived she noticed she wasn't the only one who had been asked to come. She recognized Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and a little girl which she had met as Fleur's little sister Gabriella.

'Welcome my dear friends,' Dumbledore said. 'Please, please sit down! Some pumpkin juice perhaps?'

Everyone shook his head doubting and little Gabriella seemed a little unease so Cho laid a hand on her shoulder.

'I've called you here to ask you, to give us a little help for the second task,' Dumbldore said and he stood up.

'You see, you're all four 'something' that a champion would sorely miss,' Dumbledore explained. 'The candid's know something will be stolen from them and I will tell you what it is, you.'

Cho blinked. Sorely miss? Cho thought that was a little of an understatement. She didn't even see Cedric yet, or wished him good luck. If he would not see her or realized she was 'stolen' from him. The boy would go insane! Or maybe she was giving herself to much credit now?

'So I would like your permission to put you all in an enchanted sleep and put you under water in the lake, where the four champions get the task to rescue you. Not to worry this is completely save, even if a champion doesn't manage to rescue you we will still get you save out of the water and you will be perfectly able to breath, you will barely notice anything of it,'

Everyone looked at each other a little insecure.

'The moment you get brought to the surface you will awake from your 'sleep'.' Dumbledore said.

Hermione slowly nodded and then Ron too. Even little Gabriella. Because Cho felt like she couldn't stay behind she nodded too.

'Perfect!' Dumbledore said. 'Let's start right now shall we?'

Water. Cho didn't like water.

Cho didn't notice she was under water. Or she knew, somewhere in her unconsciousness. Her surrounding felt very odd and her dreams were all about water. Sometimes she tried to open her eyes. This didn't work. Most of the time it just felt like sleeping and sometimes she noticed a little more, then she could feel the water or see shadows passing her. She couldn't be scared. Yet. She wondered what Cedric would be doing right now, but she couldn't really think along because she felt sort of asleep again. At one point she did feel something. A pressure from her ankle got relieved and something took her arm. Was she still dreaming or…Suddenly she felt a cold breeze against her face and it was like she got woken by an alarm clock. Cho gasped for breath and looked around her disorientated for a moment. Cedric hold her arm, he was very concentrated. He looked at her checking if she was ok and then he gently dragged her along to the shore. Cho heard her friend yelling her name and she waved weakly.

'Cedric you are the first!' David yelled.

'Move!' was Cedric's reply. He had lifted her in his arms and they got helped up the dry.

'Towels, I need towels!' Cedric said, still very concentrated. Right away a dozen of towels came his way.

'Not for me! For her!' He took one almost annoyed and Cedric started to dry Cho who still didn't totally get what just happened. How many time had passed since Dumbledore's office and why was there this memory that kept pressing against her mind, something that reminded her at coming out of the water being wet and with Cedric hovering over her worried. What was it?

'She doesn't like water,' Cedric mumbled as he rubbed her hands over her arms to warm her.

Cho's gaze wondered to him.

'I didn't even wish you good luck!' was the first thing she said.

He looked at her and started laughing. 'Silly,' he commented.

Cho smiled. 'Did you win?' she asked. Cho looked around and she saw Fleur. Gabriella wasn't with her so she must have dropped out.

'Madam Pomfrey, could you check if Cho is alright?' Cedric asked the nurse.

He still looked worried. Mumbling something about being in shock.

'I'm not in shock!' Cho protested.

Cedric blinked. 'Oh, I guess not…' he said stroking some drops of her face. Madam Pomfrey would check her eyes and Cho would roll them and she got the sign she was alright which relieved Cedric.

At that point Victor returned with Hermione, being second.

'I will be right back love,' Cedric kissed her forehead and he was walking towards Dumbledore. That last one had a very amused smile around his lips as if he exactly knew what was coming. Typical. Cho tried to listen what her boyfriend had to say.

'Sir,' Cedric said polite. 'I know you are a very powerful wizard and stuff and that you would never allow something to happen to Cho and the others, but I beg you to please never use her for something like this again. _Never_, take her away from me again,' Cedric breathed. Dumbledore smiled. 'Ah, young love,' he muttered. ' the most powerful of all…'

Cedric blinked. 'Thank you,' he probably hadn't expected a saner answer. Then a minute after the hour had stroke Harry Potter would come up with Ron Weasley and Gabriella! Fleur was thrilled, giving Hermione and Ron both kisses on their cheeks and Hermione kissed Harry's forehead. Cho smiled. Harry would get the second place because he was heroic enough to save two people even though that would cost him time. Cedric, her Cedric was first. She still sat there and she watched him surrounded by cheering friends as he laughed proudly while a picture got take for the Daily Prophet. Cho would give him a long glowing look, until she caught Harry Potter watching.

Cedric wouldn't pay much attention to her at that moment, very caught up in his glory but he deserved it. He was first and Cho was very proud.

That night they would lay together in the grass watching the stars.

'Sorry I couldn't talk to you that much anymore after, it was all so overwhelming,' Cedric said.

'That's alright,' Cho smiled. 'You're here now.'

'And I'm not planning on going anywhere,' Cedric said stroking her hair. Cho snuggled against him.

'I was scared today,' Cedric said.

'You were?' Cho asked.

'I didn't know where you were, I didn't know you would be in that water, I almost didn't join because I wanted to look for you, but Dumbledore reassured me you were ok, but I was..scared…' Cedric nodded.

'I think that's sweet, that you're scared for me,' Cho said.

Cedric grinned . 'I wasn't very sweet at the moment, I was about to hit someone,'

Suddenly his eyes started to glow.

'Come on! I want to show you something!' he said enthusiastic and he took a confused Cho inside.

'What? Where are you taking me?' she asked.

'You're going to love it,' Cedric promised.

Cho walked after him till they reached an unfamiliar painting and Cedric spoke the password.

'Lemon,' he said. It swayed open.

'One of the nice things of being a head boy,' Cedric grinned. Cho looked curious and followed him inside the portrait. It was dark and she couldn't see much. Cedric would guide her and at one point she saw the bluish moonlight shining on an enormous bath.

'We are in the class oldest bathroom!' Cho called out. Cedric chuckled and nodded by seeing her excitement.

'We are,' he whispered in her ear. Cho shivered.

'May I undress you Cho?' he asked polite.

Cho nodded carefully.

After awhile the both laid in the lovely warm water and Cho closed her eyes content and she felt how Cedric didn't bother closing his eyes or hide that he was staring at her. Suddenly she felt soft touched on her breasts and her eyes opened carefully. Cedric's face above her.

'_I don't really like water_,' she reminded him ashamed. It was just a soft whisper.

Making love in the water. She was afraid to drown. An odd memory of choking flew to the surface but she couldn't grab it. Cedric didn't seem to hear her, kissing her. Already so distracted. Cho knew how easy it would be to give in, let her worries fade but she wasn't sure if she wanted to right now.

'Cedric,' she mumbled insecure. He heard it as a longing whisper of his name and he kissed her neck more eager.

'You're all tense,' he noticed then as he hands took place on her shoulders.

'Yes I'm a little scared,' Cho admitted softly.

'For the water?' Cedric asked worried.

'A little,' Cho said but then she noticed it wasn't entirely true. She partly was afraid of water but this was just a bath, with warm water and Cedric who held her and sure not would let her drown. She was afraid that she would do something wrong, now they were in the water. He had spoken so loving about her the other day. What if that was just luck and she wouldn't meet his expectations this time?

'You rather don't want to do this here?' Cedric asked. Cho looked doubting. She almost could picture the feeling already and that made her long for it. Cedric looked at her asking.

'Go on,' she said then.

Cedric seemed to want to object but Cho interrupted.

'I said, go on,' she smiled.

Cedric smiled, his lips carefully on hers again.

'I love you,' he breathed.

'I love you too,' Cho said.

And from that day on, Cho became a little less scared of water.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Hogsmeade

'You know, we never really went on a date, I think we should do that' Cedric said.

Cho blinked. 'Why? Do you want to get to know me?' she chuckled. Cedric grinned.

'Yes, are there things I don't know yet?' Cedric asked.

'No?' Cho said. 'You know everything, you practically were there the biggest part of my life,'

'How boring,' Cedric commented.

'I know!' Cho grinned.

'We can go to Madam Puddifoots tea shop?' Cedric asked.

'Are you asking me on a date?' Cho asked pleased.

'Euhm…yes I guess I sort of am.' Cedric said, smiling at her pleased face. 'Will you do me the honor of accepting?'

'Of course silly,' Cho replied kissing him swiftly. David who just arrived didn't even flinch when he saw them kissing. As he usually did and Cho studied him carefully.

'I know that look,' she said then.

'Mh?' David muttered absentminded, with foggy eyes.

'You are in love!' Cho said in triumph.

David gasped. 'I surely am not!' he defended.

'Oh yes you are in love!' Cho teased.

Cedric grinned. 'My apologies for my girlfriend David, she has a hand of being pure evil, but…are you?'

David groaned. 'Give it a rest!' he said.

'It's Katie isn't it?' Cho wiggled her eyebrows meaningful.

David blushed and Cho squealed. 'That is so cute!'

'Ced, get her out of here will you?' he grumbled.

Cedric laughed and tugged Cho's hand gentle.

'David is in love with Katie, David is in love with Katie,' Cho teased.

'I'm so going to get you back for this!' David yelled after her as Cedric tugged her along.

Cho giggled and followed Cedric who was going outside.

'What are we going to do?' she asked.

'Kiss,' was Cedric's answer and he pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips firmly on hers.

The next day they went to Hogsmeade, Cedric taking her on his promised date. Cho chuckled as they entered Madam puddifoots tea shop. Everything was pink and rose petals were fluttering around together with little magic angels.

'Aww,' Cho said pleased. Cedric chuckled kissing her hair. They sat down on a table together.

'You're pretty,' Cedric smiled at her and that moment David and Katie came in. Cho looked up and started to laugh.

David looked shocked for a moment but then pleased as well as if he had been looking for Cho.

'Hi, Cho, hi Cedric,' he said calmly. Very mature. Cho giggled. Katie waved a little shy.

'Now I'm here anyway, shall I get you guys some tea too?' he asked.

'Sure,' Cedric said. He seemed some suspicious on his friend. Cho had to admit, she had expected he would walk right out again. David whispered something in Katie's ear and she chuckled. David brought them their tea. Putting one down in front of Cho with a little triumph.

'We have decided to go somewhere else, but you too enjoy!' he said grinning and he and Katie walked out again.

'That was weird…' Cho mumbled and she lifted up her tea.

'Very weird,' Cedric agreed.

For she could take a sip Cedric pressed his lips tightly on hers.

'I love you,' he said.

Cho smiled.

'Love you too,' she said. Blowing her hot tea. They chatted a little and once Cho's tea was cooled of enough she took a sip. Her movements getting a little bit more animated after it. Once they were done there, they decided to go back to school. Cho felt a little weird while walking back.

'Are you alright?' Cedric asked her. Cho nodded. She felt so…happy suddenly. They walked into Hogwarts and suddenly the whole world seemed to turn around Cedric. Her Cedric, her lovely handsome, strong popular Cedric. She had to kiss him, he was hers, she had to kiss him. So she grabbed him pressing her lips on yours.

'Wow,' Cedric mumbled against them. He seemed content though with this surprise and held her kissing her back, leaning against the wall. Cho felt how he was on the point of breaking the kiss. No! He couldn't break the kiss! Hers! Hers! oh, he was so handsome!

'Euhm…Cho,' Cedric said as it looked like she was going to eat him.

'Honey, take it down a little will you?' he chuckled.

'No!' Cho said, almost angry, but she was humoring Cedric. She tried to kiss him again, but he would not let her looking at her and he snickered.

'Let's at least not do it like this in a public hall way,' he grinned and he tugged her a long. He had a point there but she had to touch him all the time.

'Hi Cedric!' a girl from his friend group said and she smiled at him. Cho gasped.

'Look for your own boyfriend!' she yelled out. The girl looked shocked and Cedric blinked, pulling her into his empty commonroom.

'Cho are you alright?' he asked. 'That wasn't really nice of you,'

'She was smiling at you!' Cho called out.

'Oh honey, if I would talk like that to every boy that smiled at you!' he laughed. They sat down on the couch and Cho grabbed him again kissing him wildly. Cedric gasped a little, confused. Cho started taking her clothes of in her rush.

'Wow, wow, wow, Cho! What is wrong with you?' he was still being amused, studying her.

'I want you,' Cho said serious. Hers. Hers. Cedric started laughing.

'Funny,'

'I'm serious!' she yelled and she kissed him again. This time she got Cedric distracted. He lifted her up and he carried her up to the boys room. After making sure it was empty he locked the door, laying her down on the bed. Cho smiled content and did a second attempt to open her blouse. This time Cedric would let her, watching her carefully. She giggled. 'You're so pretty,' she said.

Cedric stared at her. 'You sound drunk!' he said then. 'Did you drink?'

'No?' Cho said pouting. 'You were with me all day!'

'True,' Cedric said measuring.

Cho started crying then. Cedric looked shocked.

'Honey? What is wrong?' he hugged her hushing.

'You don't want me!' she sobbed.

'Of course I want you!' Cedric called out.

'Then show me!' Cho said. Cedric looked doubting but then he started kissing her again. Cho's tears stopping right away and she kissed him back, very possessive and she grabbed his blouse, trying to get it off impatient. Cedric seemed to need some time to get used to this new style but then it seemed to turn him on and he started to return her kisses more eager, Cho taking the lead and that seemed to get him really off guard. Then someone knocked on the door. Cedric groaned.

'Little busy here!' he yelled, kissing Cho's neck and she smiled pleased. She heard a chuckle.

'Are you in there with Cho?' she heard David's voice.

'None of your business!' Cedric muttered.

Cho demanded his attention again.

'Go away David!' she yelled angrily. She heard David laugh again.

'Has she been acting a little strange?' David asked.

'Why?' he seemed to have grabbed Cedric's attention, which made Cho furious.

'I gave her a love potion!' David laughed then. Now Cedric seemed furious.

'YOU DID WHAT?' he yelled. He crawled off her and Cho squealed unhappy.

'No! Don't you go! Don't go!' she almost cried again. Cedric seemed torn between hitting his best friend or satisfying his girlfriend.

'Shh,' he mumbled and took her in his arms. 'Come, we need to see a professor for a moment,'

'I DON'T WANT TO SEE A PROFESSOR! I WANT YOU! NOW!' she yelled outrageous.

She heard David burst into laughter and Cedric jumped up in fury, throwing open the door forcing his friend upon the ground and hitting into him. David wouldn't let that go over his side and hit Cedric back. Cho started to cry whiny again.

'David you jerk!' she said. 'Don't you hurt him!'

They stopped. 'How do I get her normal again?' Cedric asked panicky. David wiped some blood from his face and shrugged as if the fight never happened. 'Usually doesn't take longer than three days,' he laughed. 'All the sex you want for three days, Ceddy, I did you a favor,'

Cedric seemed about hitting David again and Cho looked around confused, not really understanding everything completely because of the potion.

'Honey, let's find a more quite place shall we? Where we can really be with each other?' he asked in an attempt to persuade her. It worked and Cho took his hand merry and hopped with him while clinging on to his arm pressing kisses on it all the time. She saw his mouth corners curl, she was still humoring him. He kissed her hair a few times and he seemed actually disappointed about something. Instead of a quiet place for them alone, he brought he to a professor. Cho was furious but Cedric knew to calm her down by saying the professor would leave soon and they would have the classroom for themselves. Cho eased down a bit after that and she got the antidote, feeling pretty depressed after having felt so euphorically in love.

'Cho? Are you alright again?' Cedric asked.

'I guess…' Cho said a bit slow.

He took her back to her Commonroom to tuck her in. Cho's mind was a little foggy but she could hear Cedric mutter: 'It's really too bad, it could have been great sex…'

Cho was able to laugh again after hearing that.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 The third task

Cedric was nervous. Cho noticed it at everything. He was a little bit more edgy. Which she could take, we she evenly found a little charming because he always was so focused on pleasing her she was pretty much amusing herself with his attitude. Now she was making homework. Because Cedric might have the luck of not having to do that as a Triwizard Champion, but she had to. But he was next to her not really helping he concentrate. He took her pencil out of her hands several times. Just for attention or just to annoying while his face leaned on his hand and he had put on a face of pure boredom.

'Cedric!' Cho called out annoyed as he grabbed her pencil again.

'Choho…' he whined. 'the third task is tonight!'

'Don't be such a baby,' Cho said. Cedric wrapped her arms around her.

'I need some love,' he said. Cho pressed an absentminded kiss on his head and he groaned.

'Hey!' she called out as he lifted her and swayed her over his shoulder. She laughed half.

'Seriously Cedric! Put me down!'

'No!' he said as a stubborn child and dropped on the couch with her and he made her lay down on his lap and he started to stroke her face and hair. Cho sighed deeply.

'Hush!' Cedric said on edge before she could say something. 'Today you are mine and you can't protest because I need you,'

'Fine…' Cho said rolling her eyes. Cedric smiled content and kept on stroking her face.

'Shouldn't you practice or something?' she asked then.

'I can't! I don't know where for to practice! It's a maze!'

'Well you could practice the spell that makes your wand go north so you know which way to go?' Cho said. Cedric blinked and then grumbled something about having a too smart girlfriend. Cho chuckled.

'Don't be nervous, it will be alright, you are going to win I can feel it,' she smiled.

Cedric looked down at her.

'Yeah, why won't you say what's really on your mind?' he asked.

Cho bit her lip. 'Well?' Cedric asked,

'I think you shouldn't go join in the third task I have a really bad bad feeling about it I think you should just drop out and stay with me…comfy..' Cho spoke her thoughts.

Cedric snickered. 'You're really weird,' he said loving kissing her nose. Cho was the one who grumbled now.

'I'm not going to drop out, I'm not a coward and you are right, I'm going to win this thing!'

Cho sighed and she smiled a little then. 'I'm secretly so very proud on you,'

Cedric smiled widely and kissed her lips.

That evening Cedric's parents arrived. Cho greeted them cheery and she received their hugs. Cedric's father talked about how displeased he was that Harry Potter had stolen all the glory and how Cedric should have made the front page of the Daily Prophet. Cho giggled agreeing fiercely with the man, which Amos seemed to appreciate. Cedric seemed a little calmer holding his hands around her shoulders. There was a short moment he needed to leave her for the other three champions and Dumbledore who had something to discuss but he returned to her afterwards and they together walked to the big maze and the tribune.

'So this is it,' Cho said smiling, encouraging him as they stood behind the tribune, hiding from all the people.

Cedric took a deep breath.

'This is it,' he agreed.

Cho stroked his hair tenderly and looked into his eyes.

'You can do this,' she said.

Cedric nodded seriously.

'Now kiss me,' Cho smiled. Cedric grinned pressing his lips on hers. It was a long long kiss, he didn't want to let go off her, knowing if he did the moment was there to go and they both didn't really want that. When Cho broke the kiss Cedric still eagerly tried to hold on to her, still trying to kiss her. Cho answered them all smiling but she wouldn't deepen it. Cedric sighed.

'I love you,' Cho said you can do this.

Cedric nodded again, looking at her. 'This will be for you,' he smiled.

Cho smiled flattered.

'When you win this thing, I will be your price,' Cho said. She saw how his face started to shine with determination while hearing that.

'I won't let you down!' he said. Pressing one last kiss upon her lips and then it was time for her to leave to the tribune and for Cedric to leave at the maze. He held her hand helping her up the little stairs, he touched her as long as he could and then let go. Cho would sit in the Hogwarts section, some people supporting Harry others Cedric. She sat in front of Seamus Finnigan. Cedric and Harry were allowed to enter the maze first because they were on a shared first place. Cho cheered loudly when Cedric's name got called. Amos pulling up the arm of his son in victory. Cedric pulled it down a bit embarrassed, muttering: 'Dad,'

Once it was time for them to go into the labyrinth Cedric's father hugged him tightly. Cedric turned around, looking for her face in the audience. She rose the slightest and he would look at her while slowly strolling into the maze. Cho felt like she held her breath all the time. It was pretty boring to wait and not being able to see anything. Then red sparks rose up from the maze. Everyone gasped. Who would be the first one to return? Who would officially lose the game? It was Fleur who returned as first. She seemed pretty upset and her friends enclosed her in their arms. Cedric was still in there. Cho wrapped her arms around her stomach, she felt sick. Again red sparks. Victor returned. He seemed more confused. Mumbling something about the imperio spell. Cho blinked. She noticed how David tried to get her attention. He seemed worried about her. Cho put on a miserable smile and he didn't buy it and started to make his way towards her, apologizing to Katie who he had been next.

'What about Katie?' Cho said as David came to sit next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'Katie doesn't have a boyfriend in a stuffed up with dangers maze,' he smiled and Cho smiled back feeling a bit more calm. Nothing happened for such an awful long time.

'I think I need to throw up,' Cho said a bit pale.

David groaned. 'Get yourself together Cho, deep breaths.'

Cho did so taking deep breaths. With the third deep breath again red sparks got brought into the air and everyone held its breath. A few moments later, Harry Potter got guided out the maze. Cho grabbed David's arm.

'Does this mean Cedric wins? Does this mean he won?'

'Sure, if he doesn't get killed,' David said teasing. Cho hit him gentle and Harry got received by his friends. Suddenly there was a bright blue flash and Cedric Diggory appeared in the middle of the field with the cup in his hand. He looked a little disorientated. Then everybody clapped and cheered so loudly then Cho almost put her hands in front of her ears.

'THE WINNER OF THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT, CEDRIC DIGGORY!' Dumbledore called out. Cho watched how Cedric looked unbelieving and how his face started shining and how his father ran down to hug him tight. Cho smiled at Cedric though she wasn't sure if he would see. People were running down all wanting to congratulate him. His eyes looked over the heads of people, greenish grey eyes that were looking for her! Once his gaze found her he smiled widely.

'CHO CHANG!' he yelled. 'MARRY ME!'

Cho gasped. Everyone gasped. Harry groaned. Cedric started pushing through all the people, running towards her. David muttered something like: 'Show off,' though Cho saw he was proud on his friend.

The moment she was within reach Cedric grabbed her hugging her tight, close, kissing her. 'I love you, I love,' he said. Cho let the tears stream over her face, smiling kissing him back. 'I'm so proud on you,' she said.

'Marry me?' he said again while kissing her.

'Sure,' Cho wept emotional. Cedric seemed outside himself from happiness.

'DIGGORY, DIGGORY, DIGGORY!' Everyone started to cheer his name. Cedric turning around amazed. Pictures got made from him and Dumbledore mace him come forward. Cedric wanted to drag her along but she wouldn't let him. This was his moment.

'We gladly give you, one thousand Gallions!' Dumbledore yelled, giving Cedric the money. His father smiled proud and Cedric held it up together with the cup, very very proud. Cho clapped the loudest.

It was one big party on Hogwarts! It was all so exciting. Cho would feast with Cedric in the Commonroom, but the moment he could, he left the party with her, going to their spot at the lake. He was so euphoric, so cheerful! He was almost jumping. She chuckled.

'I'm so very prou…' Cho couldn't finish. Cedric grabbed her tightly in his mood and started to kiss her wildly. He took off his shirt without a pardon and Cho blinked, seeing some scratches on it from the maze.

'Cedric?' she asked.

'Later…' was his answer and he kissed her again. She kissed him back. Cedric reacted out all his happiness onto her and it was such a sensation! Once they were both in the grass, both undressed, Cedric started moving inside of her just as cheerful as he must have felt. Cho took it gladly, it making her happy too. 'I couldn't have done it without you,' he said longing and he kissed her face, placing his hands on her hips. Cho moaned the slightest as an answer. Cedric fastened. This was their spot. Their moment. And they both got carried away in their own celebration.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Back

It had became total craziness now Cedric had won the Triwizard Tournament! Cho had underestimated the concept of being popular! She always had thought that she was popular and that Cedric was so too but now…he was famous! The Summer holiday had followed soon and Cho and Cedric could barely have a moment alone in the train, all the students wanting to grab their last chance to ask an autograph or for a picture. At one point Cedric had grown so tired of it that he had locked the door with a spell and closed the curtains. Cho smiled, finally having some quality time with him.

'Tell me about the maze,' she said snuggling against him. Cedric grinned, obviously proud to tell his adventure to his girlfriend. He told her all his challenges and how he defeated Victor Krum who hadn't been himself. With that he had saved Harry who almost had been attacked by the Dumstrang boy.

'At that point Harry and I both made a sprint for the cup and I was faster!' Cedric said proud. Then he frowned a little.

'What?' Cho asked.

'Well the cup obviously was port key but something strange happened, you see I wasn't straightly guided towards the field, I ended up somewhere else first, it looked like a graveyard,'

Cho blinked confused by hearing this.

'Well first thought I might had to do some final task there but it wasn't logical because I had beaten everyone else already so what was left to prove? Then I figured the port key perhaps navigated wrong, that happens more often that they accidently go to a former given location, so I grabbed the cup again and this time I got in the field and the rest you know,' Cedric smiled kissing her head.

'Shouldn't you tell Dumbledore about that?' Cho asked.

Cedric shrugged. 'Why?'

'Well, because it isn't completely normal right?' Cho said doubting.

'Well the cup is on Hogwarts, so if something is wrong with it I won't have to worry about it,' he smiled.

'So what are you going to do with the money?' Cho asked grinning.

'Mhh…Save it I guess, for later,' Cedric said wisely.

Cho chuckled. 'Where are you going to use it for later?'

'To give you your dream wedding,' he said smiling loving, snuggling his nose against her.

'Did you mean that? About asking me to marry you and stuff?' Cho asked.

'I guess I did, sort of,' Cedric smiled stroking her face. 'But I just felt like a could handle the whole world for the time being so, once we're out of school I promise I will drop down on my knees once and ask you officially,' he smiled.

Cho grinned. 'And what if I just want a very small wedding? What will you do with the money then?'

'I will buy us a pretty house, the perfect house.' Cedric said. He seemed so pleased he would be able to take care of her. Cho giggled soft. She felt how the train slowed. Cedric groaned a little.

'Ready for the madness again?' he asked.

'Well I think I should be asking you that,' Cho said, raising up with him. Cedric took a deep breath and opened the door. His fans started to scream right away, asking for one more picture with them. Cedric would all take it patiently and smile friendly on the camera but all that time he wouldn't let go of her hand.

'Cedric!' it was a different kind of scream. More eager. Cedric looked up and Cho saw how it was Harry Potter.

'Yes?'

'Can I talk to you for a minute? It's important…'

'Sure…' Cedric said and he pulled Cho along outside the train and they looked for a more quiet place. Once they found it Harry looked at Cho a bit insecure.

'You can tell,' Cedric said. 'I will tell her afterwards anyway,'

Harry nodded. 'Voldemort is back,' Harry said then.

Both Cho and Cedric blinked.

'Excuse me?' Cho gasped.

'Professor Moody, wasn't Professor Moody, but a deatheater, he was the one who put my name in the cup,' Harry said.

Cho was on the point of saying 'I told you so!' to Cedric, but she figured that wouldn't be very nice.

Cedric seemed having a more hard time with believing all this.

'And so now He-who-must-not-be-named is just…back?'

'Well he is not just back! You see I was meant to win that tournament so I would end up in a graveyard where Voldemort would be waiting, he needed my blood you see,'

It made no sense for Cho.

'You see once everyone was of for the party, Professor Moody told me to go get the Cup, to bring it to you and once I touched it, it brought me to Voldemort, I saw him coming back!' Harry said frustrated.

'How did you escape?' Cedric asked. Cho saw he believed Harry, because how else he could've known about the graveyard that Cedric had seen too.

'With a lot of luck,' Harry said, not wanting to detail that. 'Once back the professors would catch Barty Crouch Jr. but a dementor sucked his soul out before we could ask anything!'

Cho was clinging to Cedric's arm, feeling a little frightened.

'Well you told Dumbledore right?' she asked. 'He will now what to do!'

'He told the minster of magic, but he doesn't believe anything of it!' Harry said frustrated.

'Harry are you coming?' Ron Weasley yelled. Harry nodded looking meaningful to Cedric for one last time and walked away.

'Harry!'

Harry turned around.

'Thank you for telling,' Cedric said.

'Yeah no problem,'

'Are you alright Cho?' Cedric asked, because she was all pale and silent.

'You could have been killed! Imagine what could have happened I mean..you could have been dead…I could have been standing here alone right now crying my eyes out with all to hold on to Harry Potter's story, I would…everything would….' Her breathing became unease.

'Shh, Cho, Cho look at me…sweetheart look at me,' Cedric took her face between his hands.

'I'm here and I'm not planning on dying, because I'm not even close of being done with loving you,' he kissed her gently and Cho calmed down the slightest.

'You should have listened to me, you shouldn't have joined,'

Cedric smiled. 'Cho, I'm here,' he repeated and Cho relaxed as Cedric gently tugged her along to the place where his parents would be waiting on them. Cho recognized Charlie standing in between them. She felt Cedric tense. As soon they were within hearing distance his mom said: 'He really wanted to come, he noticed you won something pretty big he wanted to congratulate you,' his mother said in defense of her older son. Charlie looked around disorientated, his eyes strolling unfocussed. Cedric relaxed a little when his mother said that.

'Charlie?' he said calm. Charlie looked up, Cedric being one of the few people he would look in the eye. Cedric slowly moved forward and pulled his brother in a hug. Charlie accepted and padded his younger brother's back a little.

'Cedric did good.' Charlie said. Cho smiled, finding this a beautiful moment. Once they let go of on another Charlie looked more calm, less disorientated, almost normal! And Cedric didn't seem so tensed about his brothers presence anymore.

'Hi Cho,' Charlie whispered and his eyes carefully wondered up till he would look at her. He never made eye contact before, he must really get used to her.

'Hi Charlie,' she said gentle, while Cedric put his arm around her waist.

'Charlie really likes Cho's music box,' Charlie said.

'I'm glad Charlie.' Cho smiled.

For a moment they stood there, all seeming like a perfectly happy family. Though Cho and Cedric both got tortured with worry.

Voldemort was back.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Exposed secrets

'Read this!' Cho gasped and poked Cedric while she held the Daily prophet in her hands. Cedric scooted closer and started to kiss her neck instead of reading what Cho wanted to show.

'Cedric!' she squealed annoyed, but pleased at the same time.

'What?' he muttered while moving his lips over her skin.

He hadn't been able to keep his hands off her this summer holiday! Cho almost giggled at the thought. The temptation was simply to big as well, they had no obligation, no school, no homework. They had an enormous house with yard for them alone with a forest nearby. Cedric's parents would mostly work and swimming got boring and it was too hot for Quidditch. So what to do in such case? Cedric always had the same answer on that and it mostly started out with this sort of kissing. Cho had always treasured the number of times they made love but during these weeks, she simply lost count.

'You have to read this,' Cho said.

'I don't want to read that,' Cedric said while he continued to caresses her neck with kisses.

'Cehed, read!' Cho demanded. Cedric sighed heavily and took the newspaper reading the same article that Cho just had read. There was a picture of Dumbledore and Harry with it and the headlines weren't very loving. Screaming things as: _The boy who lied _or _Dumbledore getting to old?_

IT all was about one thing. That Harry was lying about the fact Voldemort returned and that Dumbledore had lost his sanity by believing him. This was how the ministry was going to play it. Cedric frowned.

'They are mocking the truth! Making it unbelieving by that,'

Cho nodded. Cedric looked worried and folded the newspaper.

'Poor Harry,' Cho said.

Cedric blinked and looked at her and before she knew it he would be kissing her possessively.

The next day Charlie would come to visit with Selene. Cho sort of got used to it that Charlie would stay with Selene when she was around. She guessed they were afraid Charlie wouldn't be able to handle all the people.

'Cho!' Charlie smiled.

Though it was hard to believe by seeing how used he already got at her.

'Hi Charlie,' Cho smiled.

'Hi Cho, hi Cedric,' Selene greeted. Cedric came running and smiled friendly, laying his hand protective around her waist. Selene would watch it.

'So Charlie and I thought we might could celebrate the summer together, we brought our swimming stuff in case we would go for a dive in the lake with all of us…'

'I don't feel like swimming.' Cedric said harsh and he watched Selene as she just said the most horrible thing and she started stuttering as if she agreed with him she made a mistake by saying that.

'O, right euhm…well we could do something else…'

'I'd like to swim,' Cho said.

'You don't like water,' Cedric said.

'Yeah well this isn't deep and with you guys around I'm not afraid something will happen.'

'You don't like water.' Cedric said again as if the discussion was over with that.

'We swim all the time,' Cho protested.

'Cedric is afraid Charlie will hurt you again, but Charlie won't Charlie won't!' Charlie said off guard by the loud voices.

'Charlie,' Cedric said warning.

'Where is he talking about?' Cho asked.

'Let's go inside shall?' Selene said weakly.

'Charlie likes Cho!' Charlie yelled.

'Nothing Cho, he is just not well,'

'You keep saying that, but he keeps talking about that he hurt me,' Cho said.

'Cho it's just Charlie…won't you come inside for something to drink,' Selene tried again.

'No Cho it's just some nonsense that's in his head,' Cedric said.

'Charlie didn't drown Cho, Charlie didn't!' Charlie screamed.

It got one big chaos and a mix of discussions.

'You're hiding something for me!' Cho said displeased.

Cedric opened his mouth to answer but Selene beat him to it.

'Ok everybody shut up! You're frightening Charlie with your yelling,' she said and wrapped her arms around the trembling boy. Cho wouldn't break her gaze with Cedric. He hid something for her. She could see it at the guilt on his face. What did he hide for her? Cedric looked uneasy at her.

'I want swim,' Cho said stubborn.

'No!' Cedric said.

'Come Charlie, we will go inside while these two lovebirds clear this thing up,' Selene said.

Cedric's head shot towards her. 'Are you judging me?' he asked.

'I think you never should have done it in the first place,' Selene obviously knew Cedric to long already to let him walk over her. Cho wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She felt a little jealous.

'Why not? It was for the best wasn't it?' Cedric asked in fury. He seemed angry about Selene judging one of his decisions. But Cho knew this kind of angry. It was the kind of angry that Selene was right. Cedric knew he made the wrong the decision and because of that he was angry. Not on Selene, but on himself. But what had the decision been?

'I think it wasn't your choice to make,' Selene said cold. For some reason Cho felt like Selene was defending _her! _But why?

'Someone is going t o tell me what is going on right now! Stop the lying and stop talking like I am not here!' Cho said angry.

Cedric seemed torn by giving her her way and by keeping his secret. Selene looked meaningful at Cedric and then wanted to take Charlie inside, but he wouldn't let her take him.

'Charlie?' Selene asked.

Charlie seemed to think very deeply.

'Cho is so unhappy,' he said.

Cedric cringed and Cho looked confused.

'Because Cedric won't tell her, why won't Cedric tell Cho? Cho is so pretty when she smiles, why won't Cedric make her smile?' Charlie asked.

'Even Charlie knows this big secret?' Cho asked angry.

Cedric shook his head panicky. Charlie squealed angry at the lie.

'Cedric you may not lie to Cho! No you may not! Erase her memory dad, he yelled! Erase her memory!' Charlie betrayed.

Cho gasped. Her mind wondered back to the black hole in her memory. The things she couldn't place, the time she could not remember. She remembered now. She remembered Charlie pushing her under water, she remembered the choking feeling. The kissing between her and Cedric…They could saved themselves a year of twirling around each t other. Cho squeezed her eyes shut remember how she had screamed, how she had begged Cedric to not take what was hers. To not take an experience that would form her, what would make her herself, where she would learn from. Instead he took it, to protect himself, so she would not leave him and kept her in the dark.

'Cho,' Cedric whispered. When Cho opened her eyes Charlie and Selene had gone inside. Cedric wanted to hug her but Cho backed off.

'Don't touch me!' Cho said on the edge of crying. She saw how Cedric cringed under the memory of that she didn't want him to touch her either after the Charlie incident. But she wouldn't have left him. She had just needed time!

'Cho I…'

'Shut up!' Cho said. Cedric cringed again.

'You…took something from me what wasn't your to take! I begged you Cedric I begged you not to do it! And you did!' Cho started sobbing now.

'Cho is was such a long time ago and you just had gone through the whole thing with Tony I didn't want you to make you remember this,' Cedric said in pure agony.

'No, don't lie to me Diggory! This wasn't about my well being, this was about yours! This was about you being afraid I wouldn't want you anymore after what happened with Charlie! This was about you!'

She saw how his eyebrows creased, how an unhappy twist played around his mouth, how cringed with every word and closed his eyes to punish himself by taking every word she said carefully in, knowing she was right and now Cho started crying loudly herself and speaking out the one this she was the most angry about.

'We kissed that day! You made me forget that! You took away one year with you! You took away a part of me Cedric! You took away the thing I would have learned from that moment, you took away my knowledge that life is short and that I wouldn't spend one minute anymore without being your girlfriend and you took that away from me!' she yelled.

'I'm sorry,' Cedric said unhappy. 'I'm sorry,'

'I wouldn't have left you,' Cho said. 'I just needed some space, but you were so focused on yourself!' Then Cho just gave up and stopped talking just crying and Cedric stood there hopeless. His shoulders shocking as if he was crying tearless. Not sure if he was allowed to touch her or not. Cho singed into the grass weeping.

'I trusted you! I trusted you…You were the only man in my life who never hurt me and look how that turned out,' she cried.

'No Cho!' Cedric said firm, still half in panic when hearing that and he sunk next to her. 'I'm not like them! I'm not! I love you! I was…stupid, young and in love and worried and just stupid ok? I never meant to hurt you! I never ever meant to hurt you! And my punishment was a year longer without you,'

'It wasn't only your punishment,' Cho sobbed.

'Oh Cho,' Cedric said. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I…oh…' he just said. 'I love you my pretty Cho, I love you so, I'm so very sorry, I never should have…It wasn't my place I just was so…' he swallowed back his own tears and Cho saw that as a very good thing because if he dared to cry right now she would punch his face. Her mind wondered back at all those moments, all those nights that he loved her. her breathing eased a little while realizing something. If she would have found this out a year ago, this would have meant the end of them. The years long twirling around each other, the silent hurt they did to one another, finding out this would have meant the end but now…Cho was sure she wasn't able to love anyone so much as she loved Cedric. They had connected in every possible way and they had a band so strong, that Cho was pretty sure it was impossible to break.

'We will get through this,' she said.

Cedric looked up.

'Were you…considering not to get through this then?' he gasped.

Cho looked at him. 'You erased my memory!' she yelled out.

'Shh…shh…' Cedric said quickly.

'DON'T SHH ME!'

Cedric smiled then.

'WHY ARE YOU SMILING?' Cho said even more furious now.

'Because when you're crying the chance is bigger you are planning silent things in your head about leaving me, when you're angry and screaming, you just need to get it out of your system,' he said almost relieved.

Cho blinked. 'You're are such a big…' Cho wanted to curse him or something but he pressed his lips on hers then. She smacked his face in reflex.

'Ouch!' Cedric said rubbing his cheek.

'Oh shut up,' Cho said and pressed her lips on his.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Happy Birthday Cedric

**{Extra long chapter because I've been away two weeks}**

'Ceddy,'

It was very early in the morning. Though the sun already showed itself on this hour Cho still needed to rub some sleep out of her eyes, but she wanted to be the first one to congratulate him.

'Cedric,' she crawled between the blankets where he was sleeping. His parents didn't allow them in one room. Cho thought they suspected something that their relationship was now physical too. So she had to be very quiet. She kissed his cheek loving.

'Happy birthday,' she whispered. He moved the slightest, he didn't seem really awake yet and Cho chuckled.

'Cho,' he murmured.

'I'm here,' she said smiling. 'And you're officially old,'

He groaned a little, and put her arm around her. Taking her down like it was a wrestle match. Cho tried to tune down her chuckling.

'You're 18,' She reminded him.

'I know, but 18 is nothing special, I already can use magic for a whole year outside of school,' his sleepy answer was.

'And it's your last school year,' Cho pouted.

Now he opened his eyes.

'Cho,' he said worried as if he was afraid she would burst into tears. It happened once this holiday. Cho has realized this would be there last year together. She would be stuck on Hogwarts for another year while he would go off explore the world. Meeting new people, new girls. It had frightened her for a single moment and she lost it. Started crying. Now Cedric always sort of panic when she cried. Or even pouted. She had been hicking so badly she couldn't get out what was wrong and he had been running through the house, wanting to call a doctor or whatever, thinking she was choking. When she had seen him like that she had started to laugh through her tears. He had looked at her as if she had lost her mind – because if she cried, she was surely dying or so- and then he had asked her if she was messing with him. Then she had cried again and told him her worries. He had looked relieved now she wasn't having some incurable disease and he had reassured her grinning there wouldn't be any other girl in his life then her. Cedric squeeze in her cheek made her return back to the present.

'Can I please have one minute of your undivided attention Miss Chang,' he asked chuckling. He obviously had talked to her and she wasn't there with her mind. She smiled on her sweetest to make it up.

'Yes?'

He huffed a little teasing. 'Do you know it's 5.30 in the morning?' he asked.

Cho put on a face. 'Well I just wanted to congratulate you,' she said. 'point you on the fact how old you are. Eighteen.' She huffed now. 'That's just no age!'

He chuckled. 'And you are my little sixteen year old,' he smiled.

'I'm almost seventeen!' Cho said defensive.

'Yeah but no within a month, so till that time I'm going to tease you about the fact there are two years between us,'

'Just one! And a month!' Cho squealed.

He grinned, obviously liking his new game.

'Sweet sixteen,' he murmured.

'You have a grey hair,' Cho said dry. His eyes glanced at her for a short moment and then he laughed.

'Nice try,'

'I'm practically seventeen!' Cho said again.

Cedric yawned. 'Don't I get a birthday kiss from my sweet sixteen year old?' he asked.

Cho was torn between her stubbornness and her will to kiss him for a moment, she already knew which one would win. She pressed her lips upon his and Cedric took advantage of the fact by pulling her on top of him so when he rolled over he would almost crush he in his embrace.

'Well, look who is awake now,' Cho said grinning.

Cedric smiled and pressed his finger on her lips. 'It's my birthday I may do whatever I want today,'

'Oh now I'm trying to guess really hard what your wish will be,' Cho said.

Cedric smiled already victorious. Knowing she would allow him everything today. He pulled the blankets over them.

'Isn't it a little too early?' Cho protested weakly as he started to kiss her neck.

'It's never too early for you,' his answer was.

'Cedric! Birthday breakfast!' his mother called down at 8 a.m.

Cho and Cedric laid on their back. Heavy breathing. The blankets pulled over their sweaty bodies as they stared at the ceiling.

'I won't be able to stand up,' Cho squealed unhappy.

Cedric opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, only his gasping for new breath. Cho blinked disorientated. Everything seemed to be spinning. Then she heard Cedric's low chuckle. She looked at him and he kissed her short because he had not enough breath to do anything more passionate.

'Won't you come to my bed… more often in the morning?' he asked. Cho concentrated on his ragged breathing, which made her smile because she pleased him so much.

'No, just on your birthdays…' she answered teasing.

'This is…already…my best birthday…ever,' he said and rolled on top of her again, kissing her.

'Your mother called,' Cho reminded him.

'I know,' he sighed.

'We don't want her to come look for us, now do we?'

'No,' Cedric agreed. 'But…' he seemed to think of something to keep her here a little longer.

'You dress first,' was the thing he came up with.

'_Why_?' Cho asked.

'So I can watch,' he grinned and laid his hands under his head as he rolled on his back again.

'I can't walk, I can't walk,' Cho said as she swayed on her feet. Cedric supported her and he didn't seem to care about anything, he had this eternal glow on his face and kept touching her waist.

'You're such a guy,' Cho said rolling her eyes.

'Mhh,' was his answer and pressed her against the wall half way down the stairs and kissed her again.

'Ced….Cedric…' she giggled softly.

He broke the kiss with some effort and groaned longing. 'I could just eat you,' he said, biting her ear soft as she walked down again.

'Ouch,' she chuckled. 'Why don't you try your birthday breakfast first eh,' she laughed. She almost fell down the stairs as he shaky legs stopped moving along. Cedric caught her effortless and swayed her up in his arms and carried her down.

'Did you work out?' Cho frowned looking at his muscles, who seemed to be stronger again. Also his face looked older. He really looked eighteen and for a moment Cho smiled because she had the most handsome boyfriend.

'Where are you smiling at?' he grinned.

'You're pretty,' Cho giggled sweetly.

'You're trying to seduce me again,' Cedric teased, brushing his lips over her head. He didn't put her down when they were down the stairs but just carried her to the kitchen where they got welcomed under a loud: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Cedric put Cho, though he didn't really seem to want to and pulled her closed against him instead and he smiled a happy grin. Cho chuckled, enjoying to know the secret why he was so happy. She just hoped he would hold her tight according she still felt like she had no legs. She saw Cedric's parents and Selene and Charlie who were present too and Cho felt so privileged to be allowed to join in the joy of this family. Presents were wrapped on the table and Cho smelled the smell of a cake in the oven. And pancakes magically made themselves. Everyone came to hug him. Cho giggled softly as his eyes kept on her with a boyish twinkle. Even Charlie seemed at ease at this. This was something he was familiar with. Celebrating Cedric's birthday. Cho smiled at him and Charlie almost smiled back. Even when Selene kissed Cedric's cheeks Cho couldn't feel jealous. Because they had a secret. Cho almost giggled out loud and Cedric noticed, kissing her cheek softly the moment everyone hugged him.

'Well open your presents!' his mother said.

It became a very nice and happy morning. Cedric got spoiled well enough and of course claimed he liked her present the best though Cho doubted which present he meant. Selene seemed a little frustrated. Cho knew exactly why. She and Cedric had an enormous history Cho knew nothing about. Cho was now the girl in Cedric's life though nevertheless she always felt a little jealous on Selene, but not today and Selene must have noticed the change. Cho and Cedric were today simply untouchable. As they ate their pancakes Cho noticed Selene's eyes upon her as she looked back Selene didn't turn away. Though Cho soon got distracted by Cedric's lips in her neck, who didn't bother to hide his happiness from his parents today.

'Who knows we will soon get a daughter in law!' His father teased.

Cho chuckled and blushed badly, thinking of the words Cedric spoke on the Triwizard tournament.

'I told you that story didn't I dear?'Amos said amused. 'Cedric wins the Triwizard tournament, first thing the boy yells if Cho wants to marry him, I wonder how he even won the tournament actually, if you ask me his head was more with our Chinese girl then with any other spell,' Everyone laughed. Cedric's father got a lot easier on him since he won the tournament and Cedric seemed more relaxed around him. Not having the feeling any longer he had to prove something, because he already did.

'I'm sure you would made such a lovely bride,' Mrs. Diggory said.

'Mom, Cho is just sixteen,' Cedric teased.

'Ced!' Cho said. 'Almost seventeen!'

He chuckled.

'Indeed Cho love, what would you like for your birthday?' his mother asked.

'Well it's Cedric's birthday now and please don't get me anything, it's already so nice from you to take me in the house,' Cho smiled.

'Oh it's our pleasure dear,' Mrs Diggory said.

Cedric pressed her nose against her cheek.

'Cedric finds Cho sweet,' were Charlie's first words of today. Except for the soft 'happy birthday' he murmured to his brother. Cho got a little red. It wouldn't surprise her that Charlie view on the world would go right through their masks of innocence.

'Yes, I find her very sweet,' Cedric said amused.

'Charlie finds that nice, that Cedric is happy and that Cho looks happy, Charlie likes Cedric and Cho both very much,'

'Oh Charlie,' Mrs Diggory said touched and kissed the cheek of her oldest son.

'Thank you Charlie,' Cho said softly.

'Thank you,' Cedric seemed some touch too. Charlie probably couldn't bring his feelings to words very often.

'We love you too you know,' Cho smiled and Charlie looked up as she said that and he started smiling. As he rarely did. Really smiling and he almost looked so normal. It seemed to make the perfect morning complete. Except for the fact Selene hadn't said a word and seemed to be sulking, but Cho thought she was the only one who noticed.

In the afternoon Mrs Diggroy made the garden ready for a few guests. Cho would meet Cedric's grandparents and she was really excited about that! Also the Weasley's and Luna Lovegood and her father would come. It was promising it would be a very nice day.

'Cho?' Selene was behind her and distracted her from watching Cedric helping his mother with the table and all.

'May I ask you something?' she asked.

'Sure,' Cho answered while turning around.

'And will you promise to answer truthfully?' she asked.

'Euhm…yes? I suppose so..' Cho said not really understanding where this was going to.

'Alright then,' Selene took her arm and gently tugged her away from the rest so she was sure we would be out hearing distance.

'Did you give Cedric a lovepotion?' she asked.

'I BEG YOUR PARDON?' it came out with a little bit more temper then Cho meant and Cedric looked up disturbed as he heard her after all like that. Selene looked alarmed in his direction. Though he frowned, he couldn't leave his mother at the moment and needed to continue to help her.

Cho turned back to Selene.

'I think the answer is obviously no, how can you even ask me such a rude question? As if Cedric could only fall in love with me if I would use a potion!' Cho said angered.

Selene shook her head.

'Just look at him!' she said desperate.

'What about him?' Cho asked.

'Don't you see that? That glow? That constant smile, that sparkle in his eyes…' Selene said frustrated.

'We are in love!' Cho pointed out.

'Why you?' Selene asked.

'You should ask him that not me!'

Selene was silent for a moment.

'Are you pregnant?' her next question was.

'What? No! Selene!' Cho said. 'What's your problem?'

'Do you…' she seemed to doubt.

'What? Make love? It's none of your freaking business Selene! Butt out!'

Cho would have gladly said: Yes we make love. Just to see the look on her face. But she wouldn't shame Cedric's trust like that.

'Are you jealous?' Cho asked on her turn and crossed her arms. She didn't expect the answers.

'Yes…I guess I am…'

'Oh…' Cho said confused.

'He was mine all my life you know…' Selene said.

'Did you ever…?' Cho felt the insecurity crawling up.

'No it never became more than a friendship, he saw me as the sister he never had….but look at him..' Selene made a movement in Cedric's direction. 'How can any girl ever accept him as a brother…' she sighed.

'It still doesn't give you the right to ask rude questions,' Cho said bothered. 'I'm his girlfriend, I love him! And he loves me…'

'I can see that…' Selene said eventually.

Cedric threw a look at them again and he seemed very worried. Cho guessed she couldn't hide her displeased expression and that he knew Selene long enough to know she was unhappy too. She didn't like the fact there was another girl he could read besides her. He was hers.

'Let us not ruin Cedric's birthday,' Cho said. Selene shook her head slowly.

'I envy you, Cho Chang.' She said.

'Don't.' Cho threw her a glance and then walked away, inside. To see if she could help Cedric's father with something. Instead she found Charlie. He had been by the window she and Selene had been near.

'Selene wasn't very nice to you,' his opinion was. Cho smiled a little sad.

'I don't think she likes me…'

'Selene likes everybody,' Charlie said. 'just not everybody as much,'

'Well that helps,' Cho said dryly as she sat down next to him carefully.

'Why was Selene so angry?' Charlie asked. 'Has Cho been bad?'

Cho shook her head. 'I think you should ask her yourself,'

'Ah…'

'Aren't you coming outside?'

'No, I don't like the noise…'

'You said I,' Cho said surprised.

'What?' Charlie asked confused.

'You said I, instead of Charlie, instead of talking about yourself in the third person,'

'It's easier when I'm just with one person, then voices aren't so busy and then I don't have to remind myself as often that I'm Charlie,' he tabbed on his head.

Cho blinked and smiled a little as she saw how even Charlie could still surprise her. Talking to her as if he didn't have a disability at all. She guessed Cedric had meant that by saying he was dangerous. If he looked normal and talked normal, how would any outsider know he could freak out so easily.

'How old are you now Charlie?' she asked.

'I'm 21,' he said. 'you're sixteen, you don't like that, you want to be just as old as Cedric,'

'He teases me about it,' Cho smiled.

'Cedric is funny, only I never get his jokes,' Charlie said.

Cho chuckled softly.

'How old is Selene?' she asked.

'Selene is nineteen. Almost twenty.' Charlie smiled. He obviously liked Selene a lot. Cho wondered if she knew or was too busy taking Cedric from her.

'I'm very glad I got to know you Charlie,' Cho said.

Charlie carefully looked at her. 'You're special Cho. You make Cedric happy. You make our family happy. Nobody has been able to do that before,'

Cho smiled flattered. 'Thank you,' she carefully touched his arm. 'May I hug you?'

'Ok,' he said serene and he spread his arms. Cho chuckled again and hugged him softly. Charlie squeezed her for a moment.

'Thank you, that you are nice to me,' he said.

'No problem Charlie,' Cho let go off him and stood up. 'I will bring you some cake alright?'

'Alright,' he said. 'and you sent Selene to me?' he asked.

Cho nodded and went outside again. There she saw Selene and Cedric talking in the shadows of the trees. Cedric seemed really really…Cho wasn't sure if it was displeased or furious or maybe a little of both. What had happened? Did he hear their conversation? Selene was looking at her shoes. Cho approached them carefully. As they noticed her both their head shot up.

'Charlie is asking for you,' Cho said with an unsteady voice. Selene gladly wanted to take that excuse to leave and sprinted away.

'What happened?' Cho asked. She was angry with Selene that she took Cedric's glow away.

'She hasn't been nice to you, you looked unhappy,' Cedric said in fury.

'What…how do you know?'

'I'm not blind…she wouldn't tell me what she said…so what did she say?' Cedric looked at her and Cho looked away.

'That's between her and me…' Cho said. Cedric shook his head.

'No not in this case…'

'What's wrong with this case?'

'It's my birthday you have to tell me,' he pleaded.

'No I already gave you sex,' Cho said.

Cedric rose his eyebrows. 'Smart girl,' he complimented her for distracted him. Cho grinned weakly.

'She is just your friend right?' Cho asked. Cedric looked suspicious.

'Yes of course, though right now I would like to kill her, you should see your face,' he gently pressed a kiss on it. 'You're the only woman in my life, Cho Chang. Don't you ever doubt that,'

Cho smiled and received his loving kisses.

'More, ' smiled.

He grinned, pulling her between the trees and slowly his happy glow returned.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Happy birthday Cho

27th of August. Cho remembered where she had been five years ago. not even knowing Cedric, who's head was resting on her lap now. Not even knowing Hogwarts at that point. It would all be a new experience. And now she was seventeen. An official grown up! She smiled proud at the idea. She was allowed to use magic outside school. She was allowed to defend herself and that wasn't completely unnecessary. She hadn't forgot Harry Potter's warning yet about the return of Voldemort. She shivered for a brief moment. Cedric seemed to have his thoughts somewhere else then the rising of the dark lord. Cho could guess why. It had been a hell to step into the train without wounding any of his fans who were so desperate to come close to him. He had been overwhelmed by the questions for autographs and photo's and even parents of the children wanted to congratulate him with his victory from the tournament. For once the boy who lived had to stand into the shadow of Cedric Diggory. Cho's yes wondered to the coupe opposite of her. Though the curtains of theirs were closed for some well earned privacy Cho could almost imagine Harry sitting there with his friends. And she wondered what he thought, now the man who killed his parents was returned to probably kill him too. She still couldn't put the thought away what would have happened if Cedric stayed to long on the graveyard. Who could have killed him! The dark lord himself! Cho felt like throwing up every time she thought about it. Her eyes wondered to Cedric's face. He seemed to be worrying about something.

'Where are you thinking about?' she asked.

'Nothing,' he tried to look nonchalant again.

'O come Cedric,' she tried to push him from her lap but he was clinging on. 'You know you can't lie to me,' she added.

'Well it's my last year.' Cedric said.

Cho chuckled as she stroke his hair.

'Glad you worry about it too,' she looked at him meaningful. 'You promised you wouldn't forget me,'

'Sweetheart I wouldn't forget you even if I got kidnapped for three years or more,' he reassured her.

She chuckled though picturing him being kidnapped wasn't nice either.

'You won't get kidnapped right?' she asked a little worried.

Cedric grinned and stroked her face chuckling. Shaking his head because of her silliness.

'Silly, you know I would knock everyone down who even tried,' he smiled her favorite cocky smile. He pulled her down gently so he could kiss her. he was up to something she noticed. 'Besides…'' he said mysterious.

'Besides what?' he left her lap and stood up. She followed him with her eyes.

'I know someone who became seventeen today,' he winked and Cho giggled softy. She was already afraid he had forgotten. He grabbed his suitcase.

'You packed my present in your suitcase?' she wondered.

'Well, no… but if I would get it when you had your eyes open, you would know to quickly what it is.' Cedric gave her a hint and grinned. 'So close those beautiful brown eyes of yours, sweet Cho.' She smiled and closed her eyes obeying. Just as when he gave her Tigger.

She felt how something got laid down on her lap. She opened her eyes.

'There you go,' Cedric said.

'Cedric…' she muttered.

Cho clearly saw the shapes of a broom, but they had agreed not big or expensive presents! The boy always broke the rules. Or the man…as she had decided to call him now. She giggled softly to herself.

'Go on, open it,' Cedric told her. Cho slowly did so. Except a broom it was also the newest model, in perfect condition.

'I thought we said…' Cho started her protest after all.

Cedric hushed her and kissed her cheek.

'Happy birthday,'

She smiled at her…man.

'Thank you,' she said. It was a beautiful present. She ran with her fingers over the broom. 'it is gorgeous but isn't it too,'

'Ravenclaw is going to win the cup this year,' Cedric interrupted her.

'Thank you,' Cho said again. She smiled now.

'Well, you don't get 17 every day.' He mumbled softly before kissing her and she pressed her nose against his. She snuggled against him thankful.

'You're a really good boyfriend, you know.' Cho said smiling.

'The only perfect girl on earth should have a nice boyfriend, don't you think?'

Cho giggled and pressed herself against him as the train drove along. They sat like that till it lowered speed . Cedric had to fulfill his duty as headboy and bring the first years to their boats.

'I will get you a carriage the minute I come back!' he promised. Cho went to her giggling friends to wait for him. He took his time but then she felt two hands sliding over her eyes.

'Guess who?' She felt lips brushing her neck. Of course she knew his voice and it better be Cedric cause every other boy pressing his lips in her neck she would curse into the hospital right away. Her friends giggled loudly and started to call all kind of boy names.

'David Rankin!' Marietta called.

'Robby Davids!' another one shouted.

'Harry Potter!' a thin girl. She felt Cedric tense displeased.

'I think…' she started. 'I think it's my own sweet Cedric Diggory.'

She turned around, looking into Cedric's face and he kissed her, the group of her friends shout "aww" and "Oh…".

He tugged her along to the new carriage. She immediately crawled onto his lap.

'Why the tensing with that little game?' she asked while smiling innocent, smiling his face. As if she didn't already know the answer.

'Just… unpleasant views.'

'Like me kissing David.'

'Like you kissing Harry.' He muttered. He lifted his chin a little as if it didn't feel torture with that idea. He smiled at Cho.

'I won't, you know that.' she said.

'Yes, I know that.' He said and he started to kiss her once again. Somewhere possessive, but still loving, his hands disappeared under her shirt just for a moment. She squealed.

'Silly…' she giggled.

The carriage stopped. It wasn't a long ride to Howarts and he let her go as they arrived.

'Cedric!' David called out, while running half towards them. He was followed by Katie, who held on to him. Cho smiled by seeing him again. With girlfriend even!

'David!' Cedric grinned. 'You had a good holiday?'

'Great!' David said.

'I suppose I don't need to share my Cho during valentine's day this year?' Cedric asked looking at Katie. Cho rolled her eyes finding that a little insensitive but they didn't seem to mind so she giggled and hugged his arm.

'No, we're perfectly happy aren't we, Katie?'David said.

Katie nodded and kissed David's cheek, then professor McGonagall passed, telling them they should hurry. The sortingceremony could start any moment.

Cedric pulled Cho along, into the great hall and fell down at the Ravenclaw table without tolerating any arguing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Arguing

'Hi Harry,' Cho smiled as he passed by. He was being accompanied by Luna, Marcel and Ginny. Hermione and Ron were probably class oldest now and had to bring the younger students to the great hall. Cedric had to do the same. Still Cho found it odd that Harry wasn't class oldest. He had done so much for this school already. Harry wanted to say something, probably hi back but Cho got distracted.

'Cho!' she turned around to Cedric's voice and his arms found her soon. He looked at Harry for a moment and gave him a stiff nod and tugged her along gently. She thought they would get along better if she wouldn't be in between.

'Was he bother you?' Cedric asked.

'Ced!' Cho rolled her eyes.

'Just checking, just checking,' Cedric said defensive. Cho shook her head and grinned.

'Did you all those Daily Prophet issue's about that Dumbledore has lodt his mind? And that Harry would be lying?' Cho asked.

'Well maybe he is?'

'Cedric! You saw the graveyard yourself!' Cho shivered again at the idea that Cedric has be so close to He-who-must-not-be-named.

'I'm sorry, you're right,' Cedric said swiftly.

'We are the only ones backing him up together with his friends, we should not doubt him, he has no reason to make it up,'

'Why won't you start a Harry fanclub?'

Cho huffed insulted.

'Fine! Why won't you start you own! I'm sure you will love the attention! Maybe you can make T- shirts with your face on it!'

David passed by and laughed.

'Gee, already arguing love birds? Though I would love a shirt with your face Cedric!'

Cedric threw an angry look at his friend and turned to her then.

'Cho don't get fetched up ok? I was only kidding,'

'Do you see me laughing?'

'You're just so obsessed with Harry,'

'I am not! I am obsessed with the return of the dark Lord and Harry has to do with that,'

Cedric put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away from the crowd that was going to the great hall, instead he took her to under the stairs. A familiar spot.

'Don't say that so loud will you? I won't let the newspapers picture you as crazy,'

'Do you think I'm crazy?' Cho asked bitter.

'No of course not honey, but you shouldn't scream it so loud, you don't want panic now do you?'

'I think you are just embarrassed for me,' Cho pouted.

'Sweety how could I ever be embarrassed for you? You're amazing,'

He kissed her forehead. And Cho was amazed, how calmly he'd handle her anger and frustrations. He really had grown up.

'But still!' Cho said.

'Still what?' he caressed her hair.

'Still….I forgot my point! You're distracting me!' Cho called out.

Cedric smiled. 'Mhh, my exact intention,' he kissed her lips gently.

Cho kissed him back.

'I'm sorry,' he said then.

Cho looked at him surprised.

'My jalousie towards Harry should not harm you and your believes,'

'My believes? Don't you think Voldemort is back?'

'Don't say that name.' Cedric said covering her mouth again.

'I do believe he is back, why else would the ministry try so hard to cover it? Because they are afraid to show they have failed to protect the wizard community. But…'

'But what?' Cho asked.

'I don't…want to talk about it, with you,'

Cho blinked and she felt how her throat got thick.

'No honey don't get me wrong but you see….you have no idea the things I picture when I talk with you about he-who-must-not-be-named…You have no idea how much it frightens me you have to live in the time that he returns…' Cedric stroked her cheek and Cho opened her mouth to protest.

'Is this because I am a girl?' she asked frustrated. 'Cause I can fight you know!'

Cedric got wide eyed. 'Fight?' he pulled her so easily against him as if she was a little doll.

'Oh no my dear Cho, my heart wouldn't survive that, have you any idea how fragile you are?'

'I am not…'

'Shh, look I know that you don't need anyone to take care of you, I know you are a strong, smart, stubborn girl but then I came into your life alright? So I'm going to take care of you when ether you like it or not.'

'Well I don't like it!' Cho said. 'I don't want the kind of relationship from I man you woman, forget it!'

'Baby…'

'No Ced…since when you think I am that kind of girl?'

'I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt alright?'

Cho backed off.

'I just…can't, so please…' He closed his eyes. 'Please for me then, don't do anything stupid with the idea you are fighting against You know who.'

'But…'

Cedric looked pleading at her and she couldn't say anything more and looked down.

'Cho I just don't want you hurt…'

'Or you just don't want me to close to Harry Potter?'

Cedric swallowed.

'I guess that is one of the other things…' he said softly.

Cho looked angry for the little trust and wanted to pass him. Of course it had been vain hope he would let her. He took he shoulders and put her back on her place and pressed his lips on her, pushing her against the stone wall. Cho's mind was spinning as she felt his gentle hands on her body.

'You're such a cheat,' she breathed against his lips.

'In love and war anything is allowed,' he grinned. 'Mhh, I want you…'

'You can't have me we have dinner and I'm still to pissed on you to have any sex the coming week,' Cho said and lifted her chin.

Cedric faked a heart attack. 'A week?' he said dramatic. 'But what about make up sex? I need to make it up to you right?' he said seducing and pressed his face in her neck.

Cho already grew soft.

'Well maybe just a few days…'

Cedric kissed her collarbone and went with his fingers through her hair.

'Alright, maybe just wait after dinner,'

He smiled victorious. 'Oh now I won't be able to eat, now I will only fantasize about you,' he said.

Cho giggled softly. 'Control yourself Cedric,' she said as they walked back into the crowd.

'Oh I just can't,' he looked dreamingly.

'Stop undressing me in your mind!' Cho laughed.

'You want a detailed essay about it?' he smiled angel like.

'No!'

'Then stop whining!' He grinned and kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her so red she was sure she was burning.

Cedric laughed.

'Yes your blush makes my mind picture complete.'

'Cedric…' Cho mumbled blushing.

Cedric pulled Cho along, into the great hall and fell down at the Ravenclaw table without tolerating any arguing.

Cho discovered a new face between the teachers. A women who was just so pink it almost hurt yours eyes. Her face seemed to be smacked flat and she had this unpleasant smile. She looked pretty much like a toad.

'Oh Cedric may I have your autograph?'

'Sure,' she heard his cocky but friendly voice as he scratched something down for a first year from Ravenclaw.

'Thank you! You're the best!' the boy said and ran away happy to show his friends.

Cedric turned to her and looked very pleased.

'Oh get that smile of your face,' Cho grinned.

'Oh no I can't cause I'm thinking very pleasant things.' He said to tease her and squeezed her softly. Cho got all red again and quickly looked at the teachers while Cedric played with her hair. Nobody send him away from the table, even though it wasn't his. That far is influence went already.

Then Dumbledore started talking. A lot of the usual. Though many links to Voldemort and Cho saw the unbelief on the faces of the students and it frustrated he introduced the new teacher. Professor Umbridge was her name apparently. And her speech was truly frighting. Cedric didn't pay attention at all. The only thing he did was craving against he neck for attention as if they were alone and not everyone could see his longing. Cho would have chuckled if Umbridge wouldn't say such horrid things. She walked with her fingers over his lips to distract him but he would groan softly against them as he noticed he still didn't have her attention.

'Shh,' she said.

Cedric got on with his seducing trick.

'And now it's time to still our hunger,' Dumbledore said after Umbridge her speech and he clap in his hands and the most delicious food appeared.

'That was so odd,' Cho said worried.

'Boring you mean,' Cedric said and kissed her cheek gently.

'Didn't you listen at all?'

'No but I'm pretty sure you are going to tell me now,'

'The ministry is infiltrating Hogwarts, she is going to check we won't spread that Voldemort returned!' Cho said.

'Don't-say-that-name,' Cedric said.

'Sorry…' Cho said.

Cedric did look worried now.

'They should protect us! Instead of denying the truth,'

'Thank you that is what I wanted to hear,' Cho said.

'But still…'

Cho rolled her eyes. 'Still what?'

'I would like to worry about this tomorrow,'

'Why?'

'Cause I have nice things to think of, Cedric said.

'Oh is that really all you can think about now?'

'No but it is all I want to think about, because if you are right, soon there won't be much left of our easy life,'

Cho thought her got a point there.

…

'That was nice,' Cho breathed.

'Very nice,' Cedric said content.

They were in the bath of the class oldest. Cedric sprinkled some water over her body.

'Can we go again?' he teased while kissing her neck.

'Oh I'm exhausted,' Cho laughed.

Cedric kissed her lips.

'You're amazing,'

'Well thank you,' she grinned. 'You're not so bad yourself,'

'Not so bad…' he muttered and threatened to push her under water.

Cho laughed.

'Sorry I was so…overprotecting,' he said.

'Oh believe me you're forgiven,' Cho said as she breathed against his skin.

I already thought so,' Cedric smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Stroking her bare back as she was leaning against his chest, her face hiding in his neck while her long hair covered parts of their body.

'Cedric,' Cho said as she felt him craving once again.

'Choho,' he sang teasing as he started pushing himself against her.

She squealed softly as he entered her again and she heard him groan.

'You're so beautiful that it sometimes makes me wanna cry,'Cho said gasping.

'Ah now don't cry my Cho,' Cedric said as her put his hands on her hips. 'I'm going to make you smile,' he said.

On that moment Voldemorts return seemed very far away.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Detention

Fred and George had a new hobby. Testing their inventions on first years. Hermione had her hands full and she couldn't handle them. So at one point Cedric even had to step up against the Weasley twins but Cho could see he wouldn't succeed either because they were humoring him.

'What are you wearing there?' Cedric asked curiously as he watched the badge on her chest after he returned of giving the Weasley's a lecture.

'Ah my little Tornado fan,' he chuckled as he saw the T.

Cho huffed.

'Ron Weasely was a little jerkish about it, he asked me if I suddenly was fan now they won the match this year,'

'Don't worry honey, everyone knows you already were a fan since you were in the diapers,' Cedric laughed and kissed her head. Cho smiled.

'I will see you after class?'

'Of course my love,' Cedric smiled and kissed her goodbye.

Defense against the dark arts. Her first lesson with Professor Umbridge. She walked into the class and she blinked. It looked to much like a class. Nothing was cleared out to practice what so ever. Just rows of tables. Cho doubting took place next to Marietta.

'Hi Cho,' she smiled.

'Hi,' Cho said disorientated as she looked at the books on their table. Theoretic defense against the dark arts? But Voldemort was back! They needed to practice more then ever!

'Hi Cho!'

'Hi Cho,'

'Hello Cho,'

'How is Cedric doing?'

'Oh hi…euhm Cedric is fine,'

'You're so lucky, the girls giggled. Cho smiled absent minded.

'I know,'

'Please everyone sit down and open your books at page 43,'

Cho raised her hand.

'Yes miss Chang?'

'There is nothing in here about the use of the spells,' Cho said.

Professor Umbridge laughed an annoying high laugh.

'Why would you need to use these spells?' she asked with her sugar sweet voice.

'Well if we get attacked then…'

'Are you expecting to be attacked any time soon?' Umbridge interrupted her.

'Well but now you know who is back…' Cho said weakly.

Everyone held his breath. Umbridge would look at her with piercing eyes.

'Some of you heard the Dark Lord is returned…Let me tell you…this is a lie…'Umbridge said.

'It isn't a lie!' Cho yelled.

'Hand! Miss Chang,' she said. Cho raised her hand again but Umbridge ignored her.

'Don't we get to use magic at all?' someone else asked.

'I don't see why you need to,' Umbridge said.

'But how can we do that for our exams!'

'If you study the theory well I see no reason why you should not make your exams,'

'We have to practice them the first time on the exams?'

'Hand miss Chang!'

Cho shut her mouth.

'There is no reason to practice these spells, it's not like something out there will attack you,'

'VOLDEMORT IS BACK AND YOU KNOW IT!' Cho yelled frustrated.

'Cho…'Marietta said shocked.

'Detention! Miss Chang,' Umbridge said.

Great.

…

'Harry?'

'Oh hi Cho,'

'You have detention too?' she asked.

Harry looked surprised.

'Yes, you too?'

Cho nodded.

'Why?'

'I was sort of getting your back,' she smiled weakly.

'Wauw thank you,' Harry said touched. 'You have no idea what it's like,'

'I'm sorry nobody believes you it must be very hard,' Cho said comforting.

Harry shrugged as if he didn't want to whine.

'Cedric isn't very fond of me either I believe,'

'Oh no don't think that! He believes you really,' Cho said.

Harry nodded slowly as they both walked to Umbridge office.

As they stepped in the pink and the pictures of fluffy gets were overwhelming.

Cho groaned almost out loud and Harry actually did. Umbridge would look at them with a smile you wanted to tear off her face.

'Sit down,' she commanded.

They did. A piece of paper lay there waiting for them, together with a feather and ink.

'I want you two to write, I may not lie,'

Cho and Harry sat down.

'How many times?' Harry said with anger in his voice.

'As much as you need to get the message,'

'You didn't give us any ink,' Cho said.

'Oh, you won't need any ink,' Umbridge said.

Cho looked at Harry and he looked back doubting and then they both put their pencil on the paper and started writing. They both gasped for breath. Looking at the back of their hands where the word they just wrote would appear and disappear again, leaving a red skin behind.

'Something wrong?' Umbridge asked.

Cho opened her mouth but Harry said: 'No nothing,'

He wrote again and Cho followed his example, each time she would feel a stinging pain and noticed she was writing with her own blood. Harry would look at her worried sometimes but seemed determined not to show any weakness. It became dark and she didn't even tell Cedric she had detention, he would be worried and probably being mean to first years to get rid of his anger. Or maybe not, she didn't know. She did know she wanted this to stop and that she wasn't as brave as Harry because at one point she started sobbing.

'Yes Miss Chang?' Umbridge asked innocent.

She heard Harry shift on his chair as if he was about to grab his wand to curse the woman. Cho wished he did. Cedric would have.

'May I stop? Please,' she sobbed.

'Show me your hand,'

Cho showed her hand where the words I may not lie were carved in. Harry's skin was just red but didn't show the words yet.

'You may go Miss Chang, I apparently didn't make such an impression on Potter so he may return to me next week,'

Cho gathered her stuff and left the room. Harry followed her.

'Cho I'm sorry…' he said.

'It is alright,' Cho said in an attempt to wipe her tears away. 'It's for a higher goal right?' she smiled weakly.

Harry nodded insecure.

'Cho?'

Cedric came running.

'Cho, I looked for you everywhere I was worried!'

Cho quickly tired to wipe her left tears away before he would see but it was to late. His eyes shot to Harry.

'What did you do?'

Harry opened his mouth but Cho spoke.

'He didn't do anything Ced, don't be so rude,' she sobbed.

'What happened?' he asked again.

'I had detention,' she tried to sound airy.

'They made you cry!'

'No I'm fine,'

'You tell me what happened!' Cedric looked at Harry.

He backed off a little and looked at Cho's hand. Cedric grabbed it. As he saw the mark he started trembling in anger. Then he let go off her and he stormed into the office of Umbridge. Smacking the door behind him.

'WHAT DID YOU DO,'

Cho could hear and she cringed. The rest of the conversation she didn't hear.

'You better leave,' she said to Harry.

He nodded and quickly stepped away. Some later Cedric came out too. Calmer.

'What did you say?'

Cedric shook his had taking her hand pressing kisses on it.

'Cedric what did you do?' Cho was afraid this would be a replay of the past when they killed Tony.

'Nothing Cho, she promised me she wouldn't touch you again,'

'But?'

'But you must stop screaming in class Voldemort returned,'

'But it's true!'

'Yes but this is what I meant with you getting hurt!' Cedric was angry and Cho wasn't sure if it was with her or just still on Umbridge.

'If you don't care about yourself getting hurt fine, but then do it for me cause I do care!'

Now Cho started to cry louder. Cedric flinched and grabbed tight.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry…' he said.

'But it's true!' Cho repeated again. 'it's not fair,'

'I know baby, I know…' Cedric said.

…

Cedric was so…protecting lately. Cho sometimes thought he was more busy with the return of Voldemort then he would admit to her. She saw him talking to Harry several times but when she got around he would shut up pretending he was jealous on him just as always. Cho started to suspect he was planning something. In the meanwhile he would hover over he like Voldemort himself was within these walls.

'Cedric,' she said as she wanted to take a bit of her food and he looked like he was about to catch a bullet for her.

'I'm pretty sure my potato won't attack me,'

'Right…' Cedric said.

He looked tired too. What was he up to.

'Are you going to tell me what yo uare planning?' Cho asked.

Cedric looked caught.

'I'm not planning anything!'

'Hermione told me there was a meeting in Hogsmeade this afternoon,' Cho said amused.

'She…she what? She told you that?'

'Yes,' Cho said and she had thanked Hermione on her bare knees that she wasn't planning to keep Cho out as Cedric was trying to do. 'You and Harry seem to have something to tell, to a bunch of students they ought to be trusted and old enough,'

'She shouldn't have told you, this is not…I'm not even sure…'

Cho looked at him and crossed her arms.

'Like I would ever leave your side,'

'Cho I really don't want you to be scared and all so I think it's better if…'

'I'm coming!' Cho said angrily. 'So you better accept it Cedric, this is not just your fight, whatever you are up to I'm in and I'm sick of being watched over like a puppy, I can stand for myself!'

Cedric threw his hands in the air desperate.

'Fine,' he said eventually. Cho smiled victorious.

Though when they stood up he laid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him just as protective as always.

'They are right,' he said after awhile.

'Who is right?' Cho asked.

'The other students,'

'About what?'

'My girlfriend is really hot,' Cedric smiled and pressed a kiss on her cheek.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Dumbledore's Army

'Hi,' Hermione Granger sad while they had gathered in Hog's head in Hogsmeade. Cho looked around, it was a like a group of 20-25 persons. All curious what Harry Potter had to say, who was between Ron and Hermione. None of them were interested in what Hermione had to say, they just wanted to see if Harry would tell something about you-know-who.

'The reason we are here is because we need a teacher, a proper teacher…Someone who has real experience with the dark arts.' She looked at harry and Cho looked at Cedric. He sat next to her very calmly, Cho was standing. Some people looked at him once in awhile too. Cho was pretty sure he knew where this was about.

'Why do we need to defend ourselves?' someone ask.

'Why? Because you-know-who is back you…' Ron Weasley said an improper word and Cedric twitched as if he almost was about to cover Cho's ears. She almost laughed at him and she gave him a little push. He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her on his lap.

'So he says,' the annoying boy said.

'So Dumbledore says,' Hermione said.

'So Dumbledore says because he says, the point is where is the prove?'

Now Cedric raised up. Cho slid of his lap and hid behind him now suddenly all the eyes were upon them. For a moment he squeezed her hand and then walked up to the front next to Harry and his friends.

'Harry is speaking the truth,' he said calmly. 'When I won the triwizard tournament the portkey brought me to a graveyard, the graveyard where Harry said to have fought He-who-must-not-be-named, I never told anyone about it,' his eyes flashed to Cho for a brief moment. 'But still Harry was able to describe the exact place where I have been, now there is your proof,' he looked at the boy who shut up now. What else could he do? Not even Cho had ever seen Cedric like this? Like a leader. So mature and self-assured as he stood there. His handsome for come making the girls side and forcing the guys to respect him.

'The ministry is obviously trying to hide the fact you-know-who is returned, publishing lies in the Daily Prophet so it won't come out they have failed in protecting the wizard society and now…' he looked at Hermione. 'we are not allowed to protect ourselves either.' Hermione nodded fierce.

Cho was standing next to Luna while looking at her handsome Cedric, she felt so proud right now.

'So…the question is not where is the prove, the question is are you willing to learn to protect yourself and others, to see that you-know-who-has returned, to believe the boy…' Cedric pointed at Harry.

'Who is responsible for this worriless life you're leading, who defeated you-know-who in the first place, who saved our school from the basilisk, who fought dementors, who…'

'No wait…' Harry stood up and everyone shifted with their attention.

'It all sounds great when you say it that way, but it was just luck and I almost always got help, experiencing this stuff is not like school, there you can make mistakes, but here one mistake can cost your life, you don't know what's it like' Harry said.

Cho knew he said the right thing. She saw how the doubting face started to look more convinced.

'That's right Harry,' Hermione said. 'We don't know, that's why we need you to teach us how to defend ourselves…'

'He is really back isn't her?' little Collin asked.

Harry slowly nodded. Cho looked at Cedric who smiled at her.

'Who is in?' he asked.

People smiled excited now. Everyone started to line up to write down their name on Hermione's list, who had the name: Dumbledore's army. Cho liked that name.

'We can short it as DA, so nobody knows where it is about,' she proposed.

'Great idea Cho!' Hermione said excited.

'That's my girl,' Cedric smiled. Cho grinned and wrote her name down. And many after her did the same.

After awhile when everyone was leaving Cho was waiting by the door for Cedric. She saw him and Harry talking confidential in the corner. At one point they shook each other hands firm and Cedric smacked Harry's shoulder friendly. Then he walked into her direction. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna following. Cedric blew in her ear for a moment and kissed her cheek. Cho found it amazing to see all those excited face as sign the rebellion had start again Umbridge and the ministry. Cho looked over her shoulder at the group. She smiled at them though it was Harry who she eye contacted with. He smiled for a moment and then showed her the back of his hand where the words: 'I may not lie' were carved in. Cho showed hers as well and it felt odd to share a similar mark with Harry Potter. Cedric looked at her and didn't seem to enjoy the resemblance between her and the boy who lived, so he took her hand gently as if he just wanted to hold it and not tear it away from Harry's eyes.

'We need a place to practice,' Hermione said.

Suggestions were made, none of them good enough though.

'Pretty exited eh, breaking the rules,' Hermione suddenly said.

Everyone looked surprised.

'Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger,' Ron laughed.

The next day Neville came running exited that he had found a place to practice. All the members got gathered and looked around amazed in the huge hall that just had appeared out of nothing.

'You've done it Neville, you have found the room of requirements!' Hermione said enthusiastic.

'The what?' Ron asked.

'The come and go room,' Cedric answered. 'It will for fill your needs,'

'It is great, it is like Hogwarts wants us to fight back,' Harry smiled.

Magic puppets appeared in the room, with a mark on their chest and a wand in their hand. To practice on. They would start with Expelliarmus. Harry and Cedric became sort of the leaders. Harry had been obvious but with Cedric it was a sort of natural thing. Harry might have the experience but Cedric was extraordinary talented! Plus just as good of a teacher as Harry. They were both so patient and excellent explainers. They soon made it a ritual to first practice on each other to show it to the rest and they both found it very amusing to see who was the best. Cedric won most of the time, except with Expelliarmus Harry was always a fraction faster. Cedric enjoyed teaching Cho the most. He would stand behind her and holds his hand on her elbow and lift her wand when she would hold it to low.

'You're doing terrific,' he said, while holding his lips close to her ear.

'Well you are a very good teacher,' Cho laughed.

'Mhh, I can teach you more…' he said teasing pressing his lips on hers.

Cho got so distracted she accidently dropped Collin who she had let flown in the air.

Umbridge lessons were bearable, now Cho had something to look forward too. Knowing they secretly were conspiring against her and her rules. Umbridge knew they were up to something and Cho was sure it drove her crazy that she didn't know what it was! Also she didn't know how they communicated the time of the meetings. Hermione had came up with a brilliant system. Coins. They would show the time and date of the next meeting and they would burn in your pocket when a new date was set.

'What are you doing?' Cho asked when she found Cedric in the hall way, staring up. He was reading Umbridge rules, which were 83 by now.

'Looking if she suspects something,' he mumbled. He tabbed on one of the rules.

'No meeting from more than three students. It's placed two days after our meeting in Hog's head. Someone has seen us.' he said.

Cho wrapped her arms around his waist.

'It doesn't matter, she can't come into the room of requirements,'

'Perhaps not but still we need to be careful…'

'Cedric I only see you as my teacher can I have some quality time with you now as my boyfriend?'

He turned around, looking at her smiling.

'Of course love, I'm sorry…' he hugged her close. Cho lifted up her head searching for his lips but Cedric smiled teasing and wouldn't let her find them. Instead he pressed them in her neck.

'Tutu,'

Cho gasped and got swayed away from Cedric. Umbridge had untangled them with one wave of her wand. She pointed on one of her million rules.

'20 cm of space between each student,'

Cho was breathing heavy and didn't get why she was so upset. She looked at the annoying smiling face of the pink toad. Cho looked at Cedric who looked just as upset as her. Cho couldn't believe they were so easily to tear apart. After one of her famous giggles she left again. Cedric looked after her like he was considering as if he was going to kill he or not. Cho started cry in half panic so disconcerted she was. Cedric looked at her tortured.

'I can't move,' he gasped.

Cho tried to walk towards him. She couldn't either. Only when Umbridge was out of sight, far enough they could move again. Cedric grabbed her and took her in his arms again.

'That was very unpleasant,' he said just as shocked as Cho while he wiped her tears of her face.

'That's an understatement!' Cho sobbed.

'Shh, I will get her for this someday,' Cedric kissed her face gently. ' Come eh,' he said.

He put his arm tight around her shoulders and guided her to his commonroom. He said the password and went inside.

'Are you alright Cho?' David asked, who was on the couch with Katie. Cho nodded. David looked at Cedric for an honest answer.

'Umbridge is a pain,' Cedric said grumping.

'Ah,' David said understanding. 'When is the next meeting?'

'Tomorrow,' Cedric said and went upstairs with Cho to the boys room which was empty. Once inside he locked the door. Cho looked at him.

'Oh honey you are all pale,' he said worried and kissed her lips.

'She ripped me away from you so easily!' Cho said.

'Not even death can part us sweetheart,' Cedric hushed her. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her slowly down on his bed stroking her black hairs out her face. His hands slowly slid down her blouse and he started kissing her collarbone. Cho closed her eyes. Once again he was everywhere and they were so entangled that not even Umbridge would be able to separate them.

'Cho…' Cedric said once they were done. 'Oh Cho,' for a moment Cho thought he was about to burst into tears. Little sweat drops covered his face. Cho kissed them away, she liked the taste. He would clench his hands in her hair and indeed he started sobbing then.

'My baby, my baby…' he said and pulled her against him into a tight hug.

'Hey…' Cho said.

'I'm sorry, this are happy tears. You make me so happy. It's not very manly I know, but I just feel like exploding I just can't show you enough…' his hands went over her body to prove his point. 'how much I love you, I can't show you enough, never…' He kissed her again.

'Cedric,' Cho smiled flattered cuddling him as he also wiped her sweat drops away. Suddenly there got bounced on the door.

'Hey! Who locked the door!'

Cedric looked up shocked.

'Gee, Alohomara,' The door went open and Cho shrieked.

'GET OUT!' Cedric grabbed his wand and he hovered over her, to hide her naked body from other eyes. Only he was allowed to see.

Some boys looked in and started laughing.

'Oh sorry, didn't know you were banging your girlfriend Diggory,'

'STUPEFY!' Cedric yelled.

The boys got blown away backwards and dropped unconscious.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…' Cedric said as he started to wrap the sheets around her while looking for her clothes. David came running up.

'Wow dude what did you do?' he looked up, Cedric didn't seem to handle his best friend seeing Cho liked this.

'GET OUT!' he yelled again. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!'

David lifted his hands defense. 'Ced, I'm not going to attack Cho alright, I'm not seeing anything either you wrapped her well, but you better get her out of her before a professor comes,'

Cho was being horribly uncomfortable David being here, the sweat still on her forehead, bearly some blankets covering her parts.

'I will but go first, you can't see her like this! She is mine! She is mine! Get out! You can't see her like this!'

'I am not seeing anything!' David yelled.

Cho wished they would stop arguing and just let her change.

'I don't care!' Cedric was really angry. Cho understood she guessed. This was a part of her only he was allowed of her.

Cho looked at the two boys and then at Katie who appeared in the door way.

'You both get out!' she said understanding Cho's problem. 'Can't you see how uncomfortable she is!'

'That is why I want him out!' Cedric yelled.

'Out, out! Both of you out!' Katie chased them away.

Cedric climbed out of the bed with a pillow covering his parts as he crumbling grabbed a boxer and got out pushing David and going on with yelling towards him. He looked over his shoulder though incredibly hurt that he was leaving her.

'Come here Cho sweety,' Katie said. She helped Cho dress and she would comb her hair afterwards like the sister she never had.

'Guys can be rude, just forgive them that,' she said while letting her hands go through Cho's satin hair.

Cho smiled half.

'Cedric isn't rude,'

'I know Cedric is a gentleman,'

'How are you and David?'

'Excellent,'

'He is not like Cedric,' Cho said.

'No, but I was never attracted to Cedric,' Katie smiled.

'Not?' Cho asked surprised.

'Well I get what you see in him of course! He is awfully handsome and really the older he gets the more attractive it seems, sometimes I don't get how you do it to be around him without falling through your knees,' Katie laughed. Cho joined her.

'But?' she asked.

'But with a boy like Cedric comes a lot of attention, popularity, I'm to shy for that, I wouldn't handle it right, David is perfect for me,'

Cho smiled.

'Thank you for doing this for me,' Cho said then.

Katie smiled and put down the brush.

'It feels like we are already friends you see. David talks a lot about you and Cedric and I watch you sometimes. You and Cedric are really perfect together but something hurts you sometimes doesn't it?'

Cho opened her mouth and closed it again. Tony. Murder. Rape. Drowning. Voldemort back.

'David said you sort of went through a lot and I always have the feeling you three share some sort of secret what binds you all so close,' Katie looked at her examining.

Cho closed her eyes and shook her head. Murdering, that wasn't a good way of binding.

'Believe me Katie, you don't want to know that. You might see us entirely different afterwards,'

Katie nodded and didn't ask further. Cho appreciate that.

'Does it hunt you? Whatever it is?'

'Everyday still…'

Katie hugged her for a brief moment. Cho hugged her back.

'Let's return you to Cedric before he storms in,'

Just that moment he bounced on the door.

'Katie I want her back now!'

Cho laughed and jumped up.

'Yes and Katie I want you back too!' David yelled.

'Thanks for everything Kate,'

'No problem Cho,'

They both jumped up to greet their boyfriends. Cho threw herself in Cedric's arms who was dressed again. He looked at Katie, not sure when ether to be angry for taking her away from him or grateful for taking so good care of her.

'Come on,' he tugged her downstairs.

'Are you alright?' Cho asked.

'We need a house,' Cedric said.

'A house?'

'A house, where we can live, where we can make love without people storm in, a place that is ours,'

'But…'

'No don't think about it yet, you're still in school I get that, just let me think about it,'

Cho nodded vaguely.

'I'm so sorry for that,' Cedric sighed. 'I just…freaked…I mean you are mine…you know? Those are our intimate moments? I'm not 'banging' you as they say!' Cedric seemed to be still angry about that comment. 'I don't bang you…I make love to you. I do that, we do that because we love each other…because I love you because I want to show you how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I want to please you, I want to please you..I..'

'Shh….' Cho pressed her finger on his lips. 'I know that! You don't have to explain that to me honey, though I like to hear it of course, I know you are not 'banging me', I know what we have is not something gross or is pure lust, I know it's love, it's beautiful part of our love and it shows I belong to you and you alone,'

Cedric involuntary looked at her hand with the scars 'I may not lie'.

'Cedric… What we share are way more than a pair of scars, what we share is so much deeper. So much more real, so much more important…'

Cedric looked at.

'Oh Cho I love you,' he kissed her lips.

'I love you too,'

'And I'm not banging you!'

'I know!' Cho laughed and Cedric swayed her over his shoulder spinning circles in the middle of the hallway and making her laugh.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Merry Christmas

'No, no, no, no!' Cedric crossed his arms stubborn. Cho flushed embarrassed.

'Cedric, stupefy won't kill her,' Harry tried carefully.

'You can't expect me to curse her! I can't…' Cedric made a gesture towards Cho. 'curse her..'

Everyone watched curious.

'Just do it Ced or I will do it.' David rolled his eyes. Cho hated it that she wasn't able to learn because Cedric was so horribly overprotective.

'You won't!' Cedric snarled.

'I will!' David threatened. Cedric grumbled and looked at Cho again.

'Just do it,' she said weakly.

'She won't get hurt,' Harry promised. 'The others didn't get hurt either.'

Cedric seemed to sort of brace himself.

'Ready?' Harry asked.

Cedric gave a stiff nod.

'Alright then,'

'Stupefy!' Cho yelled. Cedric smacked backwards. It was completely silent for a moment and then he struggled up and everyone started cheering. Cho laughed proud. Cedric rubbed over his head but then smiled at her. Cho's shoulder got petted. Cedric walked passed her when everyone lined up again, whispering her ear: 'I will get you back for that, pretty.' He smiled and Cho looked daring at him. He squeezed her waist for a moment. Cho giggled as everyone went on with practicing.

'Now the patronus charm,' Harry said.

Some people gasped.

'It's important to focus on your happiest memory, your patronus will only protect you as long you stay focused,'

Cedric was one of the first once to produce a patronus, according he was one of the oldest and already got that in class. It was an eagle and Cho looked at it amazed while it flew through the room. It seemed to like Cho. Swaying in front of her protective.

'Cedric it's supposed to be protecting you not Cho,' Fred laughed.

Cedric grinned, smiling loving at her.

'Well everyone give it a try!' Harry encouraged.

Everyone started to practice. Ginny had a gorgeous horse. Ron a dog. Luna a hare. Seamus a fox. And then finally Cho produced a swan.

'Oh Cho,' Cedric gasped. 'Of course a swan, of course,' he mumbled as if he should have known that.

Cho looked at it just as amazed. And she watched her swan and his eagle fly together filling the room with their happiness.

'They are so pretty,' she commented.

'You are pretty,' Cedric said as all the patronuses lit up the room.

The next day Cho woke up and she noticed forgot something. She opened her eyes and seeing the Christmas tree she remembered. Christmas. Holiday. She would go home with Cedric. Oh how she looked forward to that! She swayed with her wand and let her clothes pack themselves and she stumbled down the stairs.

'Merry Christmas Cho!' Marietta yelled.

'You too dear!'

As expected she found Cedric down the stairs already waiting for her to wish her merry Christmas as first.

'To bad Marietta beat you to it!' Cho laughed while throwing herself in his arms.

'Ah but I am the first one with a present!' he cheered, kissing her cheeks.

'Really?' Cho looked curiously.

'Yes,' Cedric suddenly looked a little nervous.

'But?'

'But I can't give you now, or here,'

'Oh?'

'Did you ever realize what the room of requirement is?'

Cho shook her head.

'When we needed to hide your book it appeared. We practice on the ground where we made love for the first time,'

'Oh…' Cho blinked.

'Now come with me…'

He offered her his hand and she took it. Guiding her to the place where they so often go for the DA. Cedric walked three times up and down and a door appeared. But when they entered this time there wasn't a room to practice, but the same full room with hidden stuff where they had seen their true hard desires. Cho smiled, not realizing how much impact this place had one her. Seeing it again was like greeting an old friend.

'Let' find the mirror!' she squealed excited. Cedric didn't talk much but strolled with her through the room till they found the golden listed mirror. The mirror of Erised. Cho looked at the spot where their bodies had became one for the first time. She got all emotional and held on to Cedric's arm. He looked at her.

'Are you alright?' she asked. He seemed so nervous. He nodded.

'You like this place?' He asked.

'It is everything,' Cho answered. Cedric smiled.

'I thought so too,' his hand wondered into his pocket taking out a little box. Cho looked at him.

'I wanted to do this on a place to remember and though this is a room full of crap I thought this was the most special place and I thought according I will leave Hogwarts within a while I wanted to have some reassurance for us both.'

'Yes?' Cho asked confused

'Now…' Cedric took a deep breath and sank down on one knee.

Cho gasped and he opened the box that exposed a ring.

'Cho Chang, I promise you to love you every moment of my life, to never love anybody else like I love you, to take care of you, to protect you, to give you children, a home, to make you happy, Cho…Will you marry me?' he breathed slowly.

Cho looked somewhat bewildered. But it fitted so perfectly. She wasn't planning on ever leaving him. And he wasn't planning on ever leaving her. They were somewhat young, but they were legal adults and why actually spend another moment unmarried? Or unengaged. A smile spread over Cho's face.

'Yes!' she yelled out then.

'Yes?' Cedric smiled.

'Yes! Yes, thee thousand times yes!'

'Oh Cho,' he smiled victorious and they jumped in each other arms.

'Oh I love you, I love you,' he kissed her neck.

'Here,' he said. He shoved the ring over her finger. Cho jumped up and down excited.

'We are getting married?' she asked unbelieving.

'Yes, you said yes you can't back out anymore!' he looked so happy. So happy. She remembered her last desire was getting married to Cedric, now that was going to happen she wondered what it was now. She tugged him to the mirror.

'What do you see?' she asked.

'You and our daughter, just as last time,' Cedric answered. She wished he would keep that gorgeous smile of his forever. Then she gasped.

'I see our son, he looks like you…He has your hair and eyes…'

Cedric laughs.

'You are soon Mrs. Diggory to be!'

'Mrs. Diggory,' Cho tried out the name.

'Sounds amazing…' she smiled.

Cedric eyes sparkled.

'Merry Christmas,' he said and kissed her lips.

They sunk both on the familiar ground. And celebrated their engagement.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Betrayal

They were practicing the patronusses again. Even the students who didn't manage to produce one last time were coming along now, even Neville. Cho suspected Harry and Cedric made them practice this so much because it would fill the room with so much happiness and they all needed a little happiness. Umbridge was being a pain now she couldn't find out what they were doing all the time. Cho's patronus was brighter then ever. Every time she looked at the ring around her finger her swan started to glow a little brighter. Nobody had noticed the change on her hand. Except Marietta and Harry maybe. She saw him look sometimes, but that could be to her scars too. To see if they still were there, if they still shared a resemblance as Cedric called it. Where was Marietta anyway? Cho looked around but instead of finding the face of her friend she found the face of her 'fiancé'. His eagle swayed through the room and he smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. She smiled back her special smile that she only saved for him. He showed his teeth now while grinning at her and he couldn't handle the distance anymore apparently because he left the boy who he was teaching and walked in her direction but on that moment the mirrors trembled as if somebody smacked the door to hard. Patronusses disappeared and everyone looked around disorientated. Cho lowered her wand and watched how the glass in the room trembled again by catching a second 'boom'. Cho faced the entrance slowly. The walls trembled now too. Suddenly a hole got blown into the wall. People dived shock. The face of Umbridge showed through it, her wand pointing to their direction.

'I will make this very easy,' she said.

'CHO DIVE!' Cedric yelled.

'BOMBARDA!' explosions. Bricks. Glass. Pain. Everywhere. A weight on her back that forced her down. People screamed and then it was complete silent. Cho slowly lifted up her head. Cedric was the one who forced her down, hovering over her covering her from the glass splinters. Though Cho felt how a few had cut open her face. But Cedric had protected her from the rest, because she felt his blood dripping in her neck. As he got off of her she saw a scratch on his forhead. He took her in his arms and looked furiously, but not at Umbridge as Cho had suspected, at someone else. Marietta stood beside her, having the words 'sneak' written up on her face. Cho squealed unhappy. What had Marietta done? Cho knew she sort of forced her friend into it. That she didn't really believe Harry and that her mom worked for the ministry and she had a rough time with it but betraying them! Cho had never thought that.

...

Now they were writing lines. Lines with the same awful feather that would use your own blood as ink. They hadn't been allowed to clean their wounds or anything. So Cho could have known Cedric wouldn't be writing his lines but just stare at her in agony to see if she wouldn't drop dead any minute. The blood on her face dried already and she was ok. She tried to show him that by smiling at him but as she did an unpleasant twitch got around his mouth as if he wanted to say 'Don't.'

Well she wasn't just doing it to make him feel better. She really was alright. Though her hand stung but she didn't write anything for awhile, she just pretended to. A trick she learned by watching Fred and George whom winked meaningful at her as she watched their way. Cho did feel a little sad about losing their rebellion. The DA was over. Umbridge had full power again and who knew what she was going to do to torture them further.

...

The moment they were allowed to leave and walked out of the door Cedric grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. His hands started to touch her face carefully while measuring her wounds. Cho sighed.

'Cedric seriously, I'm fine,'

'No you're not!'

Cho blinked and looked at him a little shocked but he didn't lose his frown.

'I knew it, I just knew it…'

He tugged her along to the hospital wing.

'You knew what?' Cho asked confused.

'I knew you shouldn't have joined, I knew I shouldn't let you, I knew you would get hurt!'

'Mr. Diggroy would you please don't make such a noise!' Madame Pomfrey said who came walking.

'Can you take care of her wounds please?'

Cho rolled her eyes and looked at the nurse meaningful. She understood.

'Well these are hardly to call wounds Mr. Diggory, just some scratches, you on the other hand do have a wound right on your forehead, better let me take care of that,'

'You see, I shouldn't have let you join!' Cho said teasing in an attempt to make a joke out of it. Cedric didn't laugh but started touching her face again and Cho sighed dramatically.

'Are you sure not somewhere glass splinters are left?' he asked Madame Pomfrey while looking into Cho's wounds…or scratches.

'Oh Mr. Diggory please sit down!'

Cedric sat down grumpy. Cho touched the ring around her finger for a brief moment. He noticed and calmed down the slightest and met her eyes for the first time. He bend forward and laid his hands in her neck to pull her closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead then.

Madame Pomfrey took care of their injuries, they were out healed and well in no time.

Dumbledore had disappeared. They heard the ministry had tried to arrest him but he escaped. But now Umbridge had taken his place.

Cedric was still looking at Cho's face frequently to check if there wouldn't be any permanent damage.

'See? Nothing is wrong…' Cho said when eh was done.

Cedric closed his eyes for a brief moment as if he was trying to gain his self control and pulled her close against him while walking, breaking the eight inches distant rule. They passed a little boy, the youngest member of the DA, who was crying over the scars on his hand because they hurt. They still had to write lines.

'Hey,' Cedric said gentle. Both he and Cho walked to him.

'Don't worry, it will hurt less within awhile.'

'Tutu…' she felt how Cedric stiffened and turned around.

'Now you see Mr. Diggory, naughty children deserve to be punished,' Professor Umbridge looked at Cho for a moment and she could just see Cedric losing it. Stepping in Umbridge's direction as if he was about to hit in to her. Luckily Fred and George just came by and grabbed him before he could get himself in trouble.

'YOU ARE NOT HALF THE HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE WAS, YOU AND YOUR RULES CAN KISS MY…'

'ENOUGH!' Umbridge yelled. 'I will have order!'

She looked at the group and then walked away to her office.

Fred and George calmed Cedric but it was Cho who stopped him from struggling against their grip by simply taking his hand.

'Oh why didn't I think of that!' Fred said. 'Just take his hand then he will be alright,'

'Oh shut up,' Cedric said.

'You know Fred I always thought the academical way wasn't for us,' George said.

'I know exactly what you're thinking,' Fred agreed and with those words they walked away.

'Those two are up to something,' Cho said.

'Well it better contain something killing that toad!' Cedric grumbled.

'Hey you called her toad,' Cho said.

'Yes?'

'No it's just funny, that's how I always think of her,'

Cedric smiled for a moment liking the idea of sharing the same thoughts.

'Did you already talked to Marietta?' he asked.

Cho bit her lip.

'She didn't mean it that way you know…She never meant to…I mean she is my friend Cedric…she never wanted to join in the first place anyway, it's sort of my fault…'

'DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY?'

'Cedric please…you are so tempered lately,' Cho said.

He lost his anger. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I'm just being worried about everything,'

Cho nodded as sign she understood.

'Katie told me something about…' Cedric looked doubting.

Cho looked alarmed.

'Well actually Katie told David, confidential and then he told me confidential,' Cedric looked really worried and Cho who knew where this was about looked away.

'She said that secret the three of us had, that is still hunts you and…I think my way of dealing with what we did is…suppressing it, forgetting it, pretending it never happened, but I never stood still with the fact that it won't go that way for you…' he touched her shoulder gently and Cho wouldn't meet his eyes.

'You still have…nightmares?' he asked.

'It gets less…' Cho mumbled. 'I'm just afraid we get caught and get send to Azkaban…'

'Oh sweety don't be so silly…'Cedric said and hugged her close.

'Well still…I don't want to be surrounded by dementors…'

'Honey you know I won't let any dementors get near you,' Cedric hushed her.

'He almost raped me…' Cho said, reminding him at Tony's deeds.

Cedric cringed.

'Yes..'

'He deserved to lose his life…'

'Yes.'

'But it wasn't ours to take,' Cho said then and Cedric looked at her.

'It's my fault,'

Cho shook her head.

'We are in this together…'

Cho looked at the ring on her finger and she smiled.

'The nightmares get less because I get new happy memories to replace them.'

She heard Cedric breathing slowly.

'She looked up at him and he was smiling loving at her. Tender.

'Look at you,' he said, happiness filling his voice.

'So beautiful and strong…glowing thinking at the fact she will be the new Mrs. Diggory…I'm so lucky…' he smiled kissing her hair.

'My future wife…'

'We still need to tell your parents,' Cho smiled.

'Yup,'

'I was surprised we didn't do that in the holiday,'

'I thought it was better to save it for the next didn't want to give my dad a heart attack at Christmas,' he grinned.

'You think they won't approve?' Cho asked worried.

'Oh they will approve,' Cedric smiled.

'But?'

Cedric shrugged.

'Selene…' Cho said then. Remembering her face next to the Christmas tree. Staring at them all the time.

'What? No!' Cedric said.

'You didn't tell because you didn't want to tell Selene,' Cho said upset.

'Cho honey that is really not the case, I just…'

'Yeah right!' Cho said half in tears.

'Baby, bay…hey,' he wrapped his arms around her.

'What did Selene said to you eh? On my birthday? What did she say that got you all upset about her,'

'N-nothing…' Cho sobbed.

'Honey you don't owe her to keep any secrets,'

'I know but I'm not that kind of person…I'm not a sneak,'

Cedric smiled for a brief moment.

'I know, that's why you don't have that written on your face,' he kissed her.

Cho relaxed as she felt his lips on hers. It had felt such a long time ago again. They stood there, in the middle of the hallway, kissing for awhile.

'We do this to little,' Cedric said.

'I agree,' Cho gasped while trying to lock her lips on his again.

He smiled and let her.

'I should have told them at Christmas you are right, I just didn't want to freak them out, I don't know how they will react, we will tell them the next moment we see them,' he promised. 'Also Selene, especially Selene.' He said to cheer her up.

Cho smiled but she saw on his face he didn't like the thought of having to hurt Selene.

'I'm sorry,' Cho said, trying to push the jealousy away and be a good girlfriend and show some understanding.

'Don't be silly my beautiful Cho,' he mumbled.

She muffled her face against his chest.

'You love her?' Cho asked.

'She is my little sister Cho, as my little sister…I think you don't understand the way I feel about you else you wouldn't be so insecure, imagining myself loving another person as much as I love you…I can't even do it you see, I can't even imagine it, so how could I feel it,'

'I trust you that is not the point…'

'But?'

'Well…boys…hormones and stuff?' Cho asked insecure.

Cedric laughed.

'Honey believe me, you are perfectly able to satisfy my hormones. You and only you though.'

Cho smiled a little more cheerful.

'In fact…' Cedric started teasing. 'I think I feel a hormone attack coming up right now,' he wiggled his eyebrows.

'Oh really?' Cho said grinning. 'Well you really have to catch me first,'

'Oh you would do that to me?' Cedric asked quasi shocked.

'I'm already doing it,' Cho grinned and made a run for it. She laughed as Cedric sprinted after her. He would chase her through the castle but she made sure he caught her in the end.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 The battle

'Did you hear that?' Cho asked.

'Hear what?' Cedric asked while he was absentminded playing with her hair. They were sitting in the hall. Umbridge was supervising during the O.W.L.'s so they hadn't have to be afraid they would be caught.

'That…' Cho said again as she heard another sort of explosion. Cedric frowned as sign he heard something now too. As in a reflex he pressed her tighter against him.

'Oh Ced, please…' she smiled.

Suddenly they got interrupted by a loud: 'WHOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Cho dived down as Fred and George crossed through the air on their broom throwing fireworks in the meanwhile going straight to the room where Umbridge was and the O.W.L's were being kept.

'Uh oh…' Cho said.

'Are you alright?' Cedric asked shocked.

'Yeah…' Cho got a girlish smile on her face and she saw how the boys stormed in the room and almost completely destroyed it with their fireworks. Umbridge shrieking. They had caught the attention of other students now too and soon Cho and Cedric were surrounded who were watching and cheering now. Fred and George would meet in midair for an high-five while the students who had been busy with their O.W.L's came out as well. Cho saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and some other old DA members. Then another big firework exploded and would hit all the rules Umbridge had let hung up and they crashed down. Cho didn't notice how Cedric was staring at her all the time. Fred and George flew over everyone heads outside. Everyone ran after them, cheering loudly. Cho joined the rest till they were outside.

'You really like this don't you?' Cedric laughed then. Cho looked at him smiling.

'Don't you think it's brilliant?'

He nodded grinning and kissed her head. Cho chuckled and met Hermione's eyes for a second who was standing in front of her, she was smiling but then she looked worried to someone behind Cho. Cho turned around and saw how Harry Potter had fell on the ground. Hermione past them and kneeled next to him. Ron appeared too.

'Cedric,' Cho tugged his sleeve.

'Oh,' he said and he sprinted towards Harry with her.

'Sirus…'Harry said then.

They had walked inside Hogwarts away from all the commotion.

'Sirius Black, the murderer?' Cho asked shocked.

'HE ISN'T A MURDERER HE IS MY GODFATHER!' Harry yelled out.

'DON'T YOU TALK TO HER THAT WAY!' Cedric yelled on his turn. Ron had to jump in between.

'I-I-'m sorry Harry…I didn't know…' Cho said.

'Don't apologize,' Cedric said looking angry at Harry.

'Don't we have something more important to do then argue?' Hermione asked.

'I saw Sirus in the Department of mysteries, Voldemort was torturing him, he wanted something, something that is there!'

'But Harry, what if Voldemort meant for you to see that?'

'It was the same as with Mr. Weasley, Hermione he is the only family I got left,'

'Alright so what do we do?' Ron asked.

'We need to check it,' Hermione said.

'How?' Harry asked.

'Through a fireplace,'

'All fireplaces are being watched,' Harry said.

'One not,' Hermione said meaningful.

'Umbridge office?'Ron aked.

'Let's go…'

'Wait we are coming too,' Cho said.

'No Cho,' Cedric said shocked. 'I will go and tell you afterwards but you please stay here it is too dangerous and…'

'Cedric. I'm coming along.' Cho said with a voice of ice.

Cedric blinked. He didn't agree but didn't protest anymore either as they walked to Umbridge's office. As they entered Cho again got overwhelmed by all the pink.

'Hurry,' Cedric said.

'Cedric…' Cho shook her head. She wanted to be of help, not annoy the crap out of them by Cedric's worry. He stayed focused on her as Hermione walked to the fireplace.

'That…is…enough!'

Shocked everyone turned around. Dolores Umbridge was in the doorway. Cho felt Cedric's arms protective on her shoulder as she stepped in.

'Grab them!' she said.

Draco Malfoy and his little gang came in and grabbed them as Umbridge planted Harry on a chair.

'KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!' Cedric screamed as Draco grabbed Cho. Cedric was such a personalitly that Draco indeed backed off for a moment but Umbridge just made one: 'Tutu,' and both Cedric as Cho got grabbed and hold.

'You were going to send a message to Dumbledore weren't you?' Umbridge asked.

'What? No!' Harry said.

'Liar!' she shrieked. She really was out of herself. 'You leave me one thing left to do…the crusicato curse…'

'No!' Cho shrieked shocked.

'That is illegal!' Hermione yelled.

Umbridge put down the picture of the minister.

'What Cornelius doesn't know, he doesn't mind…' she said while pointing her hand on Harry.

'Tell her Harry!' Hermione screamed then. Everyone looked confused at her. Except Cedric who was only eying carefully if Draco wouldn't hurt Cho in anyway.

'Tell what?' Umbrdige asked.

'Where it is,' Cho saw Hermione was improvising.

'Where what is?'

'Dumbledore's secret weapon…' Hermione said.

'You two come with me,' Umbridge said pointing on Harry and Hermione. 'You are going to take me to this secret weapon,'

As they walked out the door Cho hoped they knew what they were doing. Cedric had gotten in the meanwhile an amused smile on his face and it was like he was waiting for something. Ron had noticed to.

'What are you smiling at?' he asked.

'Shut up Weasley!' Draco said.

'Well I'm no match for Umbridge of course but…three dumb slytherin boys I can take,' Cedric smiled.

'Hey!' Draco said almost offended.

'Yeah, don't forget to take away my wand next time, pretificus totalus!' Draco dropped on the ground and Cho had her arms free now helping Cedric stun the other too.

'Nice,' Ron said.

Cho chuckled and Cedric stroked her face for a moment.

'Come, let's go find Harry and Hermione,' he said.

Cho carefully walked after him to see if he would say again she had to stay here. But he didn't tell her to stay here so she took his hand thankful and the three of them walked outside. Halfway they met Hermione and Harry.

'What happened?' They asked.

'Cedric was amazing,' Cho said adoring.

Ron rolled his eyes a bit.

'Where is Umbridge?' Cedric asked.

'Centaurs,' is all Harry said.

'Now we need to get to the ministry, but how…' Hermione said.

'We go flying,' Harry smiled.

Cho was high up in the air on a thestral. She didn't find it a pleasant way to travel. Cedric was sort of enjoying it she thought but couldn't be sure. Cho just didn't like she had no control over it like a broom. The animal could just change his mind if it liked and go somewhere else.

'Are we almost there?' she asked.

'Yes honey, look you can already see it,' Cedric put her at ease.

Once they landed Cedric started again.

'You stay outside honey?' he tried. Cho gave him a look that made him lift his hands in the air defensive.

'Fine then,' he said and everyone went in. Harry knew they way. The rest simply followed. Cho felt sort of nervous. Not knowing what to expect.

'You know which way to go Harry?' Hermione asked.

He nodded and speeded up.

'Harry!'

They all ran after him.

'Cho,' Cedric held her arm. 'Stay close to me…'

Cho pulled her arm away.

'You're not my father. You're my boyfriend. Please act like it.' She said in a whisper so the rest wouldn't hear. Cedric looked hurt for a moment but then Harry yelled.

'It's over here!'

They entered a room with tons and tons of blue glass balls. Harry seemed to be counting the rows.

'93,94…95…'

They all stopped. There was nothing to be seen.

'I don't understand,' Harry said. 'It should have been here…'

Cho studied the glass balls and squealed then.

'Harry, this thing got your name on it,'

Harry came standing next to her. He watched it and took it from his place. Suddenly Harry was distracted and the air around them became cold. Cho went standing a little closer to Cedric involuntarily. He gladly took advantage of that by putting his arm around her.

'Well Potter, why don't you give that to me…'

Cho shrieked and everyone pulled their wands. Lucius Malfoy had appeared and held out his hand.

'Where is Sirus?' Harry barked.

Lucius smiled.

'You would suspect you would know the difference between a dream and reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see,' he smiled again, unpleasant.

'Get back our I drop it!' Harry said.

A wicked laugh filled the room. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared behind Lucius.

'He knows how to play!'

Suddenly more deatheaters appeared, all round them. Standing back to back in a circle, their wands pointed to their masked opponents. Cho could almost imagine Cedric's thoughts about how he should never have brought her here.

'Now!' Harry screamed.

'Stupefy!' it sounded from five different mouths. And then they started running. They had to get out. Cho thought she wasn't understanding the seriousness of the situation because of the adrenaline flooding through her veins. But if the death eaters were here, how long would it take before their master would follow? Cho shrieked as another death eater appeared, together with Lucius, holding their hands out for the thing that Harry held. Spells were everywhere and Cho prayed she wouldn't hit the others. She made a run for it and to her horror she noticed they all had split up.

'Booh!' Bellatrix Lestrange giggled wicked appearing in front of Cho.

'AVADA…'

'CRUCIO!'

Cho already had closed her eyes but now Bellatrix laid in front of her screaming in pain. Cho's arm got grabbed by Cedric who was torturing the female death eater.

'Cedric stop…' Cho whispered. She found it an inhuman method, even for a person like Bellatrix Lestrange. She saw Bellatrix reaching for her wand.

'Petrificus totalus!' Cho yelled.

'BELLA!' Some other death eater yelled.

'Come on!' Cedric screamed and tugged Cho along. They bumped into the other half way.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, let's go!' Cedric said. The death eaters once again were behind them.

'REDUCTO!' Cho screamed. The death eaters disappeared followed by the sound of breaking glass. Cho looked wide eyed how her spell made everything come down.

'RUN, RUN!' Cedric screamed. He made sure Cho didn't get behind by holding her arm so tight that Cho was pretty sure it would bruise. She watched his tortured face for a moment but had not much time to calm him down. They ran straight through a door what they thought to be the exit but appeared to be a completely different room but at least it was quiet there. Cho had a terrible headache from all the tension.

'Where do we have to go? Where to go?' she asked in panic.

Cedric would hold her tight to calm her down but he wouldn't give any answer, his lips a tight line, looking at Harry. Holding him responsible for this.

'I…' Harry started. Sounds. Unpleasant sounds.

'Get behind me quick!' Harry said. Everyone did holding their wands ready. Suddenly, black smoke everywhere. Cho felt how she got tugged away from Cedric's embrace. She heard him protest in foul language and when the smoke cleared Bellatrix was holding her. Also Cedric, Ron and Hermione were being held by other deatheaters while they formed a perfect circle around Harry and Lucius.

'Now give me the prophecy,' the last one said. 'Or watch your friends die.'

Cho's eyes wondered to Cedric's. He was looking at her. Agony was even the word anymore. When this was over he would probably lock her up somewhere and keep some guards in front of her door and keep up a limiting visiting hour. Cho almost had to laugh. The whole situation was so terrifying and so surreal that laughing seemed almost a relieve to do but nothing was funny. Everyone was wounded. Everyone had scratches or some blood somewhere. Had she too? She hadn't feel any pain. Slowly Harry reached out to give Lucius the prophecy but suddenly everything got covered again. This time white smoke. Sirius Black appeared in the middle of the room. It was ridiculous. Sirius Black the wanted murderer appeared into the room and said: 'Stay away from my Godson,' and his wand blew Lucius backwards. More white smoke. Cho felt Bellatrix' grip release. The prophecy broke on the floor. Everything was happening at the same time. Suddenly people were fighting everywhere. Some people Cho knew like some professors. But some of them she hadn't seen before.

'Cho!' Cedric's arms flew around her. She smiled relieved.

'Promise me something?' she asked shaky.

'Anything,' he said.

'Don't die,' Cho whispered. He looked at her, his eyes so widened in horror because he also knew what would come. They would have to fight. For a moment the world around them didn't seem to exist as Cedric took her hands and kissed them tightly.

'You better survive this,' he said anxious.

Cho nodded.

'Ready?' he asked.

Cho gave one more nod and took a deep breath.

'Alright, now!'

'Impedimenta!' Their voice sounded at the same time. Casting the same spell to the death eaters who had been approaching one another from behind.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Cho looked around, in horror to see who was hit by Bellatrix's spell. She saw Sirius Black falling and Harry scream.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 The dark Lord

'I killed Sirus Black! Are you coming to get me?' the wicked laugh from Bellatrix filled the room before she left it. Lupos tried to stop Harry but it was useless, he was outrageous with pain and ran after her.

'Harry no!' Cho yelled and ran after him.

'CHO!' but that was all Cedric could yell according he was in a duel with one of the death eaters.

'Crucio!' Cho didn't flinch cause it was Harry's voice who spoke the spell and Bellatrix fell down, looking at him like a child almost.

'You've got to mean it Harry,' and then she started smiling.

'H-Harry, let's go back to the others…' Cho said. It suddenly felt so cold here and Harry seemed distracted by something that she couldn't see or hear. She looked at him and took his arm but the moment she did that he grabbed her and pushed her behind his back holding out his wand. Voldemort, the one and only was standing in the room and with one movement he took their wands away as if he was annoyed they even tried. Bellatrix disappeared in a fireplace between the green flames.

'Harry Potter,' he said.

Cho shivered and had never felt so frightened in her life. She held on to Harry's arm, she probably was squeezing the boy so hard that she was bruising him. Suddenly green flames appeared again in one of the fireplaces. Nobody less then Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

'Professor,' both she and Harry said relieved.

Voldemort looked less pleased.

'It was foolish of you to come here Tom, the minister is on his way,' Dumbledore said.

'And the only thing he will find is your dead body,' Voldemort said.

Dumbledore made a movement with his hand. Harry and Cho got thrown backwards on a safe distance when the two most powerful wizards started their battle. The whole room lighted up with their spells. Good met evil. Water met fire and Cho was terrified. Harry held her tight but none of them seemed to get their eyes of the battle, no matter how frightening it was to see. The idea that Dumbledore would might lose, was unbearable. Glass. From every broken piece in the room and it would be flying their way. Cho wondered how Harry had managed to survive him two times already. The man was terrifying. Dumbledore lifted up his wand. A shield appeared around them. The glass went to dust and nothing else then that Cho felt against her face. For one moment Cho met Voldemort's eyes. Once they had belonged to a handsome young man. Voldemort lowered his wand and Cho wondered if Dumbledore had defeated him? But then his eyes wondered to Harry and Cho suddenly felt the great need to protect him so went sitting in front of him the slightest bit more and then Voldemort was dust too. Just like the glass. Cho looked at Dumbledore. Had he done that? But Dumbledore hadn't defeated anything so his face told. He looked worried and then Harry started to make horrible sounds and smacked on the floor.

'Harry!' Cho said shocked. His eyes became weird and so did his voice. It wasn't his voice. But the voice of Voldemort.

'You've lost old man,' he said to Dumbledore. Cho looked wide eyed.

'Harry, this is not who you are,' Dumbledore said.

Harry screamed in pain, of what he saw. Who knows what Voldemort showed him.

'Harry…' she whispered. She took his hand and suddenly he stopped screaming. Only he moved odd as if he was fighting an inner battle.

'No you're the weak one,' Harry suddenly said. 'You're the one who will never know friendship or love…'

Cho stared at the boys face and squeezed his hand softly. 'And I feel sorry for you,' with a loud gasp Voldemort left Harry's body and was next to them in one piece again.

'You're a fool, Harry Potter,'

Cho looked at the dark Lord and felt like throwing something at him how odd that might sound. They met eyes again and Cho shivered. Suddenly people came out of the fireplaces. The minister and a lot of other probably important persons. They all shocked and stared at the place where Voldemort was. He looked at them for a brief moment and then slowly disappeared but not before meeting Cho's eyes again and Dumbledore looked at her for moment they way he sometimes also looked at Harry. As if he knew secrets about their lives they hadn't discovered themselves yet.

'So he is back…' the minister said.

Cho looked at Harry. At the pain in his eyes. Sirius Black was dead. The poor boy just had lost his last family as he had called it. Harry looked at her and then slowly he embraced. She did an attempt to comfort him.

'Thank you sir…' Cho said then to Dumbledore and she hugged him too as if he was her grandfather and he petted her on the back some.

'CHO!'

'HARRY!'

Cedric, Ron and Hermione came running, together with the order of the phoenix. Cho looked at Cedric. He was alive. She burst out in tears and ran towards him while Ron and Hermione ran to Harry. Cedric grabbed her so tight and roughly they both smacked against the wall. He started kissing all over her face. Just now she felt the blood. Her sore body and her wounds. Cedric had scratches all over his face too.

'Never do that to me again!' he said while he kept kissing her. 'Never!'

'I promise,' Cho cried and kissed him back. 'I promise,' she wept.

Harry and Dumbledore were heroes. It was all over in the newspapers. They all the time had spoken the truth. The minister had to give up his position and Professor Umbridge had to leave Hogwarts. They all could redo their exams and Cedric of course passed without any problems, being the best student Hogwarts apart from Albus Dumbledore (and perhaps Voldemort) had ever known. He and Cho spent a lot of time together. They had seen too much in their early lives. Seen too much suffer, too much death but it had brought them closer. Cho now enjoyed his protectiveness over her simply because she understood now. She had seen Harry's face when Sirius died. And picturing Cedric's face when she would die, that was enough to take all of his worries. But now the year was over and another year would start and this time, they wouldn't be together. Everyone was packing but not them. They sat at their spot at the lake.

'Are you going to miss it?' Cho asked.

'Yes I guess I am…' Cedric answered. 'Every place we ever did something, every memory, every moment, I'm going to miss that yes…'

Cho smiled a bit sad while looking at him.

'I will miss you the most though,' Cedric answered and kissed her head. Cho sniffed, trying to hold her tears.

'Baby…' Cedric said, kissing her eyelids. 'We will make new memories soon, somewhere else,' he promised.

'What will you do now?' Cho asked.

'I thought about taking a job at the ministry, comfy together with your mom,' he grinned. 'But now you-know-who is back I don't think that is a good idea…'

'Why not?' Cho asked.

'Well because it is only a matter of time they will control the ministry, so till then Dumbledore allowed me to take place in the order of the Phoenix,' he smiled. Cho looked at Cedric. Almost nineteen years old. Then she looked at the ring on her finger.

'I love you so much,' she said then.

'Oh baby you have no idea,' Cedric smiled and hugged her close. 'How much I adore you, I just really…' he swallowed. 'You're the one Cho, there will never be another girl in my life…You're the one and the moment we are at my house we will tell them we are engaged and we will celebrate and when you have to go at Hogwarts again I will…'

'You will what?' Cho asked curious.

'Nothing, that will be a surprise,' Cedric smiled.

Cho smiled, not asking further and Cedric looked surprised because that wasn't her way of doing, but Cho simply had a more burning question.

'Voldemort looked at me…all the time…' she said.

'Don'tsaythatname…' Cedric mumbled in a rush.

'No I've seen him and I'm going to call him with his name.' Cho said firm. 'And if you are going to be a member of the phoenix I think you should do the same,'

Cedric smiled a little at her. 'What is your question?'

'My question is why?'

'Well you're gorgeous I guess even the dark Lord couldn't even keep his eyes off you,' he teased.

'No it wasn't like that…Well I don't know I guess…' she smiled. Cedric played with her hair and then took her hand and laid it on his heart. Cho felt the fast thumbing of it and she looked at him amazed.

'That is what you do to me, still every time, every day…' he said. Cho smiled taking his hand and laying it on hers, letting him feel her heartbeat. His face started shining.

'Idem ditto,' she smiled. He started kissing her, deeply.

'This will be our last time on Hogwarts grounds won't it?' she asked as he crawled on top of her and started tugging her shirt.

'I think so, so we better make it worth remembering,' he hummed.

His lips crawled over her skin and her pulled her close against her.

'I was so afraid, you and he-who-must-not-be-named in one room, I didn't really had any hope I would see you again, I really thought…' he craved against her. 'That we would never be able to do this again,'

Cho looked into his green eyes. 'I'm not done loving you yet….' She used the words he'd once spoken to her. 'So I will not go anywhere,'

He looked at her and then pressed his lips on hers with the all the passion he had and Cho wondered what he thought right now but at least he made sure their last time on Hogwarts grounds, was worth remembering.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 What if

Cho and Cedric were laughing as they walked towards the Hogwarts express. Cedric made her spin a circle so her hair and dress would wave in the air. She knew he liked to watch that. She would still have an entire summer with him. She decided to focus on that. Cedric chuckled.

'You're gorgeous,' he laughed. This afternoon had cheered them both up. Cho blushed smiling.

'Cedric, Cho!'

They turned around both. Harry Potter and his two friends were standing there.

'Oh hi Harry,' Cho smiled.

'How…how are you both doing?' he asked but he looked at Cho.

'We are fine,' she smiled. 'I'm so sorry about Sirius Harry…' she added. He looked nodded, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

'I heard you joined the order Cedric?' Hermione asked strategic to change the subject. Cedric smiled.

'Yes indeed,'

'I wish I could join,' Harry said.

'You can't?' Cho asked surprised.

Harry shook his head. 'They think we are too young,'

'Oh,' Cho looked a bit disappointed. She had hoped she could join too, but perhaps they would ought her too young as well. But Cedric would probably never allow. She wasn't sure.

'We should get in the train,' Cedric said.

'Yeah…I just wanted to thank you both for everything,' Harry said.

'No problem, I think we make a great team,' Cho smiled.

The rest smiled too now. Yes, they sure had been through something. And even Cedric, who didn't really liked Harry seemed more at ease with him then normal as if they were old friends. Cho guessed that there were something you just couldn't do without becoming friends. And one of them was probably fighting together against a bunch of death eaters. They walked up together towards the train.

'You know even though a fight is coming up we have one thing that Voldemort doesn't have,'

Everyone looked at Harry.

'Something we're fighting for.'

.

Cho and Cedric were sitting in a coupé together. They had let down the offer to share one with harry, Ron and Hermione. Cho liked Hermione, a lot. She was very nice, smart and pretty. But Cedric wanted some quality time with her, even though that was all they had but Cho understood and wanted it too. This would be their last train trip back together. After this Cedric would never enter Hogwarts a gain as a student. Cho crawled against him.

'My little beauty don't you worry, we still have the whole summer,' he said, guessing her thoughts.

'It is going to be the best,' Cho smiled.

'Of course, I will make sure of it,' he grinned.

Cho looked at him and pressed a little kiss on his lips. Cedric smiled content and made a sound.

'What?' Cho chuckled.

'Just always when you kiss me than all my worries about Harry Potter go right out the window,'

Cho rolled her eyes. 'Worries?' she asked.

'Well you can't blame me, I don't know what you two went through in that room, I mean, The dark lord himself was with you in one room!' Cedric got all pale with only the thought.

'Well I don't care who I'm in one room with I will never leave you,'

'I'm not afraid for you leaving me,' Cedric smiled.

'Then what are you afraid off?'

'That someone out there might is able to impress you more then I can do,'

Cho laughed. 'Oh silly ,even when if you would die I would not kiss Harry Potter,'

'Yes you would,' Cedric laughed.

'No way!' though Cho started doubting.

'What if I died during the triwizard tournament?'

'Oh you wanna play the what if game?'

Cedric grinned.

'I would have locked myself in my room for days. I wouldn't have eaten. I would have joined the DA to revenge your death and then…' Cho frowned.

'You would have kissed Harry Potter…' Cedric said, smiling though.

'And hated myself the rest of my life,' Cho added. 'Don't forget all my friends would dump me, except Marietta perhaps, even David would have given up on me cause he doesn't know how to cope with girl who have emotions,'

'You think that is why Katie is such a good match?' Cedric burst into laughter.

'Oh no I think Katie is very nice!' Cho said shocked.

'What would you've done after kissing Harry Potter?'

'I would have killed myself,' Cho said deathly serious.

Cedric looked displeased.

'No lets change the ending of that story, I would come down from heaven and talk to you for one last time and then you would go one with your life and in the end marry a muggle, so you wouldn't be reminded at me too much,'

Cho almost started crying. 'I don't like to picture that!'

Cedric hugged her tight. 'I'm here,'

'And what if I would've died that night in the ministry?' Cho asked. 'You probably would have ended up with Selene.'

Cedric grumbled. 'And have a miserable marriage cause I would only compare her with you,'

'How would you react when you'd have found me dead there?'

Cedric looked away, at things she couldn't see. Fading away in his own world of imagination and he started telling. 'I would have ran into that room and make a even more heartbreaking scream when harry did when Sirius died…'

'_NO!' _

'_Cedric, Cedric…' Two arms around him. Who they were he didn't know. He didn't care. His little beauty lay there. Her eyes wide. Staring into nothing. Blood on her face. Harry and Dumbledore over her._

'_NO! CHO! CHO!' Whoever it was that held him he threw off and stormed towards her. His everything. His fiancé, all he ever wanted. All he ever needed. Tears. Everything blurred by tears._

_He dropped on his knees next to her. Taking her in his arms. Looking into her brown eyes who gave no response._

'_NO!' I cried out again. Choking in my own sounds. My own sobs. 'My baby wake up, Cho…honey…please…don't…wake up….Cho…' My teardrops touched your cheeks as if you were crying too. I faced Dumbledore._

'_YOU SHOUL D HAVE PROTECTED HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER!' _

_Dumbledore didn't flinch. But the man cared that was obvious. But I rather had he would scream back or so. Then I noticed Harry._

'_You…'_

_I looked at you again. Hoping you had woken up in the meanwhile. But you hadn't! Youhadn't! younever would again._

'_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' I screamed. _

'_Cedric.' Dumbledore said firm. And even though I was furious on him. Furious on the whole world for taking you away from me. The authority in Dumbledore's voice still made me hold the row of words I had in mind for Harry and instead bowed over the beautiful you._

'_No Cho…Please…Don't go where I can't follow…'_

'Are youcrying now?' Cedric asked with a half laugh in his voice.

'Yes!' Cho sobbed. 'I will never die, just the thought of you being in so much pain is killing me,'

'You want me to stop?'

'No but tell me what happens with you and Selene.'

Cedric rolled his eyes.

'And just let me cry,' Cho added.

'Oh baby,' Cedric smiled before telling again.

'_Cedric honestly can you never clean your mess behind you?' Selene asked holding his coat in the air._

'_I worked.' I grumbled. _

'_Yeah well me too,'_

'_Now you didn't,' I huffed._

'_Well working in this house is work too!' Selene said._

'_Well that isn't really hard with the magic is it? And it's not like there are any kids around to make a mess…'_

_Selene would look hurt. 'No there are not,'_

'Wait,' Cho asked.

'What?'

'Why aren't there any kids?'

'Because I won't make love to her,'

'Why not?'

'Cause I only make love to you,' he kissed her cheek.

'Then why did you marry her?'

'Euhm…to please my parents…'

'Oh alright, go on.'

'_And when can we take this horrible cat out? He is the one making a mess,' Selene said._

'_TIGGER IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' I yelled, taking the little kitten on my lap as if it was you in person. I would often think about it that way. As if you lived further in the kitten. I liked to believe that. It was still tiny in my eyes as the first time I had given in to you. He acted like you sometimes too. Or she. I was pretty much sure it was a she since you died. He would follow me everywhere and if I locked myself away after another fight with Selene it would crawl on my lap and push his head against my chest comforting. And also now he put his little paw against my cheek. I kissed the soft little head. Selene would look at it disgusted. As if she knew I was thinking about you when I did that._

'_Sometimes I think you love that cat more then you love me,' she said._

'_Oh very nice Selene, go on envy a cat, we can have that too,'_

'_You only spoil it so much because it was __**hers**__,' she would never speak your name. That made you to real. So I liked to speak it as much as possible. Just to annoy her._

'_Cho can't be compared with a cat,' I said. _

_Selene would smash the dishes on the floor._

'_SHE IS DEAD I AM YOUR WIFE!'_

'_WELL I WISHED IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!'_

'I don't like you that unhappy as that. And I don't really think Selene deserves it either.' Cho said.

'Well she probably would divorce me in the end and run of with Charlie or so,'

'And what would you do?' Cho asked.

'Kill myself.'

'Hey that is not fair! Why can you kill yourself and I have to marry a muggle?'

'I'm not sure, I think you are just a little less drastic then I am,'

'You mean you think I can love again?'

'Perhaps you can't love anyone as much as me,' Cedric smiled. 'But I think you will try, you always try to make others happy first,'

Cho still wasn't content.

'And when we are both dead, will we be together then.'

'For always.' Cedric smiled.

'Let's to a nicer what if,' Cho said.

'Well it is your turn.' Cedric grinned.

'What if…we never met?' Cho asked.

Cedric shook his head. 'Impossible, we are meant to be,'

Cho grinned. 'Alright then what if….we would have met outside Hogwarts. Being all grown up already?'

Cedric grinned. 'Tell me!'

_We both had a job at the ministry. I knew who you were. You were Cedric Diggory. You had won the triwizard tournament. You were a great quiddtich champion and now you worked here, in the same building as me. I knew we had been on Hogwarts together. You had been a year above me. I always had a major crush on you. And childish enough I still had. I liked to watch your smile. Or how you would stroke your reddish hair out of your face. Or how you would smoke every time before going into the ministry. A muggle habit. A bad muggle habit but for some reason it suited you. I loved the scent of your aftershave mixed with the scent of those cigarettes. You also were smoking on that moment when I stepped by and as always you would say._

'_Hello miss Chang!' cheerful and boyish eyes that would follow me till I was inside. But this time I didn't reach the inside because I tripped. I tripped badly and hit my head hard against the little wall._

'_Oh dear…' you would say and walk to me quickly._

'_Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?'_

'_Ouch…I think…I am fine…' I would feel my head and some blood would stick on my hand._

'_Oeh…alright it's a little cut, don't worry.'_

_You took your wand and swayed it and I felt the pain leave my head._

'_T- thank you…' I stuttered as if I was still a school girl. You would give me one of my favorite smiles._

'_Miss Chang,' you would say amused as if you just liked it to say my name._

'_Will you go grab a cup of coffee with me?'_

'_Oh…but work?'_

'_I think work can wait an hour don't you?' _

Cedric laughed.

'I think indeed that is how it should have gone.'

Cho chuckled.

'What would happened after you think?'

'I think I would have asked you to marry me right away after that cup of coffee,' he laughed.

'Lovely,' Cho grinned. 'I would have said yes.'

'And I would make a lot of pretty babies with you,' Cedric chuckled and started to kiss her neck.

'Ced!' Cho laughed. 'We are in a train,'

'The curtains are closed,'

'They can be opened!'

'Only from the inside. I wasn't planning on opening them, were you?' he chuckled.

Cho grinned.

'You know Cho,' he said kissing her lips. 'I'm glad things went the way they went, I wouldn't change a thing, even not the bad things.'

Cho smiled. 'Tony?' she asked carefully.

Cedric looked thoughtful. 'Even not that. I could not have lived with myself knowing yours stepfather would molest you every summer.'

Cho shivered.

'Honey…' Cedric tugged her close.

'You know what the beauty is.' He went on, stroking her face. 'We are going to make so much more 'what if' in the future…So much more. Then it will be. What if we never married or what if we never had..children.' Cedric smiled and looked at her.

'You want babies badly don't you?' Cho asked smiling.

'Only yours,' Cedric said with a shining face. 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you,'

'Baby, this is the rest of our life,' Cho smiled.

Cedric chuckled and started craving against her neck.

'What?' Cho laughed.

'I don't know, you turn me on,' he grinned.

'Men.' Cho sighed grinning. Cedric shut her up with his lips.

'We're almost there,' Cho reminded him.

'Going to tell my parents we are engaged!' Cedric grinned against her skin.

'Olé!'

'Mhh I want you,'

'There is not enough time,'

'Hah, so you say,'

'Ced seriously,' Cho laughed.

Cedric touched her for a moment but then grinned and let go.

'Fine, I will be a good future husband and control myself, but…'

'But?'

'Now you will be wondering yourself the rest of your life 'What if I let him'?'

Cho raised her eyebrows surprised and Cedric smiled victorious.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 The engagement

Cho was watching Cedric. The ring on her finger suddenly weight like a hundred pounds. His mother was making them some tea and nobody had noticed the adjustment on her hand yet. Just as they hadn't noticed last Christmas. Amos was in his usual chair smoking a pipe. Cho guessed Cedric's smoking habit came from that. He'd probably chosen cigarettes because it wouldn't be really 'cool' to smoke a pipe on his age. Cedric looked absolutely cheerful though. Not scared at all to break the news. Almost as if he looked forward to it.

'I'm so glad you two are still with us! I mean, imagine what could have happened! You-know-who comes back and my children fight with him!' Mrs Diggory said while stroking Cho's cheek once. Cho smiled because Cedric's mother counted her to one of her children. Cedric nevertheless didn't seem interested in discussing the return of the Dark Lord.

'Where are Selene and Charlie?' he asked instead.

'Upstairs dear, why?'

'We want to tell you something,' Cedric smiled. Mrs Diggroy looked the tiniest bit suspicious and the first thing Amos did was looking at Cho's belly! She put on big eyes but Cedric put amused an arm around her shoulder. Cho knew he wished she was pregnant. She would never forget how he had seen his heart desire in that mirror.

'Selene, Charlie!' Cedric's mom called out finally.

After a few moments they came in. 'What up?' Selene asked.

Cho had seen Selene but she hadn't seen Charlie yet and she smiled when she saw him. Every year he seemed to become a little more normal. It wasn't even visible that something was wrong with him. He wouldn't look through the room so disorientated anymore. Selene must really do him good.

'Cho,' he said pleased as he saw her.

'Hi Charlie,' she smiled.

'How are you?' he asked polite. So normal.

'I'm fine,' Cho said.

'Good,' Charlie nodded and showed a little smile.

'We want to tell you something,' Cedric said again. Selene and Charlie said down and everyone watched them. Cedric took Cho's hand.

'We're engaged.'

It was silent for a moment and if there was given a sign all eyes shot towards Cho's finger.

'You gave her…' Selene's breath stocked.

'Your grandmothers ring…' Mrs Diggory finished the sentence.

Cho looked bewildered at Cedric. What did she miss?

'Yes.' Cedric said without any hesitation in his voice. 'Grandma gave it to me, to give it to the woman I would spend the rest of my life with,'

Cho looked at her ring again. With different eyes. A ring who had been from a Mrs. Diggory before. She smiled at that thought.

'and I think we all know that Cho is that woman…' Cedric said. Amos saved the day.

'Well, why is everyone so surprised? Didn't he already asked her to marry him the moment he came out of that maze?' he barked.

Cho smiled a little and Cedric grinned .

'We will wait till Cho is out of school, in the meanwhile I will take a job to provide for money together with the money I have from the tournament,' Cedric smiled. At that point Mrs. Diggory started sobbing.

'Oh my dears, all growing up, getting married!' she wept and stood up to hug both of them tight. Also Amos rose from his chair to kiss Cho's cheek and shake the hand of his son firmly and add a hug towards it.

'You take a great responsibility on your shoulder son,' he said.

'I know dad,' Cedric smiled. 'And I'm ready for it,'

Amos nodded, proud on his son.

'Oh Cho, then you will be an official member of this family!' Mrs. Diggory squealed. 'Oh Amos, we have to throw an engagement party, yes now it's still possible, soon the whole world will be so caught up in the Dark Lord's return that it can't be done anymore!'

Cedric burst into laughter. 'So you are not going to tell us we are to young?'

'To young? Oh well dear perhaps a little, but you are both adults and well I guess any of us could have expected this to happen soon. Or at least to happen so why not now? Especially in those times, you might not get another chance.' Mrs. Diggory said.

Cho didn't even looked at it that way and Cedric squeezed her shoulder gently. Also Charlie stood up and kissed Cho's cheek once.

'Congratulations,' he said.

In the meanwhile Cedric parents were discussing the date of the party. Selene approached Cedric in the meanwhile.

'You changed Charlie,' Cho smiled.

'Well…Yes I guess.' He said friendly. 'Selene helps me a lot.'

'I already thought so,' Cho said.

'So you will become my sister?'

'Yes sort of indeed,' Cho chuckled.

'So then I need to protect you right?' Charlie smiled.

Cho got distracted by the whispering from Selene towards Cedric that wasn't meant for ears.

'_You know why your grandmother gave you that ring!'_

'Euhm, yes Charlie,' Cho answered absentminded, eavesdropping at the same time.

'_To give it to the woman of my dreams,' _was Cedric's answer.

'_Yes, when she thought I would be that!'_

Cho felt Cedric's eyes in her neck to see if she heard but she pretend to be in conversation with Charlie and not to let the tears get control of her.

'You're upset,' Charlie whispered.

'I'm fine,' Cho said soft.

'Is it Selene?'

'You're smart…'

'It makes Charlie sad too,'

Cho looked at him as he fell back in the pattern of talking about himself in the third person. The voices must started talking to him when he thought about Selene and Cedric.

'You love her don't you?' Cho asked.

'Very much.'

'She loves you too.'

'She loves Cedric more.'

'I don't think so,' Cho answered. 'I think she is just obsessed with that what she can't get,'

'You really think so?'

Cho nodded and looked and Selene and Cedric for a moment who were in a whispering discussion were obviously was being done a lot of pain on both sides. Cho bit her lip.

'Cedric doesn't love her,' Charlie's serene answer was. 'He only loves you, I see it all the time. The way he smiles and talks about you and how he touches you, he doesn't love Selene,'

'Did he at one point?' Cho asked.

'Maybe, but never they way he loves you.' Charlie said.

'It hurts,' Cho answered.

'I know, I can feel it too,'

Surprised by this new banding with Charlie hugged him. He shocked for a moment at the unannounced touching but then she felt his hands on her back returning the embrace.

When the let go of each other Cho saw how Cedric was hugging Selene too and how she was sobbing. Cho swallowed. This image totally new for her. Cedric always seemed to detest closeness with any other girl then her and seeing this was so…painful that Cho just had to run out.

'You two aren't very smart,' she could hear Charlie say.

'Cho!'

Cho stormed upstairs trying so hard to win the sprint to his room and lock the door before he would reach her but he was so horribly fast.

'No, no, no…' he said as she had already grabbed the door to smack it in his face. 'No.' he said again firm and Cho burst out in a heartbreaking sobbing.

'Honey, it's really not…'

Cho showed him the ring. 'It wasn't for me was it? It was for Selene, your grandmother wanted her to have it, she thought you two would end up together, that is why Selene is so upset because she thought this would be hers one day,' Cho cried.

Cedric looked at her with a tortured expression.

'What?' Cho snapped.

'Always when you cry it just makes me want to rip my heart out…' he said.

'That's not really the point here!' Cho sobbed.

'Baby, I don't love Selene like I love you. But that doesn't mean I do not love her. She is my sister. Before you she was the only girl in my life and though I absolutely don't agree with her behavior I do hate it that I hurt her… I don't want to hurt her, I want her to be happy and I know I won't be able to make her happy but she doesn't realize that.'

'Charlie said you loved her once.'

'No, never more than a sister,' Cedric said.

Cho still sobbed not being able to get the image out of her head of them hugging how silly it perhaps was.

'When you're home next year…and she is here…'

'I hope you will give me a little more credit than that,' Cedric said trying to catch her gaze. 'Cho, I will never ever leave you for somebody else,'

Cho looked at him. He was blurry because of her tears. He wiped them of her face.

'I love you,' he whispered. 'Cho I love you, only you. Nobody else.' He kissed her eyelids.

'Sorry…' Cho whispered in return.

'Don't be, I understand…'

'You got so…calm…mature…' Cho said.

'Believe me I'm screaming inside seeing you like this,'

'I don't want you to scream inside…'

Cedric looked at her with this look full of passion as he sometimes did, as if he could cry. He locked her in his arms and pressed his lips upon hers.

'Cho you have no idea,' he said with a hoarse voice. 'you have no idea how much I adore you, how much I need you…'

He kissed her cheeks. Her nose. Her forehead. Her neck. Her lips.

'Oh I see you're busy,'

Cedric turned around, Selene standing there, bitter and broken. Cho's lip trembled seeing the older girl, perhaps even more pretty girl standing there, fighting for Cedric's affection.

'Enough Selene.' Cedric said.

'You promised me!'

'We were seven years old Selene! Stop making a fool out of yourself,'

'Selene?' Charlie came up touching her shoulder gently. Selene turned around and started sobbing against his shoulder. Just as Cho started to cry again against Cedric's. There they stood the two brothers, looking around bewildered from all those feminine emotions. Each of them comforting the woman they loved.

Cho got sick that evening. Sick of misery. The aching in her chest simply turned into a fever and Cedric was next to her bed (or his bed) all the time almost pulling out his hair in agony.

'What…did you promised each other when you were little?' Cho asked weakly.

Cedric groaned while he was stroking her forehead with a cold wet towel.

'Just a silly child game, we promised we would marry one another when we were big…'

'Oh…' was all Cho could say.

'Cho it's really no big deal, didn't you have someone you liked when you were little…'

'Not really. Maybe my neighbor boy or so…but I was too shy to talk to him,'

'Well you see, it was like that…only Selene and I were constantly in one house…'

'Why is she here so much anyway?'

'My parents are her godparents. She always spend half the week with us,'

'O…what happened to her parents?'

'Killed by you-know-who in the first war…'

'Oh I'm sorry for that..'

'Yes me too…'

'Cedric…'

'Yes?'

'I think I need to throw up.'

He got all pale and helped her up and helped her to the bathroom. Once there Cho vomited in the toilet, disgusted by herself but Cedric sweetly held her hair out her face and as she brushed her teeth three times he would walk up and down nervously. She felt really like she had the flue but she knew it was simply because the worrying. But she wouldn't tell Cedric. The fever made it hard to think anyway.

'I think you smell fresh again now,' Cedric said and took her toothbrush as she wanted to start brushing for the fourth time.

'Ok…' Cho had no strength for arguing which Cedric apparently found very disturbing.

'Maybe we should get a doctor,' he mumbled while lifting her up not wanting her to walk they small way to the room.

'I'm fine…' Cho lied.

'I made you sick didn't I? Selene and I made you sick.'

The fact that he said 'Selene and I' indeed made her feel sick.

'No.' she lied. He groaned.

'Lie a little better then that Cho,' he said and laid her back in the bed covering her with blankets and starting cooling her head again with the towel.

Cho laid there with her eyes closed enjoying the coolness of the towel and shivering at the same time.

'You've never been sick…' Cedric whispered.

Cho wanted to answer but couldn't even find the strength for that.

'What an engagement eh…' he said.

Cho nodded weakly without opening her eyes.

'Yes you should sleep,' he mumbled.

But Cho couldn't sleep. She felt more miserable with the moment and she started to wonder if it really was just the worrying. Her eyes opened widely then. Looking into Cedric's face.

'Cho?'

She shot up and opened her mouth to say in how much pain she suddenly was but instead she threw up a wave of blood.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Poisoned

'_CHO! CHO!'_ that were the last words she had heard.

Everything was such a blur. Everything was black. But she was so warm. Everything was too warm. So she was still alive she figured. Cause the pain was there too. How much time had passed? She could not tell. Was she moved? It felt like that. It felt like flying and everything became a bit less warm. Oh she wished they just would give her something cold to drink. The thirst was unbearable as well. She was so thirsty. She tried to open her mouth to speak to the darkness. If anyone was there they had to give her something to drink. Cedric? Where was Cedric. Darkness. Everywhere.

(…)

Cho opened her eyes. Too much light but she couldn't care for now.

'WATER, I NEED WATER,' she shrieked. Before she even hardly finished the sentence a cup got brought to her lips and water got poured in her mouth. Cho drank it eagerly.

'More…' she said hoarse when it was gone. She blinked against the light and she heard the sound of the cup getting filled and again she felt the fresh water against her lips.

'More…' she said again. She got one cup more and after that she was satisfied and her eyes also had adjusted to the light. Still the room looked very bright cause everything was white. Hospital white. Her eyes looked for the person that gave her the water. A handsome reddish haired boy was next to her. His face in so much pain that she pitied him.

'Thank you,' she said.

The boy starting to cry then. Not loudly but just tears poured out of his eyes and he hugged her. Cho blinked disorientated as he grabbed her so tight.

'Oh my gosh you're alive, you're alive…' he cried out.

'What…'

When he started kissing her face Cho pulled back.

'What are you doing? Who are you?'

The boy's eyes widened again. 'Cho…' he whispered.

Cho. That was her name. She remembered that.

'Cho it's me Cedric…'

Cedric…She got warm with that name but she couldn't place it. She looked vaguely at him. He jumped up and ran out of the room and Cho wondered if she had offended him somehow but he came back with a doctor.

'She doesn't remember me!'

The doctor lighted up his wand and looked in her eyes with it.

'It can be from the shock Mr. Diggory or a complication, we will know in the afternoon, she should remember by then again,'

'And if she doesn't?' the boy named Cedric held his breath.

'Then we will have to look again,' the doctor said. 'I'm sorry…' he added and walked out.

Cedric sank into the chair and stared at her. Cho was panicking.

'I don't remember things?' she asked bewildered. Cedric slowly shook his head.

'Why not? What happened? Why am I here? Why am I in a hospital? Who are you? What happened?'

He sobbed once but then took her hand.

'You were ill Cho we thought, just the flue but you appeared to be…' he swallowed. 'poisoned, we don't know who did it or why….'

'Poisoned?'

Cedric nodded. Cho looked at him. His green eyes his lips. She focused on the butterflies that flew threw her stomach as she watched him.

'Will I be alright?' she asked.

'Of course you will be…' he gasped.

'What am I to you?'

He swallowed again. 'Wait, don't tell me….I want to guess.'

Cedric nodded, apparently thinking that was a good idea, though at that point another girl came in. Tall, black hair, white teeth. Followed by a boy who looked a lot like Cedric.

'How is she?' the girl asked.

'Get out.' Cedric said harsh.

'Cedric I…'

'I SAID GET OUT!'

The girl gasped and left the room.

'That wasn't nice,' the other boy said. 'Selene just tried to be kind.'

'She should have thought of that a little earlier.'

'She isn't the one who poisoned Cho, she would never do that!'

'Charlie. Not now.' Cedric said.

'Hi Cho…feel better soon,' the boy said to her. Cho waved weakly and confused.

Once they were all out again Cedric met her gaze.

'You're very handsome,' Cho commented.

His sad face started to laugh. 'Cho, you're so silly, even without memories.'

'Can I have your hand for a moment?' she asked.

He gave it to her so fast that Cho was pretty sure of her conclusion. He indeed would give her anything she want what could only mean so many things. She laid his hand on her heart that was pounding like crazy.

'It does that every time I look at you,' she said.

Again his eyes got filled with tears.

'You're my finance Cho…' he whispered.

Cho blinked. This was so odd.

'I have good taste,' she answered.

Cedric laughed again shaking his head unbelieving.

'You better remember soon again,' he said. 'You better.'

'I'm sure I will…I want to remember you, badly…'

'Why don't you remember me?' he asked painful.

'I think I do sort of…' Cho smiled comforting. 'My body does, I feel the butterflies when I look at you,'

Cedric looked at her and then kissed her forehead.

'Did I do something bad? That someone wants to poison me?' Cho asked, somehow feeling childish next to this handsome stranger that apparently was hers. Could she kiss him in that case?

'Oh no honey, nothing in this world is so good and pure as you…' he said passionate and Cho almost had to giggle. The kissing question burning on her lips and it made her wiggle her toes.

'What you want to ask?'

'How do you know that?'

'You always wiggle your toes when you have something you want to say or ask or you avoid my gaze or you blush.'

Cho who just had been doing all those things blinked amazed.

'You really know me well then,'

'We've been together for six years,' he smiled.

'Six years? That is such a long time! We met on school?'

'Yes we did, you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, I fell for you right away…'

Cho smiled.

'So what do you want to ask?'

'Well I thought according you're my fiancé and stuff…than we are allowed to kiss right?'

Cedric snickered.

'You want me to kiss you?'

'Well maybe I remember in that case?' Cho smiled blushing.

Cedric chuckled and slowly pressed his lips upon hers. What sensation that was. He tasted like caramel and peppermint and vanilla and…some kind of smoke, which wasn't bad at all and as he broke the kiss again Cho gasped.

'Oh…' she said.

'What?'

'You're a very good kisser, you taste very nice,' Cho was able to say and she tried to get the astonishing look of her face. She couldn't believe this person was hers! That she would marry this person! She wanted to go through his hair with her hands and kiss him again, pull him closer. Cedric seemed amused now.

'Look at that, even when you don't know me you really like me…'

Cho smiled shy.

'Do you like me as well?'

Cedric laughed. 'It feels like a first date don't you think? '

'For me is sort of does,' Cho said.

'I like you very much, I adore you…'Cedric answered and he pressed his lips on her nose and Cho inhaled his scent. Then she yawned.

'Sleep my beautiful Cho, sleep and remember…'

Cho laid back in the pillows and closed her eyes. Sleeping seemed like a good idea according this all felt like a very weird dream.

When she woke up she was alone. The sun shined on its brightest now but someone had closed the curtains. Probably Cedric. Cedric…She hadn't remembered him! Oh how could she not have remembered him! How scared he must have been! Cho remembered how she had thrown up blood. And who the hell had poisoned her? Cedric suspected Selene and Cho would gladly join him but if she was honest she had to admit that was a little far off. But where was Cedric?

'Cedric?' No answer. Cho threw of the blankets and stepped out of the bed. Head rush. She head to keep standing still for a moment. She was hungry. She wore some ridiculous hospital pajama and on bare feet she walked out of the room and started to explore the hospital. She had been here before when she was a girl! She had touched a magic plant and got itchy all over. Cho giggled out loud thinking of how she had looked. If she just could find something to eat.

'Miss? Are you lost?' a nurse asked.

'Oh no I'm fine!' Cho lied. Where was Cedric. Charlie and Selene? Mr. and Mrs. Diggory must be her somewhere too. She realized she must look pretty odd the moment she came downstairs where all the family members were waiting for a loved one to return. Cho just wanted the cafeteria. When she finally found it everyone stared at her. She was obviously lost according to them. But she wasn't! She was just hungry and that somewhere put her in such horrid hospital clothes well…

'C-Cho?'

Cho looked over her shoulder. Cedric had a sandwich in his hand and had just taken a bite because his mouth had popped open and half of it fell out again. Cho smiled widely at him and then chuckled as he dropped his sandwich.

'What on earth are you doing out of your bed?' he asked unbelieving.

'I am very hungry…' Cho pouted.

'Oh baby…' he speeded towards her and hugged close. 'Of course you're hungry, ' he said tender.

'Oh and I remember you,' Cho added.

He blinked and than a smile spread over his entire face and he started to kiss hers.

'I knew you would, I knew you would,' he said happy.

'Though I still don't understand what happened…' Cho said when his lips would break off hers again.

'I don't know either Cho…' he whispered worried. 'I don't get it…'

'Are they sure I was poisoned?'

'Pretty sure…'

'Pretty sure?'

'Well it is hard to track down apparently, I don't know…' he said stroking her face and hugging her all the time. 'Let's get you some food first,'

When they ordered they walked to the table where the rest of the family was together with the tray of food.

'Cho!' they all said surprised.

'Hello…' Cho smiled. 'Sorry for the trouble…' she apologized.

'Oh Cho for crying out loud,' Cedric said. 'No come sit here baby,' he added as she had wanted to take the chair next to Selene. She turned her head away offended.

'Can you even be here?' Charlie asked.

'I don't know, I just was really hungry…'

'Oh honey we were so worried!' Mrs. Diggory said. 'How awful, I don't understand how it could have happened! We don't have anything in our home that possibly could have poisoned you or any plants in our garden, we were just talking about it how we just don't get it!'

'Well I'm fine…'

'Yes you're if Charlie hadn't been there...'

'Charlie?' Cho asked surprised.

Cedric smiled and looked at his brother with a new sort of admiration as you more often see younger brothers watching their older brother.

'Well he always have a small stock of beozars, just in case you never know what kids swallow and he came running with it the moment you started throwing up blood,'

'You knew I was poisoned?' Cho asked surprised.

'No, but mom always taught us to always first try a beozar if something was wrong,'

Cho smiled. 'You save my life?'

Charlie shrugged.

'Yes he did!' Cedric said proud. 'I own him the rest of my life!'

Charlie smiled now, seeing his little brother being so proud of him.

'Cho…' it was Selene, who spoke softly.

'Don't talk to her,' Cedric snapped.

'Cedric, don't be so rude,' Mrs. Diggory warned.

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry…but I really didn't poisoned you!'

'Silly girl, why would Cho ever think that?' Amos asked.

Cedric had made fists of his hand as if he was about to smack Selene.

'Cedric?' Amos asked. 'Are you spreading nasty rumors? We all know Selene wouldn't hurt a fly!'

'I'm not spreading anything,' Cedric hissed.

'I know you are angry on me,' Selene said. 'And I deserve it but not for this Ced…'

'Don't call me like that! Never call me that!'

Selene shut her mouth.

'Cedric! You're being so impolite!' Mrs. Diggory said shocked.

Cho just ate silent as if she didn't notice anything of it but Cedric had stood up in the meanwhile as if he was about to throw something.

'Have you finished Cho?' he asked with a forced calmness.

'Euhm…I suppose so?' she answered.

'Then I will guide you back to your room.'

'Alright.' Cho stood up and just took the sandwich along with her and she looked apologetic at everyone as they walked out of the cafeteria.

'You're on your bare feet,' Cedric said disapproving.

'I was really hungry,' Cho defended herself. 'And you have a lot of anger.'

'Yeah…but it always fades when I'm with you…' he answered.

Cho chuckled. Cedric didn't join though. He was worried. It was all over his face.

'I contacted the order.'

'Why?'

'The poisoning, I thought perhaps…You-know-who wants you to disappear since the ministry….'

'I don't see the logic of that…' Cho answered though the idea of Voldemort wanting her dead was a terrifying one.

'Me either but…I don't know…they are going to keep an eye on you…'

'Like they don't have something better to do,' Cho said. Being watched didn't seem appealing to her either.

'I can't risk anything happening to you.' Cedric said tortured. 'Cho you almost died under my watch two times now…I can't…I just can't live with myself if you would die…'

'Stop it…'she muttered weakly.

Cedric just kissed her head.

'Cedric about the order….I mean..can't I join too?'

His answer was not what Cho had expected at all!

'I think when you're out of school and the situation is still the same you can.'

'Really' Cho asked surprised.

'Yes.' Cedric smiled.

'Thank you.' Cho said.

'I'm not your father.'

'I know.'

'I act to much like it.'

'No, you're just worried.'

'Yes I am.'

'I love you.'

Cedric swung her in his arms that moment and kissed her passionate for all doctors to see.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Back

Cho played with Cedric's fingers. He let her. Enjoyed it even. Though kept looking at her with this concentrated face as if he was going to catch an avada kedavra spell for her any moment. Cho thought it was sweet though it was eating at him so much that she couldn't bear to see it.

'Cedric I really think you should go eat something now,' Cho said.

'I'm fine,' he muttered and grabbed back her hand protesting.

'You haven't eaten all day yet! You have to eat something else I will go get it for you,' Cho threatened.

'Is not going to work Cho. Like you would win it from me.' He grinned.

'Would you like to see me try?' Cho asked and swayed her feet over the edge of the bed.

'No, no, stay in,' he sighed and swung her feet back. 'I don't want to leave you alone,'

'A person has to eat Cedric,'

'Alright well…I will just go grab something really quickly then I won't be long I promise if something is wrong than just…'

'Cedric. I will be fine,' Cho smiled.

'Well alright…' he said and kissed her head. 'I love you,'

'I love you too,'

He walked out of the room but not without looking over his shoulder for three times more. Cho blew him a kiss, which apparently only made it harder for him to leave. But he did in the end. Cho chuckled shaking her head. One of the doctors came in.

'Miss Chang, I'm pleased to say I can officially dismiss you from the hospital after you signed some papers,'

'Great!' Cho smiled. She was pretty sick of the whole thing. She would be happy to be home with Cedric again. The doctor gave her certain files and Cho signed them. Halfway Cedric returned. Cho could not imagine he already ate.

'You're already back?' she asked cynic.

'The line was too long.' Was Cedric's answer. Cho rolled her eyes but swayed with the papers.

'I can leave!' she said happy.

'You can?' he looked at the doctor. 'Are you sure? Nothing is wrong with her anymore, she will be absolutely fine, you can guarantee me that?'

'Sir, she will be absolutely fine,' the doctor promised.

Cho chuckled.

'Can I go now in that case?'

'Of course,' the doctor said and took the papers. 'Enjoy your further day,' he said and shook their hands.

'Come help me dress!' Cho squealed excited as the doctor was gone and jumped out of bed. Cedric's first reaction was pushing her back in.

'Hey!' Cho said.

'Oops, sorry…reflex,'

Cho giggled softly and Cedric helped her out again and hugged her close to him.

'I have to dress,' Cho reminded him.

'First things first,' Cedric said and started to kiss her.

'Mh,' Cho mumbled against his lips. Before she knew she was on the bed again, this time with Cedric on top of her, kissing her passionately. Just as he started wondering under her ridiculous hospital outfit a low cough made Cho look up though Cedric went on undisturbed.

'Mr. Diggory this is a hospital!' the nurse said.

'And why is it necessary to remind me of that?' he asked and looked in Cho's eyes with a shimmer of amusement in his eyes and Cho had to laugh. Especially when the nurse left the room all shaken up.

'You're pure evil!' Cho laughed.

'Just madly in love,' he said and kissed her neck but helped her up then.

'May I help you dress?' he asked.

'Please,' she smiled.

He closed the door and pulled the pajama over her head. As it was off he looked at her for a moment. Cho smiled innocent.

'Oh right, just smile at me like that, that will help to control me,' Cedric grinned.

'Maybe I don't want you to control yourself,' Cho said sweetly.

'You've just been poisoned I can't just…'

'Oh Cedric please!' Cho said rolling her eyes.

He took one of her clean dresses out of a bag his mother had packed for her.

'Hands in the air,' he ordered.

Cho did so while making sure her eyes would meet his and she would holds his gaze. As he touched the tops of her fingers in a try to put the thing over her head Cho smiled again. His mouth was the tiniest bit open as he looked at her face, her eyes, that would smile to him as they would for nobody else and then the dress dropped on the ground and his lips were on hers and she was against the wall. With just his loud gasps to focus on.

'Ooh there you two are, that took awhile!' Mrs. Diggory said as Cho and Cedric came downstairs, ready to leave. Cho felt like she was flying with every step and even Cedric's face glowed again.

'You look much better Cho,' Mrs. Diggory said while kissing her cheek.

'I feel better!' Cho smiled and she heard Cedric chuckle.

'Well let's go home!' Amos said.

'Where are Charlie and Selene?' Cedric asked.

'At Selene's home,'

Cedric nodded and wrapped his arm around Cho.

'How does your dream house look like?' he asked, kissing her ear once when they walked after his parents.

'My dream house?'

Cedric nodded.

'Oh, I've pictured that often enough,'

'Tell me,' Cedric smiled. 'Tell me little beauty of mine,'

Cho blushed smiling. He still could do that to her. His lips were on her cheek again.

'I want it somewhere on a quiet road, near to a forest, but also not top far from anything else,' Cho started. 'My dream house has a big garden with green grass where the kids can play quidditch on and with flowers in front of the house itself. And you will have to enter a little gate before you can go in,'

Cedric looked at her with a face that was shining, just because of listing to her interests.

'And the house has a little porch with three steps and there we have chairs where we can sit in, also when we grow old and our room has a little balcony. Oh and I want a swing!'

'A swing?' Cedric chuckled.

'Yes, a swing, I want our kids to swing and I like it too,' Cho smiled.

He took her hand and kissed the ring.

'My almost Mrs. Diggory,' he smiled.

'Almost,' Cho breathed. But she knew very well she had to pay for that. A year of loneliness before she could call herself that and her stomach changed into ice.

As the new year started, something where she usually was so much looking forward to, she now was sobbing.

'Cho,' Cedric said a little helpless.

'No, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm really f-f-fi…' a loud sob escaped from her throat and Cedric took her in his arms.

'Honey I will see you at Christmas again, the time will fly, you will see,'

'I don't want to go!' Cho said dramatic as a little kid on her first school day.

'Baby, just one more year,' he said, stroking her cheek.

Other students would look at them curious as they walked to the train. Cho pouted and Cedric pulled a face as if he was going to cry to if she would keep doing that.

'Honey, now don't do that alright, don't look so sad…'

'Sorry…'Cho whispered and looked down.

'Don't be sorry but you should see your face when you look like that, it's really heartbreaking, it wants me to put you in my pocket,'

'Your pocket?' Cho laughed the slightest through her tears.

'Yes and just carry you around everywhere and oh I could just eat you,' he smiled and took her face between his hands and started to kiss her. To kiss her goodbye. Cho clang onto him, forcing him to deepen the kiss, which he gladly did. Till the train made a sound that warned the last people to come on board and she felt how he was slipping away from her.

'No…' Cho mumbled.

'It will be over before you know it Cho,' he promised.

Cho looked at him with watery eyes. He kissed her one last time.

'Now go,' he smiled. Though she saw the same pain in his eyes that she felt in her chest. She lifted up her suitcase and she spotted Katie and David. Saying goodbye the same way as she and Cedric had done. Also David would not return.

'Bye…' Cho whispered to Cedric, who slowly also let go of her hand. Then she turned her back on him. It felt so unnatural. So wrong! And she walked towards the train, away from him. Also here her whole body screamed this wasn't right, that this was the wrong way and she lifted her suitcase into the train and decided to find Marietta, but suddenly she got grabbed. Her suitcase smacked on the ground and she got half dragged out of the train she just entered. She turned around to see who her attacker was but before she could focus on his face he distracted her with his lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around Cedric as she still stood on the first step of the train and he was below her touching her waist and her face while kissing her as if it would be their last kiss ever.

'Bye…' he gasped, when he was finally done.

Cho looked at him and stroked his face. Then they let go of each other and Cho disappeared into the train.

'Cho!' Katie waved at her from a coupé. 'Over here!'

Cho speeded towards her as fast her suitcases would allow. Also Katie hadn't taken the trouble yet to put them away neatly having her nose pressed against the glass where Cedric and David both stood. Cho went standing on the seat and forced open the little window as the train started to move. While David and Katie had their own little conversation through the glass she and Cedric would just stare in each other's eyes. Both full of love and pain. The train made more speed and started to separate them and then Cedric started running. After the train as far as he could go.

'I love you!' Cho yelled.

'I love you too!' he yelled back as he was forced to stop. Cho looked at him as long as possible. Even when he was not more than a spot at the horizon till the train went around the corner and nothing of him was visible anymore. She felt back in the train and both she and Katie started crying and found their comfort in each other's arms.

School was absolutely boring without Cedric. Cho and Marietta were still friend though they had got a little more separated since she betrayed the DA. Cho mostly hung out with Katie instead. Though Katie was in a different house, so sometimes it was simply impossible. Harry, Hermione and Ron were good company as well. Now Cedric had disappeared from school and it appeared Harry had been right about Voldemort all this time he was most popular! Girl sighed as they saw him and when Cho passed a group always someone was talking about Harry Potter. A lot of people asked her also about what happened on the ministry. Of course, she could have expected that. But she never talked about it. It wasn't something to talk about.

'Hi Cho,' Harry said as she passed.

'Oh hi Harry,' Cho smiled. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine and you?'

'I miss Cedric a little,' Cho admitted.

'Oh I'm sorry,' Harry said.

'Oh no that is alright…'

He must have had a lousy summer. Without his godfather. That knowledge. Of never seeing him again must be horrible.

'I heard you were in the hospital this summer,' Harry said.

'Yeah…' Cho blinked surprised. 'Who told you that?'

'Cedric,'

'You and Cedric talk?' Cho asked surprised.

'Yeah well, we wrote some letters, just so we both knew what was going on, he suspected some death eater behind your poisoning,'

Cho was so stunned by the fact they were writing letters together it took her awhile to answer.

'Oh well…I don't think so, it's quite impossible,' Cho said.

Harry nodded slowly.

'I saw Voldemort looking at you,'

Cho blinked. Had he noticed it too? That odd way of not just looking at someone he would kill that night. As if he would have spared her.

'You noticed it…' Cho breathed.

'Yes it was odd, I can't describe it but it was as if he knew you,'

Had Cedric wrote him this?

'Has Cedric told you?' Cho asked.

Harry looked confused.

'No…the only time he wrote about you was when you were poisoned,'

Cho wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

'You spend a lot of time with Dumbledore?' Cho asked.

Harry seemed to think about the answer. When ether he should lie or not.

'Yes,' he said after all. 'I spend a lot of time with him,'

He probably expected the question what they were doing in that case because he looked surprised when Cho asked something else.

'Maybe you can ask him, if he knows…Why Voldemort, seemed to know me?'

'That's a good idea actually!' Harry said.

'Harry are you coming?' Ron and Hermione had appeared. They waved at Cho.

'Oh well see you later, I will let you know when I talked to him,'

'Thank you Harry,' Cho smiled.

'No problem,' Harry said and disappeared with his friends.

The only contact Cho had with Cedric now was through letters and every morning with breakfast she looked longing between the owls to see if her Frodo was between them or perhaps one of Cedric's family owls. She hadn't heard from him for a few days. It worried her. Freaked her out even. She had wrote him about this new teacher. Hurrance Slughorn. And how he had added her, Harry, Hermione and Ron's little sister Ginny to his personal collection of favorite students who he thought the world would hear about later. Harry was of course his pearl on the crown. But Cedric hadn't answered yet, so Cho was pretty relieved when she saw Frodo appear between the crowd of owls and landed next to her plate.

'Cedric send you something?' asked Marrieta curiously as Frodo also had a little package next to a letter.

'I don't know,' Cho smiled. She held the package and the letter and decided to open the last one first.

His handwriting was welcoming her the very moment she fold it open.

_My dearest Cho,_

_Forgive me that I didn't write you right away. I wanted to, really but I was so busy with moving and all. Yes you read that correct, I'm going to live in the house of the order for awhile that will save me a lot of traveling and it will also be a great new start, leaving my elderly house. Though of course I will take you with me in any case. I got a job too. To pay for our wedding and our house. On the ministry. I know I said I didn't want to work there in this time but I will explain to you when I see you face to face. I can't here because owls might get incepted. And of course you get added to some teachers collection! You're absolutely brilliant. And therefore really pretty too, I'm sure everyone is watching you all the time now I'm not there to claim and that you get prettier every minute I don't see you. I'm so curious how you will change over this year without me. It's the good kind of curiosity. I'm just wondering how you will do it on your own, for we have never been apart since the day you came to school. I can already tell you I'm doing a lousy job. I'm talking about you all the time, about my 'finance' and I carry pictures around from you everywhere I go and showing them to everyone that wants to see so I just have an excuse to talk about you. I'm sure I'm driving everyone pretty crazy. How was the first week of school baby? Oh, how I miss you. How I miss your smile and your voice. The picture I carry with me of you is one where you are walking ahead of me and look over your shoulder smiling. Showing your pretty white teeth. My stomach just hurts when I watch it! So much adoration I carry around for you. Before you know it's Christmas baby and we will have two whole weeks together. You can't believe how much I look forward to that._

_I love you and please continue to write me! As I will to you. Faster this time. _

_Yours forever, Cedric. _

_p.s. I thought you might like this. I will be there tonight._

Cho kissed the letter, for she knew he had done that too. She wondered what he meant though, with I will be there tonight. Then she took the little package and started to tear it open.

'Oh Cho,' Marietta said as she had opened it.

Cho held a little mirror in her hands.

'It's a mirror,' Cho said.

'Not just a mirror!' Marietta said. 'Cedric has the other one?'

'Other one?'

'These come in pairs,' Marietta smiled mysteriously. 'Did he write something about it?'

'He wrote: I will be there tonight,'

Marietta chuckled. 'Then you might want to watch yourself in that mirror tonight,' was her answer.

Cho felt pretty stupid when she sat on her bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her night dress and her long black hair fell over her shoulders. Cho had closed the curtains around her bed, in case anything scary would happen. She looked at the mirror. Her green eyes reflecting. Green? Cho was pretty sure hers were brown and she blinked. Till it wasn't her face anymore in the mirror but one she would recognize always.

'Oh you're beautiful…' the mirror image whispered.

'I can hear you…' Cho said amazed.

Cedric chuckled softly.

'Of course, we can communicate this way, isn't it amazing?'

Cho nodded and touched the mirror but she only felt cold glass but it was like Cedric pressed a kiss on her fingers an she swallowed.

'I miss you…' she said hoarse.

'I miss you too honey, but this way I still can be with you a little…'

Cho nodded. 'You work at the ministry? Why?'

'The order thinks they will place people under the imperio spell, I have to sort of spy,' Cedric said.

'Isn't that dangerous?' Cho gasped.

'No honey, it's just a job, I just will keep a close eye on everything,'

'Where are you now? In the house of the order?'

She saw Cedric's reflection nod. 'Yes.' Was all he said.

'Are you alright?' Cho asked.

'Yes…I'm just…I miss you…' he said.

Cho felt the tears stinging but didn't want to cry now he couldn't hold her. He would find that horrible too.

'I'm holding you in my hands,' he smiled. And Cho pictures how he would sit there on the bed holding the mirror and staring at it as if he wanted to disappear in it. 'You're so gorgeous Cho, so pretty,'

Cho smiled. 'Silly…' she said. 'We can do this all night?' she asked.

'Yes but we won't,' Cedric said shocked. 'You have to sleep.'

'I don't want to sleep, I want you,' Cho pressed the mirror against her in a try to hug him.

'Carefully where you point the mirror on darling,' Cedric said teasing as she released the mirror from her chest again.

'You pervert,' she smiled.

'You should sleep,' Cedric grinned.

Cho was tired indeed so she laid down but made sure she kept looking into the mirror.

'Now it's just like you're laying next to me,' she said smiling.

'I will watch you fall asleep,' Cedric said loving.

'I won't fall asleep, I will watch you all night,'

'You will fall asleep,' Cedric said sure, knowing her to well. Cho would stare at him. He would touch the mirror sometimes as if he touched her and after awhile her eyelids started fluttering. She still caught Cedric's content smile.

'Sweet dreams, my beautiful Cho,'


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Fragments

'Cho?'

'Yes?' she smiled while looking into Harry's face.

'Do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me? I thought since we both don't have somebody to go with or did you find someone already?' he asked. Cho recognized the nervousness from two years ago when he had asked her to the Yule ball but Cedric had beaten him to it.

'Oh know I haven't asked anyone yet, I didn't really think about it…' Cho said to buy sometime. She hadn't thought about it to be honest. She didn't really want to go with anyone else but Cedric, but Cedric wasn't here… Would he mind if she went with Harry? Just as friends of course.

'So you want to come with me in that case?' Harry asked.

'Well, alright,' Cho smiled.

Harry blinked what surprised but smiled then. 'That's great, I will see you here then?'

'Yeah, got yourself a deal,' Cho said.

'Ok bye,' Harry smiled.

Cho waved and went to her room. To the mirror. To talk with Cedric. She hoped he was there.

'Cedric?' she whispered to the mirror. She would see him soon again. It was almost Christmas. Almost. She still had to hold on a little longer. She had all his letter save in a box and she read them over and over every time she had the chance. She noticed he became very loved in the wizard world. Apparently he did a great job in the ministry as in the order and people kept remembering him for his victory of the triwizard tournament. He was loved and sort of famous. Even at school they still talked about the Cedric Diggory. And they often would hear her out about them when they got the chance.

'Cedric,' Cho said again. Louder now. She was alone in the room anyway. Green eyes. She smiled.

'There you are,' she smiled.

'There I am…' he said. He didn't sound happy.

'Am I disturbing you?' Cho asked insecure.

'No, not at all actually,'

Cho looked at him and didn't say anything further because he didn't either. Because he didn't ask her how she was or why she had called him or that she looked pretty today. It took her of guard. Was he alright?

'Are you ok?' she asked.

'Yes.' He sounded hoarse and his green eyes looked into her worried ones. His voice was hoarse and if he was…Cho couldn't find the word. Disappointed?

'I euhm…I'm going to a party with Harry, I hope you don't mind?' Cho said though she noticed it was the most horrible thing she could bring up now cause she saw him cringe.

'No baby that is fine,' he said anyway. 'I need to talk to you about something,'

'About what?' Cho felt her cheek growing feverish warm. What did he had to talk about?

'I euhm… The order is sending me on a mission…'

'Oh…' Cho felt relieved now it wasn't some new about him breaking up with her or that Selene had kissed him or any other horror scenario that had played through her mind.

'Is it dangerous?' she asked.

'I don't think so, Dumbledore will be with me,'

'Dumbledore is taking you on a mission? Must be very important then, he is talking to Harry all the time too, I asked if Harry would ask him if he knew why you-know-who stared at me so much that day, I don't think he asked yet because I didn't hear anything from it yet but I think that…'

'Cho…' he interrupted her.

'Yes?'

'We are going next week…'

'But next week is Christmas?' Cho said not understanding. She saw Cedric not slowly. She just felt all the color disappear from her cheeks. How her head got all light and her cheeks immensely hot again.

'T-then we will meet some later…I can spend a week at your home first or maybe even visit my mom, we can meet later,' Cho said hopeful.

'Honey… I don't think…we will be back that soon,'

'You're canceling me?'

'Oh Cho don't say it like you're some appointment I will skip on, it's not like that baby…I just don't have much of a choice, I hate it really! I miss you so much and I can hardly bear the thought of not seeing you for months and months again but…'

'But you secretly thought it was pretty sturdy to go on a mission and all…' Cho didn't mean to be bitter. She wanted to be sweet and understanding but it was out before she knew.

'No Cho, please don't say it like that…please…I will miss you so…'

'Oh alright…' was all Cho said. Cedric looked at her. His face in pure agony.

Cho tried to hold the tears to push them back but the was like the more she tried the faster they came. Till they made it hard for her to breath.

'Cho!' Cedric said painful. Touching the mirror as if he wanted to break through it to comfort her. She saw at his face he couldn't bear it, he just couldn't stand it to see her in so much pain. And Cho was happy to see that. To see that he saw how he made her feel. Unwanted. Second. Less important than his work. She saw Cedric's mouth popping open the slightest.

'What?' she snapped half choking in her sobs.

'The way you looked at me just now…' Cedric swallowed. 'That will haunt me forever…'

How had she looked? Angry? Hurt? Cho knew the answer. She had looked at him, in a brief moment of weakness, as if she had wanted to hurt him. Or wasn't that entirely true? Had she looked the way how she actually thought. Not wanting to hurt him, but herself. Flashbacks. Those awful flashbacks of all the bad things in life. Tony touching her. Killing him. Charlie drowning her. Cedric breaking her heart. Voldermort. Death eaters.

'Cho! LOOK AT ME!'

She hadn't noticed he had called her name several times already or how she had pressed her nails in her own arm so hard that it was bleeding. Now tears streamed over Cedric's cheeks as well.

'Honey, just a little while longer, I will see you soon again, I promise, I promise,'

'You promised me these weeks…' Cho sobbed. 'You promised that!'

'I know…I know if just could…'

'Don't bother…' Cho cried and dropped herself on the bed. 'Work is more important, I get that,' she sobbed and muffled her scream of pain in her pillow.

'Cho please…baby… calm down ok? Focus please…I'm here, talk to me, look at me…just calm down,'

Cho focused on his voice. She looked with her hand for the mirror while she still hid her face in the pillow.

'A little more to the right honey…' she could hear him sniff brave and probably he would wipe his tears away now.

'There you go,' he said when her hands touched the cold glass. She pulled the mirror against her as if it was him, even though the thing was too small to be actually hugged. She just pressed it tight against her.

'When will I see you again?' she asked hoarse holding the mirror in front of her face again.

'I…I don't know…I…' Cedric stroked the glass as if he tried to wipe her tears away.

'You don't know?'

'No….I'm sorry…I have no idea when there is time…'

Cho looked at him wide eyed.

'You don't want to see me…'

'Don't be so ridiculous Cho!' he called out, almost angry that she just considered that. 'I know you say that just to torture me and I deserve it but don't you start believing it!'

Cho felt her hand burn as she squeezed the mirror so hard.

'You don't have time for me!' she cried out.

She saw how he opened his mouth to invalidate that argument too, but he shut his mouth as he discovered to his pure horror it was true. Cho's mouth instead now popped open.

'Nonono Cho, NO CHO DON'T!'

But it was too late, she smacked the mirror against the wall with all the force she had. And it would shatter in dozens of tiny fragments while it still echoed Cedric's scream through the room. Cho regretted her action the moment everything was completely quiet.

'Cedric…' she sobbed and fell down on her knees between all the sharp pieces that would cut through her panties into her knees. She took her wand.

'R-reparo,' Some of the pieces moved but they didn't go back together. Cho's sobs filled the room as she started to gather them piece by piece, cutting her fingers over and over again till she couldn't see where she grabbed anymore. She looked crying at her bloody hands.

'Cho?' someone knocked the door. It was Marietta. 'Harry is waiting for you downstairs, are you ready?'

Cho just cried and didn't answer as she tried to get rid of all the blood by smearing it at her clothes. She didn't hear Marietta anymore but after awhile the door did open, but it wasn't he friend. It was Harry.

'Cho…' he said worried.

'Oh I'm sorry,' Cho sobbed. 'I just…' she couldn't get much more out as she cried.

Harry sunk next to her carefully. 'You're wounded, we should take you to Madam Pomfrey,'

'Not now,' Cho said sobbing. 'not now…' she still tried to get all the broken bits of glass but Harry stopped her as he kneeled next to her and took her wrists. Cho let herself be comforted and leaned against his chest as he petted her back a bit helpless, she closed her eyes and pretended he was Cedric.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Miserable

It was like Cho's heart got broken together with the mirror. And the first part was, that she did it herself. Now she could think clear again she realized Cedric must have felt just as horrid and now they had lost the only way they could communicate and Cho had the feeling those mirrors weren't just for sale everywhere. Now she had to wait for his letter. Which she didn't even know if it would come. Maybe he was so angry or so disappointed with her that he wouldn't seek contact for awhile. Now Cho felt like throwing up again.

'Hey Cho, can we sit here?' Hermione Granger smiled friendly at her. Harry and Ron as well.

'Oh of course,' Cho made some room for them and they came sitting next to her. Harry took place at her right side and his hand touched hers for a brief moment. Cho pulled it back in a reflex. Laying her hand on the table so it would show the ring obviously.

'Well there goes Malfoy again,' Ron huffed.

'I told you so,' Harry said.

'Oh boys please,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'What?' Cho asked confused.

'Harry thinks Draco is a death eater,' Hermione said cynic.

'Isn't his father one too?' Cho asked.

'Yes, but I mean he is sixteen, it's pretty impossible, what would you-know-who want with him?'

'It could be anything Hermione! Just think about it!' Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

'Cho would you like to go to Hogsmeade with us?' she asked to change the subject.

'Oh you want me to come?'

'We would like that,' Harry said. Ron looked meaningful at him.

'Oh that I gladly want to,' Cho smiled, glad she had found some distraction.

'How is Cedric doing? I heard from dad he is in the order now, that is so cool! Any idea what he is up to?' Ron asked, subtle as always. Hermione gave him an elbow.

'Ron!' she hissed. Cho turned her head away.

'Let's go to Hogsmeade shall we?' Harry said swiftly and they stood up.

'That was so impolite,' Hermione muttered to Ron behind her.

'What? I thought I just ask,'

Cho looked sideways at Harry. He shrugged apologetic. Cho smiled the slightest. They all went for some butterbeer in the three broomsticks and Cho found it ironic how much fun she had. It was easy to talk with them, even though she liked Ron's questions that much she still enjoyed their company and the fact how she could talk with them about Voldemort who was returned.

'Harry? Did you ask Dumbledore about that…matter?'

The three of them looked at each other. As if _they _already knew more about 'that matter'.

'Yeah I asked.' Harry said finally.

'What did he say?'

'I euhm…' Harry looked at his friends for support. Cho saw how Hermione almost unnoticeable shook her head.

'He would answer me later…'

'Oh, alright,' Cho said, a little bit suspicious though.

'Gee, I've had it here, it's too cold, let's go back to Hogwarts,' Ron said. Again his try to change the subject was so obvious that Cho was sure they were hiding something for her.

'For crying out loud Ron,' Hermione whispered to him. They left the three broomsticks and Cho spotted Katie walking ahead of them together with her friend. Apparently they were fussing about something.

'I will be right back guys!' Cho smiled and wanted to run towards Katie but at that moment she screamed and rose up in the air. Cho was gasping in pure shock and she heard the other three do the same. Katie's friend looked at them in horror and cried out: 'I told her not to touch it! I told her!'

At that moment Katie fell down.

(...)

'Will she be alright?' Cho asked worried. If David heard this. He would came running right over here. Cho cringed at the idea that played through her mind several days already. If she would get hurt, would Cedric come over in that case?

'We don't know,' Professor McGonnigal said. 'She will have to go to the hospital, this was a piece of dark magic,'

'I know who did it,' Harry said right away. Hermione looked at him annoyed.

'Then who did it?' the professor asked.

'Draco Malfoy.

'That is a serious accusation Mr. Potter,' she said shocked.

'I'm sure of it!' Harry said.

'Harry,' Hermione whispered.

'May I contact David please?' Cho interrupted them. 'Please?'

'Go ahead miss Chang,'

Cho walked out of the room. Katie. Everyone she loved seemed to disappear around her. What was the fasted way to send a message? An owl, would that take too long? Why had she broken that stupid mirror! She swiftly scratched a note but she had to do it over again because of the tears that fell on it. Why wasn't Cedric here?

That night Cho couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling and wishing she had been Katie today so that Cedric would have come to visit her in the hospital. She pictured him sitting next to her bed and holding her hand while he would say he would never leave her again. She kept turning and her bed was to warm and nothing felt right without him. So in the end she simply cried herself tired till she slept. The next morning Cedric's letter would arrive. It was twelve pages long. Twelve pages long of an apology. Twelve pages! Cho read some parts again. That instead of making her feel better only made her feel more guilty.

_I know you disappointed in me and I'm making this absence and distance between us so much worse, but please believe me when I say I love you so much and being away from you is killing me every second of the day. _

Cho read the letter but didn't actually understood the words. They were empty for her. Meaningless. Meant to hurt her, though she knew that absolutely wasn't the case. They were meant to comfort. But Cho could not accept that when he didn't follow his own advise. Was this the marriage they would have as well? He would work all day? And she would wait home? Just wait till he had time? Was that their future? Normally Cedric would have seen her face now. Asked her what was wrong and kissed her just as long till she would spill. Then he would have reassured her that nobody on this planet would be as happy as them. But now Cedric wasn't here and her mind kept spinning in panic. With nothing else then a twelve paged letters with words that didn't get to her.

Cho knew she was being horrible. Three days had past and she still didn't write back. Just because she didn't know what to write back! She was sure Cedric was still comforting himself with the thought she was answering his letter just as long but when he wouldn't get anything from her tomorrow that he would freak out. And maybe secretly it was where she was playing at. Forcing him to come here. To see if she was alright. If she still wanted him. Of course she still wanted him. She always would. But if she just could get him here. But after almost seven years Cedric knew her better then she knew herself. And as the fourth day passed she received a letter from him again saying that he couldn't come over even though he badly wished he could. That it would be Christmas in a few days and that he had to make preparations for his 'mission'. That he knew she was angry or at least confused and that he probably wouldn't be able to write letters or receive them for the coming too weeks once they were gone. If she could please just write something. Cho did write. Three words. And it never cost her more trouble to write them. But he had to do it with those three words the coming two weeks. Her 'I love you' had to be enough answer on those twelve pages. His reply was even shorter than three words. His 'thank you' wasn't enough for her. He should have sent her back four words. And Cho was dying inside from the wrong wrong reply. She had torn it in little pieces, put it in an envelope and sent it back. She didn't regret it, even not when she calmed down again. She had received a invitation from his family to spend Christmas with them but Cho had thanked for it. She was staying at Hogwarts. Harry was staying too. The day when all the students were leaving. The day before the holiday, she received one more letter from him.

_Cho, I'm sorry. I was angry at your lack of response. I was angry at myself for not sending you back the four obvious words, that I love you too, my everything. I am angry for having to go on this mission. I'm angry for having to miss you again. I'm angry on everyone and everything and I can just picture you sitting there reading this. Your mind spinning. Hoping that I will show up as some surprise and it is killing me I can't do it. I can picture you trying to reply my letters but just not knowing what because you're tongue-beaten by the fact I can do this to you. I know you Cho. And I understand you. And I know you well enough that you're considering awful things as well if they can just bring us together. Don't Cho. You read that well? Don't you dare to do anything to yourself. Don't you dare. Don't do that to me. Cho Chang, this year will be over soon and then we will be together forever. You will be my wife. You understand that baby? Soon enough nothing can tear us apart again. And I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Be safe. Promise me you keep yourself safe. _

_Yours and yours alone, Cedric. _

Cho's reply was again two words: I promise. And she prepared herself on the most miserable Christmas of her life.

She stayed in bed all day. Nobody was here anyway. Harry had left with Ron after all. And Cho had never felt so alone before. She had a few presents. From Cedric's family. And Cedric himself. She didn't open them. Except one. The one from Charlie and she didn't know why, but for some reason she thought that of all people he understood her the best right now. And indeed. The music box that he gave her played her emotions flawlessly. It was exactly how she felt. And she continued to play it the rest of the two weeks.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Time

'Oh my gosh Cho, who took care of you the last two weeks?' Marietta asked in pure horror when she saw her friend as she returned from her holiday with her parents.

'I did myself,' Cho said weakly.

'You look like…'

'Crap?'

'Did you eat at all?'

Cho found that hard to remember. She mostly laid on bed.

'I think so,' she answered finally.

Marietta stamped out of the room.

'What are you going to do?' Cho asked.

'Writing someone! And get you some food! Oh and say cheese,' he friend appeared around the corner and made a picture of her. Cho lifted up her hand in defense but dropped it again, not power left in her.

'Gee Mar, you don't make pictures of me in this state!'

'You need food!' she said again and ran downstairs. She came back late with all kinds of Christmas leftovers.

'What did you do these past weeks?' she asked.

'I slept a lot.'

'And cried a lot, your eyes look horrid, have you been outside at all?'

'Euhm…no I don't think so…'

'Have you spoke to anyone?'

'No.'

'Have you been out of your room?'

'Euhm…'

'Cho!' Marietta called out shocked.

'I just wasn't…feeling well…'

'Cho, Cedric is just gone for awhile, he is not dead! It's like you're grieving,'

'Well imagine how bad it would be if I actually was…' Cho tried to joke.

Marietta shook her head. 'You should never be left alone, you wouldn't survive.'

'I would survive…'Cho answered shrugging.

'Eat.' Marietta ordered. 'And go take a shower.'

Co obeyed her friend and went to the bathroom after she had finished every last bit of her food under the strict eye from Marietta. She did feel a little bit better again now.

'And now we will go outside and you didn't even opened your Christmas presents yet!'

Marietta forced her to do everything that she hadn't done the past two weeks in one day. She also had to open her presents. Cedric's present was a beautiful clock. It was a special one. One that would count the days of how long they had been apart and how long they still would be. The last one stood on unknown and Cho found that very depressing. That night she slept good again though, for the first time. Because she knew form tomorrow Cedric would be home and they could write letters again. Plus she had eaten well for the first time in two weeks and that helped her sleep. She had put the clock next to her bed and tried not to look at the horrible high number that counted the days that they had been apart. Though when she woke up the next morning the clock had changed. It didn't say unknown any longer at the date of when they would meet again. Today's date was on it and it was counting the minutes it would take for them to see one another again. Seven more minutes? How was that possible? Cho sat up and grabbed the clock staring at it. Six more minutes. Her heart started pounding and she jumped out of bed and wanted to leave the girls room till she noticed it was empty. The other girls hadn't returned yet and Marietta already must have been up. Five more minutes? If she would leave this room would she make it longer or shorter? Four more minutes. Cho tried to keep her hands from shaking and she sunk back on the bed. Three more minutes. Two… She lifted her head. Did she hear something in the commonroom? One more minute the clock said. Cho stood up again. To open the door, to peek, but then suddenly the alarm went off, the clock started ringing and at that moment the door swayed open. Cedric, all bewildered, his hair in every direction started at her as she shrieked and dropped the clock on the bed who would stop making such an annoying sound.

'CHO CHANG YOU CRAZY PERSON!' He yelled and she got grabbed. Grabbed and pushed against the wall and she could feel him again. She could smell him again and she could taste him again. His lips were on hers and she clenched her fingers into his messy hair as if she was about to suck the life out of him. He kissed her so hungrily, so full of passion that Cho forgot every pain she had. Everything left her body as if it had never been there. And they wouldn't stop. His gasping continued and she joined as she needed to take a new mouthful of air to kiss him. To make up for all those days they hadn't kissed. It was only a matter of time before clothes got ripped off. Cho made sounds of pure happiness though she wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing. She knew he was crying because she felt his tears on her cheeks. He hands were in her neck and on her face, stroking her, holding her, making sure she wouldn't escape. Then he took his wand without breaking the kiss and swayed to the door who would make a loud click as sign it was locked and he dropped his wand out of his hand and laid it on her back. That way they fell together on the bed. There was no time for being gentle. Who knew how little time they had? Cho moaned as she felt him inside her, when he started moving with everything that they had not been able to give the last few months. His ragged breathing was on her lips, on her skin, in her ear. She would answer it with her noises of pleasure. He kissed her as much and as long his breathing would allow. And Cho pulled him so tight that she got all light in her head. And finally when both their screams got muffled against each other's shoulders they could relax. Though neither of them would lose skin contact for even a brief moment. The sweat on their bodies, on their forehead got kissed away by on another. Cho snuggled against him and she felt his strong arms wrapped around her.

'Cho,' he breathed content. 'Cho…'

She kissed his shoulder just as satisfied.

'Why did you come here?' she was able to ask.

'Silly, I was planning to come when I was done with the mission all the time, but I didn't want to disappoint you if something might come in between so I didn't tell you till Marietta told me you had freaked out,' he said, his voice getting filled with pain.

'Marietta?' Cho asked not understanding.

Cedric searched next to the bed with his hand between their traces without letting go of her and finally he came with a sheet of paper. Red.

'This is a howler,' Cho said.

'Yeah, she was pissed…she was right to be…' he looked at her stroking her hair with this worried look.

Cho started to read and could imagine how the letter had screamed himself towards Cedric.

_IF YOU DON'T STEP BY RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND GET YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO TO HER? TWO WEEKS SHE HAS SAT HER ON HER OWN! LOCKING HERSELF UP IN HER ROOM, BEARLY EATING! YOU LITTLE…_

Cho gave the letter back. She didn't want to read further.

'She should have talked to you like that,' Cho said.

'She should.' Cedric said, kissing her cheek again, again and again. Then Cho noticed the picture Marietta made between the papers.

'She send you this?' Cho asked shocked. Seeing how bad she had looked for the first time. Her unwashed hair hanging next to her pale face that was to thin from the bad eating and with eyes that were too red from crying. Cedric looked at it.

'I will never forgive myself that…'

'That wasn't your fault I was just…'

'Shh…it is alright…'

He kissed her lips. 'I love you so.'

'I love you too.'

He smiled and cuddled her. The sunlight warming their bodies as he pushed her naked body between the sheets and started to kiss her neck.

'I missed you so,' he whispered.

'Don't go. Stay. Please?' she felt Cedric chest cringe.

'For now. I'm all yours.'

Cho hugged him close. 'What did you do with Dumbledore?'

Cedric bit his lips.

'You can't tell?'

'Well…'

'I'm your almost wife, doesn't that count for anything?'

'I suppose so…'

'You suppose so?' Cho tensed.

'Hush baby, you're so sensitive,' he smiled and Cho grumbled.

'Dumbledore thinks he knows a way to defeat you-know-who,' Cedric whispered finally.

'WHAT?'

Cedric chuckled.

'How?'

'I can't tell you that yet, you will have to wait till you're from school,'

'But…'

'Just very few people know it Cho, my love, only Harry and I do…'

Cho didn't like this at all. 'And probably Ron and Hermione too in that case,' she said.

Touché. Cedric looked doubting now.

'So why can't you tell me?'

'Well…I will have to ask Dumbledore, you're right I want to be able to tell you, no secrets.'

'No secrets.' Cho agreed.

Cedric kissed her head.

'You broke the mirror.'

'Yes,' Cho looked ashamed down.

'Did you hurt yourself?'

'N-n-n…' Cho couldn't get the lie over her lips. Not today.

She heard Cedric sigh. He would twirl together with her in the blankets.

'My love you are so dangerous when you have your thoughts for your own,'

'I know! It surprised me too,' Cho said.

'Don't think that I was doing so well without you,' he said kissing her forehead.

'Oh but that was sort of my point, I thought you were doing pretty well!'

Cedric rolled his eyes dramatic.

'I almost got kicked out of the order,'

'You did?' Cho asked surprised.

'First they thought I wrote you too much letters and that I would give away their position, on top of that I couldn't think of anything else then you so I wasn't really paying attention when they had something important, I am placed on the ministry to keep an eye on some death eaters and I couldn't even do that right because I would write your letters during working time,'

'You shouldn't do that…'

'And you shouldn't starve yourself,' Cedric said waving with the pictures.

'Give me that,' Cho tried to grab it but he held it above his head seriously not teasing.

'No I will keep it,'

'Why on earth would you want to keep that horrid picture of me? I look like Bellatrix Lestrange when she was in Azkaban!'

'Because I need to remember myself what I'm capable of doing to you,'

'No there is no need for that,' Cho said stubborn and tried to grab it again.

Cedric shook his head and made sure she couldn't grab it and stood up. Cho squealed unhappy as he let go off her.

'Don't go! I'm sorry don't go!'

'Cho!' he said tortured. 'I won't!' he would stare at her for awhile and she could read the question in his eyes: 'What did I do to her?' So Cho quickly put on a brave face and tried to smile as he took the other picture from between his clothes. The one where she was all pretty and smiling and looking over her shoulder happy. He would sit on the bed again and hold the two pictures together.

'You see?' he asked. 'This is what I did to you with my absence, from this to that,'

'You think I'm ugly?' Cho asked pouting.

'Sweetheart please, of course not, nobody can be so unhealthy as you and still look pretty,'

'You think I'm unhealthy?'

'Baby you have been starving yourself haven't you?'

'I just didn't feel like eating…'

'That sounds pretty unhealthy to me,'

'So you will stay with me till I'm healthy again?' Cho asked hopeful.

Cedric looked sorry.

'You can't stay can you?'

'Just today…You have school and I have work.'

Cho looked down. He lifted up her head with his finger.

'But Cho, let's make it a day to hold on to the rest of the year alright? Where we can get strength from thinking back of it,'

Cho nodded agreeing.

'Please my little beauty,' he said as he put his hands on her cheeks. 'Smile for me,'

'I don't feel pretty,' Cho said.

'But you are pretty!' Cedric smiled. 'I just tore the clothes from your body woman, so pretty you are,' he joked. Cho started chuckling and Cedric looked victorious and overloaded her with kisses.

'Mine,' Cho said and cling on to him.

'Mine,' Cedric snickered and made them disappear under the white sheets.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 The dance of love

Cedric had to leave again but it was alright. They had the most lovely day together and Cho got reminded again why she had no reason to be afraid of his absence. His heart would still be hers as hers would be his.

'I will miss you,' he whispered, kissing her lips. 'I wish I was still in school,'

'I will be fine,' Cho promised.

'You promise me that? No crazy things? Get your colors back on those lovely cheeks and don't skip one meal?'

'I promise,' Cho smiled.

'Good.' He kissed her lips again. 'And keep that smile,'

Cho grinned. 'Alright,'

'And pass your exams,'

'No problem,'

'And…'

'Yes daddy,'

Cedric pulled a face. 'Yuck,'

'I know right,'

He started kissing her again. They were on the station. She would wave him goodbye. She held on to his jacket, pulling him close. Trying to make him stay. He probably would if she would throw a really fit. But she wouldn't. The kiss should have been broken several minutes already but neither of them seemed to be able to stop, challenging the other one to dare to create just the tiniest bit of space between them and instead of ending the kiss it got deepened more and more with the second. Till it was just simply impossible to break it. The train stopped, it opened its door and Cedric went inside but with her! Kids jumped out of it. Everyone went back to school but nobody, despite Cedric would actually leave. So within no time they had the whole train to themselves. And even when it started to drive, away and away Cho didn't start to worry yet nor Cedric broke the kiss. They would crawl together in one of the coupé's, close and living in the moment as they inhaled each other's send. Cedric laid Cho down loving over the seats as he hovered over her. His kissing still continued because neither of them wanted to think. Neither of them wanted to think about the consequences of their actions. So they didn't think, they just did. Cedric did close the curtains though there was nobody there, just in case. And together they fogged the windows and they didn't get the chance to think for a long time. Cho liked to watch Cedric's face when he made love to her. She enjoyed it how he would close his eyes but still seemed to be able to see her perfectly. How his breathing would speed up and get ragged as he moved. She loved it how he opened his eyes as she made a noise of enjoyment and to see that sparkle knowing that he was pleasing her. She loved it to count the sweat drops rolling over his temples. She loved it to see his mouth open a little further every second he came closer to his highpoint. The most she loved it how he would pull he close in that case and stare into her eyes to make sure he wouldn't miss a thing of it when she came to a highpoint. She loved it how he would sigh content when they had finished. How he would move very slowly afterwards. How he kissed her body and muttered in her ear that she smelled so nice on these occasions. And Cho smiled as he said it now too. And her standard reaction was to close her eyes take his face between her hands and press him close against her. Cho laid on the seats, her body wet with sweat and Cedric hang above her, smiling. He bowed his head and trailed with his nose over her skin. Starting in her neck traveling down her collarbone between her breasts to her belly which he would kiss. Cho sighed pleased.

'Mh, do that again?' he asked.

Cho smiled and tried to sigh again, just as content. He kissed her belly in return for that favor. Then he started humming. Humming the song that as in his music box that she gave him once. Cho chuckled softly and she could feel him smile against her.

'You look better,' he commented while watching her face.

'I feel better,' Cho said.

'Alright wait let's switch place, I will crush you this way,'

He swayed her up in his arms and laid down himself and made a tiny place next to him for her, but that way she still had to lay on his chest most way.

'Clever boy,' she smiled as she cuddled against him. She drew with her finger over his muscular chest. The show off would tense them just for her. Cho chuckled and he grinned kissing her head. But slowly they would be able to think again.

'I've to bring you back don't I?' Cedric asked.

'Rather not,' Cho said, kissing his chest.

'But I still have to,'

'I suppose so,' Cho sighed.

'For a moment I thought…'

'You thought what?'

'For a moment there I thought I would be able to take you, just take you…you're mine, I'm yours…Just take you, claim what is mine,' he smiled stroking her nose. 'For a moment I thought I could just do that,'

'I wish.' Cho smiled.

'You're amazing,'

'I know right?'

Cedric burst into laughter. 'I think I understand you now,'

'With what?'

'You always like me being cocky, I think I get it, it's a big turn on to see the other so self-assured,' Cedric laughed. Cho giggled soft.

'I actually meant to say of course, that you're amazing too,' she smiled.

He took her hand. Kissing the finger with the ring.

'I can't wait to marry you,'

'And the new never have to be apart again…'

'Never,' he smiled.

Cho grinned and pressed her finger against his lips. He opened his mouth and bit it softly. Cho chuckled.

'We make love to much?' Cho asked. This worried her sometimes.

'There is no such thing as to much making love,' Cedric answered.

Cho smiled and looked at him.

'We are not just some boy and girl, screwing around,' Cedric answered, kissing her nose. 'Remember? I'm not 'banging' you,' Cedric pulled a face with the word. Cho laughed.

'Right I remember,' she said.

'You're my almost wife, I love you, the only girl I ever loved and ever shared my body with, so in our case I don't think there is such thing as to much making love,'

'I think you should just make love to one person your entire life,'

'I think it's meant to be that way,' Cedric agreed.

'You're so perfect,' Cho sighed longing.

'Far from Cho, far from, just in your eyes,'

'That's enough right?'

'Believe me, I couldn't be more flattered, or more happy,' Cedric smiled.

'I think you're pretty,' Cho giggled.

'You think I'm pretty?' Cedric asked teasing. Cho nodded, blushing a little. He kissed her lips.

'Remember the ball?' Cho asked.

'Of course…'

'I think back of it a lot, I think it was such an amazing night, you were such a good dancer,' Cho smiled. Cedric returned it and held her close.

'Not that good but I practiced a lot,'

'I thought that dancing was a bit like making love, only in another way…You know what I mean? Like being in a different world also, where only you exist,'

'I know what you mean,' Cedric smiled. His eyes sparkling. He sat up. Holding her so she wouldn't fall off or let go off him. Then he stood up, helping her to jump off the seat. Cho blushed again as their naked bodies stood their opposite each other and at the same time she was perfectly at ease. Cedric smiled and then bowed for her and put out his hand.

'May I have this dance?' his British accent asked.

'You may,' Cho's Scottish accent answered. She laid her hand in his and he smiled pulling her closer and swirling her around on music that only they could hear.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Secret past

Even when Cho was back at Hogwarts and this time Cedric got forced to leave without hear (even though that took three professors to convince him) she couldn't be sad. How could she ever be sad again. What happened in that train had been so magical that Cho just simply was singing all day long. Cheesy and cliché love songs and she couldn't care less! They had danced all way back to London and then they had to return to Hogwarts again. Even more time to spent together! And they used it well, oh how they had used it well. Cho got all kind of butterflies in her stomach. Cedric had proposed to play a game. It had been the best game ever. Cho chuckled out loud.

'You're cheery,' Marietta commented.

'Ooh but I am!' Cho smiled.

'Cedric really is your life isn't it?'

'Everything,' Cho agreed.

Her grades became better too and Cho enjoyed watching the clock now, now the counter of their days of absence was so low. She decided to just put it away when it got to high again.

'Hi Cho,'

'Oh hi Harry!' Cho smiled. 'Did you talk to Dumbledore already?'

Harry blinked at her directness.

'Oh sorry,' Cho blushed. 'I'm just in a good mood,'

'I see,' he smiled though looking a little worried.

'I know you're hiding something,' Cho said calmly. 'I know that there is something you know about me that I don't,'

'T-that's not…'

'Don't lie to me…It's alright you don't want to tell me but don't lie to me,' Cho said.

Harry closed his mouth and looked at her.

'Did you ever hear about this euhm…pure blood tirade Cho?'

'What do you mean?' Cho asked.

'Well there are like very little pure blooded wizards left,'

'Yes but I don't get the point?'

'Well Voldemort wants to create like as many as possible pure wizards,'

'Yes?'

'Are you a pure blood Cho?'

'No I'm a halfblood, my father had muggle parents,'

'Did you ever met them?'

'No but…that's because they don't know about the wizard world,'

'Were they on your father's funeral?'

'No but…'

'Did they die?'

'Mom never said anything about them being dead,'

'Your mother is Chinese right?'

'Yes,'

'Was your father?'

'Partly, I believe his father wasn't, ' Cho blinked. 'Why all these questions?'

'Because I can't tell you what I know,'

'But I can guess?' Cho asked.

'Hypothetically speaking,'

'So this is about me being a pure blood or not?'

'Not exactly, it's more specific, it's about who's blood runs through your veins,'

'From my dad's side?'

'Hypothetically speaking,' Harry said again. He looked as if he was warm. He also wouldn't meet her gaze as if he was afraid of her. Or to shy. Cho didn't see why.

'You're not trying to tell me that my dad isn't my real dad right?'

'No your dad is your real dad,' Harry said.

Cho looked confused. 'I don't get what I must guess…' she said.

'How old was you father?' Harry asked.

'Euhm…thirty I suppose…' Cho said. 'My parents married young,'

' Did you ever see pictures of your father's parents?'

'Is this about my father's parents?'

'Think Cho, what was our original subject?'

'Voldemort?'

Harry nodded and looked into her eyes now. 'Cho,' he said meaningful.

She looked at him. Not understanding or maybe she didn't want to.

'You know how old Voldemort is?'

'Older than fifty right?'

'Yes, older than that,'

'I don't get it,' Cho said softly.

'Tell yourself out loud what you got so far,'

'Why can't you just tell me?'

'Cause I promised not to! Just tell yourself out loud Cho!'

Cho backed off the slightest but then nodded and started speaking out loud.

'I asked you if Dumbledore told you if he knew why you-know-who stared at me like that that night, you started about pure blood, asking if I was from pure blood, I said no because my father had muggle parents, then you started asking me questions about them, if I had seen them and then you told me to go back to the original point, Voldemort and…oh…'

She looked at Harry.

'That can't be…'

Harry looked at her with compassion.

'What are you saying? That's impossible!'

'When Voldemort was some older than twenty he met a woman who cherished his ideas and one of them was creating a world full of pure blood wizards, Voldemort said they should be the start,'

Cho noticed how she didn't want to know this. How her life had been perfectly safe. How her world had been perfectly fine without this knowledge. She wished Harry would just stop speaking.

'Dumbledore thinks that he loved her, that it's the only time really has loved but he is not sure, but they got a son, in the meanwhile Voldemort's killings started his longing for power but the woman got second thoughts about it now she had a child. She wanted to protect it. But how to protect it when Voldemort is your father?' Harry told he as if he had seen this. As if he had seen it in a movie or read it in a book.

'The woman knew that Voldemort would kill her if she spoke her fears, that he would see it as betrayal if she stepped away from his ideas, so she took her son and flew outside the country back to her own. She was able to raise the kid without being found by him. But it was only a matter of time…'

Cho started at Harry. The most odd thing she found it that he kept calling her 'the woman'. Instead of calling her with her name. Or perhaps he didn't know it?

'Voldemort found her and killed her but he kept the boy alive, so he could for fill what he was created for, to conceive a new generations of pure bloods,'

Cho looked at Harry.

'Wasn't the boy old enough to understand what was going on?'

'He was and swore to revenge his mother's death and also threatened to marry a muggle girl. But Voldemort on his turn would threaten that he would kill them all and every child that she would give, so the boy married a pure blood. But then Voldemort disappeared. Only it didn't change anything anymore, he already had a child,'

'What was the name from the woman?' Cho asked.

'Cho…' Harry said.

'No really tell me,'

'No Cho that was the name of the woman, Voldemort's 'wife' was called Cho,'

'I don't understand…' Cho said hoarse.

'I think you do…' Harry said careful.

'To which country the woman fled?' Cho asked.

'China,' Harry answered.

'Where did Voldemort's son met his wife?'

'China,'

'What did they do after?'

'They moved to Scotland when Voldemort was defeated,'

'What was the sex of the child they got?'

'A girl, they got a daughter…'

'_What is her name?_' Cho whispered.

Harry looked at her.

'Her name is Cho,'

Cho closed her eyes and turned her head away.

'Cho…' Harry's hand was on her shoulder but she shook it off.

'NO!' she screamed.

'Cho it's alright…'

'NO IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!'

'You have nothing to be…'

'YOU ARE TELLING ME VOLDEMORT IS MY GRANDFATHER!'

'Shh!' Harry said. 'If you love your life you don't say that so loud, don't you understand what people could do to you just for that?'

'I do know that! That's why!' Cho shrieked. 'How do I know you are not just making this up?'

'Why should I?' Harry asked. 'Besides… '

'Besides?'

'I have seen it…'

'Where?'

'In a memory…'

'A memory…' Cho gasped.

'Yes…'

'That's what you and Dumbledore do all the time, he is showing you memories?'

Harry nodded. 'It wasn't about you at all at first, but I kept pushing about the subject so Dumbledore well…he found out…'

'Why didn't he tell me…'

'Because you should never have to worry about this Cho,'

'Not worry?'

'No because if you hadn't been on the ministry that night you wouldn't have seen Voldemort looking at you like that,'

'Like he was watching his grandchild?'

Harry ignored her little snapping's carefully and continued.

'So in that case you would never have wondered about it and never known it,'

'Till we come at the pure blood part,' Cho said.

Now Harry didn't look understanding.

'Well I'm the one who has to carry out the line further right? He is going to make me get a lot of pure blood children!' Cho gasped.

Harry swallowed.

'Not till I am dead,' he said.

'What?'

'That is not his first priority right now, his first priority right now is killing me,' Harry told her.

'Until that doesn't happen, he won't need you yet, you are the next step in his plan of world domination,'

'Still that doesn't sound very comforting to me!' Cho shrieked.

'Well if everything goes right you will never have to worry about that…'

Now Cho was silent.

'Dumbledore knows a way how to defeat him?'

'We are working on it,' Harry said. 'So you see Cho? If you just wouldn't have been on the ministry that night this would never have been one of your worries…'

Yes, Cho understood that and how she cursed that day. How she wished she had taken Cedric's advise and stayed at Hogwarts. How she wished she'd never known.

'Does…Cedric…know this?'

Harry looked at her and then he nodded! He nodded!

'He…he knows?'

'Well not yet but…Dumbledore is writing him a letter to tell him…the whole order actually…'

'AND WHAT GIVES DUMBLEDORE THE RIGHT TO TELL HIM? OR ANYONE ELSE AND NOT ME?' Cho screamed and she stamped away.

'Where are you going!' Harry yelled after her.

'To Dumbledore! And to destroy his office!'


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 Memoirs

'Ah miss Chang,' Dumbledore said as she stormed in. She hadn't even have to give a password as if the man knew she was coming. 'I already thought I could expect you any time soon,'

'YOU CAN'T SEND THAT LETTER! YOU CAN'T TELL THEM! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY!'

'You have to consider miss Chang that Voldemort, even though it's unlikely, tries to make a move for you, don't you rather want to be protected?'

Cho shook her head. 'No, I don't care! Just don't tell them! Don't ever tell anybody! Don't you understand? There will always be people who will hold me responsible for his deeds simply because his blood runs through my veins!' Cho had to gasp again at the thought. Or not gasp. Vomit. She held her hand for her mouth to not get sick.

'Ah yes, there will always be such people…' Dumbledore agreed. 'Though isn't there a certain gentleman you want to tell the truth?'

'WHY SHOULD I IF NOBODY BOTHER TO TELL ME?' Cho looked at the old man furious. And she held herself to the promise of destroying his office and threw one of his little tables through the room. Cho almost looked apologetic at him the moment she did it.

'No just go ahead,' Dumbledore said calm. 'I probably have to much stuff anyway…'

'I want to see that memory, I want to see that memory right now!' She said.

'It would have been easier not knowing wouldn't it?'

'So much easier…' Cho agreed, letting her attitude go. Dumbledore nodded and stood up. Cho hadn't noticed till he grabbed a bowl out of the closet that his hand was completely black.

'What…'

'Now is not the time Cho,' Dumbledore said, kindly though. He took a little bottle with bluish liquid out of the shelves and Cho was glad she didn't decide to break that. It looked the same as the time she asked Madam Pomfrey to take her memory. Fluid but at the same time like wind. Cho looked at Dumbledore and he nodded, so Cho bend over and took a dive in the past. She looked around disorientated. She had never done this before. Everything looked real though. Something she tried to focus on a little vague though as if she needed glasses. Dumbledore had came with her and Cho was glad he came to join her in this journey. She was afraid to take it alone.

'Who's memory is this?' she asked

'One from a little boy who was spying, he is not a little boy anymore now but he was curious to the mysterious couple that lived next to him,'

Cho saw the boy with brown curls, spying through the window of his neighbors. Cho walked closer. Inside she saw something that made her gasp. A woman that looked exactly like her. Only some older and her nose was slightly pointier that hers. And the man next to her was stunning. Cho could hardly believe that Voldemort ever had been so handsome. It was like she was watching her and Cedric only different.

'I don't know Tom,' the woman said.

'I go by a different name now,' the young handsome Voldemort said.

'I know that but you can't expect me to call you that right?' the woman asked a little amazed.

'Of course I can and you will,'

Cho recognized her own stubbornness in the eyes from her grandmother. The same proud. The same temper that she tried to control now and Cho was glad she saw more from herself in that woman than in that handsome monster. He laid his hand on her belly. She was already pregnant. Pregnant from her father…

'If everything goes according plan we will create a great new world,' Voldemort said. The woman who shared her name nodded and the scene started to fade into a new one.

'I just don't think it's right!' Cho's grandmother yelled. 'Killing people, I thought we would create a new world, one where wizards didn't have to hide anymore not one where we would kill,'

'But this way we create a new world! And sometimes we have to move those out of the way who are between us and our goal,'

Then Cho noticed the little baby in the arms of the woman who shared her name. Her father had been born.

'Killing innocent people!'

'Muggles!'

'But still people!'

'Inferior,'

'Innocent!'

'It's simple Cho, or you are with me or you're against me!'

Cho had shocked as Voldemort had spoken her name and looked at the face from her grandmother. She could almost follow her thoughts. She had a choice, go against him now with the risk being killed together with her son or calm him down and flee later on. Cho got it. Cho got her grandmother perfectly and saw her face soften.

'You are right, I'm sorry…' she said.

Voldemort calmed down and stroked her cheek once swiftly and petted the head of his son.

'It will be our world. Where we will rule as kings.'

The scene changed again. She just got a short flash of Voldemort who screamed in pure fury. Or was it agony? When he saw Cho had left with their child. The next scene was in China.

'Where is he?' Voldemort asked. He has lost most of his handsome face. He had became darker already. Less human.

'He is at school,' her grandmother said calmly. 'He is happy, he looks at you sometimes,'

'Don't…' Voldemort hissed.

'Are you going to kill me Tom?' she asked.

'Isn't that why you left? Because you feared that?' he lifted his wand threatening.

'I do not fear death…' the woman said. 'I simply feared for the life of our son,'

'I would not harm him, he is the future!'

'I know you would not harm him, but after killing me he would have been left with you and your ideas, I didn't want that,' Cho said.

'You have no idea! No idea what you have done!' Voldemort said furious.

'I didn't get your child to let it be a murder Tom, I got it because I thought it would give us freedom as wizards, not because I want it to kill innocent people and think it's alright because we do it for a higher goal,'

Voldemort hissed but Cho saw his doubt. Not about his goals but about killing her. He was doubting! Else he would have killed her already.

'You left me,' he said then.

'You know I don't lie when I tell you that caused me a lot of pain,'

'You betrayed our mission!'

'It was betraying that or my conscious,'

'I won't let our son be ruined because of you!'

And Cho knew her grandmother was going to die and that with that the Voldemort as she knew him. As the world knew him would be completed.

'I loved you Tom,' her grandmother said.

'LOVE IS FOR FOOLS! AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Cho shrieked as she saw the green flash hitting her grandmother who looked so much like her. How her peaceful face became empty and how her body fell on the ground lifeless. Voldemort trembled as if he was to kneel down next to her, to take her in his arms, to cry over her body to feel regret but it was just a short moment of weakness because then he turned his back on her and his face had hardened and the transformation from Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort was complete.

'I don't want to see more…' Cho whispered.

'We are almost done…' Dumbledore answered. The scene change one last time.

'I will marry a muggle girl!' her father, younger then Cho was now was screaming to Voldemort, his father.

'I will kill them all! I will kill each child you conceive with her and after that your wife!' Voldemort said.

Cho saw how her dad hung his shoulder defeated. And then Dumbledore took her arm and everything spun and spun till they were in Dumbledore's office again.

'I'm Voldemort's granddaughter…' Cho gasped.

'Yes you are…'

Cho looked at Dumbledore with watery eyes.

'You knew him…Am I like him?'

'Not the tiniest bit, personally I think you are a lot like your grandmother…'

'Yes…I thought so too…' Cho comforted herself.

'Never forget Cho, the world isn't divided in good and evil,' Dumbledore took her shoulders gently. 'Everyone has good and bad sides but it's about the side you choose to follow that makes you a good or a bad person,'

'It's like I have a disease,' Cho felt the tears stinging. 'A disease running through my blood which I will pass on to my children and their children and their children…even when Voldemort get's defeated there will always be a little part of him on this world!'

'No Cho, nothing of this is your fault, that you are family doesn't mean you have some sort of virus, every person is responsible for his own deeds, they can't hold you for that or their blood, it's about the choices they make and to be honest, I don't think any of you grandchildren ever could turn into a dark wizard like Voldemort,'

Cho tried to smile but then another thought shot through her head.

'You think I should tell Cedric?' she asked.

'If you ought that's the best thing to do,'

'I'm so scared he will be afraid of me or wouldn't want me anymore…He wants children so badly you see….but what if he knows it will family of the dark Lord?'

'Cho, I think we both know Cedric doesn't care about that,' Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled.

'You think so?' Cho asked.

'I think so and you know so…'

Cho smiled now and wiped her tears away.

'You won't tell anybody else?'

'If you don't want that I won't,'

'No I don't want that,'

'Than I will never tell,'

'Harry knows it,'

'Yes but that wasn't my intention it was just that he came with that question, I should have considered that better, you history is not for others, I apologize for that,'

Cho nodded.

'Though Hermione and Ron probably know now too.'

'Probably,'

'May I ask for something in return?'

'What do you wish for?'

'I wish to know what you and Harry are up to. What you and Cedric did as mission. How you're going to defeat Voldemort. I want to help on whatever it is that Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to do…'

'Ah…I suppose that's only fair but the question is if you know where you're getting yourself into…'

'Cedric knows it and he has joined, I won't leave his side, ever…'

'In that case, are you ready to take another trip to the past?'

Cho looked curious and nodded. Dumbledore took a new memory out of the shelve and put this in the bowl. Cho bend over and that night she made a journey that dazzled her mind.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 All in one

'Horcruxes?' Cho asked gasping once they made the complete tour through Voldemort's past. Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes indeed,'

'So he won't die until all those things are destroyed?' Cho asked.

'That's right,'

'But they could be anywhere, how many are there, where are they hidden?'

'Those are the most essential questions of course,' Dumbledore said. 'In another memory, which I won't show you now but another memory tells that Voldemort plans on making seven,'

'Seven?' Cho asked shocked. 'Isn't one already too much?'

'Yes, nobody's soul is so torn as the soul of Voldemort,'

'So that's Harry's task? To search those Hocruxes? Seven of them?'

'Well not exactly seven, you see we already destroyed two…' Dumbledore pointed on the broken ring on one of his table. Cho looked a bit disgusted at the 'family ring'.

'We just saw that one in the memory,' Cho said.

'That's correct, I found it and destroyed it, your friend Harry destroyed one once unknowing, Voldemort's diary in the second year when the chamber of secrets go reopened,'

Cho nodded understanding.

'So there are five left? Wait a minute all those objects in the memories, do they have something to do with it?'

'Very good Cho,' Dumbledore said approving as if this was her exam. 'Voldemort indeed is obsessed by stuff that have glory, so it's most likely he turned that cup from Helga Hufflepuf into a horcrux, just as the medallion from Slytherin and perhaps something of Ravenclaw,'

'Can we go with him?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Cedric and I, can we go with Harry? May we help him for fill his task? Help defeat Voldemort? Cause Cedric already knows this doesn't he? Because this was his mission. Cho pointed on the ring. To destroy one Horcrux together with you?' Cho asked.

Dumbledore smiled a bit. 'I see why they put you in Ravenclaw Cho, you're a very very clever girl and you're right,'

'So we can go with him?' Cho asked hopeful.

'Yes, I suppose you two can go with him, I shall tell Harry that it's alright,'

Cho smiled.

'Thank you sir,'

'You're welcome Cho,'

'Don't you think I look like Voldemort in any kind of way?'

'Maybe in just one,'

'Which way?'

'You have his charms, just as you Tom could enchant everyone around him,'

'You think that's a bad thing?' Cho asked.

'No Cho, I say Tom and not Voldemort, this was before he became a dark evil wizard, all teachers cherished him and you have the same talent the only difference is that he was fully aware of that talent and that he used it often enough to get what he want as you have seen, you don't do that, you're hardly aware of the fact you can enchant people,'

'I enchant you?' Cho asked. It was an honest, innocent question as Cho was trying to understand.

Dumbledore laughed cheerful.

'I indeed think you're the most intriguing child,' he smiled.

Cho laughed sheepishly at the word child. She was going marry!

'Thank you for showing me and telling me all this professor, I think I understand better now…'

'It would've only been fair Cho,'

'Can you do me one more favor?' she asked.

'What is it?'

'Send that letter,' Cho pointed on his desk. 'But only to Cedric,'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'Of course,'

'Thank you sir,'

'You're welcome Cho,'

Cho walked towards the door and opened it.

'You know,' she said before she left. 'I think I rather have you as grandfather,'

'I'm, sure you would make a lovely granddaughter,'

Cho chuckled and left the office and caught herself running down to find Cedric and had to remind herself that he wasn't here. That Cedric was gone, David was gone, Katie was still in the hospital, she couldn't tell Marietta…there would be nobody. Though when she came down the stairs Harry Potter was waiting for her still, very patiently.

'Harry!' Cho said surprised.

'Oh Cho are you alright?'

Cho took the last few steps down the stairs and then Harry hugged her tight. She let him surprised.

'I'm so sorry I probably totally told you wrong…'

'It's alright Harry, Dumbledore explained and showed me everything, also from the Horcruxes,'

Harry gasped.

'He told you that?'

Cho nodded.

'If it's alright Cedric and I'd like to come, to help you destroy them,'

'But it will be dangerous Cho!'

'I know that but Cedric and I will both be from school, we don't have to skip anything, Cedric is older than us, knows more than us and has seen more than use already so won't that come sort of handy?'

'I suppose so, but you need to think about the risk you're taking,'

'Don't worry about me, Voldemort won't kill me,' Cho said.

'You think Cedric will let you?'

'Maybe with that knowledge…'

'I don't know Cho,'

'Let us come, please. Let us help. You don't have to do this on your own.'

Harry still looked thoughtful but slowly nodded after all. Cho actually spend all her time with Harry, Ron and Hermione from that day on now she could fully talk along about everything. Even when Katie returned from the hospital Cho didn't go to spent more time with her. Only Harry had asked her if she knew who cursed her but Katie had no clue. Cho had hugged her and welcomed her back but still was mostly to be found with the trio. Hermione seemed to be very content that a girl was added to their group where she could sit with in the library and read without probably having to hear someone was bored all the time. And Cho really liked Hermione very much. Even Ron she learned to stand after awhile even though he still annoyed her. Cedric hadn't wrote one word about her being related to Voldemort. As if he never received Dumbledore's letter and Cho didn't dare to bring it up as first. And that way the year crawled by and by even though it was more bearable now than it had been at first. She was busy studying for her exams as well. They were coming closer and closer and just a few more weeks and she would be with Cedric forever. But plan get messed up. As they often do cause who could have foreseen that Draco would smuggle in a bunch of death eaters on the exact night that Dumbledore and Harry were away?

'Cho!' it was Luna Lovegood, a younger Ravenclaw girl who also had been in the DA.

'Cho death eaters everywhere in the school? Are you coming to help?' she asked as if she was talking about catching mice.

'What?' Cho asked sleeping and a bit stunned.

'Come on grab your wand,'

Almost as if she was sleepwalking Cho climbed out of bed and found their another group. Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were waiting. Hermione had a little bottle with golden liquid.

'All take a tiny sip of this, it's the Felix, it will bring us luck and I think we will need that,'

'What is going on?' Cho asked confused.

'Death eaters in the school Cho,' Hermione said.

'Did someone warned the order already?'Ron asked.

The order? Cedric would come here? Then there was a loud explosion and Bellatrix Lestrange and a bunch of other dangerous looking death eaters appeared in the door way. Bellatrix' wicked laugh made Cho shiver once again and then it started. Just as in the ministry of magic spells were everywhere. Cho wondered if Voldemort told them not to hurt his granddaughter or simply gave instructions to kill anything on their path. It looked like that at least.

'Stupefy!' Cho yelled hitting a death eater in his chest. Then she saw Draco Malfoy he was heading to the roof. Cho left the others and went after him and even when she heard sounds that made clear to her that the order had arrived she did not turn back. Once she had followed Draco all to the top she saw Dumbledore laying there. Draco had disarmed him. But if Dumbledore was there? Where was Harry. Cho lifted her wand to stun Draco from behind but suddenly a hand got put around her mouth and her wand got taken.

'That's great Draco my love!' Bellatrix squealed while dragging Cho along as she got followed by a bunch of others. 'And look what I found here!'

Draco looked bewildered.

'Do it Draco!' Bellatrix said. 'Do it now!'

Draco? Draco had to kill Dumbledore. Cho already saw the poor boy would never be able to do that. Then she saw something that even shocked her more! Professor Snape came up and started talking to the death eaters as if they were old friends!

'Let go of that girl,' he said with that way of speaking as only he could. 'The Dark Lord don't wants her harmed.'

'We won't, we just make sure she won't cause trouble,' Bellatrix stroked Cho's cheek as if she was her favorite daughter and Cho tried to escape which was useless obviously.

'Serverus, please…' Dumbledore said then.

Snape lifted his wand and spoke the horrid words.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Dumbledore got hit and his body fell backwards, down the tower and Cho screamed. She screamed. Oh boy how did she scream. And Bellatrix laughed. The death eaters cheered and then everyone started running and she was being dragged along.

'What are you doing?' Snape hissed to Bellatrix.

'Imagine how glad the dark Lord will be if we bring her, so that he can keep an eye on her himself,'

'That wasn't the plan Bella,'

'I don't care about your plans!'

'YOU LET GO OF HER!'

That voice. How could Cho ever not recognize that voice. Bellatrix giggled at Cedric.

'Are you coming to get me?' She laughed and then she heard her gasp and her grip weakened and Cho took that chance by running of. She didn't know what spell hit her but she couldn't care.

'Leave it Bellatrix, run!' Snape said as she wanted to run after them. And they did run and someone else familiar ran after them. Harry Potter. Who was Storming after Snape in blind fury. Cho almost ran back to help him but Cedric grabbed her arm fierce and pulled her along. Till they were save. He started to caresses her cheeks. Cho was all confused and looked around disorientated. Cedric was here again but Dumbledore…

'Dumbledore is dead…' she whispered tears running over her cheeks. Cedric got pale.

'What? No Cho honey you must be confused,'

'I'm not confused!' Cho said. 'I saw Snape killing him!'

'Snape? No that's impossible, Snape is a member of the order he could never…'

'I saw it Cedric! Why do you think Harry is running after them like an idiot?'

'I thought…'

Cho looked at him.

'I thought he tried to impress you…'

'Cedirc!' Cho sobbed.

'Shh, let's get you to the hospital wing first to check on you,'

'No Cedric we must see Dumbledore, we must…Harry…I…'

'Shh…'

'No! You don't understand!' Cho released herself from his grip and ran outside. 'See for yourself if you don't believe me!'

He followed her. She knew he would. Still secretly Cho hoped Cedric was right. That she was imagining things indeed. That Dumbledore would step through the doors and greet them with a worried face. But he did not. And also when Cho ran outside she did not find the friendly old professor waving at her, but laying dead at the feet of the tower. Cho's body started shocking bewildered at the sight and she heard Cedric gasp behind her and then grabbed her and press her against him to protect her from the horrible sight of the dead old man.

'No…No…' Cho whispered.

'Oh baby…' Cedric said. They hardly noticed the whole school had woken up from all the drama and the noise. How the sobbing multiplied the more people appeared. How Harry sunk next to them over Dumbledore's body. How he started crying in agony too. Or how Ginny Weasley came to comfort him. Cho barely noticed any of all that. And the worst thought of all was that her grandfather, her family, her blood was doing all this harm and Cho never felt so guilty before.

(..)

'You've been so quiet these days baby,' Cedric said on the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Cho looked at him for a brief moment but then went further with dressing in her black dress.

'Come on honey,' he made her look at him. 'Talk to me,'

'You don't talk to me either,'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You didn't say one word about it yet,'

'About what?'

'About Voldemort being my grandfather!'

His hand covered her mouth.

'Not so loud!' he hissed. Tears welled up in Cho's eyes. So this was going to be the reaction? No anger or fright but shame?

'Now why are you starting cry?' Cedric asked confused.

'Because you don't want me anymore!' Cho sobbed. Cedric sighed loving.

'Cho, my lovely oversensitive girl, I really couldn't care less who your grandfather is,'

'How can you take this so lightly? Aren't you shocked at all?'

Cedric grew silent. To silent. Silent for a very long while. And then he sunk on the bed.

'You've considered it didn't you?' Cho asked. He looked at her to see if their thoughts formed one line.

'You've considered the fact that our children will get my blood so also his blood and that frightens you doesn't it?'

Cedric didn't answer right away.

'Cho this doesn't take away even the tiniest bit of how I feel about you,'

'But you won't have my children?'

'I know that you're not like him Cho, that you are not evil or cruel but what if something from him does passes on our children our on theirs? What if we will be responsible for a third war?'

The moment he had spoken the words Cho saw him realizing he had been to honest, that he should have never spoken that thought and that she should never had heard it.

'Cho,' he stood up swiftly to make it up but Cho lifted her hands and stepped backwards to keep the space between them.

'Cho I'm sorry, I…'

'No…I'm sorry…' Cho said while her hands turned into fists. 'I'm sorry to see you're just like them…' she said hoarse.

'Like who?' Cedric asked still trying to close the space between though step by step as if he wanted to catch a scared rabbit.

'Like the death eaters who judge people for their blood…'

Cedric held his pass.

'Cho that's not fair I'm…'

'What? Because my blood comes from an evil wizard it's alright to judge me? They can't judge on purebloods and mudbloods because that is incorrect but you can judge mine?'

Cedric swallowed. 'Honey I would never judge you, for anything, for nothing…' his vouce was full of emotions.

'But still you're prepared to throw away your heart desire over my blood?'

'You're my heart desire…'

'No you are mine! I saw you in that mirror! I saw our marriage! I saw you! You are my heart desire! You just want my children and now that plan doesn't seem to work out perfectly well and where does that leave me in that picture eh?'

Cedric's eyes widen.

'Is that what you believe?'

'You deny it?'

Cedric made a sound for a moment as if he wanted to say thousand things at once and couldn't take a pick.

'IF I DENY IT? OF COURSE I DENY THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK!'

Cho almost flew against the other end of the wall in her shock. She had never heard Cedric scream before. And it was…pretty terrifying.

'YOU THINK I JUST WANT YOU FOR YOU BABIES? DON'T YOU THINK YOU WERE A PART OF THAT MIRROR IMAGE? DID YOU NEVER CONSIDER THE ONLY REASON WHY THAT IS MY HEART DESIRE BECAUSE THOSE CHILDREN WILL BE YOURS?'

Cho was breathing heavy. Almost hyperventilating. She was making herself small against the wall.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…' she said swiftly like a child that apologizes even though it doesn't know what for, just to avoid the firm hand of its father. Cho's tears troubled her sight.

'Oh…' Cedric only said as he looked at her. '_You're afraid of me…_' he whispered in horror and slowly came closer. 'Shh baby…' he watched how far she would allow him to go but he didn't understand she would allow him anything. Even if he would beat her up she would take it without resisting. As he was close enough he laid his hand on her cheek and started sobbing.

'I don't care about your blood my love, cause look at me, I've the perfect blood, perfect wizard blood and still I'm scaring the hell out of my finance and am I screaming at her like an animal…' his tears kept coming and only became worse. 'Forgive me,' he cried and pulled her against her. Cho wrapped her arms around him the moment she had the chance squeezing him tight.

'I'm sorry for doubting you,' she said trying to wipe away his tears. It was useless they kept coming, mingling with hers who almost had dried.

'Doubting me? Baby that was confronting me with the truth that wasn't doubting me…' he whispered. 'Though you must never think I'm wishing you out of any picture or that I don't love you, because I do, I do, I love you so much my everything…'

'I love you too,' Cho sobbed and they would hug each other tight and sit there together until it was time to go to the funeral.

(…)

After the funeral and a lot of tears, mostly from the girls side, the five of them walked back. Cho, Cedric, Harry, Hermione and Ron. And Cho realized she hadn't even discussed the fact yet with Cedric that they would go with Harry on his quests. But she was pretty sure Dumbledore had wrote him that in his last letter.

'You all must realize what you are getting yourself in to…' Harry said suddenly. 'I mean…I'm not forcing you to go on with this, you still have the chance to step out…'

'Harry, how often do we have to tell you that we are in this together?' Hermione asked.

'We know it won't be easy,' she added swiftly as he wanted to open his mouth again. 'But we won't leave you alone,'

'But it will be dangerous, it won't be something that will be completed in weeks it can take months maybe years,'

'Harry…' it was Cedric's voice and his had so much more impact than that one of Hermione. 'We knew where we were getting ourselves into the moment we got told, we know just as well what we are doing as you, we know it will be dangerous and we are prepared on that, you need our help,'

Harry gave in. Cho could see it on his face. She had kept her mouth shut on purpose to not provoke Cedric on the fact that she had joined this without considering him.

'Funny we won't come back anymore, everything will change,' Harry said.

'Don't forget we have Fleur and Bill's wedding first, mom will kill us if we disappear before hand,'

'Oh right Fleur's wedding, I got an invitation,' Cedric smiled.

'So we will see you then and leave after?' Cho asked.

'Keep in mind you might need to visit another wedding,' Cedric added. 'Before Fleur's and Bill's.'

'Another wedding?' Ron asked not understanding. But Hermione smiled at Cho, though she didn't even understand. 'Just keep an eye on your owls,' Cedric said. 'You'll get you invitation soon enough,'

'Then goodbye for now?' Harry asked. Cedric nodded and the shook hands. Hermione and Cho hugged. She and Ron gave each other a modest nod. Hermione and Cedric kissed cheeks and for some reason Hermione was the type of girl she didn't mind it at all. Harry hugged her.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Very sure,' Cho replied.

He let go of her and nodded. Cedric took her hand and took her away from the group.

'What did you mean with the wedding?' Cho asked.

'I want to marry you before we're getting ourselves into this,' Cedric said taking her cheeks between his hands. 'I want to be able to call you my wife, to say Mrs. Diggory to you, don't underestimate how dangerous this will get Cho and I won't go through all those risks with you and spend on more minute being unmarried to you,' he said.

'Oh…' Cho gasped and she smiled. 'That's…romantic…'

Cedric shook his head chuckling and kissed her lips.

'I know a lot has been going on these past few days but I didn't even get the proper chance to say hello to you,'

'Hello…' Cho breathed. 'I missed you,' she added.

'I missed you too and you grew, you became even more beautiful and I thought that wasn't possible, look at you, all grown up, a woman… No trace left from the girl, you final transformation to a gorgeous lady…' Cedric smiled.

'Kiss me, you can't say all those lovely words and then not kiss me,' she smiled. He kissed her again.

'And you know…' he said while pressing little kisses on her lips.

'Tell me…' Cho said while receiving them eagerly.

'School is over, you're mine, we won't be apart again,' he said. Cho hadn't realized it yet. The year was over. School was over. Her life with Cedric would start. They would marry. And even though they had to take care of that one little thing before their really perfect life would start, she was glad to know that she would experience one last peaceful moment with Cedric before that would throw themselves in all the dangers ahead of them. But whatever would come on their path, she would be able to proudly face them as Mrs. Diggory.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 The wedding

'Oh Cho you're so gorgeous,' Katie said, almost with tears in her eyes. Cho looked at herself amazed in the mirror. The white dress seemed to be made especially for her. It was slim, all the way to the ground. None of that puffy dress happening that would make you look like a balloon. A thin satin lilac ribbon would be tied around her waist and the dress itself was strapless and so long it would drag behind her for a part, which totally finished it. Cedric's mother was sobbing.

'You're so pretty,' she wept.

'Oh Mrs. Diggory please…' Cho said shy. 'Don't cry…

'Oh you just have to forgive this old lady,' she smiled through her tears.

Cho smiled and looked in the mirror again.

'This is the one isn't it?'

'Absolutely.' They both said.

'To bad Selene wouldn't come,' Mrs. Diggory said.

Katie and Cho gave each other a meaningful look. Cho had told her everything about the whole Selene incident. They both knew it was better she wasn't here. She probably would have torn the dress of Cho's body.

'Can we go see Cedric now?' Cho asked when they were outside again.

'But darling what if he is still looking for his suit?'

'Men never do longer buying a suit then a woman the dress, please, please? I want to see him!' She almost jumped up and down like child. The whole day she had this tickling feeling the stomach. Simply because right before she left her would come down the stairs, call her name right before she went out the door, take her arm and kiss her with that smile on his face that made her want to giggle all day.

'Young love,' Mrs. Diggory smiled. 'Well alright then dear,'

So they went home on Cho's request. With the dress safe. Mrs. Diggory would take care of it. Once the apperated home Cho felt how she got grabbed almost the very moment she had felt the ground under her feet again. Cho giggled loudly as Cedric was kissing her neck.

'Cedric we are being impolite,'

'Oh I really don't care,' he smiled.

'Thank Mrs. Diggory, bye Katie! See you on the wedding!' Cho laughed as Cedric dragged her away from them into the house and once into the house he would take her outside again through the backdoor and kissed her everywhere where he could reach her. Cho kissed his lips for a brief moment, then chuckled and ran away. Cedric laughed and ran after her. Cho shrieked chuckling as he almost got to her and ran into the first trees of the forest behind their house were they would play quidditch with the Weasley's sometimes. She hid swiftly behind a tree.

'Cho,' Cedric said threatening. 'Where are you?'

Cho bit her lip not to laugh and pressed herself patiently against the tree. Though at one point, when she didn't hear Cedric anymore she peeked around it.

'Boo.' He said his face close to hers and Cho laughed as he grabbed her. They dropped on the soft ground from the forest and he would look in her eyes and stroke her cheek.

'You're my best friend,' he smiled.

'Just friends?' Cho teased.

'Nope!' Cedric said cheerful. 'You're much more than that, you're my eternal love,' he grinned. 'You I actually wanted to picnic with you today, I have a basket ready in the kitchen but then you decided to run off,'

'I like it when you chase me,' Cho chuckled. 'makes me feel wanted.'

'Silly girl,' he smiled and kissed her lips. Then he would help her up and walk with her to the house.

'Are you angry with me for joining this quest? With the horcruxes and all?'

'No I'm not angry with you, I didn't expect anything else,' Cedric smiled. 'And I don't know, I know it will be dangerous but I think it would be more dangerous for us to be apart for so long, one year almost killed you imagine what would happen if that would became more years, I think it's better to stay together whatever happens,'

Cho smiled.

'And besides sometimes I think you worry too much about where I agree on and where I don't agree on,' he smiled stroking her face.

'Well I just don't want to upset you,'

'I know that, but I'm not your father Cho and even though your stubbornness kills me sometimes, still it's why I love you, I love that fire in you,' he sighed very deeply. 'I just love you so much,'

'We are going to marry tomorrow,' Cho breathed.

Cedric smiled. 'Yes!'

(…)

'Who is going to give me away?' Cho asked stressing on the day of her wedding. 'Why didn't I think of that?' she shrieked.

'Shh Cho plenty of choice,' Katie hushed her while she fixed Cho's dress.

'Like who?'

'David could do it,'

'David is our age!'

'So what?'

'Shouldn't I be given away by an old person?'

'Cedric's father can do it?'

'You can't be given away by the father of your future husband!' Cho squealed.

'Then we are back at David or Harry,'

Cho sighed.

'Fine, get David then…' Cho grumbled.

'Cho look at yourself in that mirror for a moment will you?' Mrs Diggory said. Cho turned towards the big golden mirror and blinked. She was indeed…very pretty in how far you could ever say that from yourself. Mrs. Diggory gave her hair some curls and put it up. Everything seemed to be perfect, match perfect and look perfect.

'Oh…' Cho said.

'I thought so too, don't worry who is on your arm to give you away, they will be all looking at you anyway,'

'What is it why did I have to come?' David came in. 'I'm the best man I can't just…oh wauw Cho…' he said.

'Oh right he is the best man…' Cho groaned.

'Yeah and Cedric is freaking out, so if you don't mind…'

'He is having second thoughts?'

'No Cho he is worried about his suit, his hair, if you find him handsome enough, if you won't have second thoughts etc.'

'Tell him I like his hair messy!' Cho yelled after him when David sprinted away again.

'Shall I get Harry in that case?' Katie asked.

'Well alright then,' Cho said. 'No wait…' Cho said suddenly.

'Don't get Harry get…get Charlie!'

Mrs. Diggory blinked surprised.

'I want Charlie to give me away,' Cho said.

Katie smiled at the gesture from Cho and Mrs. Diggroy's eyes got filled with tears.

'Hurry Katie dear, it almost starts…'Mrs Diggory said and Katie ran off.

Marietta was sitting in the corner. She had been a little moody since Cho didn't make her maid of honor. Cho hadn't really considered that it was such a big deal. So she said they both could be, but apparently that was impossible or so. Cho all found it all a little too much drama for such an insignificant thing. Cho hopped up and down impatient.

'They must hurry,'

'Don't hop Cho! Think of your hair,'

Cho didn't move anymore and luckily Katie returned with Charlie who was pretty disorientated by all the commotion. Cho smiled relieved.

'Hi Charlie,' she smiled.

'Hi Cho, you look pretty,' he said.

'Thank you, did Katie tell you what to do?'

'Yes, you want me to give you away?'

'Yes I would like that very much, if you want to?'

He bowed. Like a real gentleman and kissed her hand.

'I think it will be an honor,'

Cho chuckled. So normal. He looked so normal.

'Can I see Cedric now?' she sighed.

'Yes yes impatient little monster,' Mrs. Diggory said. And Cho chuckled cause Cedric could have said the same thing.

'Hurry now dears!" Mrs Diggory said. 'Let's not make Cedric anymore nervous then he already is,'

Cho huffed but followed everyone downstairs.

'Where is Selene?' Cho asked then. Out of politeness she had taken her as one of her bridesmaids too.

'Oh where is that girl?' Mrs. Diggory said annoyed. Everyone looked at Charlie.

'I don't know,' he said shrugging.

'I will go without her if she won't be here soon,' Cho threatened. If this was the poor try to sabotage their marriage, just not showing up Cho wouldn't bother about it.

'Let's wait a moment more,' Mrs. Diggory said.

'No! Don't you see what she is trying to pull off?' Cho asked. It was out so fast that she hadn't the time to undo it anymore.

'Cho honey I really think she isn't trying to pull off anything,'

'Mrs. Diggory,' it was Katie who spoke. 'I don't think we should Cho's marriage being ruined over Selene's lack of being on time,'

Cho looked at her friend thankful and the next second at her almost mother in law who slowly nodded in agreement then. Charlie offered Cho his arm.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Ready,' Cho breathed.

Everyone took their position behind Cho and she took deeps breaths. This was it. The moment they had waited on seven years. Her heart desire was coming true. Cho was glad she had chosen Charlie. He would squeeze her hand softly as the music started playing and the doors went open. Cho blinked at the smell from flowers that entered her nose and she looked at the beauty of the room. A fairytale it was. But soon all that faded when she saw Cedric. She saw how he had tried to get his hair in order and gave up in the end so it was jumpy just the way she liked it. And his smile. Oh how she tried to memorize that smile so she could remember it for eternity. Cho noticed how she tried to walk faster but Charlie gently kept her from not running. The whole wedding mars was so overrated. Shouldn't it be more faster? Like the bride was looking forward to meet her future husband down that aisle. It was like the perfect song to give you second thoughts. Not that there were any. Were they? Like the having children part was just a minor thing, her being the granddaughter from Voldemort another minor thing. Oh this really weren't things to consider on your wedding day. She focused on Cedric's green eyes who welcomed her with a sparkle and when she finally reached him she had the urge to kiss him right away but first they still had to hold the entire ceremony.

'Thank you Charlie,' Cho whispered and she hugged him close. He kissed her cheek a little clumsy and she smiled. Stroking his face once and then turned to Cedric as Charlie went to his seat. Cedric took her hands. So they would have something to touch. They played with each other's fingers the whole preach until it was time to say: I do.

'Cedric Amos Diggory do you promise to love Cho, to take care of her, to protect her, to cherish her through sickness and health, in good times and the in the bad?'

'I do!' He almost screamed it out so excited he was. He laid her hand on her cheek and Cho smiled.

'Cho Julia Chang do you promise…'

'I do,' Cho said a little too fast and everyone laughed. She blushed and Cedric chuckled and wanted to kiss her.

'No not yet!' the priest said a little panicky.

'Just hurry up,' Cedric mumbled and everyone laughed again.

The priest made Cho finish her vows and then it was time for the rings who would symbolize their eternal love for each other.

'And now you may kiss the bride,'

Cedric grabbed Cho and pressed his lips fierce on hers. Cho smiled against them and everyone would cough the slightest when it took a little too long. Once the kiss broke Cho was crying and Cedric…well Cedric just seemed out of himself from happiness. Like he was the sun itself, he wouldn't get that smile of his face and when they together walked down the aisle he didn't take he to the reception right away as supposed but pulled her in one of the corners and started making out with her as if they were still in school.

'Mrs. Diggory,' he breathed against her lips. 'Mrs. Diggory, my wife.'

'Mh…' Cho liked that and clenched her hands in his hair.

'Do you have any idea how beautiful you look? They shouldn't have, no everyone will be trying to steal you from me tonight,'

Cho chuckled. 'Well are we still going to the reception?'

'I guess we have to don't we?' Cedric chuckled. 'But just so you now I'm going to claim my wedding night very early,'

'And Horcruxes as honeymoon, olé!' Cho snickered.

'Well I promise you a real honey moon once that is over,'

They would spend a few nights in a hotel and then they would go to Bill and Fleur's marriage and spend a few nights at the Weasley's till it was time to leave for their quest. So Cho and Cedric put on a face like they didn't want to rip the clothes from each other's body and went to shake hand get present and receive the congratulations. Cho enjoyed the dancing the most when it was already dark and they would swirl over the dance floor underneath the stars and Cho thought back about their dance in the train. Cedric would just stare at her, so intensely insanely happy. He pressed his nose against her cheek several times. Then he would whisper how much he loved her. Then Cho's eye suddenly fell on Selene who was chattering between the guests and Cho tensed.

'What?' Cedric asked.

'She was supposed to be one of my bridesmaids but she didn't show up,'

Cedric sighed. 'I never thought she would be so childish…'

'Well let's not worry about her now…' Cho said. 'I never want to worry about her again.

'You don't have to,' Cedric smiled. Cho looked at him confused.

'You will see,' he smiled. 'You will see…'

'It's time!'Katie came running. Cho groaned and held on to Cedric.

'No,' she said stubborn.

'Come on Cho, you can't to the hotel in your wedding dress, really I found you something adorable, something easy to take off too,' she said teasing.

'Love it think you should go with her,' Cedric smiled just as teasing and Cho sighed but smiled as Cedric kissed her. Katie would exchange Cho's wedding dress for a silk blue one. Katie kissed Cho's cheeks.

'Have fun alright?' Katie said. 'And congrats girl,'

Cho smiled. 'Thank you Katie,' they would hug each other tight and chuckle for a brief moment and then Cho would step outside again where people were lined up and started cheering. Cedric who had changed to in the meanwhile hold her hand out to her, ready to apperate. Cho took it, waved once to the audience and then pressed her face in his chest closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. Then the familiar choking feeling appeared and they would disappear. As Cho opened her eyes she felt a cold breeze.

'We're here baby,' he smiled.

Cho smiled at the sight from a cute muggle hotel. It wasn't really save to stay at a wizard place right now. You never knew who would come looking for them. They went inside and Cho kept looking at her wedding ring. So gorgeous.

'Hi, me and my wife booked a room for three days,' Cedric smiled. Cho saw how he enjoyed saying that.

'Of course,' the woman behind the desk said and handed them the key after Cedric had signed some papers. Once they were sure they were out of sight of the woman they started running as a sign had been given. Cho chuckled as they both tried to reach the room as first.

'I have the key love,' Cedric chuckled.

'Ooooh…' Cho laughed disappointed. He snickered and kissed her and in the meanwhile he trid to open the door, this took awhile. And when the door finally made his click the fell in laughing.

'Oh my gosh, is that a glass shower?' Cho asked. They switched on the light and there was a big bed right in the middle of the room who would face a shower that would be completely made from glass.

'I will be able to see you shower,' Cho chuckled.

'I thought this would be a nice room to celebrate our wedding night,' he grinned and tried to catch her lips. Cho smiled and pressed little kisses upon them.

'You have one moment?' he asked.

'Of course,' Cho giggled and Cedric kissed her again and smiled and disappeared into the bathroom, which probably had no shower. Cho looked around the room for a moment as Cedric probably was throwing water in his face. She shared his feeling. Like a little nervous. Like if this would be their first time. Maybe it should have been, Cho wasn't sure. Suddenly she smiled and pulled the dress over her head and undressed herself completely. Then she laid down on the bed and just at that moment Cedric returned.

'Oh…' he said a little amazed.

'Hi…' Cho smiled.

'Hi…' he chuckled and tugged his shirt over his head and jumped next to her. He started to kiss her eagerly and Cho snickered against his lips. He hovered over her while he got rid of the rest of his clothes.

'We are married,' Cho squealed as Cedric impatient pressed between her legs. He smiled.

'Yes!' he smiled victorious. 'My wife…'

'Mr. Diggory!' Cho laughed as he kissed her neck. He chuckled and then Cho felt how he entered her. She sighed pleased. Cedric would explore her body with his hands and Cho loved it how he could react as if he discovered something new everything time. His ragged breathing would whisper in her ear.

'Cho…' he would sigh. 'Cho…'

She moaned softly and she watched him open his eyes pleased as he heard her pleasured noises. He pressed his nose upon hers and they would stare into each other's eyes as he continued to move. Once they both were satisfied at one point they would watch each other and smile.

'Again…' Cho said.

'Thank goodness…'Cedric laughed and rolled with her through the blankets. At one point in the night Cho had lost count of how many times she had said 'again'. And once she couldn't get the word over her lips anymore Cedric would say it for her.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 A place to stay

'What this?' Cho asked the next morning. Staying in a muggle hotel you found the most odd things! Now she was playing with the phone next to their bed as Cedric played with her hair and he chuckled.

'That's a phone my love, you can call people with it.'

'Call?' Cho looked confused. She held the part that was supposed to be to her ear against her mouth. 'Helloooo,' she said.

'Euhm…Ma'am can I help you with something?' the phone asked. Cho squealed amazed.

'Oh you're like a little butler or so?' she asked the thing and Cedric was tearing himself up from laughing next to her.

'Ma'am this is the reception,'

'The reception?' Cho asked. 'And you can hear me all the way down there?'

'Yes ma'am that's sort of what phone's do…' the other end said sarcastic.

'Oh Cedric! You can like hear each other through this! Like our mirror only you can't see faces!'

'Honey why don't you hang up,' tears from laughing were streaming down his face.

'Hang up?' Cho asked.

'Just like…' he grabbed the phone and put it back on his place. 'that.'

'Oh…amazing!' Cho smiled. 'Wasn't that rude? Shouldn't you say goodbye,'

'Yes usually you say goodbye,' he laughed.

'And what's that? What's that?' Cho asked running to the TV.

'A television Cho but you…'

Cho put on the television. 'Ooooh….' She said amazed again. Cedric chuckled as Cho started pushing all the buttons.

'No Cho not so loud!' Cedric laughed as she turned the volume up a bit too loud. He jumped out of bed to turn it off.

'Noho! I want it on!' Cho whined.

He laughed. 'You should pay attention to your husband, not to muggle inventions!'

'Oh you're my husband,' Cho chuckled so easy to distract.

'Yes wifey, I am…' he chuckled.

He wanted to kiss her but Cho saw something else that was worth looking at.

'Oooh and what's that?' she asked while running towards the mini fridge.

'Cho seriously,' Cedric sighed.

'Oh look, beer! Will it be like butterbeer?' she asked and opened it.

'No don't drink that so early in the morning!'

'Ieuw it's disgusting, all bitter and cold!'

'I will get us some butterbeer later sweetheart, but please start hopping around for now,' Cedric laughed. Cho climbed back on the bed and started jumping on it.

'I'm just excited! I'm Mrs. Diggory and I'm in this weird place with all kind of silly things!'

Cedric jumped on the bed and grabbed her legs and tackled her. Cho shrieked laughing.

'And now you will look only at me,' he laughed.

'Well alright then because you ask so nice,' she chuckled. He kissed her deeply.

'I think I'm going to take a shower,' Cho said then and Cedric groaned but half way he stopped and smiled.

'Yes you go take a shower.' he said.

'I will just sit here and pretend I'm not watching,' he chuckled as Cho headed for the glass shower. She grinned and let the water run. It was only a matter of time she knew. And indeed she hadn't been there five minutes or Cedric joined her.

'Careful!' Cho laughed as her back hit the glass in his roughness. She kissed him back and he smiled.

'When we are done here, I want to show you something,'

'Oh well that's going to take awhile,' Cho gasped.

(…)

That afternoon Cho and Cedric walked out the hotel chuckling as happy newlyweds.

'I don't understand why you checked out, I thought we would stay there for three more days?'

'Well we can always go back but I thought you might like where we go now more,'

'You make me curious,'

'I know,'

'I can't stand that,'

'I know,' he chuckled and grabbed her. Cho felt them disapperate and apperate once again.

'Where are we?'

'Still in London, but I'm too lazy to get a cab or a train,' he smiled. Cho looked around. She got a weird feeling. As if she had seen this place before. Not exactly the same, but as if she saw it once in a dream or a fantasy. She slowly walked down the path without asking Cedric if she was going the right direction. She knew she was. Because she knew she would find something lovely half way the path. Cho watched the trees of the forest a few meters further and she noticed Cedric followed her. Then at her right hand a little wall appeared where she easily could step over if she wanted to but at one point there was a little fence. Cho's heart skipped a beat by seeing the white house. Her chest went up and down three times as fast seeing the swing in the corner of the front yard that would walk all around the house and would form the backyard at the same time. She looked at the little porch where two rocking chairs were welcoming her. The flowers that grew in front of it where exactly as she had imagined. She laid her hand on the little white fence and pushed it open. The little stones that formed a path to the porch would crack softly under her feet. She took the two steps that would lead her to the front door and she kept standing there. She kept waiting there just as long she would feel Cedric behind her.

'It open you know,' he said softly.

'You need to carry me over the doorstep,' Cho breathed.

'Ah, of course,' she could hear the smile in his voice and Cho felt how she got lifted from the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her slowly would push open de door with his feet. Cho closed her eyes to not open them until she was inside. Cedric stepped over the doorstep with his bride and carefully put her down once in. He kissed forehead gently and Cho opened her eyes. The little hall would lead directly to the living room and Cho stepped in. Everything was already in there and she couldn't have done a better job herself. It was like Cedric had looked inside her head and took everything she liked. Till the very last detail. Then Cho saw the huge kitchen with a large table in it with several chairs. And in front of the kitchen window was a huge tree who was all summer green and Cho put her hand in front of her mouth so touched she was.

'You've been doing this last year haven't you?' she asked amazed.

'Yes…You like it?'

'I love it…' she breathed. Cedric started smiling. Then he took something out of his pocket.

'Smile for me baby,'

She did, even though she was all emotional as he took the picture and then she hugged him.

'You haven't seen everything yet!' he smiled putting the camera on the table like they could just do that. Like it really was their house that they could make messy whenever they liked. Where they could leave things. He took her hand and went back to the hall with her and walked up the stairs. He showed her the bathroom. Which was lovely. Cho enjoyed the fact he had put in such an enormous bath where they could lay in together.

'What's over there?' she asked when there were still two doors unopened. 'Our bedroom?'

'Not exactly…' Cedric said, smiling gentle. Cho laid her hand on the doorknob and opened it.

'Oh my goodness…'

It was a baby room. Though the only thing that betrayed that was the little bed.

'I didn't buy any stuff yet because I thought you might like to do that together once you are…' he couldn't even say pregnant but just touched her belly for a brief moment.

'But I just liked to be prepared,'

For a moment Cho almost regretted that she had told Harry they would come along on his quest. How badly she would want to start their new life here right now.

'You like it?' Cedric asked again.

'Oh Cedric it's all just so perfect,' she said. He smiled.

'Come here,' he said and hugged her.

'I thought you would like to spend the rest of our days here,'

'Yes, I would like that very much,'

Cedric kissed her.

'Can I see the bedroom now?' Cho smiled again his chest.

'Pff, I'm exhausted though,' Cedric joked.

'I just want to see if you got the right sized bed,' Cho grinned.

'You wanna try it out?'

'I thought you were tired?' she smiled.

'No I was lying,' he chuckled and opened the bedroom door.

'Oh merlin's beard!' Cho said shocked by the beauty of the room. It was so white, so light!

'I never want to leave again,' she sighed.

'You regret promising to go on the quest?' Cedric asked.

'I don't know…when I see all this, I want to stay here with you and just start this perfect life,'

'But it will never be completely perfect if Voldemort doesn't get defeated,'

Cho nodded. 'I guess you're right, there is always a price to pay,'

'But we don't have to think about that yet,' Cedric said and pulled her on the bed while Cho looked around amazed. She laid down and crawled in his arms, playing with his fingers.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too…'


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 The start

'Are you sad?' Cedric asked when they were on Fleur and Bill's wedding. The official part was just over and people were dancing now. Luna was quite an eye catcher with her yellow dress.

'No…I mean, I don't know, it feels sort of homesick, I just really liked it and just the knowledge we won't come back for a while…'

Cedric smiled and stroked her cheek for a brief moment.

'Harry told me that Ron's mother is being quite difficult about them leaving, I guess she didn't lay the link yet about us sleeping over here and their mission, but Ron suggested we better got out before she did,'

'Like she would kick us out,' Cho grinned.

'No but perhaps she would trick us into telling something or letting some adult go along,'

'You're the adult on this quest you know,' Cho grinned.

'Oh am I?' he grinned. 'Quest,' he snickered. 'You are so cute when you say that,'

'I'm not give years old,' Cho pulled a face.

'Mh, mh…' Cedric smiled and kissed her nose.

'Victor!'Cedric smiled then and stood up. Shaking the hand of the old triwizard champion and still famous quidditch player.

'Cedric, chow are you?' he asked,

'I'm fine, may I introduce you to my wife?' Cedric smiled.

Cho chuckled lightly as she gave Victor a hand which he kissed.

'A the lovely Cho,' he said. 'You two got married?'

'Yes, I'm sorry, it wasn't as big as this one, else you would have been invited of course,' Cedric smile.

'Oh no that's no problem,' Victor smiled. And there it was. Out of nothing. Panic. Cho looked confused around as people suddenly seemed to run away. To shriek. And Cho's mouth popped open as she saw how people disapperated which means the protecting spells were broken who were installed for Harry's presence who had took the identity from some Muggle boy down the town and claimed to be one of Ron's cousins.

'What is happening?' Cho asked. Cedric grabbed her arm.

'Stay close!' he said. Then they saw the patronus. The lynx. Who kept telling the ministry was fallen and that they were coming before it disappeared.

'CEDRIC, CHO!' it was Hermione. Cedric held Cho tight and started dragging her in direction of the voice and Cho knew that they would be leaving. Hermione already held the hands from Ron and another red-haired boy who must Harry. Cedric pushed Cho against his chest and then grabbed Hermione as if he was hugging her and Cho felt them slipping away. She squeezed her eyes tight but Cedric didn't loosen his grip on her and then there was air again.

'Where are we?' Cho gasped.

'Somewhere in London, I ate here with my parents once,' Hermione said whiel tears wre rolling over her cheeks.

'What just happened?' Cho asked confused.

'how do we know they are alright?' Ron asked.

'We can't know,' Hermione said unhappy. 'There is nothing we can do right now, but if they would have found Harry or Cho…'

Cho swallowed. 'They aren't looking for me right?'

'I don't think as specifically as for Harry and on top of that nobody knows you are Voldemort's granddaughter but the death eaters know, that showed on the night that Dumbledore died…' Hermione said as they walked in a little café.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Cedric suddenly yelled. Two guys who had entered the café after them had pulled their wands. Cedric just disarmed one.

'Stupefy,' the other guy yelled. Cedric got blown against the wall and the waitress shrieked. Just as Cho.

'Patrificus totalus!'Hermione yelled. In the mean while the tall blond guy tried to retrieve his wand but Cho was faster. 'Levicorpus!' the guy swinged up in the air and yelled to let him down.

'Seriously Cho? Levicorpus?' Ron asked.

'Oh … I'm sorry,' she said desperate. 'it was the first thing that came in my mind,'

'Patrificus totalus,' Hermione said again and the obvious death eater dropped down like a brick. Cedric had struggled up in the meanwhile.

'You're bleeding,' Cho mumbled as she caressed his face.

'I'm fine,' he mumbled. In the meanwhile Hermione was deleting the memories from the two guys and the waitress.

'How did they know where we were?' Cedric asked.

'I don't know, it's impossible,' Hermione said. Harry was slowly changing back to his normal self.

'Harry you don't think you still wear the mark do you?'

'No…I'm seventeen that's impossible…' Harry said insecure.

'What if they found a way to keep it on you?' Ron asked.

'Impossible,' Cedric said. 'there is no way that can be done,'

Still Harry looked guilty as if he had some sort of disease.

'We need to keep moving,' Cedric said. He looked at Harry. 'We can go to the house of the order,'

'But the protection has been serious weakened since Dumbledore died,'

'I don't think we have much a of a choice right now,'

'We don't fit all under the invisibility cloak,' Harry said.

'you three go first and some comes back to pick us up,' Cedric said.

They nodded and disappeared under Harry's cloak and disapperated. Cedric seemed to look thoughtful.

'What is it?' Cho asked.

'I just don't get how they found us,'

Before Cho could do a suggestion Hermione returned with the cloak and they disapperated to the old house from Sirius Black too.

'This is the place from the order? ' Cho asked.

Cedric nodded.

'You spend a lot of time here?'

Cedric nodded again.

'It looks rather spooky,'

'A bit, you get used to it,' he smiled. Though it was a burdened smile. Hermione tactful walked fast to give them some time.

'What's wrong?'

'I just don't know if we made the right decision,' Cedric said.

'About what?'

'About joining this,'

'You mean you're not sure if you should have taken me with you?'

Cedric bit his lip.

'Cedric please we have discussed…'

'No Cho listen I mean this way we put you in the right centre of all the attention, You-know-who isn't really looking for you yet but what if he finds out you travel together with Harry Potter? It will be a one package deal. Kill the rest but bring me Harry and Cho alive. Why let you be if they can take you anyway?'

'I really don't think…'

'Are you guys still coming or what?' Ron asked from the living room.

'For crying out loud Ron!' Hermione said.

Cedric sighed but walked with Cho into the living room then.

'We need some sort of plan, we know the Horcruxces are a medallion, the cup from Helga hufflepuf and something from Ravenclaw or Gryffendor,' Harry said.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione suddenly said.

(…)

Hermione, Ron and Harry had came to the conclusion that they had seen one of the Horcruxes last Christmas. The medallion from Slytherin. No one had been able to open it. Harry had called Kreacher the house elf and asked him what he knew. Kreacher told them the medallion had been stolen by a person that also Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to know. Cedric and Cho just watched them silently without being able to put much input in the whole conversation. Harry gave Kreacher the task to come back with the thief and Kreacher seemed to be much more willing to do it after Harry gave him a fake medallion from his old master. Cho in the meanwhile didn't feel well and she tried to not let Cedric notice for she didn't want to be send home. Harry didn't seem to feel well either. He pressed his scar, but Cho's sickness was more in her stomach then in her forehead.

'Excuse me,' both she and Harry said as they both wanted to make a run to the bathroom. They both locked themselves in but they seemed to be both to unwell to realize the oddness of the situation. Cho threw up in the toilet and Harry fell on the bathroom floor with his hand on his scar. Of course it didn't take long before Cedric blew the freaking door out. He could have just used the alohomora spell but no, he had to blow the door out. Because nobody believed of course they were just taking a bathroom break. Ron and Hermione sunk down next to Harry. Hermione saying something about that he had to close his mind. Cedric sunk next to Cho and held her hair out of her face.

'Are you alright baby?' he asked worried.

'Yes…' I'm fine Cho said weakly.

'Do we have beozars here?' Cedric asked pale.

'Cedric I don't think I'm poisoned,' Cho rolled her eyes. 'I feel better already,'

'Cho you don't have some strange connection with you-know-who-either right?' Hermione asked.

'I don't see why he would like to see me vomit in that case,' Cho muttered.

'We should get some sleep, we are all tired,' Cedric suggested. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't feel like sleeping upstairs and rather spend their night cozy in the living room. Cho and Cedric longed for some privacy so they took the stairs and fell down on one of the many beds in the house. There Cedric hummed Cho to sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Change of plans

Kreacher returned with the thief a few days later. Which indeed appeared to know where the medallion was at. From all people in the entire world, Umbridge had it in her possession. And now they were planning for more than over a week already how they could get into the ministry unseen and get out unseen. Cho still wasn't feeling well.

'Alright we have the hairs from everyone we need…' Cedric said. 'We are all ready to take another identity and I…Oh for crying out loud Cho!' he said when she jumped up again to vomit that morning.

'No I'm fine,' she said when she was done. 'I'm fine, Cedric! I'm-fine.' She repeated.

He pulled a face and they walked back to the rest, everyone looking worried.

'I was saying that it wouldn't make any sense to wait any longer, more prepared then this we won't get but since Cho isn't feeling well…'

'I'm fine, I can do this!' she objected.

'You think we are ready?' Hermione asked doubtful.

'I agree with Cedric, we know everything that is to know…' Harry said.

'Alright then let's do this!' Ron said.

Everyone nodded but Cho noticed how Cedric would look doubtful at her.

(…)

'What if I see my mom?' Cho asked as she had taken the identity from a chubby witch that worked on the ministry and she had never felt so ugly before. Cedric was just his true self. He worked on the ministry. It would be odd even if he wouldn't come to work. Cho and Cedric weren't on Hogwarts anymore so they wouldn't be missed. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory wouldn't report them and nobody knew they had ran off with Harry. So they were save for now, until the point Cedric wouldn't show up at work anymore and Voldemort would search through the mind's of the death eaters so well that he would catch a glimpse from Cho and Cedric in their erased memories.

'Morning Cedric,' some people said. 'Morning Dortha,'

'Gosh even her name sucks,' Cho grumbled.

Cedric chuckled as they both walked in. In the meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione would follow up the other part of the plan. Fred and George's vomiting candy's were involved.

'You know what to do?' Cedric asked.

'Yeah we only went through it a million times,'

He smiled.

'See you later baby,'

Don't call me baby when I look like this,'

He laughed again before the separated ways. Cho looked around in the enormous building and she was afraid to get lost for a moment. As she passed the cafeteria she knew she was going the right way, but at the same time her nose got filled by the awful smell of food.

'Oh no not now…' she mumbled.

'Hi Dortha, are you alright?' some little man asked.

'Oh…I'm just…fine…' Cho tried to smile.

'Dortha! Bring this to my office will you!' Someone else snarled. It was her mother.

'Yes Mo…I mean…Kumi…'

'What's wrong with you, you are even slower than normal? Where are you waiting for?'

Cho looked around a bit hopeless, if she remembered well mom's office was the exact opposite way from where she needed to go.

'Today please Dortha!'

'Yes, yes, ' Cho said unhappy and walked back to where she had came from. When she thought her mom had left she had walked back but she appeared to talk with somebody a couple of yards away and got a total fit while still seeing ho around.

'You still didn't take care of it? You want me to fire your ass?'

Cho had ran back quickly for she didn't want to get the little witch fired on her behave. Once in the elevator Cho felt like vomiting again from all the commotion, what on earth was wrong with her?

She hear someone cough next to her and she noticed Cedric who must be wondering just as much what she was doing. As Cho had to get out he followed her.

'What are you doing? This is the wrong way,'

'I know but I appear to be mom's assistant,'

Cedric groaned. 'Oh boy…'

'Cedric,' a unfamiliar man whispered in a blue outfit that made him look like a cleaner or something.

'It's me Ron!'

'Ron? Why are you all wet?'

'The wife from this man appears to be in custody for being a muggle born! And now an office is leaking and I'm suppose to fix it!'

'This is going all wrong…where are Harry and Hermione?'

'I think they found Umbridge, they are downstairs with all the suspects…'

'Suspects for your blood…' Cho said unbelieving.

'We don't have much time left…' Cedric said.

(…)

'RUN!' Cedric screamed. Cho gasped. The man whose identity had been taken by Ron had showed up and now they were caught. Though Harry and Hermione did have the medallion.

Cho felt how Cedric grabbed her. How Hermione grabbed Cedric and how Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and the disapperated. Again so much commotion. And again a choking feeling till Cho felt a cold breeze that the fall would bring with itself.

'Where are we?' Cho gasped. 'Oh my gosh Ron!'

His chest was op ripped open, like it was missing pieces and Hermione was sobbing trying to heal it. Here Cedric's talent and experience came to use.

'Let me,' he said to the upset Hermione and bend over Ron. They all started to take their normal forms again. Harry held the medallion in his hand.

'We are in the forest where the quidditch championship was, I think one of the death eaters held me while we apperated into Sirius house, I think I passed on the secret now didn't I?' Hermione sobbed.

'Yes but it's not your fault,' Cedric said calmly while healing a groaning Ron. 'We were as prepared as I thought,' Cedric breathed. 'And now they know Cho and I are involved too,'

'That was only a matter of time,' Cho comforted him. 'I just don't hope they will go to destroy our beautiful house,'

'Oh they won't, it has it protection's the same as the house from the order had, I'm the keeper,' Cedric said.

Cho smiled but Cedric didn't smile back and Harry hadn't said a word yet until now.

'We have nothing to destroy it with,' he said.

'We will find something, we talked about it,' Hermione said.

Cho knew she and Cedric shared the same thoughts right now. They talked about it, but not with them. Cho tried to hold it. The vomit that was pressing all the time already. Hermione was mumbling protective spells that would get them through the night. Cho sneaked our while everyone was busy and threw up behind a tree and then returned as if nothing was going on but all of them were looking at her. Even Ron. Who looked weakly through his eyelashes.

'Bloody hell Hermione, I told you didn't I?'

Hermione nodded slowly. Harry's mouth hung open the slightest bit. Cedric looked at Cho worried but confused towards the rest.

'Where are you talking about?' he asked crabby.

'Nothing,' Hermione swiftly said. And that was all. Cedric would hug Cho close.

(…)

Days turned into weeks. And they were going from place to place just to not get caught. The weather became more cold. Ron had fully healed over the meanwhile. But they still hadn't a way to destroy the first Horcrux. They tried to think over the locations from the other one but they always came out on the same and none of them made sense or brought up new ideas. Mostly Harry, Ron and Hermione were just talking to each other. Cedric sometimes came with a brilliant idea or solution for something or knew a spell the other's didn't know but Cho was just there because Cedric was and they were more a burden then a help on this mission and everyone knew it and it was only a matter of time before someone would say it because the tensions became almost unbearable. Especially when Cho grew weaker. She was always tired. The little food made her edgy. Though not like Ron who would snap against anyone, she would just grow very silent and wanted to cry and Cedric would just sit at her side. Mostly giving her his portions from the food that there was, but the moment Cho noticed she wouldn't accept. Sometimes she still threw up in the morning but it became less.

'What is that awful smell?' Cho asked the next morning when she woke up.

'I found some eggs on a farm!' Hermione said. Everyone looked a bit more cheerful knowing they would get something proper to eat. Only Cho just couldn't bear the smell! So she ran out of the tent and vomited in the grass. When she looked up they all gathered outside the tent and looked at her.

'What?' she asked crabby.

'Cedric, you need to face the facts man…' Ron said.

Why were tears streaming over Cedric's face? Why did he look at her with that…look. That tender expression. As if she did something impossibly cute instead of vomiting. Hermione squeezed his arm for a moment as if she was congratulating him.

'What?' Cho asked again.

'Cho when is the last time you had your period?' Hermione asked.

'What do you mean when is the last time I….oh…'

'We're going home,' Cedric sobbed like a happy man. 'I'm sorry guys, but we can't travel a long while she will have a…a baby…'

He walked towards her and enclosed her in his arms. A baby? She was going to have a baby?

'We understand…'Hermione smiled.

'It's for the best…'Harry nodded.

'Ho, no wait a moment!' Cho objected.

'Cho we haven't been of much help yet,' Cedric said. The others look a bit uncomfortable as he said that.

'We know the task, we will look in our own way, if we split up we have more chance anyway,'

'That's not such a bad idea!' Ron said.

'Wait…' Cedric ran into the tent and came back with a mirror. One he gave to Cho once as well. The one she had broken.

'This way we can keep contact,' he said. 'Be careful with it, they are rare…'

Cho swallowed ashamed. Thought Cedric didn't even seem to notice any of that cause he hugged her again and whispered against her lips.

'We are going home,'

'But wait! We can't just abandon all of you!' Cho said. 'Just because I am…' she couldn't say it yet.

'Cho you are exhausted so fast, what if your belly becomes bigger or we come in dangerous situations? You don't want something to happen to you baby do you?' Harry asked.

Cho guessed she had no choice. According to the laws of mother ship she had nothing to hold on to or to argue with. But she knew the look they were looking with. Not the look of joy, maybe a little relieve because she and Cedric wouldn't be a burden anymore. And maybe a little bit regret they wouldn't have Cedric's handy spell any longer. Though excitement because they had more eggs for themselves. But above all the look that reminded Cho that she was carrying Voldemort's bloodline in her belly.

'Bye,' Cedric said to them and then disapperated with her before she could object or say goodbye. Because he knew she would take that chance to object. And they were home. Cedric kissed her lips and then sunk on his knees and started to kiss her belly.

'Oh I can't believe this!' he breathed. He laid his ear against her skin as if he would hear something inside.

'Cedric!' Cho said desperate. Her hormones couldn't handle these swift changes. She couldn't handle the camping for months and now being all home again as if nothing ever happened. She couldn't stand the fact they had left the other's alone even though that might have been for the best and she started crying.

'Oh…we need to call a doctor, to see if it's alright,' Cedric said while wrapping her arms around her.

'I don't want a doctor! We need to go back!' Cho sobbed.

'Love don't be so unreasonable,' he said stroking her cheek. 'You saw their faces, we weren't of much help, we just built a fragile friendship with them the last two years, they have had one from seven, we can't understand that just as they don't understand us,' He stroked her belly with his hand. His heart desire growing in there. 'Aren't you the slightest happy?' he asked.

'Yes…I mean…I suppose so, I just never imagined it like this…' Cho sobbed disappointed.

'How did you imagine it honey?' he asked loving and patient.

'Well I always thought you would sit on the couch right here and would be reading the daily prophet or so, just like any other day and then I would come down the stairs after finding out and…' she wiped some tears away. 'Then I would tell you and you would have stared at me and then get all excited and unbelieving and we would just have been so…happy…I never imagined it to happen while abandoning your friends while you have barely eaten for the last few weeks and traveled around like some gipsy,' she sobbed.

'Shh…' he kissed her tears away. 'Alright go upstairs ok?'

'What?'

'Just go upstairs and come downstairs again,'

'Why…'

'Just do it?' he asked friendly. So Cho did with every step she took realizing that there grew a little miracle inside of her. When she walked down again Cedric was on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. She smiled with watery eyes.

'Cedric,' she half sobbed.

'Yes honey?' he asked perfectly innocent.

'I think I'm pregnant,'

Cedric laid down the paper so suddenly like it really was as if he heard it for the first time.

'Sorry?' he asked gasping.

'I'm pregnant…' Cho whispered realizing this was for real. She was pregnant. She would get his baby!

Cedric suddenly grabbed her and pressed her against the wall kissing her.

'I'm going to feed you in a second really I promise but now I'm just going to kiss you all over till I will fully realize we are getting a son or daughter!' she called out, kissing her face and then again her belly. Cho smiled. Happy. For the first time in weeks again.

'I hope it will look like you,' he said. 'I hope so,'

'I hope it will look like you!' Cho said smiling. 'I want that,'

'It's not fair, it's now between my adoration for your pretty looks or between giving you what you want,' Cedric smiled.

'I think we will just have to wait and see…'

'A baby…' Cedric breathed. 'Our own little baby…'


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 The first loss

Cedric spent a lot of time talking into the mirror with Harry and the others. Cho guessed he felt a little guilty after all for leaving them. In the meanwhile her belly got bigger and bigger and Cho got more worried. She was eighteen. She and Cedric had both sort of forgotten their birthday during the search for Horcruxes. They had other things on their mind. He was freaking nineteen and gorgeous as always. But how on earth did she have to do this? This was no age. Her hormones were are torture as well. Also for Cedric, but he was very patient with her. It was hard to get a doctor according they were hiding and they needed someone who they could fully trust. Cedric was seeing if he could get Madam Pomfrey some way. But rumors were that it was hell on Hogwarts.

'What are you doing?' Cedric asked as he found her looking in the mirror at her belly.

'I fat!' Cho pouted.

Cedric chuckled and stood behind her laying his hands upon it.

'Honey did you expect to go through the pregnancy all slim?'

'No but…Not this fat!'

'Stop calling yourself fat, you are not fat, you're pregnant and beautiful,' he said.

'You're not the one blowing up like a balloon!' Cho said annoyed. HE smiled kissing her neck once.

'You're a very pretty balloon,'

'So you do think I'm fat?'

'No, Cho please…' Cedric sighed dramatic. Cho walked with her fingers over her belly.

'I'm bored,' she said then. 'I want to go outside…'

'Honey you know we can't…'Cedric said stroking her face and Cho nodded.

'It's a miracle you never knocked me up in school,' Cho said. 'It almost seems so inconvenient that is happens now,'

Cedric looked at her for a brief moment and then stroked her face.

'It's alright, it apparently had to be this way,' he said.

'I just hope it will get born in a free world,' Cho sighed. 'One where no dark wizards excist,'

'I hope so too,'

That night Cho woke Cedric with her soft scream of pain.

'Honey?' she heard him looking for his wand. 'Lumos...Honey what is…' his voice died in the end.

'What is happening to me?' Cho asked sobbing as her hands were covered in blood. Just as her nightdress. Cedric started moving. Ran up and down coming with towels, water, even his medical book. And his face showed he knew what was going on. He didn't speak the whole time. He just hushed her when she was in pain during the process. The sun was already coming up when Cedric had cleaned everything.

'You want to see it?' he asked hoarse.

'No.' Cho said as she looked at the ceiling. 'No put it away, take it away…' she said.

'You don't want to bury it?' Cedric asked softly.

'I don't care…'

'Cho…'

'JUST PUT IT AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!' she cried out and she shrieked in pain and heartache over losing their baby. She saw Cedric cringe in the light of the candles and he walked out of the room. It took awhile before he came back and Cho suspected that he would bury the tiny human somewhere after all. Probably somewhere in the garden. Cho would never wanted to know where. Voldemort had created her to give birth to children and she even seem to be able to do that. It was Cedric's only wish and she had disappointed him. She had lost their child. As Cedric returned he sat at the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

'It already had these tiny finge…'

'SHUT UP!' Cho screamed suddenly. Cedric almost fell from the bed.

'THIS IS NOT HELPING! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!'

Cedric's lip trembled and Cho started crying.

'It's my fault…' Cedric mumbled.

Cho didn't see how on earth he could figure that but she didn't ask. She didn't want to ask and just sobbed. Cedric didn't dare to touch her again, afraid for another burst out and Cho never felt more alone and went with her hand over her belly which was empty now.

(…)

'Cho…Baby…'

She didn't answer him.

'You really need to come out of bed, you need to eat something,'

'I don't want to…' She mutterd in her pillow.

'Baby, we are young, we will get other children…' he said. 'We will, I promise…' he kissed her head.

'I wanted this one…' Cho said hoarse.

'I'm sorry honey…' he said.

'No I'm sorry…I'm sorry…you were so happy and now…I can't even get children for you….I can't even give you your heart desire… I can't do anything…' she sobbed.

'No Cho, stop it,' Cedric said. He took her face between his hands and made her look at him.

'You think I love you less now? Honey these things happen, it's not your fault! And you are my heart desire baby, if I had to choose between having children and you I would always choose you,' he kissed her forehead and Cho hugged him and she felt him relax as she would touch him again and he hugged her tight.

'I love you so much Cho,'

'I love you too, I'm sorry…'

'Don't be…'

'You knew if it was a boy or girl?' she asked with a tiny voice then.

'No, maybe I doctor could have tell but I don't know…it was to tiny…I don't know…'

'Was it pretty?'

'I'm so sure she would have looked like you…' Cedric said with a thick voice.

'She?'

'I think it was a girl…'

'You saw?'

'No, I think I just know…'

'How would we have called her?' Cho whispered.

'Julia…'

Cho looked at him. And he shrugged.

'I always adored your middle name…'

She kissed his chest and wetted his shirt with her tears.

'Julia…' she whispered. She knew she would now never be able to call their next child like that and she knew Cedric had told her because he didn't want to either. He had called that tiny creature Julia in his mind and didn't want her to be replaced.

'We should have called a doctor…' Cedric said. 'I'm sorry…I should have found a way…'

'Don't say that…It's not your fault…' Cho said weakly.

'You will smile again right?' Cedric asked. Crying now.

'Don't cry…' Cho breathed.

'Promise me you will smile again one day, I would never forgive myself…you have to smile again…' he said and kissed her face.

'Of course…' Cho said. 'Just not now…not now…'

And neither of them could smile the coming days. But having each other was enough as they grieved. Though they had both slightly different ways. Cho liked to pretend it had never happened. That she never was pregnant and they could start all over again. Cedric on the other hand liked to remind himself as much as possible of it and dealt with it by calling a picture he drew Julia. Cho couldn't stand to watch the bright colors that should have been their cheerful child. It was even harder that they couldn't take distance from each other. The garden was as far as they could go. They couldn't just go for a walk to clear their minds. It caused a lot of tensions sometimes. At one point Cho breaking all the plates in their possession. And then she would plant her bare feet between the fragments so they would start to bleed just to torture Cedric. It was childish and silly. But Cho felt like a part of her heart had been ripped away. And Cedric so often said it was his fault that she started to believe it even she didn't even know why it would be his fault.

'Cho stop!' he yelled as she would make herself bleed.

'No!' she shrieked.

'Stop it!' he would make his way through all the broken plates and grab her. Cho would struggle like a child but he wouldn't let go off her and dragged her out of the kitchen and heal her feet. And Cho would sob. Then he would look at her angry and went back to clean the kitchen and repair all the broken plates. When he came back he had softened. He kissed one of her feet once and Cho looked at him as a ghost.

'It's time to smile,' he said then.

'I can't…' she whispered.

'Yes you can…' he said. He would sit in front of her and kiss her lips.

'You can, it's time to smile,'

Cho heard the words, it's time to let go, every time he said that it was time to smile. She looked at him still with that dead expression. She remembered how his absence was the last thing that had made her feel this way. But he was still here. They had lost their child but he was still here. They were still alive. They were together. Sometimes Cho forgot how grateful she should be for that.

'Not now…' she said weakly.

Cedric looked sad. 'Alright…' he said.

'I love you…' Cho tried.

Cedric nodded and kissed her forehead.

(…)

'What's that?' Cho asked sleepy the next morning as Cedric came in and put something on her lap. A tray. With breakfast. She looked at him confused. He smiled and then put Trigger next to her. Cho looked suspicious at him and then grinned.

'Is this like you're try to make me smile?' She asked, smiling.

'Oh thank God!' he yelled out seeing the smile on her face.

'I'm not really hungry, but thank you…'

'I really don't care about the food,' Cedric said and threw it off her lap and it would smack on the ground and Trigger would hiss shocked and flee away as Cedric half grabbed Cho and kissed her lips.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 The battle for Hogwarts

'Cedric what is going on?' Cho asked when he came down after talking through the mirror with Harry. He looked a bit pale.

'It's true they have robbed Gringrotts,' he said a bit stunned. 'They found another Horcrux…'

'Well that is a good thing right?' Cho asked.

'Yes but now you-know-who knows or it's only a matter of time so…'

'So?'

'They are going to Hogwarts,'

Cho gasped a little.

'They think there will be another one in Hogwarts?'

'They are sure, the only question is where…'

'You-know-who will follow, they will lead him straight to Hogwarts!' Cho gasped.

'Yes but I think this has been unavoidable all the time…'

'Well we are going there right?' Cho asked.

'I am going but Cho you're still recovering you shouldn't…'

'Oh no don't you throw that on me Diggory, through good times and the bad remember? I'm not leaving your side,'

'Cho it will be highly dangerous. If this comes to a fight. With Voldemort among them. Nothing to lose, no you know what….you just won't come! This is will be so dangerous I can't even picture you being there with you fragile little being among all those persons who try to harm you…'

'Cedric,' Cho sighed. 'Please!'

'Blimey Cedric, you will let her come won't you?' Suddenly Fred and George were there.

Cho shrieked.

'How can they come here? I thought it was protected?'

'They know, I figured if something was happening we needed someone who could tell us,' Cedric sight and looked at the twin. 'But I sure regret that now,' he said sourly.

'Oh come Cedric, don't be such a grump, we will take good care of Cho,'

'She is not going!'

'That is not to you to decide!' Cho said.

Cedric looked at her opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked frustrated at Fred and George as if he expected some sort of support but he wasn't getting any.

'I guess not…' he finally said. 'But I would sure appreciate it if you would do be a favor and stay here,'

'Not going to work Ced,' Cho said.

'Nope not going work Ced!' the twin said cheerful. 'Luckily for you, we know a place to apperate and get into Hogwarts unseen!'

'Where?' Cho asked curiously.

'In Hog's head's basement! And from there a tunnel goes straight to the room of requirements, yes we know we are brilliant, let's go shall we?'

'Cho…' Cedric begged,

'No!'

He sighed. 'Fine then…' he muttered. He held her hand tight all the time though even when they disapperated and apperated in Hog's head he wouldn't let go.

'Oh my goodness,' Cho blinked as she saw every old Hogwarts member had the same idea. Also members from the order. Cedric left her hand to shake hands with Lupos and his wife. Cho saw Ginny Weasley and her parents and a lot of other kids.

'This is going to turn into a real fight isn't it?' she asked George (or Fred).

'You can be sure of that Jules!' he said.

Ever since they had found out her middle name was Julia, during the wedding, they had been calling her Jules. Cho could laugh about it, Cedric hated it. He adored the name Julia and found it a total rape from the name to change it like that. Cho guessed it would have become worse after her miscarriage.

'Don't call her that,' Cedric indeed said as he returned.

'Gee Ceddy, you used to be fun!' they said.

Cedric didn't answer and just pulled Cho tight against him.

'Cedric, I'm not going to die or whatever,' she said dryly. 'I'm the one that should be worried about you,'

'I'm not going to die either, but don't you dare to die Mrs. Diggory!' he said.

'I won't,' she promised.

'Cause I will come after you,'

'Cedric…' Cho sighed.

'I will.' He said serious.

'I will come after you too.'

He was silent.

'Yeah I thought so too, just consider if you would want me to do the same before you say stuff like that,'

'Why do I have such a wise wife,' he sighed.

She smiled a little and then it was time to go through the tunnel. Where they appeared Cho saw all the colors from the school. Except Slytherin. Cho and Cedric doubted for a moment to go sit with the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws. Finally Cho went sitting with Cedric with the Hufflepuffs, according during school time he would always sit with her. Cedric had to do a lot of hand shaking, everyone knew apparently that she and Cedric had been there the first time from the quest. And apparently they also knew that Cho had been pregnant and a lot of painful moments came out of that. Till Cedric wouldn't answer anymore once someone would start about the baby. Suddenly Cho noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione! She hadn't noticed them at all yet!

'Cedric!' she said.

'Cho!' Harry said as he saw her. 'I need you!'

She nodded once and Cedric grabbed her hand. 'Whatever you are going to do I'm coming,' he said.

Together they walked to Harry.

'We are looking for the tiara from Ravenclaw,' he said.

'That one disappeared ages ago already,' Cho said. 'Though we do have a statue from Rowena in our commonroom where she wears it, so if you want to see you can take a better look at it over there,'

'Perfect,' Harry said.

'I'm going,' Cedric said again.

'Sorry but that wouldn't fit under the invisibility cloak,' Harry said.

Cedric got pale and looked at Cho.

'Honey, I won't be gone long,' she said and kissed his lips.

'Be back save,' he almost begged.

Cho nodded and disappeared with Harry.

'This way!' she said. Till they after awhile reached the commonroom.

'What was first? The phoenix or the fire?' the door asked.

'You don't have passwords?' Harry asked.

'No, just questions, so you learn you see,'

'What happens when you answer wrong?'

'Then you have to wait for someone who does know the answer.'

'Well we don't exactly have time for that,'

'I know,' Cho looked at the door again. 'A circle doesn't have a beginning,'

'Very good,' the door swayed open and they walked in.

'Here it is,' Cho said. She saw Harry look at the statue. She knew this wouldn't help him a thing. He still wouldn't know where it was. Suddenly they heard something.

'What was that?' Cho asked.

Harry lifted his wand.

'Kraggers,'

(…)

Professor McGonncal had appeared and saved their ass. Now they were running because…Voldemort was coming.

'Will you be alright?' Cho asked.

'Yes, go back to Cedric, I will find Ron and Hermione and finish this,'

'We will have to fight won't we?' Cho asked.

'I'm sorry…' Harry said.

'Don't worry, we gladly do so,' Cho smiled.

The teachers were preparing too.

'Good heavens Cho,' Harry said. 'Always trying to make me feel better,' he smiled.

She shrugged and grinned.

'Good luck!'

'Yeah you too, be save!' he called after her as she ran back to the room of requirements.

'Cho!' Cedric grabbed her as if they had been apart for weeks.

'You can be so melodramatic Ced,' she chuckled.

'Well you should have heard him while being here,' Fred rolled his eyes.

'Shut up,' Cedric muttered while hiding his face in her hair. 'I just love her,'

'Awww,' Fred and George said. Cho chuckled and kissed him and Cedric kissed her back eagerly.

'Guys there is a way going on maybe you could pay attention for the slightest second,'

'Go do your thing,' Cho said to Cedric. He nodded.

'Alright,' he said loudly so everyone could hear him.

'Voldemort is coming this way, everyone who is under aged stays here or leaves, all the others decide for themselves,' Cedric said. 'Or…parents decide for you,' he said as he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny fuss about if she could come or not. 'And…be careful…' Cedric said.

Everyone cheered and stood up, ready to fight.

(…)

'Cho!' Cedric grabbed her and just pulled her down in time before she got hit by a spell. He looked at her bewildered.

'Be careful!' he hissed. Cho was biting her lip trying not to cry as her chest went up and down fast.

'They are dead Cedric, so many deaths, they are all dead…all dead…' she half sobbed.

'Cho focus baby, you have to focus else we will end up there too! So focus!' he said. She nodded brave and rose up and the throwing spells started again. It was like a dance through fire.

They had lost Fred and Lupos and Tops. And little Collin who had sneaked back in laid somewhere dead on the ground. He hadn't been a match to the death eaters. It was all so horrible Cho almost wished she had taken Cedric's advise and stayed home.

'Cedric!' she shrieked as he almost got hit. The death eater who had tried got three spells in his chest from three different people who all were eager to protect Cedric. Cedric would look at her. Determination of winning this battle all over his face, but also the realizing that that chance was very very small. Another explosion. He tugged her out of the way from the flying bricks.

'I love you,' he said, just in pure fear he would never be able to say it again.

'I love you too,' Cho said frightened. 'I love you too…'


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Free

'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!'

It was like the world stopped spinning and suddenly everything was over. The spells stopped. Death eaters disappeared. People started crying and Cho just fell. She fell. Her legs couldn't keep her own weight anymore, she was exhausted.

'Baby…' Cedric half caught her halfway but it made them fall both and Cho would sob and he would hold her.

'Let's go outside, let's see alright? Maybe it's just bluff…' he sounded hopeful but at the same time also not. So they walked outside with the others. Stepping over bodies and they couldn't tell if it were losses from their side or not. Everything was a blur and Cho understood Cedric. Cho understood how he would kill himself if something happened to her. She wouldn't want to go through this alone either. And indeed. There she saw him. Her 'grandfather' who stood next to Hagrid who held a movingless Harry and big giant tears were dripping.

'Oh no Cedric…' Cho sobbed and hid her face against his chest. He would hold her comforting.

Voldemort's little speech was killing Cho. She hated him. She hated her blood. She hated what he did. And he would catch her eye, for just a brief moment and Cedric grabbed her tight when she wanted to attack him in blind fury.

'Cho, hush…' Cedric said and he really had to hold her wrist so she couldn't grab her wand.

'Let me go! I will kill him!'

Cedric covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her tight against his chest to make sure she wouldn't pull any attention. Cho would but her nails in his arms so he would let go of her but he didn't even flinch. He just kept holding her tight. But there were more furious screams. Not only from Cho. More people were freaking out because the boy who lived, their only hope, was now dead. And Cho cried. Cho cried like she never cried before and slowly Cedric uncovered her mouth for it looked like she would be choking otherwise. Suddenly everything went so fast. Cho didn't pay attention to what had happened but suddenly Neville came running with a sword and chopped of the head from Voldemort's snake! Who screamed in pure fury. The next moment Hagrid would scream: 'Harry, Harry? Where is Harry?'

And it became one big chaos again. Spells, everywhere. They ran inside quickly with the others while defending themselves against the death eaters.

'Avada kedavra!'

'NO!' Cedric grabbed Cho who was in the way from a spell from Bellatrix who was actually meant for someone else. Cedric pressed Cho against the wall and the spell would miss them on an inch. Cho breathed heavy and looked at her husband who probably would be traumatized for life by this and wouldn't let her go out to do something alone for the coming three years. Cho would have laughed if the situation didn't look so poorly. Bellatrix giggled.

'Oh I'm sorry dear!' she said. Cedric looked at Cho and his lips trembled, in anger and then he turned around with a furious scream and started firing spells at Bellatrix.

'Diggory wants to play! Diggory wants to play!' she said. 'Are you coming to get me?'

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Cho's eyes widened. Together with those of Bellatrix. Surprised as she was the green light hit her right in her chest. And she fell down.

'NO!' it was Voldemort's furious scream by losing his most faithful servant. Cho started at Cedric who once said he would kill for her and now he appeared to have done so. He was breathing heavy and looked at Cho. He would close the distance between them right away again.

'Harry?'

'Harry!'

'Oh Harry!'

Cho looked up surprised with all those happy screams and they saw Harry Potter. Alive. Cho couldn't keep up anymore. Voldemort and Harry would stand opposite each other, circling around one another while Harry told him what did. And what Voldemort missed. And how only regret could save him now. Then Harry went a direction Cho didn't expected.

'You killed someone you loved once didn't you? Don't you regret that Tom?'

'You wouldn't dare…'

'Oh yes I would!' Harry said. 'It kills you when you see her isn't it? Deep inside? Because she reminds you of the one person you ever loved and who you murdered in cold blood. Try to be a man Riddle, I have seen what you will become otherwise, be a man,'

Voldemort's eyes flashed to Cho's for a brief second. He wide brown eyes looked at him with knowledge, pity, fury…

'She knows doesn't she?' Voldemort asked.

Harry didn't answer that.

'You're a fool Harry Potter,' he said once again. 'And nothing will save you now,'

His lifted his wand and so did Harry and before he fired the spell Voldemort would look at Cho one more time, so swiftly that she could have imagined it.

'Avada kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

The spells would meet in mid air and Voldemort's wand would fly out of his hand. Apparently the wand belonged to Harry and was claiming his rightful owner. And Voldemort's spell…hit himself. His eyes widened in shock and then he tumbled down. Dead. For a brief moment it was completely silent and then everyone started cheering loudly.

'Cho! Oh Cho!' Cedric said and he grabbed her and kissed her. She cried from relieve and pure exhaustion and kissed him back. And poor Harry who obviously seemed so tired and so broken from all the losses needed to receive all the thank you's and listen to stories.

'Come,' she said to Cedric and walked to Harry who weakly comforted a crying which who had lost family in the battle.

'I'm sorry ma'am can we borrow Harry for a moment?'

Harry looked relieved and excused himself and walked with them.

'Go ahead, we will distract them,' Cho smiled.

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'Thank you,'

'Oh no Harry, thank you…you did so well,' Cho hugged him and he smiled for a moment.

Cedric would shake his hand fierce. 'We all owe you big time,'

'Don't say that,' Harry said.

'Ron and Hermione are over there,' Cho pointed out.

'Thanks,' the tired Harry said and walked towards his friends and disappeared with them.

'Are we free?' Cho asked amazed.

'Yes Cho, we are free…'


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Joy

'Cedric?' Cho stepped down the stairs a bit dazzled. It had been four months since the final battle. Since Voldemort's death. Their life's had never been so peaceful before.

'Yes?' Cedric asked absentminded as he was scribbling something in a notebook for his work. He was playing quidditch since awhile too. Cho was pretty sure he would become famous with his excellent skills. It was only a matter of time before he would get discovered and would be placed in a great team.

'I think euhm…Mh…'

He was so beautiful. It would always hurt her stomach. Always distracted her.

'What is it honey?' he asked, looking at her over his notebook.

It was almost his birthday. Twenty years he would get! Twenty freaking years! And then she would follow with her nineteen. Being eighteen for another month first. He would tease her so badly.

'Honey?' he smiled. 'You're looking again,'

'Why? Can't I look?'

'Well if you decide to look at that you can't just keep standing there you are obligated to kiss me,' he smiled.

'Oh but no wait I have something important to tell!'

Yes she had something important to tell! Focus, focus. Don't look at his marvelous lips, his gorgeous eyes, his muscles, his jaw line, his…Cho shook her head swiftly to clear her mind.

'Yes?' Cedric asked waiting. He looked in his book again as if he figured he could just as well finish it according she would be busy drooling over him for a little longer.

'You want me to guess?' he asked while writing.

'Yes!' Cho said relieved. 'I want you to guess,' it wasn't easy to say. She wasn't sure how he would react.

'You want to make love with me?'

'Ye…no! Gosh Cedric! I mean…' she looked doubting. 'I mean I want to but that wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell,'

Cedric chuckled and looked at her again.

'So after I guessed we will?'

Cho giggled once softly and moved her feet a bit shy.

'If you like to,' she blushed.

'I'm holding myself right here not to grab you so I better guess fast, euhm…it is good news?'

'Yes, I suppose it is,' Cho smiled. 'I think it will make you happy,'

'You got a job?'

'You want me to get a job?'

'No I mean…if you want to, if it's a nice job…if that makes you happy…alright so no job?'

'No, I never really thought about a job yet, to busy defeating evil grandfathers and stuff…And those last months were just…'

'Heaven I know,' Cedric smiled. Cho giggled again and he sighed longing.

'Alright you are killing me, can't I guess while we make love?' he asked and closed his book meaningful.

'Well you could but I'm not sure if that will be…'

Cedric would stretch out to her and take her hand and pull her gently in his direction while stroking her arm.

'Euhm…this isn't really helping…' she said.

'We are getting off track aren't we?' he chuckled.

'Yes,'

'Just tell me honey, I don't think I will guess,'

'No I guess not…'

'Are you trying to be smart?'

'No just bad word choice,'

'Why don't you try to tell me what is going on instead?'

'I think I'm pregnant,'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Well I think I am pregnant…'

'Come again?'

'I think I am pregnant…'

'What?'

'I THINK I AM PREGNANT!'

Cho blinked. Cedric blinked. There still hung a half smile around his lips as if he had forgotten it was there. Then he jumped up. He grabbed her and started kissing her.

'Oh baby! I told you we would have another chance, I knew we would I…oh…' he would lower to her belly again and kiss it. 'You stay healthy little one, you stay healthy,' he would turn to an amazed Cho again, kissing her lips. 'Oh I love you so much!'

'I love you too, I mean, I just…wow…'

She remembered the last time he had been like this. When he had won the triwizard tournament. Totally blinded by happiness. He would keep on kissing her so wildly that Cho had hardly time to breath.

'I won't hurt the baby will I?' he asked half gasping against her lips.

'No that's so medieval,' Cho said.

'Good, cause missing this for nine month, boy I would not survive,' he chuckled.

Cho squealed happy as he threw her on the couch and once again react all his happiness onto her.

(…)

'Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder where you are,' Cedric would walk with his fingers of her naked belly as they were both on the couch all sweaty and satisfied.

'I don't think he can hear you,'

'Of course he can! You think it's a he?'

'I'm not sure,' Cho smiled.

'We will call a doctor in time this time though,'

'Sure honey,'

'Oh no arguing how nice,' he grinned kissing her belly again and again.

'You love me more when I am pregnant,' Cho teased.

'No not exactly, I just love my child too and according he is inside of you the only way of showing that is by giving you twice as much as attention,'

'That sucks, I want to be always pregnant this way cause once he is out you won't love me as much anymore,'

'Alright my bad, I will always love you this much, now I'm just hyper excited,'

'You think it will…work this time?' Cho asked insecure.

'Of course baby, of course, I can feel it, this will be our perfect little baby,' he smiled.

Cho smiled too and stroked through his hair.

'I hope it will have your hair,'

'Don't be silly, you can't wish the poor child that, it will never stay in place,'

'I love that!' Cho said as if he offended her instead of his own hair.

He chuckled and kissed her lips.

'We need to buy stuff for that baby room!' he said.

'We didn't do that right away last time,' Cho said insecure. He was so happy now what if she would disappoint him again and wouldn't be able to keep this baby either?

'Well last time we couldn't get out without being in danger, come on Cho this is the new world! We are free, free from terror, free from danger, the world has hope again!' he smiled.

'Silly,' Cho laughed.

'I am not silly! We will have a child Cho! In a free world, a baby! Our most beautiful little baby,' he said enthusiastic.

'Yes,' Cho shined looking at her belly.

'My little darling,' Cedric smiled and stroked Cho's face. 'The mother of my babies,' he grinned.

'Oh he likes that,' Cho rolled her eyes.

'Of course I do, cute Chinese babies,'

'I wouldn't count on that, I have a lot of white man's genes in me,'

It was silent for a brief moment because they all know who's genes that were. Luckily neither of them would ruin the mood over it.

'Well they will get something of you if you like or not,' Cedric grinned.

'Probably my temper,' Cho grinned.

'Oh help,' Cedric grinned.

'Hey!'

'Oh no I love you temper,'

'Yeah yeah,'

Cedric chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

'I love pretty much everything about you, I even love you pure evil qualities, like being so adorable it should be forbidden.'

'Now you're just flattering me,' Cho grinned.

'So?'

'Whatever you want you are not going to get it,'

'I was actually thinking of a second round,'

'Oh well maybe I will consider that,'

'Oh and I love your Scottish accent too,'

'And I love your British know it all accent,' Cho grinned.

'Oh just because I am English I am a know it all?'

'No you don't know anything but you just sound like you do,'

'Alright you are asking for it!' Cedric blew on her belly and Cho laughed shrieking.

'STOP IT YOU BLOODY ENGLISH MAN!'

They both laughed and got caught up in the sound of their laughter that would mingle with their love for one another.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 News

Cho and Cedric were laughing. Paint was all over there face.

'You should have just used you freaking wand!' Cho laughed.

'Ah no come on we can do this!' Cedric said grinning. They were painting the baby room even though they weren't sure yet what it would be, so they tried to find a color that would be neutral. So Cho had said yellow. Cedric didn't agree, he thought yellow was a girl color. So he had sad green, but Cho had found that a boy color. So they had tried to push their own ideas and the result was that the wall was smeared with green and yellow spots now.

'I think it is pretty artistic,' Cho chuckled.

'Yeah,' they looked at each other meaningful and the next second they would be throwing with paint against the walls, trying to hit each other too. And at the same time trying to make sure their chosen color would be seen on the wall the most.

'Alright I surrender,' Cho said laughing and sad down on the floor, her hands on her belly. 'Poeh,'

'You are ok right?' Cedric asked worried.

'Yes,' Cho grinned wiping some spot of paint from her face.

'Oh let me clean you,' Cedric chuckled and took his wand. 'Hygiena,'

The spots disappeared from her face and she smiled sweetly. He cleaned the rest from the room as well, except the wall.

'I think we did a great job!' he said.

'Absolutely gorgeous,' Cho agreed.

'Great story to tell with as well,'

'Yeah Cedric was being stubborn and pushing to have his way and I wouldn't let that go over my side so…'

'Come here you pure little evil…' he grabbed her as kissed her lips. Once he would break it he would sigh content. 'Ah, my wife…' he smiled.

Cho giggled.

'You are twenty,' she said then.

They had celebrated his birthday with his family and decided to tell the news of her pregnancy as well. Everyone had been so happy but they hadn't foreseen Selene's reaction…

(…)

_One month earlier _

'Are you sure we should tell him already?' Cho asked Cedric while they were eating his birthday cake.

'Yes I think that should join the joy,' he smiled.

'But what if it goes wrong again then they can join the misery as well,'

'It won't go wrong, it can't go wrong this time,' he touched her belly loving.

'Alright but you tell?'

'Of course,' he chuckled.

'Are you two having secrets for us?' Amos asked. 'Why all the whispering,'

'Well we have officially decided to tell you something,' Cedric grinned.

'Cedric always likes to make us curious,' Charlie mumbled.

'Yeah so tell us we are so excited…' Selene said, not very excited.

Cedric looked angry at Selene for a moment and then smiled again for nothing could really ruin his moods.

'Cho is pregnant…'

Cho blushed with no reason and it was silent for a moment, just as when they had announced they would marry. But then Charlie started laughing!

'A baby!' he said. 'That is so wonderful, a baby!'

Mrs. Diggory started sobbing and Amos would hold her with a glowing expression on his face.

'We are becoming grandparents!' she sobbed.

Cho smiled a little and she really had to laugh with Charlie's cheerful mood and he stood up and walked to Cho.

'May I touch your belly Cho? May I feel it? I already thought something was different one you, you were just a little bigger, but I think it is pretty,'

Cho chuckled half.

'You may feel it Charlie,' she smiled.

He laid his hands on her belly carefully as if he was afraid to break it and then he laid his ear against it and he looked horribly a lot like Cedric as he did so! Even though he was much older, his reddish hair would also jump into every direction. His hair was a little bit more red then Cedric's. Cedric's was more bronze. Cedric's parents stood up to kiss him and congratulate him.

'Hello little baby,' Charlie would say to her belly. 'I will be an uncle now won't I?'

'Yes Charlie indeed,' Cedric said. Cho smiled and looked at Selene then, who looked at her with widened eyes. Cho almost automatically wanted to protect her belly.

'Selene?' Charlie asked worried as he rose up again. Her hand was right around a coffee cup as if she was about to throw it towards Cho. Charlie laid his hand upon it.

'Stop it Selene…' he said serene.

Cedric looked at her while his parents came to congratulate Cho. But she could see from her eye corners that he was on the edge of throwing something at her too.

'Well,' Selene said suddenly. 'I'm sure that will be very nice,'

'How do you mean?' Cedric asked suspicious.

'You see, I am pregnant too,' Selene answered and looked at Cho daring as if she just had stolen all her glory. Cho rose her eyebrows and wasn't really bothered by it. Just by one thing. The father. And she slowly looked at Charlie who's mouth was open the slightest.

'Oh…' he said.

'What is this for nonsense?' Amos asked.

'Am I becoming a daddy and an uncle?' Charlie asked.

'Yes Charlie,' Selene smiled. 'Yes indeed,'

'You two aren't even married!' Amos said. Selene blinked.

'That is very old fashioned thinking…' she said. But Cho saw the anger in her eyes cause her plan didn't work out so well. She probably had expected everyone would run towards her and forget Cho but it wasn't really the case. Only Charlie was touching Selene's belly too now.

'We can marry, yes we can…' he said all caught up in it and he kissed Selene's cheek. 'I love you, I love you…' he would say.

'I didn't even know you two were together!' Mrs Diggory said.

'Well that was kind of obvious,' Cho said. 'Congratulations Selene and Charlie,' she smiled.

Cedric looked amazed at her.

'You're so unbelievably cool,' he smiled while kissing her cheek and he didn't even bother to whisper it. Selene frowned again. And poor Charlie who kept on giving her little kisses in his happiness was ignored for she only could look at her and Cedric. And Cho couldn't help wondering if Selene really loved him or simply wanted her revenge on Cedric.

_Present_

'Happy birthday Cho my love,' Cedric said the next morning.

'Mhh?' she asked sleepy.

'Come on, a little bit more enthusiastic, you aren't eighteen anymore, we are obviously just one year apart,'

'Careful maybe I will beat you to it someday,' Cho yawned.

'Silly,' he chuckled and put the tray of breakfast on her lap.

'Mhh, nice,' Cho smiled.

'I avoided anything smelly,' Cedric chuckled.

'It is perfect,' Cho grinned.

'Mhh it is getting big already, you can put your coffee on it,' Cedric said stroking her belly.

'Is madam Pomfrey coming to us or do we have to go to Hogwarts?' Cho asked.

'Well she is so very kind to come to us,' Cedric smiled.

'Today?'

'Unless you don't want that on your birthday,'

'No especially on my birthday,' Cho smiled. 'I want to know what it is!'

'Ah no, that should be a surprise!'

'No I want to know,' Cho said.

'I just want to know if it is healthy,' Cedric grinned.

'I think it is,' Cho smiled.

(…)

'Well, miss Chang…oh I should say Mrs. Diggory now of course,' Madam Pomfrey laughed for a moment and Cedric looked very very pleased.

'You want to know the sex of the child?'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Then you just go out of the room,' Cho said and showed her tongue.

'Goodness you two didn't mature at all is it?'

'No not really,' Cedric chuckled. 'Should I leave the room in that case?'

'No not yet because maybe you would like to know this, that it are two,'

'I'm sorry?' Cedric asked confused. Cho didn't look very understanding either.

'Twins, Miss Chan….Diggory is carrying twins,'

Cho's mouth popped open. Cedric just cocked his head really far and looked a bit amazed at Cho as if he wondered how she did it.

'Oh…' he said a bit dreamingly.

'You want to leave the room now?'

He shook his head a bit dazzled and Cho chuckled.

'Well I need to tell your wife the sex,'

Cedric crawled next to Cho and started to caresses her face and kissing it loving.

'No I'm not leaving her, you can tell…' he would draw little circles with his finger over her belly and then her would touch her lips. Cho chuckled again. He probably really was wondering how she became pregnant of a twin. As if she could decide that. He looked like it was his birthday and just got the most amazing present. Two babies! Not one but two! Two heart desires for Cedric. Cho smiled.

'It will be a boy and a girl,' Madam Pomfrey said. Cho hadn't expect the force that would hit into her with that news and she started sobbing of pure happiness. She would have a little girl and Cedric a son. She would have a boy and Cedric a daughter. Cedric smiled with watery eyes kissing her cheeks.

'When will she deliver?'

'Probably in the first days of March.'

'Oh Cho,' Cedric smiled and kissed her.

'Congratulations,' Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Cedric shook her hand. 'Thank you,' he said emotional. 'thank you,'

'They are healthy right?' Cho asked.

'Perfectly healthy,'

After Madam Pomfrey left Cedric would start to sob.

'Ceddy…' Cho said loving. He would come laying next to her again.

'I love you so baby,' he cried out happy. 'Twins…a son…a daughter…you are amazing,'

He kissed her lips and then he would wonder to her belly.

'You hang in there you guys,' he kissed the bump inside of her loving and Cho chuckled.

'Guess we did a good job with that room after all,'

'Yes we only need an extra little bed,' he chuckled.

'Lovely,' Cho smiled.

'You are.'


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 A terrible accident

'I'm so huge,' Cho muttered. As the months had passed Cho had started to feel like a freaking balloon. With her last pregnancy she never got so far. Madam Pomfrey had checked on her several times and had assured they were healthy. Her little boy and girl.

'You're beautiful honey,' Cedric smiled. 'How about we think about those names again?'

'No because we will only fight anyway,'

'Well I still think that calling one after Selene would be a nice gesture and maybe she would ease down a bit…'

'I'm not going to call my daughter after a woman that loads me and I don't like!' Cho protested.

'Well and what as second name?'

'No freaking way Cedric,'

'I still think you're name is pretty,'

'You can't do that to your child Cedric, don't call the little thing Cho, it will only be one big confusement anyway.'

'Seco…'

'No also not as second name!'

'Alright the boy in that case,'

'We won't call it after your father either,'

Cedric smirked. 'I know that, I just wanted to ask if you hadn't someone to call it after,'

Cho huffed and laid her hand on her belly.

'Why not call him Tom eh? Or shall we make it Voldemort right away?'

'You know those hormones make you awfully cynic,'

'Maybe we could do something for David and Katie,' Cho said.

'As second names though, I don't want to call my son with my best friend's name and neither I want to call my daughter Katie actually,'

'Well which name you like?' Cho sighed.

'Just a name I like?'

'Yes without taking other peoples feeling in consideration for a moment, well for a girl I don't know I mean I knew once but…'

They both didn't say Julia's name.

'For a boy I always liked Robert…'

'Robert,' Cho tasted that name on her lips.

'I like Robert…'

'You do?' he asked surprised.

'Yes I love Robert actually…Robert David Diggory,' she smiled.

Cedric did too. Or more shining as he had a hand of. He always shined these days.

'That is perfect!'

'I don't know for the girl,'

'I just don't like the name Katie,' Cedric huffed.

'Neither as second name?'

'Nope,'

'Well you can tell Katie that if she asked,'

'I will,' Cedric grinned and kissed her lips for a brief moment.

'You're pretty when you are pregnant,'

'Yeah, yeah…Well next time you can do it, I can't feel my back anymore for crying out loud!'

He laughed but then he frowned.

'I would love to do it for you,'

Cho sometimes thought he was more dreading the pain that would come with the birth then she. Cho had considered for a second to not let him be with the birth just so he wouldn't see her suffer and pull all his hair out. But she couldn't do that of course. He kissed her belly and he was looking like he would burst in tears.

'Oh gosh Ced, are you picturing the birth again?'

'I just…You will be in so much pain…Not that I'm trying to scare you or anything! And well I can't wait till hold them but at the same time I want to keep them in there as long as possible, they can't hurt you,'

'Well I want them out because I miss the sex…'

'Cho!' Cedric laughed.

'Well I do! It's killing me! I can even grab you or anything because that stupid belly will be in between everything!'

Cedric got hick ups from the laughing and kissed her lips.

'I miss it too don't get me wrong,'

Cho would kiss him back eagerly.

'Hormones,' he huffed grinning. 'I could just turn you around, isn't that pretty hot?'

Now Cho laughed.

'Nice, with my face against the wall or so while you make love to my back? Thank you but no thank you,'

Cedric sighed dramatic.

'That is to bad I really do miss it,'

'Two more freaking months,'

'I can give you a strip tease,' he laughed.

'Oeh wait then I will get popcorn!'

'I was kidding Cho,'

'Aw…'

He chuckled and bit her lip softly.

'Ah this is bad now you turn me on though…' he mumbled.

'Stop it, I'm telling you killing-me!' Cho said tortured.

'They say the baby might come sooner when you have sex,'

'Well I'm not planning to be in labor for the next two months because we can't control ourselves,'

'You're right, we are a bunch of animals,' he teased.

'Oh look it is snowing!' Cho squealed.

Cedric huffed.

'Only women can change the subject from sex to snow…'

'Oh come on Ceddy look how pretty it is!'

'Yes, it is pretty indeed,' and he would stand behind her and wrap his arms around her big belly and kiss her neck.

'You want a snowball fight?'

'Well that will be hard for you, I can't run or dive or grab snow,'

He smiled.

'I can hand you the snow,'

'We can make a snowman!' Cho suggested.

'Sure love,' he smiled.

Suddenly the phone ringed.

'Hm, Ced, the freaky muggle thing is ringing,' Cho said.

He laughed, only his parents had one so they would only use it to stay in contact with them Oh and Mr. Weasely had one too! But Cho was pretty sure his wife didn't know.

'Hi mom or dad,' Cedric grinned as he picked up the phone.

'Dad,' he smiled and Cho grinned. Though she stopped as Cedric's smile disappeared and how he grew all pale. And at one point he had to grab the wall to hold himself up.

'No…' he whispered.

'Ced?' Cho speeded towards him worried.

The phone dropped out of his hand and Cho grabbed it.

'Hello?' she asked probably on the wrong end of the phone.

'Cho? Is Cedric alright?'

'No not really what happened?'

'Selene died.'


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Crash

Cho had insisted to drive. They really had fought about it. Cedric didn't want her to drive in her pregnant state. Plus she really didn't know how to drive. She mostly made them slip or whatever. But Cedric couldn't drive now either because he was crying his eyes out. And they couldn't apperate. It might be dangerous for the babies. Finally when Cho thought she had won the discussion he would grab her again.

'Now I drive,' he said.

'Cedric you really can't…'

'THEY HAD A CARCRASH CHO!'

Cho backed off and Cedric sobbed.

'Charlie was driving, what was she thinking! It is so dangerous! He isn't well! You should never let him drive! What was she thinking!'

'Honey…' Cho tried to hug him. He let her.

'So I drive,'

'I'm not going to crash us,' Cho protested.

'I drive.' Cedric said and got in the car.

A car crash. Cho fastened her seatbelt and stared outside as Cedric started to drive. Poor Selene. Poor Charlie. She found it the most terrible for him. And Cedric…She never liked Selene but seeing Cedric like this was killing her. And she wasn't sure if she even now felt a little bit jealous because Cedric was spending so many tears over her. But that was just to be ashamed of so selfish! So Cho wouldn't allow herself to think of it. When they arrived Amos was comforting his sobbing wife.

'Cedric!'

Cedric got out of the car. He forgot Cho who especially now had so much trouble with getting out of the car and then she decided to stay in. She didn't want to see this. Not the tears and the sadness she wouldn't be able to share. Selene had been pregnant. Cho thought that was the most awful of all. A little baby had died and Charlie had been so thrilled.

'You have to help him, he is totally losing it,' she heard Mrs Diggory say.

Charlie. Poor Charlie. Cho decided to get out of the car after all and she saw Cedric go inside.

'Cho…'

She followed him and ignored the call from Mrs Diggory.

'My fault, my fault my fault! I should have driven. Cedric always says: 'Charlie, you should not drive,' but Charlie did! And now Selene is dead! And Charlie's beautiful little baby. It was going to be a girl. A pretty bay girl. All gone, all gone, my fault my fault…'

Cho saw how Charlie had torn the whole place down in his frustration and sadness. Cedric tried to calm him but he would only scream And Cho knew that him talking about himself in the third person wasn't a good sign. And it had gone so well. He had looked so normal, so happy. Selene had done him so much good. And now it was all gone. And he would have had a daughter…It was so sad.

'Charlie, calm! Please calm down!' Cedric begged.

'No! My fault! M fault! The voice keep telling: Charlie this is your fault! You killed your beautiful Selene and your pretty baby! You killed them!' He grabbed Cedric and shook him.

'She didn't wear a seatbelt! I told her to wear the seatbelt Cedric! But she would only laugh and say to Charlie that he was doing good, that he was driving very well but I was distracted by her seatbelt, she didn't wear one! And then that truck came and…'

'I don't want to hear it Charlie please!' Cedric begged.

Charlie bit on his fist, probably so he wouldn't scream.

'Blood, blood and Selene wouldn't move, Charlie thought she was joking but he didn't find it funny, blood blood and noise so much noise!'

Cho looked bewildered. This was not going the good way!

'Charlie…' she said calmly. Very softly. Charlie's eyes would shoot up and Cedric stared at her in horror. Probably thinking the babies would be in danger around his brother but Cho's compassion made her always a little reckless.

'Cho,' he said.

'Cedric has everything! Cedric has the wife, the talent, the babies, the magic! Charlie didn't mind but now he lost everything!'

Cedric cringed. 'Charlie please…' he whispered.

'Your fault.' He hissed then and looked at Cedric.

Both Cho as Cedric blinked.

'What?' he asked.

'You made Selene sad! You made her sad!'

'Charlie that has nothing to do with it!'

'You wanted to take her away from me! You made her love you!'

'Charlie I never would, I always loved Cho.'

'Charlie would want Cho too but you took them both!'

'You had Selene!'

'SELENE IS DEAD! THE BABY IS DEAD! ALL GONE!'

Cedric started crying like a child. He had lost his little sister and his brother lost his lover.

'Cho,' Charlie whispered again and he crawled towards her. He fell in front of her on his knees and took her hands and started to kiss them. Cho looked confused. Then he started to kiss her belly.

'Babies…' Charlie said. 'Don't die…Don't die…'

'They won't die Charlie…' Cho said hoarse. Cedric was sobbing. Not just softly weeping. But really crying.

'Baby…'

Cho stretched her free hand out to him and he would walk into it and then he sunk next to Charlie. He held his brother's shoulder and there they were. The two brothers crying out on her big belly and petting it as if it was their life.

'Boys…' Cho whispered. She let them for awhile but after five minutes it started to get uncomfortable.

'You get two…' Charlie said then. 'Mom said you get two babies…'

'Yes…' Cho swallowed.

'Can I have one?'

'What? No Charlie honey…no…'

'I want the girl, can I have the girl?'

'No, Charlie…' Cho said softly.

'Why not?'

'Cause they are ours Charlie…' Cedric said.

Cho looked at him shocked. Wrong answer.

'YOU ALWAYS HAD EVERYTHING ALREADY WHY CAN'T ANYTHING EVER BE MINE?' Charlie screamed.

'Charlie, now don't frighten the babies…' Cho said softly.

'I won't!'

She looked at Cedric confused. Charlie said 'I' again. What was this? Cho figured out that this must be the scary part. Charlie being normal and not well at the same time. When he was talking about himself in the third person it was easy to remind yourself he wasn't well. That he was like a child. But now…he was a grown up, handsome young man, older then her and Cedric, in a furious state, screaming…

'I'm not a toddler! You always had everything!' he screamed towards Cedric who had probably noticed long before Cho that Charlie was on his most dangerous right now.

'Cho…go to the care will you?' Cedric said gentle.

'NO!' Charlie grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes.

'Cho you understand, you have always understood me, you always have been nice to me, I need this. I need that baby. I deserve it.'

'Charlie…you will find another love…you will get another baby…you are just upset…'

'No Cho listen to me…' he said gentle, almost like he was trying to enchant her, though his eyes were shooting around disorientated and God only knew what the voices were ordering him or whispering him. Cedric on the other hand was not amused.

'Let go of her!' he said.

'SHUT UP!' Charlie stroked Cho's face. 'You look like Selene, a bit…only different…I can take care of your baby…yes really…'

'Charlie…' Cho said tortured.

'Charlie enough!' Cedric said.

'YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!' he screamed to Cedric. 'YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THE FIRST TIME I TRIED TO POISON YOU! THEN CHO WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED! THEN SELENE WOULD HAVE DIED RIGHT NOW AND I WOULD HAVE GONE TO CHO. THEN WE BOTH HAD LOST SOMEONE AND WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER! YOU ARE ALWAYS IN THE WAY!'

Cedric smacked against the wall. Simply because he fell from pure shock. He stared at Cho.

'That poison… The hospital…It was never meant for you…It was meant for me!' he looked at Charlie in pure horror. 'That is why you knew Cho needed the Beozar it was your poison!'

'The voices already warned me! I should have listened! They told me you would take everything away from me! You made Selene sad! You made her so sad! 'Kill him Charlie,' that is what they said. 'then you will have Cho and Selene,' but now Selene is gone and Cedric is alive and Cho is pregnant and it are not my babies,' Charlie cried.

Cho had became frightened and she was sobbing. No longer out of pity but out of fear. This man who was still holding her was so sick in his mind. He wasn't a boy, a child, as she always had seen him. He was Cedric's older brother who tried to murder him because the voices told him to do! He had thought it was ok to have two girls. He thought it was ok to ask Cho for a baby. He thought it was ok to touch her like she was his loved one, because he was still stroking her face gentle and tender. Probably imagining she was Selene, probably making the same gestures he once made for her.

'NOW YOU GET OFF HER!' Cedric screamed and grabbed his brother. Charlie punched Cedric in the face who fell backwards surprised. Charlie grabbed Cho's arm and dragged her along. She tried to grab her wand but he pulled it out of her hands and smacked her face as punishment for trying. Cho screamed. Charlie pushed her against the wall.

'Love me,' he said. He kissed her lips and Cho spit in his face. He looked at her furious. 'Love me, love me, LOVE ME!' he screamed.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' Charlie stiffened and fell on the ground with a loud smack. Amos would lower his wand and look at his paralyzed son as if he just had died. Cedric came running in and the first thing he did was grabbing Cho and started to drag her out of the room.

'No wait he is hurt!' Cho cried out. Her tears dropped on Charlie's face. He was a child again now he was once so helpless. 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' she cried while Cedric latterly dragged her out of the house. Cho was so confused and her vision got blurred by tears so much and she just tried to escape from Cedric's grip while she didn't even know why. But he forced her into the car and fastened her seatbelt for her and closed the door and locked it. And instead of coming next to her he went back into the house! Cho started smacking against the windows.

'CEDRIC LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!' she shrieked crying. He wasn't away long. Just a few minutes but Cho still hadn't stopped banging against the windows and screaming some nasty things against her husband for locking her up like this. When he returned and he saw he all upset like that – though that was an understatement- he froze for a moment. Then he ran towards her and unlocked the door and gave her back her wand that still had been in the house. She pushed him against his chest.

'YOU BIG JERK!' she shrieked crying.

'Cho I…'

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!' she got out the car.

'No…No come back Cho!'

'I WILL WALK!'

'It is too far baby, come on you're pregnant,'

'AND THEN WHAT? LOCK ME UP AGAIN?'

'Honey I was just afraid he would come to you if something happened…'

'YOU WERE AFRAID I WOULD COME BACK INSIDE!'

'He kissed you I had no…'

'Leave me alone!' Cho cried out exhausted.

'What?' Cedric asked shocked.

'I said leave me alone!'

She walked off the property from the Diggory. Cedric had been frozen somewhere half way because she had never asked to leave her side before. And they weren't meant to be apart, even in this sort situations Cho could feel it burn in her chest. She felt how all the screaming, all the fear, anger and emotions had became too much for her pregnancy. She started swaying and then threw up. It was only a matter of time before she heard the sound from Cedric's quick footsteps.

'Sweetheart…' he said hoarse while holding her shoulders gently. Cho would sink on the ground but he caught her and she breathed exhausted.

'Never do that again.' She said after awhile.

'I have my learning moments…' Cedric said hurt.

'I'm sorry…' Cho said.

'Why are you sorry?' Cedric sobbed. 'My brother just attacked you, for the second time! Third time if you count the poison! And all those time I couldn't protect you and then I totally freak you out by locking you up because in my head it is totally clear why I do that but in your not of course because it obviously reminds you at Tony isn't it? How he locked you up in that bathroom…'

As always Cedric knew her so well. 'I am so sorry…' Cedric said. Cho shook her head.

'It is alright…'

'Selene is dead.' He said. 'And now I find out my brother always wanted me dead.'

'Charlie doesn't want you dead Cedric. He is ill. The voices tell him too.' Cho comforted him.

Cedric nodded unconvinced.

'I'm so tired…' Cho said then.

'I know, I'm sorry baby, I will take you home…' he helped her up and supported her on their way back to the car.

'I don't think I will ever want to drive a car again after this…' Cho said.

'I don't think I will ever let you…' was Cedric's answer.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Presents

'I'm so jealous on that cat,' Cedric said as he came back from work and Tigger was all meowing content and pushing his head loving against Cho's belly while she would scratch him behind his ears.

'If you want to I will pet you too,' Cho grinned.

'Oh yes please,' Cedric smiled.

He would throw his stuff aside and Cho welcomed him in her arms.

'I missed you,' she said as he snuggled against her. He was chasing Tigger away to claim his territory and he made Cho laugh.

'Mine,' Cedric said dangerously while kissing her neck. 'I missed you too, I think I'm just going to quit, work sucks anyway,'

'Well we need to live,'

Cedric huffed.

'We are rich you know,'

'Are we?' Cho asked grinning.

'I'm bloody serious woman,' he teased.

'And you never told me?' she asked thinking he was kidding.

'You never asked,' he smiled and kissed her nose.

'You are kidding right?' she asked.

'Not really…'

Cho blinked but he would distract her by kissing her belly.

'How are my beautiful Robert and daughter doing?' he chuckled.

They still hadn't a name for their girl. Though they did decide her second name would be Anne. Because that was Katie's second name and that way they still could name their daughter of her. And Cedric liked the name but just not as first. Cho agreed. Selene they hadn't mentioned anymore. They hadn't mentioned the 'incident' at all anymore really. The last news they had heard was that Charlie was going to a shrink now and that he was doing a little bit better. But Cho and Cedric hadn't visited for months. Cho had been scared off big time she had to admit. And Cedric too she supposed after finding out his brother tried to kill him and tried to steal his wife and children. Cho remembered Cedric once told her she wasn't allowed to feel compassion for him. That he was so dangerous that it was essential not to pity him. Not to let him get to her. And she had allowed. Cedric had allowed it too, at one point. He had been so good but Cedric had been right. Cho had been nice to Charlie. Had grown attached to him and he Charlie saw things different. He saw Cho and the babies as something that was his now. But March had started and it was only a matter of time for the babies would be born. They had agreed on a code. Cedric had came up with it. He was afraid he wouldn't notice she would have to give birth. So they had decided she would call something when she would get contractions. The word was 'Daisy's' for Cho had been plucking them when he suggested it. Cho thought back at what he did on Valentine's day for her though. Once again it had been totally adorable.

_One month earlier._

'Happy valentine's day!' he had said.

'Dang, I forgot!' Cho squealed unhappy.

'No worries, like I would have allowed you to go to a store or anything!' he smiled crawling on top of her as far her belly would allow. He would kiss her lips and she would watch his face glow.

'Mhh what are you up to?' Cho asked suspicious.

'Come downstairs!' he smiled. As usually Cedric didn't do things half. Downstairs the hole room was loaded with presents. Like it was her birthday and Christmas at once!

'Alright I have to admit, some of those were from our wedding too. According we had to go on a mission and all we never had the time to open them, mom saved them so…Happy valentine!'

Cho smiled touched.

'Thank you…'

'And this is mine,' he pushed the package in her hands.

Cho had to laugh when she saw the big book with baby names in her hand.

'Funny,' she said.

'I will give you another present but maybe you want to wait with that after unwrapping the rest,'

Cho looked at the huge pile of presents.

'No better give it now,'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes else I will be to curious,'

Alright.

'Euhm…' Cho's mouth popped open as he started undressing himself.

'Oh…' Cho would cock her head curious as he revealed the body she had missed so much. And then he calmly started undressing her and she would let him totally stunned.

'Gee Diggory,' she said as they both stood opposite of each other naked.

'Finally,' Cedric sighed as he looked at her – what he thought to be perfect- curves. He started kissing her lips. Cho's tummy started to tingle excited.

'I already wondered why there weren't any presents on the couch,'

Cedric chuckled while pushing her towards it.

'I have a plan you see,' he smiled.

'Couldn't you have thought of that plan month ago?' Cho joked as she received his kisses thankful.

'I know, I'm dumb,' Cedric chuckled. And Cho didn't know how but he managed it! He managed to make love to her. Though they were mostly giddy because he had to work his way around her big belly and that was a funny sight. But their laughing did interesting things to their bodies and at one point Cho was half moaning and half choking in her laugh.

'Oh gosh how did I missed that!' Cedric said once they had finished. Cho was still giggling.

'Me too, me too!' she squealed.

'So time to unwrap?' Cedric grinned and looked at all the presents. Cho nodded excited and they would snuggle against each other. Together they would open all the lovely things and Cho was glad he had saved this for valentine because it were all love gifts or things for the house. And some people even got them some baby stuff.

'Oh look how cute this is!' Cho said while holding up two rubber mini boots.

'That will fit so lovely on our girl,' she said looking at the red shoes. Cedric looked at them and took it tenderly as if their daughter was already in them.

'They are so tiny…' he said. 'Will they really be so tiny?' He would look at Cho's naked belly and kiss it again. Cho smiled. Cedric laughed when he unwrapped another silly present. They had been avoiding the one of Selene nobody dared to open it.

'Look at this Cho this is just…Cho?'

'Daisy's!' she whispered.

'What?' he stared at her and at the flood that was coming from between her legs.

'For crying out loud Cedric! My water just broke! Why have a code if you don't get it anyway? DAISY'S!'

'Oh…OH!' Cedric sprinted up and dressed himself faster than Cho had ever seen. Then he started to dress her carefully.

'Ouch…OUCH OH MY GOSH THAT HURTS!' Cho shrieked when she got her first little contraction.

'Babies! Babies!' Cedric was running all through the house and he didn't seem sure what to do,'

'Car!' he decided.

'NO TIME FOR CAR! NEED TO APPERATE!'

'That can be dangerous!'

'If can't go to the hospital let someone come over here!' she shrieked. Cedric ran to the phone.

'Mom? Make sure a doctor comes her or so! Cho is going to give birth! I'm not going ot leave he alone, make sure someone gets here! Now!' he threw the phone back and ran back to Cho.

'Alright honey let's get you upstairs, let's get you in bed,'

He would drag her upstairs and Cho groaned.

'CEDRIC I NEED TO PUSH!'

Her husband grew all pale, not knowing what to do.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Twins

'I can't do it anymore!' Cho cried out. 'I can't! It hurts! It hurts so much!'

'Can't you give her something against the pain?' Cedric screamed to the healer who had just arrived. The poor man had got into a total chaos. Cedric had been running through the house in total panic. Not knowing what to do. He had wetted Cho's forehead with cold towels, gave her things to drink and when the man finally arrived Cedric had done nothing else but be impolite. Cho didn't blame him. He was absolutely tortured by seeing her in so much pain. Cho thought pain was underrated. This was no pain. This was hell. There was nothing that did not hurt!

'Miss a hang on, one more push, I can see the head from the first already,'

'Cedric…' Cho cried.

'Honey I am here, I'm here baby…' he held her hand tight so she could squeeze it.

'I don't want to do it anymore! You do it for me!' she said to Cedric.

'If I only could!' Cedric said.

'Sir? You want to take a look?' the healer asked.

Cedric didn't let go of Cho's hand, because she would hold it to tight but he went to take a peek at the head of their first child.

'Almost Cho,' he said while standing at her side again. 'Almost!'

Suddenly there was a new cry in the room. Not only Cho's sobbing was there anymore. But another one as well. One from a little baby and Cho could breathe relieved for just a moment. And she looked at the bloody mess in the arms from the healer.

'The boy,' the healer smiled.

'Robert?' Cho asked while sweat and tears would mingle on her face. Cedric had stood up in a daze and stretched his hands out to the little boy who got wrapped in towels. His eyes filled with tears.

'Oh Cho…' he whispered as he held their son for the first time.

'Let you wife hold him for a moment,' the healer smiled while his assistant made everything ready for the second one. Cedric carefully laid Robert on Cho's chest and she would hold him as good as she could while crying. Cedric would support her. Cho could see a thousand emotions ran over his face and she wondered what he thought right now. He would look at her and then at their son and back at her and he kissed her forehead. Cho couldn't enjoy the moment too long.

'Alright the other one is ready,' the healer said.

'Why don't you give him to me sir?' his assistant asked Cedric. Holding her hands out to Robert. Cho would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. It was obvious Cedric would never let go of the little thing again. He would probably carry the twins till they would be old enough to walk.

'N-No I can hold him,' Cedric said dazed as he stared to the little fingers of the boy.

'Sir, your wife…'

Cedric looked torn between his son and wife but in the end handed Robert carefully to the lady and sunk next to Cho again taking her hand. Cho looked at him.

'You can do this,' he said. 'One more, it will be easier now,'

Cho nodded and took a deep breath.

'Alright Ma'am, push…' the healer said.

And Cho did. Cedric had been right. It was a little easier now Robert had made the way for his sister. Nevertheless it was still painful and Cho couldn't stop crying and Cedric would wipe her tears away all the time so she wouldn't choke.

'Baby almost done, almost done…' he said loving.

'You don't know! You don't know!' Cho cried out. Suddenly there was another new cry in the room. Higher then Robert's and Cedric's head shot up. Cho fell exhausted back in the pillows but made sure she would follow Cedric's every movement. And the moment he got handed their daughter she saw he was sold. He saw that tender look in his eyes like father's could only have for a daughter. Wanting to protect her from every harm in the world. Like he looked to Cho sometimes only different.

'How do we call her?' he asked.

'Daisy,' Cho answered. 'Daisy-Anne…'

(…)

Cho was dressed now and she looked a little better. The twins were wearing adorable clothes and a little hat. Cho would hold Robert and Cedric sat next to her on the bed holding Daisy. And now the twins would longer be covered in blood anymore it was easier to see who they looked like and Cho had laughed when both Robert as Daisy had a red pluck of hair on top of their heads.

'I'm sorry baby I gladly would have given you a Chinese looking girl,' she said. Cedric couldn't care less.

'This way you will always stay the only Chinese girl in my life,' he smiled and kissed her head. 'I'm so proud of you, you did so well,'

'Well I'm never going to do it again,'

Cedric chuckled.

'I think I'm pretty satisfied with two children,' he grinned.

'So how does it feel?' Cho asked.

'What?'

'Getting your heart desire,'

'You think you can imagine, that you can guess how it feels but it's…nothing what I expected…it's so much better,' he would look at Daisy's tiny fingers.

'She has your slim hands,' he said.

Cho chuckled. 'Robert has your nose.'

'Daisy has yours,'

They would look at each other and smile. The next second they would share a long passionate kiss.

(…)

'Hello, hello!' Cedric's mother would come in. Amos would follow his wife.

'We are here to visit our grandchildren!'

Cedric smiled widely and proud. Though Cho saw him check if Charlie wouldn't follow them. When he saw his brother had been left home he smiled again and showed his children with a proud face. Cho chuckled.

'Well, look at that Cedric! Those are really the two most beautiful babies I have ever seen!' Amos complimented him.

'Thanks Dad,' Cho saw the sparkle in his eyes. Mrs. Diggory would kiss her cheek with compassion, knowing where she went through.

'Oh love, well luckily you're young and strong,'

Cho nodded weakly and smiled. They didn't stay long. Just long enough to hold the babies and eat some cake. But Cho wanted her quality time with Cedric. And she got it. The twins were asleep and they laid in their new room and their parents would hover over them. Watching. Cedric held Cho. She couldn't stop smiling even though everything still hurt. Cho couldn't help to check if any of them had something from her grandfather. If she saw anything coming back from Voldemort in their little angel faces. But she didn't. Yet.

'My hair actually doesn't even ruin them,' Cedric said.

Cho would giggle. A relieved and happy giggle. And just because Cedric could always make her laugh. She felt his eyes upon her and she looked back. He would smile at her pleased. He kissed her cheek. Cho smiled content. Then he captured her lips, kissing her loving.

'Now you should sleep,' he said after breaking the kiss. Cho didn't even bother to tell him she wasn't tired. Because she was. He lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. He tucked her in just as he would do in Hogwarts and then he crawled next to her.

'Three March,' he muttered.

'The birthday of our children,' Cho smiled.

'Mh…' he smelled her hair. 'Sweet dreams, my brave lovely Cho,'

'Sweet dreams Cedric,'

He kissed her again. Cho would return them. And that way he would kiss her asleep. Pressing little loving kisses gentle on her lips until her eyes closed and she started to breath content. And Cho had the feeling, even after she had fell asleep, Cedric still wouldn't stop kissing her.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 Happy moments

When Cho woke up half way the night Cedric wasn't next to her. She yawned a little and would stretch her sore body. Where was he? She heard the little sobbing of Daisy or Robert, that probably woke her in the first place and she guessed Cedric was trying to hush them A moment later it got more quiet so she guessed he succeeded. As she gently walked towards the baby room she found Cedric who was holding Daisy in his arms. Robert still sleeping peacefully. She had her little fist around a strand of his hair and he would smile so proud while her little eyes closed half again.

'Hey little one.' He would mumble to their daughter. He would throw a gaze at Robert as well. Cho smiled and made sure he wouldn't notice her yet. Daisy started to blow bubbles with her own spit. Cedric seemed to found that amazing and Cho figured he probably thought how talented his daughter already was. Then he saw how he created a daisy. Just as he once had created a lily for her. Indestructible.

'Ah…you're a real daddy,' Cho smiled then.

Cedric looked up surprised.

'Honey…you should be in bed,'

'Can't I watch you? The father of my twin playing with his daughter and see the sparkle in his eyes,'

Cedric smiled and walked towards her holding Daisy with one arm and wrapping the other one around Cho.

'It's our baby Cho,' he almost said like he couldn't believe it.

'Are you happy?' she asked him smiling.

'I can't describe it,'

'Will it always stay this way?' she asked. She wished it could always stay this way. Their happy ending.

'Well our kids will grow,'

'Yes of course silly,' she giggled. Cedric would look at her loving and kissed her lips loving.

'I just meant, will we always stay happy?' Cho asked.

'I promised you when we married,' Cedric answered.

'I know, but do you still think so?'

'What could ever change my mind,'

Cho didn't get the conversation herself anymore. Didn't even get the point she was trying to make. She just wanted to know if he would always be here. Always on her side.

'Whatever happens?'

Cedric looked at her for a moment and smiled and then laid Daisy back in her bed. Of course he couldn't promise her to always be happy. She just…well she guessed it was the giving birth thing that made her so emotional.

'You really worry about this?' he asked.

'Well maybe, a little…'

'You know, I am always scared you will realize one day that I am not as perfect as you think I am. That you will be disappointed I am not the flawless Cedric Diggory everybody loves,'

Cho almost laughed. She knew he wasn't flawless. But he was perfect. He was perfect for her.

'You're a perfect creature, Diggory,' she smiled.

'I am not,' he teased but she saw he was flattered.

'Never leave me?' Cho asked, getting to her point.

'Never,' he promised.

(…)

'Ah look at that,' Cedric said when he came home from work. Cho looked up from the couch she was sitting and threw him one of her best smiles. She was holding the twins, one arm each and she was breastfeeding them. He came to kiss her forehead and then carefully sunk down next to her. A few weeks had passed since the birth and the twins could hold their eyes open. The color was still blue but Daisy's eyes were already slowly shifting into green and Robert seemed to get the brown once of his mother.

'I am so bloody jealous,' Cedric cursed.

'Hush honey, the children!' Cho teased.

Cedric chuckled and kissed her cheek loving. As soon Daisy noticed her daddy she would stop drinking and trying to grab his nose.

'Oh look who missed daddy!' Cedric said pleased and took over Daisy while Robert would stay with his mother, not full just yet.

'You need to give them both as much attention,' Cho teased.

'Oh I will,' he promised but got all caught up in Daisy's eyes.

'Mh and you promised me to be the only girl in your life,' Cho grinned.

Cedric chuckled and kissed her cheek again.

'Don't worry, you are the only Chinese girl in my life,' he said.

Cho huffed but got satisfied as he kissed her lips.

'Want to switch?' she asked when Robert was done drinking.

'Of course,' Cedric handed Daisy over to her and took Robert himself.

'No leave it that way!' he joked as Cho tried to tug her shirt down.

'Har- har,' she said and rocked Daisy.

'And this little man is going to be a famous quidditch champion!' he said while tickling Robert's belly.

Robert would giggle.

'Did you hear that?' Cedric gasped. 'I am funny! He thinks his father is funny!'

'Well you are really funny,' Cho chuckled and she looked at her excited husband. There hadn't been a day he wasn't happy or excited. Even when the twins would cry at night or keep them awake he would cheerfully get out to hush them and change their diapers, telling them stories in the meanwhile. And when the twin had smiled for the first time he had almost took the day off from work to celebrate. Daisy showed her first smile at Cedric, Robert to Cho. They found that pretty fair and chuckled a lot about their beautiful children. And Cedric made Cho laugh a lot. He was so cheerful and so funny, like he was a child too. Robert would joke up some milk because Cedric was shaking him so excited. Cho laughed.

'Oh yuk,' Cedric grinned. Robert giggled again. Daisy started to make an uncomfortable sound.

'Your brother is there sweety,' Cho said and lifted Daisy up a bit so she could see Robert.

The first two weeks had been complicated fro Daisy and Robert seemed to keep crying without any reason. Even when they were all cleaned, fed and rested they would still whine and soon they had found the source. When Daisy and Robert were apart they would get uncomfortable and they would cry just as long till they could see or feel the other again. Robert looked at his little sister curious as she made the sound. She would smile the moment she saw Robert and babble something.

'WAS THAT A WORD?' Cedric asked.

Cho chuckled.

'No…unless gadagoedoe is a word,'

'Well you never know, look it up!'

'Cedric, seriously,' Cho laughed.

'Well I think she tried to say I love you,' Cedric said convinced.

'Of course honey, just a little bit more practice,'

'You are mocking me!'

'Just a little darling,' Cho smiled.

Cedric smiled.

'Gafagoedoe,' he said then.

'What?' Cho laughed.

'I love you!' He laughed and kissed her nose.

(…)

Cho and Cedric would be cracked up on the table. Laughing and their little twins were joining them. Making giggling laughing sounds while they still would throw with their food. Robert had thrown the first spoon full and it had landed right in Cedric's face. Cho had laughed at him, but Daisy found the idea of her brother so amazing soon Cho's face would be covered as well, till it would be a true food fight, with two toddles in the middle who enjoyed it just as much as their parents.

'They must think we are absolutely insane!' Cho laughed while try to clean her eyebrows.

Cedric laughed and grabbed her throwing her on the ground and kissing the food from her face.

'Oh disgusting!' Cho laughed.

'Plrrrt,' Daisy said and Cedric chuckled as her spit flew over the table.

'I am happy,' he said then smiling at Cho.

Cho looked at him loving and kissed his lips.

'Me too.'


	75. Chapter 75

Chatper 75 Growing up

Weeks so easily become months when you are happy. That is what Cho realized when the twins would grow so swiftly.

'Cho! Cho! They are crawling!' Cedric would storm in.

'What?'

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Cho laughed and as he had dragged her to the living room she would saw how the twin discovered how to use their feet and hands to shoot through the room. Cho clapped her hands.

'Oh!' she squealed. 'Grab the camera!'

They would make tens of pictures. It only took another month before Daisy would amaze them with her first word. The only thing where she beat her brother in.

'Daddy!'

Cedric dropped his cup of coffee and Cho's mouth popped open. Daisy would laugh at their amazed faces and stretches her hands out to them while repeating the word according it grabbed their attention.

'Dada…daddy! Daddy! Daddy!'

Robert would in the meanwhile look curious at her to see what Daisy did what would grab the attention of his parents. Cedric would take her out of her chair and swirl her around.

'Oh she loves me, she loves me! Daisy you are such a good girl!'

Cho laughed. 'You make me jealous!' she laughed.

He kissed her nose and chuckled.

'Isn't she smart? She looks like you, it will be a ravenclaw I am sure!'

Cho chuckled.

'Momma.'

Cedric's and Cho's head shot towards Robert who looked stubborn at his parents to see if he got it right. Cho and Cedric started cheering again. And this time Cho lifted Robert out of his chair and they would kiss their children as proud parents.

(…)

'Cedric!' Cho grabbed his arm.

'What?' he asked distracted. He has been busy kissing her neck. It was total seducing technique but the kids interrupted him.

'Look!'

Cedric looked up and Cho watched how Robert pulled himself up at the little table and took his first steps. Falling down again after two, but giggling victorious by discovering this new possibility.

'Oh my goodness!' Cho squealed.

'Very good Robert!' Cedric said. 'I told you he was going to be a quidditch player!' he smiled proud.

Cho laughed.

'Just because he walks?'

'Well he walks awfully fast!'

Daisy whined now she saw her brother got attention she didn't and this time she tried to discover what it was.

'Dada…' she said. Stretching out her arms towards Cedric who cheered when Robert tried again.

'Oh look who is jealous,' Cho snickered and picked up Daisy and put her on her lap. She grabbed a strand of Cho's hair and started pulling it laughing.

'Careful with your mother honey,' Cedric told his daughter while stroking her red hairs. Robert claimed attention again by walking through the room and falling down again.

'Rob! Rob! Rob!' Daisy said and tried to crawl of Cho's lap. Cho put her down and Daisy looked curious to her brother walking and carefully tried to stand on two legs. She would drop again right away.

'Keep trying Daisy,' Cedric chuckled while wrapping his arm around his wife, while they both enjoyed the little show the twin was giving.

Finally Daisy pulled herself up at the table and took a step. But her older brother, who probably did an attempt to help her, pushed down instead and Daisy started crying.

'Oh little drama queen,' Cedric said while taking Daisy.

'Come Robert walk to mommy,'

Robert stumbled into his mother's arms and she kissed his face.

'Well done! I am so proud of you!'

The happy family would hug each other and snuggle close while kisses and hugs were there for everyone.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 Three years later

_**Three years later**_

Cho called her now 23 year old husband.

'Cedric are you coming? We can't let your parents wait!'

Cedric stumbled down the stairs with a sour expression. Charlie had been dismissed from the psycho institute. It had been three years since he has last seen his brother. And it would be the first time the twin would meet him. And Cedric wasn't looking forward to put his perfect family out in the open with his insane brother who tried to almost abduct Cho the last time. Though Cedric's mom had assured them Charlie really had changed. That he talked normal. Looked normal and actually was as good as normal. Cedric first had to see that.

'You know maybe we have to wait one more week and…

'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' the twins came running into the hallway. Robert had a selfmade paper airplane in his hand and would make it fly through the air while holding it.

'Brrrrrroeeeeeem,' he said.

'Daddy! Going to grandma and grandpa!' Daisy squealed happy and hugged his leg.

Cho looked meaningful at Cedric.

'I don't think it can wait another week,' she said. 'Three years Ced, it is time really,'

He grumbled and picked up his daughter, who's long red hair had grown till over her shoulders. Neither of them wanted to cut it off. Robert's hair was just as messy as Cedric's and they expected unlike Cedric Robert's hair would start to curl soon. Daisy's hair was already curling but because it was so long, it wouldn't that much.

'Yeey! Grandma, grandpa!' Robert said, bouncing up and down.

'Alright come on put on your coat,' Cho said to her children. Robert run towards the coat she held ready for him and stuck his arms in it. Cedric would kiss Daisy several times before putting her down again. She giggled and ran to her mommy to put on her red coat that would match her hair so perfectly.

'Daddy! Daddy!' Daisy would squeal again once they walked to the fireplace. Cedric lifted her up.

'See you in a moment then,' he sighed.

'Kiss!' Cho protested.

Cedric chuckled and kissed her lips before calling. 'Diggory's house, St Ottercy.' And he disappeared in green flames. Cho lifted up Robert and followed. They would appear in the living room from Cedric's parents.

'There is my grandson!' Amos sad proud as Robert made himself loose from his mother's arms and ran to his grandfather.

'Grandpa! Grandpa!'

'Hello boy!'

Mrs. Diggory was already cuddling Daisy and kissed Cho hello, just as Amos. Cedric was smiling tense and went standing next to Cho. Wrapping his arm around her waist. And there he was. Charlie. Standing in the doorway. Looking better than ever. Cho guessed he would be twenty five now. His red hair was neatly combed. His gorgeous blue eyes wouldn't shoot helpless in every direction. His blouse and jacket made him truly look like a wealthy Diggory son. And even though he didn't look like wizard, which he of course wasn't, he never looked better before.

'Hello,' he said. His voice was more steady too. Not shaking.

'Hello Charlie,' Cho breathed. She felt Cedric's grip tighten by the sight of his handsome older brother.

'That has surely been a long time,' Charlie said and approached them. Cho guessed there was still some hesitation in those steps, but that also could be because of their last meeting. He carefully kissed Cho's cheek to see if Cedric allowed. He did. Though Cho was afraid he would bruise her, so tight he was holding her.

'You both look good,' he said. Then he turned to Cedric. They would look at each other for a moment and then suddenly they hugged. Cho smiled pleased as the brothers seemed to forgive each other everything with the first touch. Even though she could see a certain shimmer go through Charlie's eyes which she couldn't place.

'It is good to see you again,' Cedric said.

Charlie smiled and let go of his little brother. Daisy giggled suddenly and Charlie's head shot towards her.

'Charlie, let me introduce you to my family,' Cedric said and took the twins from his parents. One at each hand.

'This are Robert and Daisy- Anne,' he said. 'Guys this is Charlie my brother. This is your uncle,' he said loving.

'Charlie! Charlie!' Daisy squealed, who always liked to talk and wasn't shy at all. Robert nevertheless hid behind his father's leg and glared suspicious at his uncle. Daisy nevertheless ran towards him and hugged his leg.

'Charlie!' she said again. Everyone looked tense to see how Charlie would react. He stared at the little girl for awhile, who would look back at him with big green eyes and then he lifted her up and put her on his hip.

'Hello little girl,' he said.

A relieved sigh went through the room.

'Who is up for some butterbeer?' Mrs Diggory said cheerful. Everyone went sitting, cheerful chattering. Cedric and his father would discuss their work and Cedric told how he got accepted in a quidditch team. Cho smiled proud at her husband. She saw he was a little bit more relaxed. Though he still glared uncomfortable at Charlie. Who had Daisy on his lap and seemed totally intrigued by her and her red girl, where he would play with. Very carefully as if he was afraid to break them. Daisy would giggle and try to grab his hair. He let her. Daisy had the talent to enchant everyone and Charlie was totally under her spell already. And Cho knew that was a talent that came from her side of the family. She eyed the two carefully, just like Cedric and watched them being all caught up in one another.

'I have some pumpkin juice for this kids!' Mrs. Diggroy said.

'Pumpkin! Pumpkin!' Daisy squealed and stretched out her hand.

'Daisy!' Robert's piercing call made Cho look at him, even though only Cho and Cedric seemed to notice the urge in his voice. Only his parents knew him well enough to hear that that was a worried call and he would start crying soon if he wasn't allowed to touch Daisy, to make sure she was ok. Cho looked and Cedric and he nodded for a moment Cho scooted a little closer to Charlie so Robert good pet his sister with his little hand. Daisy looked at him and smiled with her perfect little milk teeth. Charlie looked up disturbed as if Robert just interrupted a very important conversation. Mrs. Diggroy gave the twins their pumpkin juice. But while drinking Robert wouldn't take his eyes of Charlie. And he became whiney and restless, seeing his baby sister on a strangers lap who totally was caught up by her.

'Robert, shh…' Cho said.

'Is he having cramps?' Mrs. Diggroy asked. 'Or is he just tired?'

'Oh I just think he wants Daisy,' Cho answered truthful. Charlie looked at Cho for a brief moment and when Daisy noticed Robert was asking for her attention she started squealing his name.

'Rob! Rob, Rob…' she giggled.

'Do you mind taking them both Charlie?' Cho asked carefully.

'Of course not Cho,' he answered, though he looked displeased as he made room for Robert. But Robert didn't even want to be on his lap and struggled and started crying.

'Oh alright, alright,' Cho hushed. 'Sorry.' She smiled to Charlie.

'No problem,' Charlie smiled again and looked at Daisy who tried to get her finger in his mouth.

'Ah, bite, bite!' she giggled. 'Yummy!'

Cho found it amazing to see Charlie laugh so loving as he did then. Biting her little finger very carefully, making sure not to hurt her and just making her laugh. Cho felt Cedric move next to her. He looked concentrated and wondering. Like he wasn't sure what to think of this. Charlie became indeed…almost normal. And the way he played with Daisy was truly touching but Cho guessed she and Cedric and maybe even Robert shared the same feeling, as if they needed to jump in between Charlie and Daisy to save her.

'Are you guys hungry? I have some nice snacks in the kitchen,' Mrs. Diggory offered.

'Lovely!' Amos said.

Cho and Cedric smiled a little and they stood up. Cho carried Robert.

'Charlie are you coming?' his mother asked.

'Come Daisy, then we will eat something,' Cedric said and wanted to lift her from Charlie's lap.

'Naaa!' her sound was and went further with trying to grab Charlie's car keys who he was holding in front of her nose.

'Aren't you hungry, princess?' Cedric asked.

'Hungry!' she said then and looked at her daddy and starched her arms out to Cedric.

'I can carry her,' Charlie offered. Cedric's arms hovered somewhere midair and looked doubting at his daughter who looked between the two brother and made happy sounds. And when it took her to long she crawled of Charlie's lap and ran with her little legs towards the kitchen Cho who stood in the doorway watched Cedric carefully and she saw the brother exchanging a glance from which she didn't know the meaning and then Cedric ran after Daisy.

'Come here little monster!' he roared teasing and grabbed her and threw her in his arms. Daisy laughed and Robert looked more pleased now his sister was in the save arms of their father. Charlie followed and Cho met his gaze for a moment. He smiled at her and while passing her let his hand stroke her face caring for a moment without Cedric's notice. Cho tried to smile but it hovered halfway not sure what to think of that. Cho went sitting next to Cedric at the kitchen table while they ate pie and sandwiches.

'Daisy, Robert, don't throw with your food!'

'Mommy, mommy catch!'

'Guys!' Cedric said strict but a smile played around his lips as he prevented that they would start throwing.

'Daddy,' Daisy squealed and hugged his arm.

'Daddy,' Robert repeated and tried to hug his arm as well. Everyone laughed and once they were done everyone would go a bit their own way.

'Cedric, maybe you would like to clean out your room once, I mean then we can take it in use once again,'

'Oh sure,' Cedric said. 'Cho and I will take a look,'

They chuckled, leaving the kids with their grandparents. They ran upstairs and Cho stared around in the room where Cedric had kissed her. Where he had comforted her. Where they had slept in one bed. Where they made love. Where they fought. Where they laughed. She felt Cedric's arms around her, probably thinking the same.

'Remember when it was my birthday? My 18th and you would come to my bed in the morning to make love to me, that was my present,' Cedric chuckled.

'Of course I remember, you wanted to make it a tradition and your face glowed all day,' she giggled.

'I think it will hurt the slightest to clean this out,' Cedric mumbled.

Cho walked to Cedric's bed in a daze and sunk down. She stroked the sheets and then she pressed her face in his pillow. It had grew muff through the years but if you smelled very very well she could still smell the linger of cigarettes in it. She heard a soft click of Cedric who locked the door. In the meanwhile she curled between his sheets, kicking of her shoes and drowning in memories. It was only a matter of time before she felt Cedric's hand on her back. When she rolled on her back and watched him she already could have guessed he would pull his shirt over his head. That his hand would wonder curious over her body as if he was eighteen again. That he would press his lips in her neck as if he still teased her that she was younger than him. She could have guessed they wouldn't clean out this room without giving it a farewell to remember. Soon their naked bodies would intertwine as one and once again Cho would enjoy every quality from Cedric as he made love to her.

'My beautiful Cho,' he whispered as he moved loving and tender. She smiled at him and ran with her fingers through his lovely hair. He would kiss the sweat drops from her forehead and would put his hands in the hollow of her knees so he would be able to move her to both of their satisfaction. And once they both had tensed and had spoken out their screams of pleasure, which they tried to keep down, they would smell the sheets. Who once again had their scent that lingered upon it.

'Good times,' Cho mumbled.

'Wonderful,' Cedric breathed in her ear. She smiled and he stroked her body loving. Letting his hand run between her breasts and linger on her belly.

'You are so perfect,' he said. Cho chuckled flattered.

'Just look at that,' he mumbled more to himself then to Cho while he moved his hand over her belly.

'Two kids and still so perfectly flat,' he smiled. Cho giggled softly.

'It has been three years,' she reminded him.

'But still,' he grinned. 'And you color…mhh I am so in love with your color…' he kissed her caramel skin softly and Cho blushed.

Cedric looked amazed.

'Do I see that right Mrs. Diggory? Am I still able to make you blush,'

'Always,' she answered truthfully and he would look at her as if he could just eat her and kissed her lips instead.

'I think your belly is my favorite part from your body,' Cedric said while stroking it again and he kissed her bellybutton which made Cho giggle.

'Really? Of all parts, that is your favorite part?' she chuckled.

'Well it's not like I enjoy the other parts,' he said teasing while running his finger down her inner leg for a moment. It made her shiver and he would crawl more on top of her.

'Or that I don't love your perfect breasts,' he would kiss them softly and Cho would sigh pleased.

'But your belly,' his nose would stroke over it. 'Your belly is just purely perfect and I love to watch how it goes up and down when you breath,'

Cho wrapped her arms around her lovely Cedric. He chuckled softly as she pressed him against her.

'Ah now I know from who Daisy has that firm grip,' he teased. Cho chuckled and would wrap her legs around his waist as well. He laughed now as she had him in a cage of human limbs and he would just kiss her.

'Mh I wish we could go for a second round but I am afraid my parents will grow suspicious then,' he grinned.

'Too bad, can't we just stun them for a moment or so?'

'Evil creature,' Cedric chuckled and slowly untangled her arms from his neck and Cho made whining sound. Cedric opened his mouth but Cho beat him to it.

'Don't say Daisy got that from me as well,'

He laughed and kissed her ear and then helped her dressed. She knew how he loved to do that. Dress her. Just like washing her. He liked to enclose every clothing perfectly around her body. Of course kissing her belly when he would tug her shirt down. Cho loved it just as much, especially when she could run her fingers through his hair that was always so soft and inviting. When they were both dressed they would look through the room once again, saying their goodbye's softly and then Cedric waved with his wand and stuff would fly through the room and order themselves and pack themselves in boxes. Cedric wrapped his arm around Cho and walked out of the room with her, letting the magic do the work further.

'That took awhile,' Amos said when they returned.

'Yeah we were messing up spells,' Cedric said, the perfect liar, expecting the comment. Cho tried to keep her smile under control so she wouldn't betray anything. Cedric's lips brushed over her cheek and he stole a little kiss from her in front of his parents.

'Where is Daisy?' Cho asked as she only saw Robert on his grandmothers lap.

'Oh she is in the living room with Charlie, those two can totally get along,' Mrs. Diggory said.

Cho curiously walked towards the living room and she felt how Cedric followed. Charlie sat on the ground and Daisy was running circles around him giggling and when she came to close he would grab her and tickle her and she found all that attention wonderful! She would laugh cheerful, pull his hair and Charlie took in more than gladly. Blowing on her belly so she would kick with her little feet from amusement. And Cho had to admit that it was wonderful to see Charlie laugh like that. To see Daisy's little hand hold Charlie's finger. At one point her carefully drew her closer and pressed a kiss on her hair. Daisy smiled and tried to kiss him back but Cedric coughed.

'Oh hi,' Charlie said, lifting up Daisy. So normal, he looked so normal.

'She is wonderful,' he said.

As he said that Cedric dared to smile again. Maybe thinking his brother was simply proud on his little niece and her really had changed and wasn't planning on abducting Cho or his babies. Cho held Cedric's hand.

'Thank you,' Cedric replied and tabbed Daisy's nose.

'Well what do you want with a mother like that,' Charlie winked. So normal! 'Though I have to admit they look more like you than anyone else,'

'Well Daisy has your hair color,' Cedric said, smiling at his brother. 'Rob's hair is more dark like mine, but maybe it will change when she gets older,' he curled his finger around his daughter hair and she giggled.

'Daddy, Charlie sweet, Charlie played with me!'

'Well isn't that nice of him?' Cedric smiled.

'Yes, yes, yes!' she sang. She had the cutest voice when she was pleased. So high and pure.

'Well it is time to go home princess,'

As well Charlie's as Daisy's face looked disappointed.

'Noho! Wanna stay! Wanna stay!' Daisy said unhappy.

'Wanna stay? We have been here all day little monster,' Cedric said and took her from Charlie. Cho chuckled as Cedric was making their daughter laugh again.

'Momma!' Robert came hopping and hugged her leg. She lifted him up and they would put on their little coats.

'Well thank you so much for everything,' Cho thank Cedric's parents.

'Oh you are always welcome dear, thank you both for the lovely visit,'

'That is alright of course,' Cho smiled.

Cedric kissed his parents goodbye and Cho turned to Charlie.

'Well, bye Charlie, it was nice to see you again,'

Charlie smiled at her and gently kissed her cheek.

'Bye Cho,' he held her shoulders for a brief moment and then dropped his hands next to his body and turned to Cedric who carried Daisy.

'Bye Daisy,' he mumbled. Daisy giggled and hugged him.

'Bye Charlie!' she squealed while kissing him, 'Bye, bye!'

Charlie smiled pleased and shook Cedric's free hand.

'See you Cedric,'

'Take care Charlie,' he smiled.

Cedric took Cho's hand.

'Come, let's go home.'


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Family life

'Cedric?'

'Yes my love?' Cedric looked up from the daily prophet. The kids were already in bed.

'I think I sort of got a job,' Cho said a bit confused.

'You have a job?'

'Well no not really but there is a position at Hogwarts, for teacher astronomy and I think…well I think I would like to apply,'

'Don't you want to wait till the kids are a little older?' he asked careful.

'But Cedric, I have only fought in the last battle, been your wife and been a mom and not that it isn't enough, but I would like to do something, to do something with my school, I am smart you know,'

'I know you are,' Cedric chuckled.

'So please?' she asked.

'Honey,' he looked a bit shocked. 'this is not about me giving you permission or not! I am glad you want to talk about it with me, but I am not you dad or some husband who make his wife sit home to take care of the children, if you want that then you surely go do that,' he smiled.

Cho looked pleased and jumped on his lap and kissed him.

'Thank you,'

He smiled and kissed her back.

'Maybe I can start working less in that case, so I can be with the kids when you work,'

'Really? You would do that for me?'

'Of course, besides working on the ministry is pretty boring and I told you, we have money…'

Cho smiled.

'Well there is this other thing.'

'Yes?'

'I sort of can choose between two jobs,'

'Really?'

'Yes. Teacher on Hogwarts and collum writer for the Daily Prophet,'

'Oh well you love to write!'

'I know, I just wanted to see how you would react on me having a job at all,'

'Oh Cho you are so silly,' Cedric laughed.

'In that case I can just write my articles home, so you don't have to quit anything,'

'I think I will still start working less,'

'Really?'

'Yes I want to spend more time with you family, I mean look at this my wife is plotting to get a job and I don't even know about it,'

Cho looked a little guilty.

'Oh don't look like you committed a crime love,' he chuckled and pulled her on his lap.

'Maybe I will just quit totally,'

'What?' Cho asked amazed.

'Yeah I can focus on my quidditch and what is better than practicing with your kids in the yard,' he grinned.

'Oh Ceddy,' Cho chuckled and hugged him.

'I am so happy, you make happy,' she said.

'I just love you,'

'I love you too!'

_**Another three years later.**_

'Cedric Diggory? Yes of course! He is the famous quidditch player! I watch all his games he is the best seeker since Harry Potter!'

'Cho Chang? Yeah she married Diggory right? I always had a crush on her when I was on Hogwarts. I always read her pieces in the Daily Prophet and I have all of her books!'

'The Diggory's? Well who doesn't know them, they are the perfect family. We live close to them you know. Their twins are just perfect little children,, I gave them some cookies once, they were very polite!'

When Cedric was twenty-six and Cho twenty-four (Almost twenty-five) and the twins just had turned six that March this was what people would say about them. Since Cedric had became a famous quidditch player and Cho a famous writer there was no one in the wizard world who didn't know their name. The twins had grown of course, turned out till perfect little angels. Or Cho would call them like that. Her perfect little angels, with their red curls that would dance up and down every time they came to hug her.

'Momma!' Daisy came inside. Cho was in the kitchen preparing a meal for her lovely family.

'Mommy Robert fell off his broom and now he has a big big hole in his knee,' Daisy would exaggerate the length of the wound with her arms and Cho sighed while putting down her towel in the meanwhile still drying her hands.

'Where is your father? Wasn't he supposed to watch you two? Did Rob went to high again? Oh he is such a little show off just like Cedric,'

Daisy giggled at her worried mother.

'Daddy fell asleep on the couch, I didn't want to wake him,'

'Well let him sleep,' Cho half chuckled and sprinted outside to her son who tried not to sob in front of his little sister about the aching in his knee.

'Oh honey,' Cho kneeled down next to him. 'you need to be careful, you shouldn't go so high,' she took her wand and carefully tabbed Robert's knee, cleaning the wound, healing it after.

'I-I wasn't!' he sobbed. 'the snitch just got to high!'

Cho chuckled.

'How else will I become a famous quidditch player like daddy?'

'Oh of course how unthinking of me,' Cho snickered. 'Let's get you two some pumpkin juice,' she said laying her hands on the back of her children while pushing them gently towards the house.

'Can we wake daddy now?' Daisy's angel voice asked.

'Well he does need some punishment for not keeping an eye on you don't you think?'

'Yeeees!' the kids squealed already running jumping towards the living room. 'Punishmeeeent!' and they jumped merciless on their daddy who would open his eyes disorientated and mumble: 'What, what?'

'Mommy said we could punish you for nto watching us! Cause now Robert fell from his broom and he is dead.'

'Oh Daisy please don't drama so much,' Cho said rolling her eyes.

Cedric looked at his wife sleepy and then worried at Rob who seemed all fine again.

'Well don't you think your mom needs some punishment too for waking up your poor hard working father?'

'Pumishmeeeeent!' the twins yelled again and this time their mother was the target. Cho shrieked and made a run for it but Cedric jumped up to help his children.

'Get her guys!' he laughed. Cho ran towards the kitchen but the twin would enclose her around the table and they hung on her legs so she couldn't walk so their father could torture their mother undisturbed. Luckily for Cho Cedric's tortures were bearable. After a few tickles to satisfy the twins he would kiss her lips loving and Cho smiled against them.

'Ieuw get a room,' Daisy said.

Cedric burst out in an amazed chuckled and looked down at his daughter.

'Who taught you that?'

'From the muggle thing number two in the room!' she said showing her white teeth just as her mother could do so well.

'That is a Tv daisy, you shouldn't take over all the words your mom teaches you, some stuff she just doesn't know,' he said teasing and kissed his wife again. The twin giggled.

'We do know! The phone in muggle thing number one and the Tv is muggle thing number two!' they smiled.

'You tell them that?' Cedric asked his wife laughing. Cho shrugged.

'I can't remember the names!' she said.

'Remember the first time I taught you?' Cedric smiled kissing Cho's neck. Cho thought back at their wedding night and chuckled.

'You still owe me a honeymoon,'

'Oh crap I do!'

'Ooooooooh!' the twins said. 'You said crap!'

Cho pulled Cedric's hair disapproving.

'Oops sorry, sorry! You two didn't hear that!' he said.

'Crap, crap, crap!' the twins would run through the living room repeating the world.

'Great influence you have,' Cho said raising her eyebrows.

'Well honey they will learn the words eventually,'

Cho shook her head grinning. Cedric smiled kissing her neck.

'We can send them outside again and…' he would wonder with his hands over her body meaningful.

'Cedric!' Cho laughed.

'Can be very quick!' Cedric promised.

'I have to cook!' Cho laughed.

Cedric groaned.

'Later,' she promised.

He smiled pleased. 'Great, I will be fantasizing in the meanwhile!'

'Honey think about the kids please,' Cho said shaking her head laughing.

'Right!' Cedric grinned and went to see where their children had gone. Cho smiled and continued with the meal. Her life was perfect. She couldn't be happier.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 Accident

'Mommy can Hugo and Lily come play with us after school?' Daisy asked her mother while Cho put on her red coat.

'Who are Hugo and Lily?' Cho asked.

'The son of Hermione and Ron Weasley and the daughter of the Potters,' Cedric said while blowing out the smoke of his cigarette.

'Honey not in front of the kids,' Cho said annoyed and took away his cigarette.

'Hey!' he said just as annoyed and tried to get it back.

'No!' Cho shrieked and kept it up in the air.

'Oh yeah right because you are so much taller than me that is really the tactic to use,' Cedric said while grabbing it back.

'No you are a terrible influence give that back!' she jumped on his back and they both laughed while they could hear Daisy sigh against her twin brother.

'Why are mommy and daddy always so weird? We are never that weird are we Robert? You don't even like me jumping on your back…'

'Sometimes I do…' was the answer of her brother.

'Mommy we will be late for school! Daddy!' Daisy stood in front of her father and held up her hand.

'Give me that muggle thing right now!'

Cedric blinked and looked amazed at his little daughter standing there so determined.

'Honey it is not a muggle thing, or it is, but it is called a cigarette, Cho you really should learn starting to call things by names, how do you think they will sound like on Hogwarts calling everything muggle things?'

'I called everything muggle things and I turned out perfectly well!' Cho said while crossing their arms.

'Yes because you met me…'

'That is not….'

'Stop it!' Daisy said strict.

'You. Next to me,' Daisy said pointing at her daddy. 'And you next to Robert and don't let me have to break you to up again,'

Cho held her laugh and Cedric did as well and he stuck the cigarette stubborn back in his mouth.

'Cedr…'

'EH!' Daisy pointed warning at her mother with her little finger.

'Alright, alright, school…Get in the muggle thing and I will come after I..'

'Car Cho! It is called a car!'

Daisy threw her hands in the air and Robert snickered at his little sister.

'I give up, you two are hopeless!'

'Hopelessly in love…' And Cedric kissed his wife. 'Well go in the muggle thing and be careful when you drive it…' he said and he kissed his kids goodbye as well.

'Don't call it a muggle thing when the police stops you eh…' he warned Cho laughed and put the kids in the back.

'Mom, can Lily and Hugo come now?' Daisy whined.

'Sure, sure…' Cho said and closed the door.

'Hey!' she called when Cedric wanted to go back inside. He turned around, the cigarette popping up in his mouth the moment he smiled. Cho ran towards him and he caught her in his arms. She pulled the muggle thing out of his mouth and kissed him deeply. He returned it.

'I love you,' he said the moment she broke the kiss.

'I love you too,' Cho answered smiling. He kissed her neck once and she grinned and went back to the kids. Cedric smacked her behind as she walked away from him. She looked smiling over her shoulder at him before she got in the car. She saw him grinning while putting a new cigarette in his mouth while he waved and blew kisses at his family.

'Mom?' Robert asked.

'Yes dear?'

'Why does daddy let you drive the car while you actually can't drive?'

Cho laughed.

'Well I don't know actually…' She thought it to be better not to tell the kids Cedric didn't know she could not drive. Or maybe he did know. She didn't know if he knew.

'But don't tell him I drive so bad…you really think I drive bad?' Cho asked.

Robert and Daisy laughed.

'No mommy you do fine…'

'Good,' Cho smiled. 'We are there, give mommy a kiss!'

They kissed her cheeks.

'Bye mommy! See you this afternoon!' they said and jumped out the car running into the building. It started raining and Cho was glad to see her angels were inside in time.

While she drove back the rain got worse.

'There must be a button here than can keep your windows dry….' Cho mumbled to herself when she couldn't see anything anymore. She huffed when she put on her lights instead and opened her window, getting soaked in the process. She took her wand and pointed on the window.

'Nonpluvius!'

Cho sat back in the car and her window started to clear already.

'Much better…' she mumbled before she heard an alarming claxon and got hit by another car…

(…)

Cho knew this smell. Hospital smell. She hated that smell. The last time she was poisoned. She moved. Someone else was in the room. It was funny how she could sense her soul mate without being even really awake or having opened her eyes. Cedric was near. She could sense him. His sobbing. She recognized that above everything. He was unhappy. What had happened?

'C-Ced…'

'Oh Cho! Cho! My darling, my love…' he cried out. Not just a call, he screamed in pure agony while he took her face between his hands and started to kiss her while she tried to open her eyes disorientated.

'You are alright, you going to be ok, I am here, it is alright,' he said crying while rocking her.

Cho let him comfort her while he obviously was the one who needed comfort. But she learned a long time ago that to comfort him she had to allow him to comfort her.

'What happened?' she asked hoarse. She was so thirsty.

'Don't talk too much love…' Cedric said tenderly while stroking her face. His own tears dropped on her cheeks.

'What happened?' she asked again, to let him notice she would keep asking until he would answer.

'You had a car accident,' Cedric whispered. 'I am so sorry Cho should have never let you drive!'

'The kids….they were out already right? They aren't hurt?'

'No honey you already had dropped them off at school,'

'I hurt anybody else?' Cho asked worried.

'No sweetheart only…'

'Only?'

'Your car caught fire…Luckily the rain controlled real damage but…'

'But?'

'Cho I am so sorry…'

'What is it Cedric?'

'I love you, I love you, I really don't care I just care about your well being, I love you so much,'

'Cedric. What?'

He ignored he questions and started kissing her face. As he started to kiss her right side Cho noticed she did not feel this. Slowly she brought up her hand and touched the right side of her face, which felt wrinkled and unreal. Cho tried to keep her tears and fears under control.

'Give me a mirror…'

'Honey no…'

'Give me a mirror,'

Cedric cringed.

'Cedric, now…'

'I love you,' he kept mumbling. And he drew a mirror in the air with his wand. Cho took a deep breath and took a look at her mirror image and for the first time saw her burned face. Cho gasped for breath. Her face once so beautiful, her skin once so smooth was scared, wrinkled and ugly now. She tried to push the magical mirror away and Cedric swiftly let it disappear.

'Honey you are beautiful, you…'

'Don't say that.'

'Sweetheart, I am just so glad you are still alive,' he started crying again. 'I am just so glad you are still alive.'

She wrapped her arms around him. Their souls were still tied together despite her face.

'When the dragon burned you, Madam Pomfrey put this orange paste on your face, can she do that to me too? Or a doctor here?'

'Of course baby! Of course!' he called out. 'Only temporarily, you will be your old self again soon enough, really my love…And then I can laugh at you now while you look like an orange,' he tapped her noise smiling so loving at her and Cho looked at him unbelieving. Still he looked at her as always. Not disgusted by her face. Not backing off. Not shocked, not different. Loving.

'Where are our babies?'

'I brought them to David and Katie, they are getting married baby, they said to tell you that when you woke up,' he smiled.

'That was about to get time,' Cho smiled weakly.

'Yes I thought so too,' he smiled and stroked her face. He was still crying at the same time.

'Mrs. Diggory?'

Cho looked up at the doctor, Cedric too.

'Good to see you woke up, how are you feeling?'

'Pretty alright I suppose…'

'No nausea? Headache?'

'No, maybe little headache…More stomach ache really…'

'Yes, yes, we have good news and bad news you see…'

Cho looked for Cedric's hand and he took hers, holding it, letting her know whatever it was they would get through it together.

'The good news is you will be perfectly alright, we probably will even be able to heal your face completely.'

Cho smiled relieved, how could there still be bad news?

'The bad news is…you were pregnant…'

Pregnant? Another baby? Another little Cedric look alike? She smiled touching her belly but Cedric's face looked unhappy, he must have seen it coming cause he let his head hang and his tears flood again laying his face on her belly. Kissing it like he was saying goodbye to the little creature that had been there and then Cho realized.

'The baby didn't survive?'

'No Ma'am, I am sorry…'

Cedric was kissing her bruised body, hovering over her in protection of something that had already passed, but she needed it nevertheless.

'I will give you two a moment,' the doctor said and left the room.

Cho sobbed once and Cedric did the rest for her because she was too exhausted to cry and he kept kissing her face.

'I love you, I love you so much…' and he kept repeating that till he was hoarse.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Unpleasant meeting

'Are you laughing at me?' Cho asked while Cedric smiled.

'No I just think you look really cute,' he grinned as he put the orange paste on her face.

'Does it get better already?' Cho asked weakly.

'Yes baby the scars are almost gone,'

'I will be pretty again?'

'You are always pretty…' Cedric said tense. Cho knew they both thought back at the same moment. It made Cho want to laugh and cry at the same time.

When she had been allowed to go home a muggle boy had laughed at her when seeing her face. That made her realize she wasn't still pretty and that had almost made her cry. But then Cedric broke the boys foot. There was really no other way to say it, he really broke his foot! They had to erase his memory and make him believe he tripped and they called a doctor. But well… Cedric had killed for her. Cho thought back of Tony. So she could have waited for him to break someone's leg when laughing at her! She chuckled.

'What?' Cedric looked at her.

'You broke his foot.'

Cedric huffed. 'Annoying boy,' he kissed the part of her lips that weren't covered with paste.

'I will get the feeling back right? You can feel it when I kiss your face right?'

'Yes honey, I feel that and I promise you will feel my lips again as well,' he smiled.

Cho nodded and looked at him. She felt like crying without reason. Just…she felt blessed for surviving. For having a husband. Even for the orange paste on her face that would make her scars leave.

'Hey…' Cedric stroked the clean side of her face. 'Hey…shh…' he kissed her watery eyes.

'I love you…' Cho said.

'I love you too baby…'

After awhile he would wipe off the orange paste of her face again.

'Look at that! Almost gone,' he smiled pleased and Cho too.

'Oh I am so glad with that,' she said.

'I will pick up the kids from school, I won't be gone long…I will do some groceries as well, they always like that and the fridge is empty,'

Cho smiled. 'Don't stay to long,'

'No of course not,'

'You will apperate?'

'Yes,'

'Shouldn't we buy a new car,'

Cedric looked at her.

'We will never buy a car again, nor ever drive in one again and surely not you,'

Cho blinked. He kissed her.

'I am serious,' he said warning though.

'I got that,'

He smiled, kissing her again and again and again. 'I will be back soon,'

He blew her a kiss and then disappear. Cho chuckled and laid back on the couch. Her scars really were less and they would disappear soon and that made her feel very happy.

Than the doorbell rang. Cho stood up sighing and made sure every bit of paste was off her face and then opened the door.

'Charlie?' Cho asked surprised. They had not seen him the three few years. He had been moved to the states and that was horribly far and people talked funny there and it wasn't like they couldn't apperate it but still it was horribly far.

'Cho,' he breathed and looked at her surprised. 'Your face is different,'

He still looked and talked normal and he was so handsome. Cho felt bad every time she thought it because it felt like betraying Cedric but she just couldn't deny the fact how handsome Charlie was.

'What are you doing here? I mean I thought you were in America? How is it there? Are you happy? How are you? Have you been alright?'

She bit her lip while asking everything that was on her mind and noticing it was too much to grasp for her and Charlie wasn't even well. But he just laughed cheerful and he smiled hugging her gentle.

'You are always so kind Cho,'

Cho smiled and let him in and Charlie looked around.

'Where is the rest of your family?'

'Oh it is just me actually,' She saw Charlie's surprised face, expecting Cedric to be here and perhaps the kids too. Cho remembered how good he had been with Daisy when she was three.

'You are all alone?'

'Yes but they won't be long…So what made you come all from the States?'

'Well I just wanted to see all of you again, but I can't stay long…'

'Oh you can stay long enough to see the rest right? I mean they will be so thrilled to see you!'

Charlie smiled.

'It is funny I expected Cedric to be here…'

'Cedric is just picking up the kids. You like something to drink?'

'I didn't expect you here alone,'

'Yes you mentioned that…something to drink Charlie?' she looked at him.

'No thank you I am fine,'

'So how are the states?'

'People are rather odd there,'

'You start to get something of the accent already?'

'I hope not,' Charlie smiled. 'But who know I will soon,'

Cho smiled. 'And how have you been? Are you happy,'

'I suppose I will be soon again,' he smiled and he stroked her face once. Cho smiled friendly and wanted to stand up to escape that touch though it made her feel awkward and her instinct seemed to warn. Just as it had done….just as it had done with Tony. That moment Charlie's hand clenched around her wrist and pulled her back on the couch. Cho didn't struggle but let herself fell back as in some kind of shock.

'How has little Daisy been?' he asked almost tenderly while crawling his fingers over her face. Cho had completely stiffened.

'S- she has been fine…' Cho decided she had to pull time. Long enough for Cedric to arrive.

'Yes? Is she happy? Are you a good mother to her?'

'O-of course…' Cho stuttered frightened.

'Good girl, you are such a good girl,' Charlie said pleased.

He was not well! He had never been well! It was just an act, he was not well! This handsome man was not well. Cho closed her eyes. Traumatized by Tony. Frightened by Charlie.

'Why are you trembling,'

'Because I am scared…' Cho whispered. She knew she should not lie. He would notice and it would anger him.

'Scared? Of me? Oh but dear Cho...' he took her face and started to kiss it. Her burning wounds.

'Charlie….' Cho squealed frightened.

'You don't have to be scared of me Cho, don't be frightened… Oh I will take so good care of you. I will really,'

'Charlie why are you here?'

'For you…for you…Yes, yes you see Cedric can find a new wife, he makes friends easy. I do not. You and Selene were my only friends and now Selene is gone so I have only you. Only you…' he kept on stroking her face and Cho tried to remain strong.

'Charlie, I love Cedric…' Cho didn't know what the right words were to say here, she couldn't tell.

'You love me too!' Charlie snarled. Cho flinched.

'Honey?'

Cho limbs relaxed the slightest by hearing Cedric's voice. Charlie grabbed her face between his fingers.

'Don't tell him I was here my love, don't you dare to tell him, you might regret it,' he kissed her lips quickly and then disappeared through the front door. In the meanwhile Cedric came in with the kids through the back. Cho's eyes looked for Daisy and we she saw her little girl was alright she started sobbing while once again a man had touched her against her will.

'Cho?' Cedric sounded shocked and stroked her face. The children looked confused too.

'What is it baby? Does your face hurt?'

It would be the perfect lie.

'Yes, it stings, I just don't feel so well…'

'Poor mommy!' Daisy squealed. 'Come Robert let's make mommy nice things! Than we can play hospital and make her better!'

Robert nodded to his sister but hopped towards his mother first and wrapped his arms around her. Daisy joined him on the other side. In the meanwhile Cho noticed how Cedric tried to catch her gaze to find out the real reason why she was so upset. Dang it, he knew her way to long. So she wouldn't let their eyes meet in fear she would betray something and Charlie would hurt her perfect family. She would just wrap her arms around them all and enjoy them being so close.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Broken

'Cho!' Cedric would squeal displeased as she slipped the cup out her hand she was about to put back in the cupboard. Cho swayed with her wand so it would get in place again. Cedric looked at her suspicious.

'That is the fourth cup this week you drop when someone comes in, why are you so anxious?'

'What? Nothing, I am not anxious, not at all…'

'Your hands are trembling,'

'You just caught me by surprise, that is all…'

'Are you seriously lying at me Cho?' Cedric asked.

Cho flinched the slightest. She couldn't tell him Charlie visited everyday now could she? She always held her wand close these days. Charlie didn't dare to hurt her or take her as long her wand obviously stuck out of her pocket. Cho tried to convinced herself he was just a person without magic. But he was a person with insanity and Cho didn't know which one was more powerful. Cause she had the feeling he could watch her someway even when he wasn't here. He always came when the kids were to school and Cedric at work and he would always ask if she was good to Daisy and when she said she was he would smile pleased and caresses her face as if she was his lover. One time she just didn't open. And then he started screaming he knew she was home and that if she would not open he would kill Robert and Cedric. Cho had considered killing Charlie with that threat. But she had known him for so long. She knew his good side just as well as his bad. She knew his innocence and she was frightened she had to go to Azkaban if she killed him.

'Cho,' Cedric would snap his finger for her face. 'Honey, I am talking to you.'

'We will have dinner in a quarter,' Cho answered.

'Cho Julia Chang,'

She ignored her husband.

'Look at me.'

Cho kept her eyes on the sink she already cleaned twice.

'Look at me Cho,'

Cho mocking pointed her eyes on him, like a little child. Cedric started stroking her face. His touch felt so much better than Charlie's.

'Oh my gosh who is hurting you?' he whispered in shock, her eyes full of pain and fright were just as readable for him as letters in a book.

'Who is touching you?' he would gasp. Cho wanted to turn her head away but Cedric wouldn't let her. 'My baby, what is going on? Tell me, no secrets, please…' he kissed her lips gentle. Cho's silent tears flood over her cheeks because she could not tell him. She saw the panic in his eyes and he must have seen the determination in hers that she wasn't about to tell anything cause he stopped asking. He just kept comforting her.

The next morning Cho noticed something was different. Cedric hadn't woke her to kiss her goodbye saying he would leave to work. The alarm clock hadn't woke her to bring the kids for school. She opened her eyes and Cedric sat on the edge of her bed.

'What…' Cho asked sleeping.

'I brought the kids to school,' he said loving.

'Don't you have work?'

'I took a day off,'

'Why?'

'To see what you do every day without me. Or what happens to you when I am not here.'

For a moment Cho felt a flush of relieve. No Charlie today. Cedric wouldn't let him. On the other hand. He would hurt them. He would hurt their family. He would think she disobeyed and told out on him. He would kill Robert or Cedric and take Daisy and her. Cedric followed the emotions on her face and frowned worried. He bend over her and kissed her lips.

'I love you,'

'I love you too…' Cho said and held him tight. He felt so save. It was only a matter of time though. The bell rang and Cho tensed every muscle of her body and Cedric grew a little pale seeing her like that, grabbing his wand probably to kill the person behind that door till he would realize it would be his brother.

'Cedric, wait!' Cho said when he stumbled downstairs. She followed him and he pulled the door open. He had already lifted his wand but lowered it indeed as he saw Charlie.

'C-Charlie?' he asked surprised. He look at Cho and then back at Charlie. Cho saw his anger growing, his wand already lifting till Charlie said: 'Cho, you said Cedric wouldn't be home!'

Cedric wand hovered somewhere midair and she heard him gasp, her own mouth fell open with the lie. Cedric shoulders shrunk and he stared at her.

'This is what you tried to hide for me? A secret love affair with Charlie?'

Cho was choking in her own words, unbelieving he was actually accusing her of this.

'So those tears, weren't pain but just guilt?'

'What…N...'

'I am sorry Cedric,' Charlie whispered. 'but I have always loved her, when she let me…I couldn't resist…'

'No…Cedric…no, he is lying!' Cho gasped. Charlie looked at her dangerously when Cedric has his back turned on him and Cho fought against the urge to panic because Cedric had so much doubt in his eyes.

'Cedric…I would never…it is not…' were these answers keeping her family save? Cho didn't know. She didn't know, but she didn't know what to say either because her eternal love looked at her if she actually was in any state to cheat on him.

'I….I need some fresh air…' Cedric mumbled, passing Charlie and then…he disapperated! He just left her there! He just left! Cho started screaming.

'NO CEDRIC DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!'

Charlie was already content enough and jumped towards her to smack her face for disobeying but Cho ran. Where was her wand? Always she carried her wand, but now Cedric has been here. Thinking so easily she would him for someone else. Leaving just as easy as well instead of fighting for her if it really would be the case.

'Come here you!' Charlie yelled, but Cho stumbled up the stairs, smacking every door behind her to win some time. If she just could reach her wand before Charlie reached her. The bedroom. Dead end. IF she could just disapperate as well but Cho couldn't concentrate and she wasn't sure if there was enough time for her to disappear without Charlie grabbing her and going along. Cho tripped at that point, on the bedroom floor and at the point she expected to feel Charlie's feet in her stomach she heard a 'poef' and a surprised scream instead. Cedric stood in front of her and tried to hit Charlie with his spells who already ran down the stairs again to escape his brother. Cedric wanted run after him but looked. Cho in the meanwhile tried to understand what Cedric had been thinking putting her through this. Then she heard a car that drove away. Cedric left now trying to catch his brother, but Cho wasn't sure if he really tried because the brilliant wizard came back without brother but he wouldn't find Cho on the bedroom floor.

'Cho?'

Just let him come. She would show him what she thought. He stumbled downstairs again.

'Honey?' the moment he wanted to enter the kitchen Cho threw a plate at him. He jumped out of the way surprised.

'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?' she yelled at him. Throwing her whole China in his direction.

'Cho…wow,' he dived.

'YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH HIM! YOU THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' now it was the turn of the cups and Cho seriously tried to hit his head. Dang it that he was so coordinated because of quidittich.

'Of course I didn't think that honey, but Charlie had to think I…'

'YOU BASTARD!' she didn't throw the vase yet.

'Honey that one was of…nonono don't break it!'

'THERE!' The vase hit the wall next to him. He was surrounded with fragments and Cho was crying now and this shocked Cedric more than any of the things that got thrown at him.

'Honey!'

'NO I AM NOT DONE YET!' Cho helplessly sought through the kitchen to see what else she could throw her husband. And while looking she just decided to throw the chair in the meanwhile.

'Cho, you are upset, you have to listen to me, you are not thinking clear…'

'YOU ALMOST LET HIM HIT ME! OR WORSE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO CATCH HIM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY! YOU KILLED TONY BUT YOU DID NOT EVEN TOUCHED CHARLEI CAUSE HE IS YOUR BROTHER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT I WANT HIM DEAD!'

Cedric was flinching now while Cho threw soup bowls.

'YOU THOUGHT I CHEATED ON YOU! YOU DIDN'T WANT CHARLIE TO THINK THAT! YOU BELIEVED THAT YOU SON OF A…'

The knife she threw than hit Cedric. And Cho gasped for breath, just as her husband. It was just his leg. He pulled it out just as easily as it went in. The cut could be healed easily, nevertheless his face showed some pain. Cho put her hands for her mouth shocked about her own poor self-control. Throwing a knife at him! She hadn't meant too! She started sobbing uncontrollable. She fell on her knees trying to calm herself down and the next moment she was crawling towards him through the fragments, causing herself bleeding hands and knees.

'Honey, honey, honey! Get up, come on baby you are hurting yourself,' her husband said fully calm, taking her elbows lifting her up.

'I am sorry…' Cho gasped. 'So sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean too…' was she going crazy? She wounded her poor beloved Cedric. She was going crazy. Was he frightened of her now? Would he leave her. Oh God please do not let him leave her… Cedric nevertheless lifted her up and swayed her off the ground and took her tight in his arms. Pressing his nose upon hers. One single tear of him touching her cheek.

'I am so sorry,' he said steady. Cho looked a bit amazed at him. He put her down on the couch gentle. His kisses took her pain away. He made love to her.

(…)

That night Cho woke up by gentle touches. By the sound of a cry. Her husband was crying. No silent tears, really crying. His wet tears on her face had woken her.

'Oh my dear Cho, I am so sorry…' he cried. 'I am so sorry…' he caressed her body and Cho didn't dare to give a sign of life, afraid he would be ashamed she had heard it.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Cho's accusation had be true. Cedric could not harm his own brother. Cho knew that and she knew as well she couldn't expect it from him, but still she felt sort of second place knowing that Cedric knew Charlie touched her and still didn't want to kill him. Or maybe he did want to…but just couldn't. It was complicated. Cedric did not go to work much lately actually. Maybe that was his way of supporting her. And Cho thought he didn't want to leave her alone anymore either. He always felt so quickly he was failing to protect her. And her little burst outs didn't help much either. He would often hover around her whatever she was doing and he seemed to never get bored by watching her movements. Sometimes he just simply laid his chin on her shoulder. And even going to the bathroom Cedric would follow her, guard her door and walk her back to the leaving room. Cho wouldn't say anything about it. If she simply didn't have the strength to or just was a little bit scared after all, even though Charlie had not appeared anymore, she didn't know. She did know she wasn't going against anything Cedric told her these days. When she wanted to say something, she would take a look at his leg and reminded herself she had wounded the flesh she loved the most and wouldn't ever forgive herself. So Cedric could have everything he wanted, she had no right to speak. She had never really realized that Cedric wouldn't accept that.

'Cho please say what is on your mind! I fell in love with that fire in you, with your stubbornness and comments. Please don't let me have my way so often, it is not good for me.'

Cho bit her lip and looked at him and than her leg. He raised his eyebrows.

'I threw a knife at you. I could have killed you…'

'So now you took the right away from yourself to speak to me?'

'Not to speak to you, just to disagree with you.' Cho said honest.

Cedric started laughing half. 'But I am wrong so often!'

'Alright that's a big contradiction, I don't know if I should agree with that or not.' Cho doubted.

'Oh my silly love,' he said taking her in his arms, kissing her neck. Cho smiled half.

'Ok baby, we need to talk…' Cedric said than stroking her hair out of her face.

Cho looked at him. A little helpless.

'Oh sweety don't look like that…' Cedric smiled and stroked her face.

'I love you, but we need to talk about what happened with Charlie,'

'No!' Cho hid her face in one of the pillows of the couch.

'Ah, finally some, struggling once again!' Cedric said teasing but Cho kept hiding her face while calling out: 'I don't wanna talk about it! I don't want to!'

'Honey…I know you have been traumatized by more men already but…'

'I am fine.'

'You are not love…hey look at me…' he took her face between his hands. 'You are not and that is ok, it's ok not to be fine sometimes…'

'I'm just so confused. I just want to…sleep all day, because I feel so tired and I don't have any reason to feel tired…' she sobbed.

'You are tired from being hurt, that's the best reason of being tired.'

'I threw a knife at you!' Cho cried out once again.

'Honey the knife has nothing to do with the fact you are…'

'Has everything to do with it! Can't you imagine what could have happened?'

'The point is nothing did happen, so easy now love and let's no longer talk about that anymore that is past,'

Cho hid against him.

'It does matter Cedric, don't you see that? I hurt you. I never…I thought it was impossible, but I've more than just a temper, I could have killed you!' she said again.

'Cho my love, I deserved it really,'

'No! Don't say that, don't say that!' she sobbed.

'Now don't start crying baby, come here you are all upset.' He took her on his lap. Her always so calm husband, never allowing her to feel any guilt or pain. Cho supposed that that only made it worse she wounded him.

'Listen Cho you can't do anything that will make me stop loving. Even if you would have cheated with Charlie, I would still love you,'

'You really believed I cheated?'

'No,' he said.

'But it crossed you mind for a moment didn't it? For a brief moment it has crossed you mind,' Cho said.

'I'm sorry Cho, but sometimes I think you don't even know yourself how desirable you are. You could have any man on this earth and I'm sometimes still surprised you chose me,'

Cho huffed.

'And that comes from the man who won the triwizard tournament and is now a famous quidditch player,'

He chuckled amused and kissed her hair.

'It will be alright Cho, don't we always work things out?'

'Yes… ' Cho said. 'Yes we do,'

Cedric kissed her lips loving.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Anniversary

Cho stared in the mirror. Was she pretty enough? The red dress suited her red lips, her caramel skin and her black satin hair beautiful. It was their wedding anniversary and she and Cedric would go out for dinner and Cho was nervous for some insignificant reason. It had been a few weeks since Charlie stormed out of the house. A few weeks since Cho threw a knife at her beloved Cedric. Cho had been jumpy, edgy but Cedric had taken all her behavior patiently and understanding as he already did for more than ten years. Cho wasn't the only one who was jumpy though. She didn't tell him she noticed but she definitely saw Cedric was sleeping poorly. Cho had told him a bit of how Charlie was planning to take her and Daisy to create his own perfect little family and Cho had never seen Cedric so protective of his family before. Even of Robert who wasn't in immediate danger unless Charlie was planning on harming him. But especially of Daisy. Cedric would carry his little princess all the time, bring the twins to school and when they played in the garden he would keep a close eye on them through the kitchen window and then Cho would watch him worried because she knew he was torturing himself with the thought of something that could happen. The moment they were inside again Cedric would hug them as if they were safely home again after a long vacation or something. Robert who was a real mother's boy would run straightly in Cho's arms and Cedric would pick up Daisy, who loved all this sudden extra attention and she would cuddle her daddy who would almost start crying because the idea of something happening to his angels was so unbearable. Cho had it too, but she had the feeling Cedric took it more personal. He saw it as his job to protect his family. And when something like this happened he saw it as if he was failing. So Cho had tried the best she could to be sweet to her husband, set her own fears and trauma's aside and comfort him when was sitting on the couch again obviously worrying. Then she would sit next to him and just hold him for a very long time. A knock on the door made Cho wake from her thoughts.

'Mrs. Diggory? Are you ready?'

Cho chuckled as Cedric called her that.

'Yes I am!'

She opened the bedroom door and stepped outside right into the arms of her husband who wouldn't allow her to hug him because he wanted to look at her first. His mouth was open the slightest just as it had been with the Yule ball. That seemed such an awful long time ago now.

'Wauw…' his comment was. 'Wauw, Cho I…'

She blushed and looked at her smiling.

'You are blushing,' he said, almost proud that he managed to still do that.

'My sweetheart,' he mumbled running his fingers through her hair. 'Gosh you are beautiful,'

Cho smiled shy and looked at him. Of course he was very handsome himself. That suit he was wearing at that muggle thing in his hand. What was it called again? Oh right, cigarette. She could smell the familiar scent of the brand he always bought and Cho felt how her knees grew weak with the sight of him.

'You are very…' she couldn't find the right word. 'handsome yourself,'

He snickered.

'Ready for some dinner?' he asked and offered her his arm.

'I am,' she smiled, though a little worried frown crawled over her face.

'What is it love?' he asked while stroking it.

'Are you sure the kids will be ok? I just don't like the thought of..not being with them,'

'Baby I'm sure my parents will take great care of them,' Cedric said. They had dropped the kids off at Cedric's parents house. Still Cho find it a scary thought to not have them in her sight.

'Honey, we can't hover over them forever. Besides it has been weeks ago, I think we scared him off don't you think?' Cedric said carefully because he actually didn't want to start on the subject Charlie on this night. Cho didn't want to either so she smiled.

'I'm sure you are right,' she said and walked down with him outside. They wouldn't take a car, of course not. They would apperate to the restaurant. Cedric took her in his arms tightly.

'Oh I really hope I won't mess up your pretty hair,' he said before disappearing.

When Cho opened her eyes they were in front of the restaurant where they made their reservation.

'Mh,' said Cedric pleased. 'Not a hair out of place,' and he kissed her nose.

Cho chuckled.

'Is this a muggle restaurant?' she asked curious.

'It is,' Cedric smiled. 'I thought it would be something different for this special occasion and ot be honest with you, the wine muggles pour is much better then what we have,'

Cho grinned. Cedric took her hand and kissed it.

'I love you very much,' he said before going inside.

'I love you too,' Cho smiled.

Once inside a waitress would guide them to their table. It was a very neat place, very expensive, Cho saw that right away the way people had dressed. She felt pretty indeed tonight. When she passed by people stared at her and once they were seated Cedric chuckled.

'Well, well, I believe I'm not the only one who thinks you look pretty tonight,'

Cho smiled and looked down. She felt how her hands got taken.

'Are you alright sweety?' he asked.

Yes she was. More than fine. She was happy. He made her so happy. She was so lucky to have him and she didn't know how to show him that enough.

'Yes,' she said eventually. 'I'm fine…I'm…happy,' she smiled.

Cedric looked at her loving.

'My wife,' he smiled. 'So lucky to have you.'

'Do you think I'm weird?' she asked.

Cedric barked a laugh.

'Sweety, the only thing weird about you is that you think you are,'

Cho chuckled while Cedric ordered some wine with a fancy France name that Cho couldn't remember.

'You already know your appetizer?' Cedric asked gentle.

Cho nodded and gave her order to the waitress who was looking a bit too much at Cedric for her taste, so she snarled slightly when she told her what she picked from the menu.

'Cedric?' Cho asked.

'Yes my darling,'

'Did you hear about his new king…thing?' she asked.

'What do you mean love?'

It had been all over the muggle thing. The television or such. Some new man would get power in England or something but Cho had been sure she had seen him before. On the ministry of magic. Which was odd because never in history a wizard had been on the throne of England.

'I'm not sure, something about a king Marcus or such…I don't know it appeared he had a long bloodline going on which showed he actually had right on the throne. Nevertheless to me it looks like it more he modified some muggles memories. I'm sure I've seen him before and…'

'Hey Cho…' Cedric interrupted her sweetly. 'Can we talk about something else tonight?'

Cho shut it surprised.

'Euhm sure…'

'Not that I'm not interested in what you have to say but…I rather want this to be a nice night. One to remember. I don't wanna talk about my brother or politics or possible things that could destroy our perfect life. I wanna talk about you, how you feel, how you are. About us, about memories…can we do that you think?'

Cho smiled and took his hand.

'Of course Cedric,' she said.

He stood up and offered her his hand.

'May I have this dance please?' he asked.

Cho snickered. Some meters further there was a dance floor with a life band so it was perfectly allow and she took his offer grateful. He pulled her against him and laid his nose upon her ear.

'I love you, Cho Julia Chang Diggory,' he smiled.

'That's quite of a mouthful,' Cho laughed.

'This too,' Cedric said and pressed his lips upon hers.

It became a night to remember.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Bad news

Cho's worries about this new king Marcus didn't remain irrelevant. After her date night with Cedric they hadn't spoken about it anymore, simply because Cho had forgotten and didn't hear much news about it anymore. Though the last couple of weeks the rumors had been growing again and the strange thing was. The rumors grew in the wizard world. It was already unthinkable that a wizard was on the throne of the muggles but even more unthinkable was that he did everything which proved such thing should be forbidden. When Cho watched him on that muggle thing, the tv, she had cocked her head and squeezed her eyes in concentration.

'I really do know him from something,' she mumbled to herself. Then she snapped her fingers.

'In the ministry! He worked with my mom on the ministry!' she looked proud because she had remembered but nobody was around so she was merely talking to herself which made her roll her eyes. Cedric was at the ministry. Sometimes she wasn't quite sure if he still worked there or not. Sometimes he could stay away for weeks and then he went back again. The children were in school and she was bored. The rumors about king Marcus had her worrying though. It was a man around the fifty, she thought he looked pretty gross and could use a haircut. They said he was both planning on taking over the ministry and the muggle world. He seemed half way to that. He misused the muggles badly. There were several articles already where got told he would use them as slaves and misuse his magic on them submissive. It were all pretty sad and scary stories. She looked at the tv while he kept some kind of speech when she noticed the guy next to him. Blond, large, muscled, a little beard. The bar on the tv would tell that is was his son. Ethan. On the other side was another guy. Though he was way more slender, not as muscled as his brother. His brown hair to long and uncut and his grey eyes peeking around insecure. Thomas his name was. That tv thing really did know everything. Cho jumped up when strange muggle thing number two started ringing. She shrieked because it made such an unpleasant sound and she still wasn't used to it. She took the horn and put it against her mouth even though she was pretty sure she held it the wrong way.

'Hello?'

She asked insecure.

'Cho it's Cedric,'

She giggled.

'Hello,'

His voice remained serious though.

'I want you to pick the kids up from school,'

'Why?' She frowned.

'I can't explain now, I will be with you when you are back,'

'But, where are you?'

'I'm with my parents?'

'Why?'

'Just do as I say Cho, please?'

'Fine…'

She never liked it when he talked so edgy towards her and she huffed while she tried to figure out how to put the horn back.

Get the kids from school, well alright. She still thought it annoying he would not just tell her why. Though while she put out the tv and got her coat the door already opened. She smiled expecting Cedric to be there…but it wasn't.

'Charlie,' she gasped.

'Cho…'

She crawled backwards against the wall but this time she wasn't weaponless. She held her wand pointed towards him.

'Get out!'

'Cho please…I'm not here to harm you,'

'Sure you aren't,'

'Cho I'm so sorry, I can't help it, it are the voices…'

She looked at him still not lowering her wand.

'Why are you here?'

'I need your help,'

'Why on earth would I give you my help.'

'Because you care for me,'

Cho raised her eyebrows.

'Even though after all I have done I know you still care for me,'

Cho's lip trembled and she cursed her compassion but still didn't give in.

'Why you need my help,'

'Because they are coming for me, they are coming for all of us. All the Squib's,'

'Where are you talking about?' Cho looked confused.

'The new minister…He sent out an army with an order to kill all squib's and lock up all muggle borns,'

'Charlie are you sure you aren't mistaken with Voldemort? Voldemort is dead remember?'

'I'M NOT MISTAKEN!'

Cho backed off again.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' he pleaded. 'I'm just not mistaken, they were at my house and that's not all,'

Cho looked at him.

'What's more?'

'Every first born son get a letter, an order to join the army and according I'm a squib I suppose Cedric will count as the first born son,'

Cho stared at him, it was to ridiculous for words. Then she finally took the time to look at him.

'Are you..are you bleeding?'

'Yes…I told you, they came for me,'

Cho finally lowered her wand.

'How did you escaped them?'

'They didn't saw me coming, I killed them…'

Cho blinked, looking frightened again but he took her hand.

'I would never hurt you Cho,'

Cho knew she shouldn't fall for these sweet words but the voices didn't seem to control him now and besides he was still Cedric's brother which made him family and she should help him.

'Alright, sit down on the couch.'

She took some elixir from the top shelve in the kitchen and lifted up his shirt and examined the wound.

'Alright it doesn't look to bad, what went in there?'

'Glass…' his serene answer was.

'Alright this might sting a bit,'

She dripped the elixir on the wound which closed right away.

'It's the best I can do for now, it probably will still be sore for awhile,'

'Thank you Cho. I'm so sorry…for what happened…I never meant for that to happen…'

She nodded. She couldn't tell him it was alright because it wasn't, she could just nod. But then he started crying which she didn't see coming.

'Hey, Charlie..what's wrong? Does it still hurt,'

'No it's just, I can't believe you're still so nice to me after all that happened and…well I'm a little scared,'

She sat down next to him and then carefully put her arms around her.

'It's going to be ok, Cedric and I will protect you don't worry,'

She rocked him the slightest.

'Reducto!'

Suddenly Charlie flew against the wall and Cho remained on the couch shocked. When she looked aside she saw Cedric in the doorway.

'HOW DO YOU DARE TO STILL COME HERE! HOW YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!'

'Cedric! Cedric!'

Cho stood up and flew against his chest before he would cast another curse towards his brother.

'They tried to kill him, Ced. Look at me please…'

He did bewildered.

'Where are you talking about,'

'King Marcus…It looks like he has sort of the same ideas as Voldemort,'

'W-what…'Cedric stared at his brother who struggled up again and the he put his arms around her protective while glaring at his brother. His eyes almost screaming the word: Mine.

Charlie rubbed over his head.

'Cho promised you would protect me, not try to kill me.'

Cedric stared at Cho.

'How…'

'We can't just leave him outside can we? What if he gets harmed again? Could you live with yourself then?'

'The last time I was the one trying to harm him! Because he was trying to harm you! And I'm still not finished with that!' Cedric raised his wand again and Charlie raised his hands defensive.

'Cedric stop it.'

Her husband stared at her.

'Excuse me but the last time you were the one screaming you wanted him dead and you blamed me for it I couldn't do it,'

Now Charlie stared at her. And Cho stepped away from Cedric as if he hit her. His eyes right away grew gentle and the slightest panicky because he knew that hurt her.

'Cho…' he said softly as she stepped away from him. She knew it was the most painful for him to see her stepping away from him, to not wanting to be around him. She shook her head.

'No you're right…Why don't you kill him right now.'

Charlie made a whimpering sound and Cedric looked at him but then lowered his wand. Of course he couldn't do that. Charlie let some air escape relieved.

'Cho, please come here…' Cedric pleaded.

'I will be upstairs.' She said. 'Charlie why don't you tell Cedric what you told me.'

'No Cho don't go! What if he hurts me!' Charlie said.

'He won't. I promise.'

She didn't know why her promise meant so much for Charlie but he relaxed while she walked upstairs.

'Hey! No!'

Of course it had been vain hope he wouldn't come after her. Cedric grabbed her arm.

'No! I'm sorry ok?'

'Are you?' she asked.

'Yes, it's just..I've been edgy all day. It's so stressful you have no idea what's going on.'

'Then please enlighten me,'

'Marcus has taken over the ministry,'

'What?' Cho asked shocked.

Cedric nodded. 'None of us paid attention, none of us thought it would go this fast but it happened right under our noses without realizing,'

'Cho,' Charlie sand from down the stairs.

'There's a letter,'

Cho frowned and stumbled down and took the letter from the doorstep. She felt her body turn to ice.

'It's for you,' she said and turned around to Cedric who had followed her.

He took it and opened it.

'What does it say?' Cho asked, frightened for the answer.

'That I'm obligated to join the army,' he said weakly.

'If not I will be seen as a traitor which gets punished,'

'By what?' Cho asked.

'By death.'


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Torn apart

Crying is what Cho did the coming few days. They couldn't take Cedric. She was convinced they had survived the last war because they never were separated but now…no, no they couldn't do this. He couldn't take off to fight. Cedric was more panicking because of her reaction then actually going to war and he tries desperately to calm her down.

'Cho honey, hey…' once again he had come downstairs finding his wife in tears. 'Come here,'

He swiftly took her in his arms. The kids who just came downstairs slowly went back up again to not disturb their parents, they knew very well they better could not interfere if daddy was comforting mommy.

'Cho don't worry, I have a plan,'

'Y-you have a plan?' Cho stuttered.

'Yes, so please love don't spill your tears anymore. I won't let us get torn apart,'

'W-what is your plan?' Cho asked while wiping her tears away.

'Just very simple. We will move somewhere else for awhile until all of this is over and we will use the fidelius charm to protect us. Perhaps we can take my parents too. That way we will all be safe. I will be the secret keeper,'

Cho sniffs a bit more relieved.

'When will we go?'

'As soon as we can pack all the necessary stuff,'

'Can you protect our house too? I mean you built this house for me. I would be devastated if it would be gone if we returned,'

'Of course my love, I will do everything I can,'

Cho smiled weakly again.

'Silly wife of mine,' Cedric said gently kissing the top of her head.

Suddenly they heard a roar coming from upstairs. Something that both made Cedric and Cho startle for they had never ever heard Robert scream like that. They looked at each other and then both stormed upstairs. Another roar followed but this time it was Charlie's and an unhappy squeal from Daisy. When Cho and Cedric arrived upstairs they saw how Charlie was holding Daisy, apparently very happy to see her again and so was Daisy but Robert who didn't accept this had furiously put his teeth in Charlie's leg. Cho and Cedric reacted like a team. Cedric snapping their daughter out of Charlie's arms and Cho ripping Robert from Charlie's leg both holding their children protective while looking at Charlie.

'I didn't do anything!' he said. 'I just hugged her and the mini Cedric freaked!'

'My name is Robert!' Robert snarled. Cho and Cedric both looked at him in surprise. They always knew he was defensive of his sister but this was behind all limits. Daisy tried to struggle away from her father.

'I was just saying hi to him, he is nice daddy, lemme go!'

Charlie smiled content and already stretched out his hands to Daisy again but Cedric yanked her closer to his body while looking to her brother.

'She's isn't yours Charlie,' he said.

This seemed to take his brother of guard but he recovered himself quickly.

'Of course she isn't,'

'If you're going to stay here there are going to be a couple of rules,' Cedric said.

'Alright,'

'If you want to play with Daisy you ask us first, you don't get to yank her away from her brother whenever you like,'

'Fair enough,'

'You stay out of the twins and our bedroom, that's forbidden area, you hear me?'

'Yes,'

'And if you ever, ever…' Cedric's face had come closer threatening.

'Touch or even look at Cho she's uncomfortable with in anyway, I will personally kill you.'

'Daddy you can't say such nasty things!' Daisy hit him softly.

'Daisy don't you dare to hit your father,' Cho warned.

Even Robert looked angry at his sister for not agreeing with their father.

'Alright,' Charlie said. 'Can I play with Daisy?' his next question was.

'NO!' Robert struggled away from his mom and went to stand in front of his dad as if he was extra protection for Daisy.

'Robert,' Cho tried to hush him.

'He can't! He looks at her weird!' Robert said.

Cedric looked at his brother who looked defensive.

'I do not!'

'You know what lets have some breakfast first,' Cho said.

Everyone looked at her as if that was really irrelevant now.

'Come on,' she said. Picking up Robert again and going downstairs to the kitchen.

'Perspective Cho,' Cedric murmured next to her.

'Well else we would have been arguing all day,' she snapped.

Cedric smiled, stroking her hair with his free hand.

'I love you,'

Cho smiled. 'I love you too,'

They put the children down and with one wave of Cho's wand pancakes would be making themselves with the stuff in the kitchen. Charlie sat down at the table grumpy. Daisy who was released from her father's grip now because he was caressing their mother jumped on Charlie lap. Robert look like he was going to explode and Cedric turned around. And both of them stared at Charlie and Daisy in disbelieve. Daisy nevertheless who had her mother's stubbornness would ignore them completely and put her hands on Charlie's face giggling. Charlie smiled amused. Cho decided to give it a rest. As long he didn't hurt her she wouldn't try to rip them apart for Daisy would only see that as more reason to continue with it. But the two men in her life didn't seem to agree at that. They stood frozen staring at them.

'Ced,' Cho took his hand. 'Let it be,' she whispered.

He looked at her in disbelieve.

'How on earth can I…'

'Just trust me,'

He rolled his eyes and started touching her as his distraction but Robert didn't have any because his was stolen in front of his eyes. Daisy though who never would like to see her brother unhappy, noticed she had pushed his unhappiness to the max.

'I'm sorry Charlie but now I've to go back to Robert,'

Charlie who looked fairly displeased didn't stop her though when she slipped off his lap. Daisy ran towards Robert and he grabbed her tight. Their little fingers intertwining. Cho and Cedric both made a sigh of relieve.

'Well lets…' Cho's words got interrupted by a knock on the door.

And another and another.

'I will get it!'Daisy sang.

Robert darting along with her but before they reached the door a voice sounded.

'Cedric Diggory! We are here to take you to the army. We know you're home. Open your door or we will break it down!'

The children hovered and looked at their parents unsure. Robert took Daisy's hand and yanked her away from the voices and they both ran back to their parents scared. Charlie looked just as startled and Cho…well Cho was sure she was in shock.

'Cedric Diggory last warning! Refusing will be seen as betrayal and resisting will be punished by sending your family to the castle as slaves!'

Cho and Cedric stared at each other. What now?


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 Gone

Cho watched Cedric's expression turn to panic for just a second. After that it turned to ice and determination. He collected his children and put them behind his back protective. Then he grabbed on to Charlie.

'Listen to me, if anything happens to me or Cho, you take care of them. Understood? You take care of them and take them to my parents. Then they are your responsibility,'

The seriousness Charlie nodded with surprised Cho. She saw no fear in his eyes, only the same determination as he hovered over Daisy and Robert protective. Cedric turned towards Cho as the bouncing on the door continued. He stretched his hand out toward her, his face a display of emotions and she took it. He pulled her towards him and then he kissed her fiercely. To put her behind his back protective the next second and he pulled his wand.

'Cho, try to apperate the kids away!' he said.

Cho's body screamed 'NO!' at the thought of leaving Cedric behind and her moment of doubt got punished in the most horrible way. The people who had come to collect Cedric blew out the door. Cedric waved his wand to protect his family from getting hit by it. Cho had expected two man or so but it were eight. Eight against two it would be but Cedric would probably try to take them all by himself. A powerful wizard he was yes indeed, but he had something he had to protect.

'Expelliarmus! Stupify!'

The two men who were in the front got hit by Cedric's spells immediately.

'Well, well lets all calm down,' a voice suddenly said. Cho knew that voice. Where she heard it before?

When he stepped forward it took her awhile to realize it was Scabior, the snatcher. Cho looked at him in disbelieve.

'Hello lovely, how have you been,'

Cedric raged and cast a spell at him which another one took for Scabior.

'I see your boyfriend is still as tempered as always,'

'Yeah,' Cho said. 'So better don't push him,'

'If he will just hop along no harm will be done,'

'If I come… you will leave my family alone?'Cedric asked.

Cho looked at him in horror. 'Cedric no!'

Scabior laughed. 'Don't worry dear I can't make such promises,'

He stepped forward and Cedric pointed his wand on him threatening. Scabior raised his hands in defense.

'You see, it's not only men we are collecting for the army. King Marcus is in great need of women as well. How else to clean the big castle he lives in right?'

'NO!' Cedric screamed. 'You take her and I swear it will be the last thing you'll ever do!'

Scabior smiled.

'Well,' he said. There was a silence for a moment. 'What are you waiting for? Grab them!'

Cho turned around to Charlie.

'Charlie,' she whispered. 'Take the kids. Go out the backdoor and then run. Run as if your life depends on it. As if their lives depends on it. Because it probably does,'

Charlie looked worried and touched her cheek for a moment and then nodded. Cho went through her knees and kissed the children who clingend on to her.

'Mommy don't go! Don't go!'

'I will come back,' she looked into their little face to make sure they understood. 'I will always come back alright? Whatever it takes I will find my way back to you,'

She stood up slowly and Daisy started to cry as Cedric tried to fight off the people who tried to get to them.

'Now run Charlie! RUN!'

And he did. He grabbed them and run just as Cho told him to. Cho in the meanwhile grabbed her wand and stunned the first person she saw coming her way. When she noticed Cedric actually had taken them all down except Scabior she was rather surprised. This was it? That hadn't been much of a challenge. She slowly walked to Cedric's side and he grabbed on to her. Pointing his wand with his free hand towards Scabior. Cho nevertheless felt something wasn't right. He didn't look distressed now his companions had been put out.

'Really hoped this didn't have to go the hard way,' he sighed as if he was truly sad about it. Scabior whistled and suddenly more men appeared. Tens of them. They had sent a small army to collect them, probably knowing Cedric's skills. Probably one of the reasons they wanted him so badly. Cedric lowered his wand for the slightest moment, knowing a lost case when he saw one but Cho squeezed his arm gently and he looked at her. He straightened his wand again. They would go down fighting. Cho looked at Scabior first though before attending to the others.

'You are going to take her away from me,' he said.

'I know, isn't it tragic?' he said.

'I promised you it would be the last thing you would ever do,'

Scabior looked at Cedric now and Cho saw a hint of alarm in his eyes.

'Avada kedavra!' A green flash spilled from Cedric's wand and hit Scabior in his chest. Cho shrieked for a moment.

'Cedric…' she whispered. Scabior's body had hit the ground and Cedric had kept his promise. Cho nevertheless cried. Silent tears spilled down her face. She took Cedric's chin between her fingers and made him look at her.

'Look at me,' she said. He did, caressing her hair. 'You're better than this, you are not a murderer. Cedric Diggory.'

It would be the last thing she would be able to say to him in a long time. They grabbed her and tore her away from him. And when that happened she saw something change on his face as he screamed her name and tried to come after her, but he would be hold back by others. She could see the hate creeping into his veins as they took away the thing he loved the most. And she knew, he would probably turn in to a murderer if that was what it took for him to get back to her.


End file.
